Histoire d'une vie
by Lightman5
Summary: (Regroupement de tout les Os de la famille Lightman avec Nick et Louise.)Nouvelle histoire: Le prénom(12p) / 1 plus 0 égal 2: GRAND N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Hurm... Si vous avez aimé Un mariage ordinaire, c'est pour vous !
1. Histoire d'une vie

Lightman5: Hey ! Alors en fait j'ai décidé de regrouper toutes les petites histoires concernant la Famille Lightman avec Nick et Louise en plusieurs chapitres **d'Os** cela sera plus pratique pour moi ! (et pour ceux qui me suive aussi ^^) Chose que j'aurais dû faire depuis de le DEPART ! Mais bon... je pense toujours à ces choses là après... - -'

Et je m'excuse de ce désagrément j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop lol et aussi auprès des gens qui avaient mit certaines histoires en favoris. Bref donc le titre global c'est Histoire d'une vie et puis après chaque Os aura son propre titre. Malheureusement je vais devoir effacer des reviews qui m'on été envoyé par certains. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je les intégrerais dans les chapitres qui leur sont destinés ! Et ci-joint l'espèce de frise chronologique de mon imagination de grand n'importe quoi de la vie de cette famille...de dingue ! (l'étant moi même!) Pas obligé de lire dans l'ordre bien évidemment ! Surtout que j'écris les histoires dans le désordre :P Les histoires nouvelles sont en gras.

* * *

Chronologie générale des histoires avec Cal et Gillian mariés (Nick et Louise) / Avec parfois le principe des multi-crossovers à ma sauce. (Les personnages de diverses séries se connaissant entre eux.)

Nuit d'orage=Un mariage ordinaire (à part)= Tout est dans le dosage = Attention c'est chaud ! (Dans les crossover Mentalist-LTM )=La rumeur=**Dr Lollipop**=**Le prénom**=**1+0=2** = Petits manipulateur = Qui a mangé les cookies?!= Nos blessures= Belle maman(à part)= Fais pas ci fais pas ça= Belle maman le retour(à part)=De père à père(Castle-LTM)=Et pas de bêtise =Promets-moi (histoire à chapitre)= Danger public!=La petite erreur (sur mon site pour le moment)=Protection rapprochée = Une seconde (histoire à chapitre)

* * *

Personnages utilisés dans les Multi-cross/ Les parenthèses sont les couples: Castle: (Richard Castle - Kate Beckett) / Grey's Anatomy:( Derek Shepherd - Meredith Grey) - (Owen Hunt - Cristina Yang) - (Callie Torres - Arizona Robbins) / Monk: Adrian Monk / NCIS: Leroy Jethro Gibbs - Abby Sciuto - Anthony Dinozzo "Tony" - Ziva David - Ducky / Dr House: (Gregory House - Lisa Cuddy) -James Wilson / Bones: (Temperence Brenan "Bones" - Seeley Booth) / Mentalist: (Patrick Jane -Teresa Lisbon) Stargate: (Jack O'neill-Samantha Carter) - Daniel Jackson / Criminal Minds: Aaron Hotchner/ CIS Miami: Horatio Cane/ Et d'autres...

* * *

Bonne Lecture*


	2. Qui a mangé les cookies?

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages de la série Lie to me* Ne m'appartient , seul les personnages venant de mon cerveau à l'humour étrange !Je ne touche pas de sous ! Rien ! Vraiment rien du tout ! Rien ,rien !

_Résumé: Cal et Gillian ont deux enfants . Ces derniers mettent en place un plan afin d'assouvir leur terrible envie de gâteau ! Cela ne sera pas sans risque , surtout en ayant les deux plus grands experts en détection de mensonge comme parents ! ( OS )_

* * *

**Qui a mangé les cookies ?! **

**(All Star - Smash smouth)**

«-Hey Louise !» S'exclama un petit garçon âgé de onze ans.

«-Hmm...» Rétorqua la petite fille du même âge en lisant tranquillement un livre assis sur un canapé.

«-Maman viens de faire des cookies!»

«-C'est vrai ?!» Répondit enjouée la dénommée Louise en relevant sa tête de son bouquin.

«-Oui ils sont sur la table de la cuisine!»

La petite fille aux yeux bleu se leva brusquement de sa place et laissa son livre de côté pour se diriger avec détermination vers la pièce énoncée. Lorsque soudainement sans savoir pourquoi elle s'arrêta net dans son parcours, resta immobile quelques secondes puis se retourna lentement vers le petit garçon.

«-Attends , c'est aussi ce que tu m'avais dit pour les bonbons il y a deux jours... Et je mettais fais engueuler par les parents parce que tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'on n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher!»

«-Oui mais là on a le droit!»

La petite fille fit une moue dubitatif et le garçonnet riposta d'une voix légèrement aiguë:«-Mais c'est vrai!»

«-Tu mens Nick!»

«-C'est pas vrai ! Je ne mens pas!»

«-Si ! Maman a dit que tu faisais comme papa à chaque fois qu'il mentait!»

«-Ah oui et qu'est-ce que je fais?!»

«-Mais c'est vrai !» Répéta la petite fille sur le même ton qu'avait employé son frère.

Le petit garçon se rembrunit et marmonna:«-Mouais bah...»

«-Par contre... j'ai peut-être une idée si tu as aussi envie d'en manger!» Nicholas plissa ses yeux, pencha sa tête et regarda sa soeur d'un air intéressé. «-Si on en prend tout les deux et que les parents s'aperçoivent qui manque des gâteaux,on partagera le mensonge. Et à deux il sera plus facile de leur mentir et on aura donc plus de chance de ne pas se faire prendre!»

«-Bonne idée sœurette! Les filles ne sont pas si bête que ça finalement...»

«-Hey !» S'injuria Louise.

Le petit garçon haussa ses épaules en faisant une mine interrogatif et la petite fille soupira en levant les yeux au ciel puis déclara:«-Bon il nous faut un plan!»

«-Ah ouais comme dans les missions commando avec l'équipe de Gibbs!»

«-Yep ! Et pour commencer il nous faut des noms de code !»

Sans aucune hésitation dans sa voix le garçon s'exclama:«-Gibbs!»

«-Moins fort les parents sont juste à côté !»

«-Désolé...»

«-Bon... Moi ça sera Ziva!»

«-Je te voyais plus en Ducky...»

«-Tu sais que je peux te mettre à terre en deux droit mouvement ! Papa m'a appris comment maîtriser les garçons qui m'embêtait !» (ou des garçons qui s'approchaient trop près d'elle: du point de vue de Cal!)

«-Je retire ce que j'ai dit !»

«-Mouais ... Maintenant qu'on a nos nom de code...»

«-Il faut un plan d'inflictraction! C'est ce qu'il dit Gibbs!»

«-C'est infiltration ! Pas inflictarction...»

«-N'empêche que c'est ce qu'il dit...» Réfuta Nicholas en croisant ses bras contre son corps tout en fronçant ses sourcils.

«-Fais pas cette tête ! Papa dit tout le temps à Em' que si elle faisait cette tête et bah elle restera comme ça tout sa vie!» Le petit garçon prit peur et fit un grand sourire.«-C'est mieux ! Bon voilà le plan... On marche sans faire de bruit jusqu'à la cuisine et...»

«-Et...?!»

«-On improvisera!»

«-Ok!»

«-Mais avant ça on fait un pacte!»

«-Un pacte?»

«-Oui ! Si jamais papa et maman se rendent compte que des cookies ont été volés, aucun de nous deux ne doit dénoncer l'autre ! Ça marche?» Questionna la petite fille en lui présentant sa main.

«-Ça marche !» Confirma le garçon en serrant avec vigueur la main de sa soeur.

«-Ok ! C'est parti !» S'exclama Louise.

À l'annonce de sa phrase Nicholas se jeta subitement à plat ventre.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?» Lui demanda la petite fille interloquée par son comportement.

«-Bah j'fais comme Gibbs ! Il m'a dit que parfois lui et son équipe se mettait à plat ventre pour ne pas qu'on puisse les voir!» Expliqua le petit garçon comme si ça coulait de source .

«-N'importe quoi...» Souffla Louise.

Nicholas s'apprêtait à lui répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'il vit sa soeur se mettre soudainement dans la même position que lui en proclamant à voix basse:«-Chut ! tu vas nous faire repérer ! J'ai entendu du bruit !»Les deux enfants rampèrent jusqu'à se cacher derrière un fauteuil et de là ils tendirent leurs oreilles pour écouter ce qu'il se tramait.

«-Honey !» S'écria un homme dans le salon.

«-Oui ?! » Répondit la concernée alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la cuisine.

«-T'as pas vu mon portable?! Ça fait une demi-heure que je le cherche et Emily doit m'appeler dessus pour me dire quand elle arrive à la maison!»

«-Tu as essayé de le faire sonner avec le fixe?!»

«-Je l'ai mis sur vibreur!»

«-Ah... Tu as vérifié sur ta table de nuit?!»

«-Oui et je l'ai pas trouvé !» Lui répondit-il en se dirigeant dans la cuisine pour pouvoir mieux poursuivre la conversation avec sa compagne.

«-La cible est parti !» Confirma Louise en penchant sa tête pour voir s'il restait une quelconque présence dans la pièce.

«-On fait quoi maintenant Lou... Enfin je veux dire Ziva!»

«-On fait comme on a dit ! On s'approche discrètement de la porte de la cuisine!»

«-Mais les parents sont encore dans la cuisine...»

«-Je pensais que l'agent spécial Gibbs n'avait pas peur du danger!»

«-Mais j'ai pas peur ! C'est juste que...»

«-Que?»

«-Non rien...»

«-Bon à trois on y va!»

«-Tu comptes jusqu'à trois et on part ou on part quand tu dis trois?»

La petite fille soupira et roula ses yeux.«-En fait tu aurais du prendre Dinozzo... Dès que j'ai dit trois on court jusqu'à la porte!»

«-Ok j'ai compris !»

« Un ! deux ! Tro...»Louise ne pu même pas terminer la fin de sa phrase que son frère s'était précipité à toute allure jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine.«-C'est pas vrai...» Souffla t-elle d'exaspération en se levant pour marcher sur la pointe des pieds afin de le rejoindre. «-Tu connais le mot discrétion ?» Lui demanda t-elle en regardant le concerné qui s'était plaqué dos au mur, de la cuisine côté couloir, en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire. Voyant cela, Louise soupira et se plaça de l'autre côté de l'encadrement de la porte afin de se mettre dans même position que le petit garçon. De leur place, ils penchèrent ensuite tout les deux leur tête sur le côte et observèrent la scène sans faire de bruit.

«-Tu l'as peut-être laissé au bureau !» Lui signifia Gillian tout en remuant une sorte de crème dans un récipient.

«-Non, je l'avais ce matin.» Répondit l'expert en mensonge en mettant un doigt dans le saladier, pour ensuite le porter à sa bouche.

«-Hey !» Protesta la psychologue d'une tape légère sur son bras.

«-Mmmh c'est délicieux !» S'extasia t-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

«-Ne touche pas à cette crème Cal ! C'est pour le gâteaux que j'ai préparé pour Em'!»

«-En quel honneur ?» Demanda t-il en tentant une nouvelle fois la même manoeuvre, qui fût toute suite réprimandée par la cuisinière d'un coup de cuillère sur le dos de sa main.«-Ouch !» Lâcha t-il en se reculant quelque peu.

«-En l'honneur à sa réussite pour ses partiels ! Et éloigne toi de ma crème avant que...»

«-Que ?» Questionna t-il avec un sourire amusé.

«-Avant que je te prive de tu sais quoi ce soir!»

«-Tu n'oserais pas !» S'offusqua l'expert en mensonge.

«-Oh que si ! Donc sors de cette pièce avant que je ne mette cette idée à exécution!»

«-Tu ne pourras pas l'appliquer!»

«-Ah oui et pourquoi ça?» Demanda t-elle suspicieuse en continuant sa tache.

«-Tout simplement parce que tu ne peux pas me résister!»

«-Ah ! Rien que ça ! Et puis c'est plutôt le contraire je te ferais dire!»

«-J'vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.» Répliqua t-il en la dévorant du regard.

«-Tu veux que je te rappel comment sont arrivés les jumeaux?»

«-Non mais tu peux le montrer...» Lui suggéra t-il d'un ton séducteur en entourant la taille de la jeune femme de ses bras alors qu'il se trouvait derrière elle.

«-Surtout avec eux à côté!»

«-Mais on peut monter dans la chambre...» Lui souffla t-il au creux de son oreille, en embrassant par la suite son cou.

«-Cal... » Dit-elle sur un ton légèrement réprobateur.

«-Gillian...»

Celle-ci stoppa soudainement ce qu'elle était entrain de faire et se retourna dans les bras de son homme pour lui faire face.

«-Emily ne va pas tarder à arriver tu sais...»

«- Trente minutes pas plus, alleeer Luv'...» Supplia t-il en continuant ses baisers sur l'épaule dénudé de la jeune femme.

«-Tu dis ça mais la dernière fois on y est resté 1H!»

«-Tu devrais être contente!»

Gillian ria de la réplique de son conjoint puis passa ses deux bras autour du cou de celui-ci.«-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'étais pas...» Lui répondit la psychologue d'une voix suave.

«-Tu me rend dingue Gil'... » Allégua t-il d'un ton un peu roque en encrant son regard dans les pupilles dilatées de sa compagne. Cette dernière lui offrit un magnifique sourire, et ne pouvant y résister plus longtemps l'expert en mensonge l'embrassa avec passion. Voyant cela, les deux enfants se regardèrent et eurent la même expression de dégout.

«-Hé Gibbs !» Interpella Louise à voix basse en parlant à son frère. Le concerné tourna sa tête vers la petite fille et d'un seul regard il lui posa une question silencieuse.«-C'est maintenant ou jamais pour prendre les cookies! Les parents sont trop occupés à... Enfin ils sont trop occupés quoi!»

«-Ok!»

«-Il faut qu'on se baisse sinon ils risqueraient de nous voir. Bon c'est toi qui passe en premier et moi je te suis!»

«-Quoi ?!» S'outragea le petit garçon.

«-Chut ! Plus doucement ! Ils pourraient nous entendre!»

«-Pourquoi c'est moi qui passe en premier d'abord?!»

«-Parce que c'est toujours Gibbs qui passe en premier !»

«-Ah oui c'est vrai...» Déclara-il un peu dépité en songeant qu'il aurait dû prendre Dinozzo comme lui avait conseillé sa soeur.

«-Allez va y!»

Nicholas avala sa salive, se mit à quatre patte et se déplaça ainsi jusqu'à se cacher sous la table de la cuisine. Puis regardant du côté de la porte, il remarqua avec surprise que sa soeur n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ne pouvant parler de peur de se faire repérer, il commença dès lors à lui faire des signes de ses mains pour lui indiquer à venir le rejoindre. Louise le regarda puis souffla un bon coup avant de faire la même chose que son frère. Désormais tout les deux sous la table, la petite fille commença à lui faire des signes de ses mains sans prononcer un seul mot.

«-Quoi ?!» Questionna Nicholas ne comprenant rien à ce que sa soeur essayait de lui faire comprendre. Cette dernière le tapa légèrement sur son bras et lui mima une fermeture éclair sur sa bouche puis lui désigna de son doigt le dessus de la table.«-Hinn !» Fit le petit garçon comprenant enfin ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

Suite à sa réplique, Louise lui jeta un regard noir et Nicholas posa subitement ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Après ça, la petite fille se déplaça de quelques centimètres afin de pouvoir tâter la surface de la table. Lorsqu'un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en sentant du bout de ses doigts le plateau de gâteaux recherché. Sortant ensuite de sa cachette pour se lever lentement, en évitant soigneusement de se faire voir par ses parents, elle attrapa plusieurs cookies dans ses mains et les fit passer à toute vitesse à son frère sous la table. L'objectif atteint ils se regardèrent d'un oeil entendu et se précipitèrent vers la sortie sans faire de bruit.

«-Mmmh Cal ...» Tenta de dire la jeune femme alors que les lèvres de son compagnon étaient toujours posées sur les siennes.

«-Mmm?»

«-Il faut que je termine le gâteau avant qu'Em' arrive!» Répondit-elle en écartant son homme de son visage.

«-Mais je suis sûr qu'elle est coincée dans les bouchons! Tu connais la capital, surtout un samedi ! On peut donc en profiter encore peu...»Certifia t-il en s'approchant une nouvelle fois de la femme qu'il aimait lorsqu'il fût très vite arrêté dans son action par celle-ci qui posa une main sur son torse afin de le repousser une seconde fois.

«-Désolée Cal mais pas cette fois !»

L'homme soupira de frustration et déclara:«-J'espère que le gâteau sera bon au moins...»

«-Mais il le ser...» Dit-elle en se retournant pour continuer de cuisiner quand elle s'arrêta brusquement dans sa phrase en remarquant comme quelque chose d'anormal sur la table.«-Cal ?»

«-Hmm?»

«-C'est toi qui a touché aux cookies sur la table?»

«-Nope!» La jeune femme se tourna vers son compagnon et lui lança un regard douteux, comme ne croyant pas à ce qu'il disait.«-Je te jure Honey ! C'est pas moi!»

«-Donc si c'est pas toi tu vas me dire que c'est...»

Les adultes se regardèrent cinq secondes puis crièrent en même temps:«-Les enfants venez ici !»

«-Oh - Oh... Je crois qu'on s'est fait repérer Ziva ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?» Demanda Nicholas inquiet à sa soeur tandis qu'ils se trouvaient tout les deux cachés derrière le même fauteuil que tout à l'heure. La petite fille effaça quelques miettes, deux cookies qu'elle venait de manger, de sa bouche à l'aide de sa main et argua:«-On supprime les preuves!»

«-C'est déjà fait ! Je viens de manger le dernier gâteau qu'on a pris sur la table!»

«-Agent spécial Gibbs je crois qu'il nous reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire!»

«-Quoi donc?»

«-Respecter notre pacte!»

Le petit garçon regarda sa soeur avec sérieux et ils acquiescèrent tout les deux en silence face à ce terrible constat.

«-Nicholas, Louise !» S'exclama Cal en entrant dans le salon avec Gillian à ses côtés.

À l'appel de leurs prénoms, les deux enfants sortirent de chaque côté du fauteuil afin de faire face à leurs parents.«-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Papa?» Le questionna Louise d'un ton feignant l'innocence.

«-Ne faites pas les innocents tout les deux !» Stipula Cal en pointant les enfants du doigt dans un va et vient.

«-C'est vous qui avez mangé les cookies que maman a préparé pour le goûter de tout à l'heure ! Alors qu'elle vous avait défendu de ne pas y toucher!»

«-Non !» S'écria Nicholas d'une voix de castra.

À ce cri, son paternel pencha sa tête sur le côté et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Louise le voyant faire donna un léger coup de coude à son frère.

«-Enfin je veux dire... non!» Répéta le petit garçon d'une voix plus grave.

«-Donc vous allez nous dire que les gâteaux on disparu comme par magie ?» Questionna Gillian.

«-C'est le chien qui les a mangé!» Affirma Nicolas avec sérieux.

«-On n'a pas de chien...» Contesta l'expert en langage corporel, tout en soupirant de la piètre manière que son fils avait de mentir.

«-Ah oui c'est vrai ...» Marmonna le petit garçon.

«-Et toi Louise qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?» Lui demanda sa mère en regardant sa fille.

«-Bah en fait Nick a fait une crise d'épilepsie...»

«-Tu veux dire d'hypoglycémie ?» Corrigea son père.

«-Oui enfin bref il avait faim alors je lui ai dit de prendre des cookies pour qu'il se sente mieux!»

Trouvant l'argument valable, les deux parents n'allèrent rien répliquer lorsque Nicholas protesta vivement:«-Quoi ! Mais c'est pas vrai! J'suis pas un Hypopo... Machin chouette ! C'est elle qui voulait qu'on mange les cookies d'abord!»

«-Nick !» S'exclama Louise offusquée.

«-Quoi ?! C'est vrai!»

Les deux adultes se regardèrent d'un accord commun quand Cal allégua:«-Pour nous avoir menti et pour avoir mangé les cookies alors qu'on vous l'avait interdit ! Vous allez tout les deux dans vôtre chambre immédiatement!»

«-Quoi ?! On est puni ?!» S'injuria la petite fille.

«-C'est cela même jeune fille!» Renchérit Gillian.

«-Mais Emily arrive bientôt...» Soupira Louise mécontente.

«-Je ne veux pas le savoir !» Sermonna son père «-Vous n'aviez pas à nous désobéir!»

«-On aura pas le droit au gâteau alors ?» Demanda le garçonnet.

«-Non pas de gâteau ! Je crois que vous en avez assez mangé pour aujourd'hui !»Lui rétorqua sa mère.

«-Aller dans vôtre chambre et que ça saute !» Ordonna Cal d'un ton ne laissant aucune chance d'objection.

Les deux enfants marmonnèrent et alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier, Nicholas se retourna face à ses parents et interpella son père:«-Papa ?»

«-Quoi ?!» Répondit-il un peu énervé.

«-Hypopo... enfin ce que tu viens de dire ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que je mens tout le temps?»

«-Non... ça c'est mythomane...»

«-Ooh...»

Et c'est sur cette dernière parole que les deux enfants montèrent à l'étage, la tête basse et les bras ballants.

«-Nicholas ne sait vraiment pas mentir...» Souffla Cal.

«-Non vraiment pas...» Confirma la jeune femme.

«-Ça vient de ton côté ça!»

«-Tu rigoles ! Quand je t'avais demandé si tu étais allé au rendez-vous du dentiste tu ma répondu oui alors que j'ai vu...»

«-Ah !» La coupa t-il en levant son doigt en l'air.«-Je crois que ça viens de sonner! Ça doit être Emily je vais lui ouvrir!» Lui signala t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

«-C'est de l'évitement ça Cal ! Cal ?!» S'exclama Gillian en poursuivant son compagnon.

**FIN***

**Moral de l'histoire** : Voler... c'est mal ! ( comme le dirait notre cher Cyprien pour ceux qui voit de quoi je parle lol)

Alors cela vous a plus ? vous en voulez d'autres des péripéties des enfants Lightman ? :P (...MAIS vraiment rien du tout !)

* * *

TorriGilly :Mouaaaah c'est trop mignon D Oui oui oui, d'autres péripéties des enfants Lightman, ce sera avec plaisir de les lire! D


	3. Petits Manipulateurs

**- **Héhéhé voici une petite histoire pour ceux qui ont apprécié *voix grave*: Qui a mangé les cookies ?! ( Titre très .. étrange ! :/ )

**Disclaimer:** Aucun des personnages de la série LTM* ne m'appartient, sauf ceux de ma conception et je ne touche pas... de sous !

**Note:** Comme pour l'histoire Qui a mangé les cookies ? , Gillian et Cal ont des faux jumeaux mais cette fois-ci on recule d'un an en arrière Nick et Louise on 10 ans et Emily est encore au lycée ! Voilà ! En espérant que cela vous plaise ! Celle-ci est pour toi TorriGilly :P !

* * *

**Petits Manipulateurs**

**(In too deep - Sum 41)**

Durant un week-end, alors qu'elle ne se trouvait pas chez sa mère, la jeune Emily Lightman avait décidé de passer ces deux jours avec sa petite famille du côté de son paternel. Enfin c'était plutôt ce dernier qui en avait décidé ainsi car l'adolescente devait travailler sur un projet noté pour son lycée et celle-ci avait déjà prit beaucoup de retard quant à la conception de son dossier. Concentrée sur l'écriture d'un paragraphe sur son ordinateur, elle sentit subitement deux regards insistants se poser sur elle. Intriguée, elle leva lentement ses yeux de son écran pour y découvrir deux enfants, la tête penchée sur le côté, avec leurs deux mains sur leurs hanches.

«-Tu as deux minutes à nous consacrer ?» Demanda l'un des enfants.

«-Deux minutes mais pas plus Louise ! Parce qu'après j'ai... Enfin j'ai beaucoup de travail !» Se rattrapa t-elle.

«-Mouais...» Marmonna la petite fille dubitatif.«-Nick et moi on aimerait te demander quelque chose...» Commença t-elle à dire en jetant un oeil à son frère qui hocha positivement la tête.

«-Si c'est pour le glacier, je vous ai déjà dit cent fois que je ne pourrais pas vous y emmener!»

«-Oui mais là, on sait que tu ne vas pas pouvoir refuser !» Contre-attaqua le petit garçon.

«-Et pourquoi ça ?» Le questionna Emily en ayant comme un mauvais pressentiment.

«-On sait !» Affirma Louise pour toute réponse.

«-Ouais on sait !» Répéta Nicholas avec vigueur.

«-Et qu'est-ce que vous savez au juste?»

«-Que toi et John vous allez au parc d'attraction cette après midi alors que papa et maman t'ont interdit de sortir tant que tu n'avais pas fini de travailler!»

«-Quoi ?!» S'exclama Emily surprise.«-Mais comment vous savez ça?!»

«- Les murs font du bruit !» Signifia le petit garçon avec sérieux.

«-D'abord l'expression exact, c'est les murs ont des oreilles ! Et puis vous n'aviez pas à écouter ma conversation téléphonique ! C'était privée!»

«-N'empêche que maintenant on sait ! Donc si tu ne veux pas qu'on rapporte tout à Papa tu dois suivre nos indications!»

Ils regardaient vraiment trop la télé ces deux là songea l'adolescente

«-Bande de petits... manipulateurs ! Hors de question que vous me faisiez du chantage!»

«-Comme tu veux... PAPA !» Cria la petite fille.

«-Quoi ?!» S'écria le concerné de son bureau alors qu'il travaillait sur un dossier urgent à finir pour demain.

«-Ok ! ok ! C'est bon !» Les tempéra la jeune fille effrayée, d'un geste de la main, avant que son père ne puisse rappliquer.

«-Tu vas nous écouter ?» Demanda Louise en regardant sa soeur.

«-Oui ! Mais tu dis à papa de ne pas venir!»

«-Non c'est bon en fait !» Cria la petite fille pour son père.

«-Ok ! Mais ne me déranger plus, j'dois finir un dossier important avant que maman revienne !» Répliqua le paternel.

«-Ouiii !» Dirent en coeur les deux enfants.

«-Bon qu'est-ce que vous voulez?!» Les interrogea la jeune fille, la mâchoire crispée, en rabattant l'écran de son ordinateur.

«-Tu dois nous emmener au glacier et...»

«-Eeeet...?» Fit l'adolescente en craignant le pire.

«-Au parc d'attraction !» Fini Nicholas pour sa soeur.

«-Quoi?!» S'offusqua Emily.«-Je ne vais pas vous emmener au parc alors que je vais sortir avec John là bas!»

«-Tant pis !» Rétorqua Louise en regardant son frère d'un air entendu.

«-PAPAAAA !» Cria le petit garçon.

Sous ce cri, Emily posa rapidement son ordinateur sur le côté et se jeta sur Nicholas pour placer une main ferme contre sa bouche.«-Tais toi Nick !» Riposta la jeune fille en essayant de tranquilliser son frère qui se débattait sous son emprise tout en meuglant contre sa main. Remarquant que ce dernier éprouvait quelques difficultés, Louise décida de leur tourner le dos pour s'écrier à son tour:«-PAPAAAAA!»

De son bureau, Cal émit un soupir d'exaspération, en entendant les cris, et se tapa légèrement la tête contre sa table en murmurant:«-Pourquoi tu n'es pas là Gill...» Harassé de ces cris discontinues, il se leva de sa chaise et se rendit d'un pas précipité dans le salon. Arrivé dans la pièce de prédilection, il se figea brusquement sur place en fixant surpris la scène face à lui. Sa fille Emily entrain de tenir son frère et sa soeur, à l'aide de ses deux bras, tout en ayant ses deux mains plaqués sur leurs bouches.

«-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!» Demanda le paternel d'une voix agacée.

«-Rien papa !»Répondit rapidement Emily en se débattant toujours avec Louise et Nicholas qui tentaient par tous les moyens de se libérer.

«-Ah bon ?! Et c'est pour ça qu'on vous entend crier à trois kilomètre!»

«-On était entrain de...» La jeune fille sembla chercher ses mots lorsqu'elle vit apeurée son père lui jeter un regard impatient. Signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser s'il n'avait pas une explication dans la minute qui suivait.«-Faire un jeu !» Finit-elle par dire.

«-Et je peux savoir à quel jeu vous jouiez pour faire tout ce remue ménage ?!»

«-On jouait à... Cries pas ou meurs!»

À l'annonce du titre les deux enfants, qui ne pouvaient prononcer aucun mot, se regardèrent d'un air effrayé.

«-C'est quoi ce jeu?»

«-C'est tout nouveau ! Ça vient de... France!» Cal fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension suite à la réponse donnée par sa fille et celle-ci le voyant faire continua dans sa lancée:«-En fait le but du jeu c'est que tout le monde doit se taire, sinon bah... on le tue ! Enfin au sens figuré bien évidement!»

«-Ouais ben faites moins de bruit sinon moi je vais y jouer au sens propre! Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?!» Argua t-il en pointant du doigt ses trois enfants.

L'adolescente hocha positivement la tête puis souffla d'un ton glacial aux jumeaux:«-Vous hocher la tête sinon je vous assure que vous allez passer un mauvais quart d'heure...»

Suite à la menace implicite, les deux concernées hochèrent avec rapidité la leur en regardant leur père avec une mine inquiète. Ce dernier rassuré, leur fit volte face et pati se remettre au travail en marmonnant:«-Cries pas ou meurs... Qu'est-ce qui vont pas inventer ces français...»

Dès que l'expert en langage corporel fût hors de vue, Emily déclara à son frère et à sa soeur:«-Je vous relâche à une seule condition ! On ne cri pas et on n'appelle pas Papa ! Ok?!» La petite fille ainsi que le garçonnet hochèrent lentement leur tête en signe d'acceptation et purent enfin soupirer de soulagent lorsqu'ils furent libérés de l'emprise de leur grande soeur tortionnaire.

«-Bon alors, tu acceptes ?» Réitéra Louise en croisant ses bras contre son corps, vite imitée par son frère.

«-Ai-je vraiment le choix...» À ces paroles, les deux enfants émirent un cri de joie puis se tapèrent dans leur main en signe de victoire.«-Mais je vous signale que je ne peux pas sortir, au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié ! Comme vous l'avez si bien dit papa m'a interdit de sortir et c'est pour cela que je ne voulais rien lui dire!»

«-Hmm... Ce n'est pas un problème on va s'en occuper ! Hin Nick?!»

«-Yep ! On va s'en occuper !» Affirma le petit garçon.«-On va faire comment ?» Lui demanda celui-ci en chuchotant dans son oreille.

«-J'en ai aucune idée...» Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.«-Mais on va improviser comme d'hab...» N'entendant rien de la conversation secrète entre ces deux petits garnements, Emily, suspicieuse songea que tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Les messes basses finies, Nicholas et Louise offrirent un immense sourire à leur soeur ainée et s'exclamèrent joyeusement:«-On revient !» Puis toujours sous les yeux interloqués de leur soeur ils se mirent à courir comme des fusées, dans tous les couloirs de la maison, jusqu'à se retrouver face à une porte entre-ouverte.

«-Mais Louise on ne peut pas rentrer dans le bureau de papa ! Il a dit qu'on ne devait pas le déranger!» L'informa le petit garçon à voix basse.

«-Oui je sais mais on n'a pas le choix ! Bon aller on y va!» Lui commanda Louise. Sous l'ordre de cette dernière, Nicholas poussa lentement la porte et passa sa tête à travers celle-ci pour y voir son père entrain de travailler. Déglutissant d'appréhension, il se recula d'un pas et se retrouva à nouveau dans le couloir.

«-Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas ?!» Demanda la petite fille d'un air étonné.

«-Je n'ai pas envie que papa me gronde!»

«-Rhooo...»

«-Bah va y toi pourquoi tu ne rentres pas?!»

«-Parce que ... Oh et puis zut ! Tu m'embêtes avec tes questions ! On a que y aller tout les deux en même temps ! ok?»

«-Ok !»

«- 1 , 2...et 3 !» Compta Louise en poussant, au dernier chiffre, son frère dans la pièce ce qui provoqua par la même occasion un léger bruit dans celle-ci. Alerté, Cal avait subitement tourné sa tête pour y découvrir son fils entrain de se rattraper de justesse afin ne pas tomber par terre.

«-Salut papa !» S'exclama Nicholas d'un ton faussement jovial.«-Hurm ! Moi et Louise on a quelque chose d'important à te dire...» Commença t-il à alléguer en faisant signe à sa sœur de le rejoindre. Cette dernière le voyant faire soupira et pénétra dans la pièce pour se placer au côté de son frère.

«-Je suis très occupé là, donc dépêchez-vous de me dire ce que vous-voulez pour que je puisse me remettre au boulot!»

«-On pense qu'Em' travaille trop et qu'elle a besoin de sortir pour qu'elle puisse respirer un peu!» Mentit la petite fille.«-Donc on voulait te demander la permission de la laisser sortir!»

«-C'est très gentil de votre part... Mais Em' sait qu'elle doit bosser tout le Week-end sur son projet puisqu'elle a déjà pris trop de retard la semaine dernière. Donc je suis désolé mais je dois refuser...»

Les deux enfants se regardèrent dépités quand soudainement le visage de Louise changea pour une expression plus joviale. Cette dernière glissa quelques mots dans l'oreille de son frère qui acquiesça dans le seconde en affichant un sourire des plus étrange en fixant leur père.

«-On sait!» Proclama Louise.

«-Vous savez quoi?» Demanda Cal intrigué en s'attendant à tout avec eux.

«-Que tu as menti à maman ! Tu lui as dit que tu ne pouvais pas aller voir grand-mère Elisabeth avec elle mais on sait que tu étais parti jouer au poker avec tes amis!»

«- Quoi ?! Mais comment vous savez...?!»

«-Ce qui compte c'est que nous savons ! Donc...»

«- Ok vous avez gagné! Mais à une seule condition!»

«-Laquelle ?» Demanda Nicholas.

«-Vous l'accompagnez sinon je sais qu'elle va dépasser l'horaire et aller voir ce Jack...»

«-John!» Rectifia Louise.

«-Mouais peu n'importe... C'est d'accord ?»

«-Mais... c'est qu'on ferait tout pour notre grande sœur !» Affirma la petite fille joyeusement.

Cal regarda après coup sa montre et leur déclara:«-Je vous laisse 1H30 pas plus ! Ça vous va ?»

«-Parfait !»

«- Et pas un mot à maman ! Sinon elle va encore me priver de... Enfin je vais me faire taper sur les doigts !» Se rectifia t-il.«-Bon partez maintenant, j'ai encore pas mal de travail qui m'attend!»

«-Ok ! Merci papa !» Dit Louise en embrassant son père sur sa joue vite suivit par son frère.

L'objectif atteint, les deux petits monstres coururent jusqu'au salon et s'exclamèrent en coeur:«-On peut partir!»

«-Sérieux ?! Vous avez réussi ?» Questionna Emily surprise de cette rapidité.

«-Yep !» Confirma Nicholas.

«-Super ! Mais avant qu'on parte, je vais vous donner quelques règles ! On ne cri pas, on ne se chamaille pas, on reste à mes côtés et la plus importante de toute vous ne parlez pas à John!»

«-Dommage ...» Répliqua Louise déçu de cette dernière information.

«-Prenez vos manteaux et on y va!»

«-Génial !» S'enthousiasma le petit garçon en se rendant à l'étage avec sa sœur.

Et bien évidement ce qui devait arriver arriva puisque durant les 1h30 de sortie les deux mini-Lightman avaient été totalement intenables pour ne pas dire ingérables. Emily avait même dû, à un moment donné, les chercher dans tout le parc en ne les ayant quitté des yeux que quelques secondes pour embrasser son petit ami. Bien qu'après avoir réussi à les retrouver près de la file d'attente des montagnes russe, qui leur étaient interdit, Nick n'avait pas cessé de demander à sa grande soeur à ce qu'elle lui achète une Barbapapa. Ce qui c'était suivit du célèbre combat: Non , Si ! Qu'elle avait malheureusement perdu au bout de 10 minutes. Suite à ça, Louise avait réclamé la même chose que son frère et Emily avait dès lors songé, dans un soupir d'exaspération, qu'elle n'aurait jamais la paix si elle n'obtempérait pas un minimum. Elle s'était donc rendu dépitée au stand de confiserie le plus proche laissant ainsi seul les deux enfants avec son petit ami. Ce qu'elle avait vite regretté en apprenant par la suite que sa petite soeur avait profité de son absence pour discuter avec John. Et lui colporter les dernières techniques de détections de mensonge que son père avait pratiqué sur tous ses anciens petit-amis. Ce dernier en avait avalé sa salive et ses yeux s'étaient dilatés de peur à la simple évocation des méthodes utilisées par Lightman. Et lorsque la jeune fille avait rejoins le petit groupe, les deux barpapas dans chacune de ses mains, elle émit une mine intriguée en regardant de tous les côtés.

«-Il est où John ?» Demanda Emily à son frère et sa soeur qui dévoraient leur sucrerie.

«-Mmmh il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire et qu'il devait partir... Il a aussi précisé qu'il te verrais au lycée !» Lui spécifia Louise en se léchant les lèvres à cause du sucre qui y était resté coller.

«-Quoi ?! Mais il ne m'a même pas dit au revoir!» S'offusqua t-elle.

Louise haussa ses épaules et fit une petite moue de sa bouche pour lui signaler qu'elle même n'avait pas comprise le comportement du jeune homme.

Observant leurs faux-airs innocent, Emily plissa ses yeux et leurs demanda d'une voix soupçonneuse:«-Vous ne lui avez pas parlé n'est-ce pas?»

«-On a fait un peu connaissance... Je lui ai parlé un peu de moi, un peu de toi, un peu de papa...» Relata la petite fille d'un ton neutre.

«-Tu as parlé de papa à John ?!» S'injuria l'adolescente.

«-Yep !»

La jeune fille se passa un main lasse sur son visage et songea qu'elle devra trouver un nouveau petit ami.

«-Bon ça suffit on rentre!»

«-Déjà ?» Fit déçu Nicholas«-Mais on s'amuse tellement bien!»

«-Ouais bah pas tout le monde !» Riposta la jeune fille exaspérée en prenant une main de chaque enfants dans la sienne afin de les guider vers la sortie.

* * *

Du côté de Cal, ayant enfin terminé son dossier, il avait décidé de profiter de cette solitude éphémère pour se reposer un peu et lire un bouquin sur le canapé. Activité qu'il avait dû brusquement arrêté lorsque ses deux plus jeunes enfants avaient déboulé, telle des tornades, dans la pièce en se précipitant sur lui.

«-Houla doucement les enfants ! Alors cette sortie?» Questionna t-il souriant avec ses enfants entre ses bras.

«-C'était super !» S'exclama gaiement le petit garçon.

«-J'en suis heureux pour vous ! Bon aller vous débarbouiller le visage. Je vois que vous avez pleins de sucre sur votre bouche!»

Les enfants acquiescèrent joyeusement puis coururent à tout de vitesse jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se nettoyer. Au contraire d'Emily, qui le regard abattu et les bras ballants, s'avança avec lenteur jusqu'au escalier.

Perplexe de cette attitude, le père pencha sa tête sur le côté et lui demanda:«-Et toi Em' ? Cette sortie elle t'a fait du bien?» Pour seule réponse la jeune fille lui lança un regard noir puis disparu à l'étage. «-Ok je vois...» Souffla t-il en reposant ses yeux sur son livre.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée sur la ville et Cal avait dû coucher les jumeaux avant de pouvoir décompresser devant sa télé à zapper sur diverses chaines les plus inintéressante les unes que les autres. Et c'est au moment où il s'apprêtait à rejoindre les bras de Morphée qu'il senti deux bras affectueux entourer son cou et une tête se poser sur son épaule.

«- Hey Honey!» S'exclama l'homme d'une voix fatiguée en tournant sa tête en direction de la jeune femme.«-Tu vas bien?»

«-Un peu fatiguée mais ça va. Loker et Ria m'ont aidé à boucler l'affaire Andrew...»

«-Tant mieux.» Lui répondit-il en l'embrassant furtivement.

«-Et toi ta journée ? Les enfants ne t'ont pas trop dérangé?»

«-Non, ils ont été très sage !» Déclara t-il un peu trop rapidement en se levant du canapé.

«-Vraiment ?» L'interrogea t-elle pas vraiment convaincu.

«-Oui ! J'ai même été surpris!» La voyant plisser ses yeux de suspicion, il s'empressa de lui répliquer d'un ton aiguë:«-Quoi ?»

La jeune femme appuya son regard et l'homme su, en déglutissant, qu'il devra rendre des comptes à sa conjointe.

* * *

Les deux enfants Lightman, tous deux allongés dans leur lit dans la même chambre, étaient entrain de se raconter diverses histoires quand Gillian stoppa toute activité en entrant dans la pièce.

«-Vous devriez déjà dormir les enfants.» Leur sermonna leur mère en voyant les enfants réveillés .

«-On voulait te voir avant de dormir...» Lui expliqua le petit garçon en baillant.

«-Je préfère que vous ne m'attendiez pas et que vous dormiez.» Leur signifia t-elle en s'accroupissant, entre les deux lits, pour se mettre à leur hauteur.

«-Oui maman...» Souffla Louise d'une voix épuisée.

«-Je suis venu vous embrassez mais aussi pour vous dire que... Je sais.»

Nicholas et Louise se regardèrent d'un air intrigué puis tournèrent leur tête vers leur mère.

«-Tu sais quoi ?» Demandèrent en même temps le frère et la soeur.

«-Que vous avez fait du chantage à Em' pour aller au parc d'attraction alors qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir. Et je sais aussi que vous avez manipulé votre père pour qu'il puisse vous donner la permission de sortir. En lui faisant du chantage pour ne pas que je sache qu'il était allé jouer au poker avec ses amis alors qu'il devait aller avec moi voir grand-mère Elizabeth. Donc en conséquence de vos actes, vous serez punis et vous aiderez Madame Anderson à nettoyer son porche ainsi que son jardin gratuitement.» Déblatéra la jeune femme en embrassant chacun de ses enfants.

«-Quoi mais comment tu...?» Commença à dire Louise.

Gillian se déplaça jusqu'a la porte de leur chambre pour l'ouvrir et se retourna ensuite vers ses enfants pour leur affirmer:«-Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre mes chéris... Et puis n'oubliez jamais une maman sait tout!» Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles que la jeune femme leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de soigneusement fermer la porte après son passage et laisser les deux enfants choqués d'avoir été pris dans leur propre piège. Certes la manipulation était génétique dans la famille Lightman mais rien ne pouvait battre l'oeil aguerrit d'une mère !

**FIN***

**Moral de l'histoire :** La manipulation peut avoir de terrible conséquence comme aller nettoyer le jardin de Madame Anderson ! (Et croyez moi c'est pas joli, joli ! ) Méfiez vous des mamans à l'oeil aguerrit ! Et ne faite pas comme Emily, finissez votre travail avant de partir vous amusez ! (ce que je ne fais jamais d'ailleurs... Hurm )

* * *

_zaza :J'adore la fic! PTDRRRR! qd Nick dit «Les murs font du bruit !»_

_Corronna: Oh Gillian ! Tellement douée ! Les petits Lightman sont forts mais ils leur restent encore du chemin à faire. (mais les imaginer plus tard... Brrr... Ils vont faire un malheur !)Merci beaucoup. Cette histoire m'a bien fait rire_

_TorriGilly:_Haha, Louise & Nicholas sont vraiment des petites fripouilles, j'adore xD Si tu en as d'autres comme celle là, je suis preneuse! D


	4. Fais pas ci fais pas ça

**Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages de la série LTM* NE m'appartient , SAUf ceux provenant de mon étrange cerveau ! ET je NE touche absolument rien ! Que ça soit argent , bijoux , or , chèque , billet ... Rien du tout !

_Résumé:_ Nicholas Louise et leur meilleure amie sont au Lightman Group et décident de jouer aux espions mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu...

**Note :** Dans l'histoire je fais référence à un dessin animé , donc si vous ne le connaissez pas ... Wikipédia sera votre ami XD C'est sûr quand on connaît c'est un peu plus drôle...

* * *

**Fais pas ci fais pas ça **

**(Fais pas ci fais pas ça - Jacques Dutronc)**

«-Honey tu crois que c'est vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir emmené les enfants avec nous au bureau ?» Demanda Cal inquiet à sa conjointe alors qu'il était entrain de conduire.

«-C'est juste pour quelques heures Cal...» Lui stipula la jeune femme en tournant sa tête dans sa direction.

«-Ouais bah tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont capable de faire en quelque heures ces monstres là!» Déclara l'homme en jetant un oeil dans son rétroviseur pour surveiller ses enfants qui étaient installés sur la banquette arrière.

Gillian ria de la réplique de son mari puis lui répondit :«-De toute façon on pouvait pas faire autrement... Avec leur institutrice malade et la nounou qui ne pouvait pas les garder aujourd'hui , on n'avait que cette solution ...»

«-Mouais... Je sens que cette journée va être des plus merveilleuse !» Soupira t-il dans un ton ironique en se garant face à une maison.

«-Restes dans la voiture, je vais aller chercher Rose comme ça on ira plus vite !» Lui signifia la psychologue en sortant du véhicule.

«-C'est trop cool que Rose vienne avec nous !» S'exclama Nicholas avec un grand sourire.

«-C'est surtout que sa mère ne pouvait pas faire autrement... Avec son travail de serveuse, ses horaires ne sont pas très flexible pour pouvoir organiser sa journée en fonction de sa fille. Ça doit être un peu perturbant pour elle.»

«-Mais toi aussi tu travailles tout le temps...» Rétorqua le petit garçon avec une petite moue.

«-Je...» Le père ne pu commencer à formuler une réponse que Gillian revint avec Rose pour l'installer avec ses deux autres enfants à l'arrière du véhicule. Ceci fait la jeune femme fit de même en s'installant au côté de son compagnon.

«-Bonjour Rose ! Tu vas bien ?» Questionna l'expert en mensonge en se retournant vers la petite fille aux cheveux châtain.

«-Bonjour monsieur Lightman ! Oui je vais très bien et vous?»

«-De même ! Tu sais tu peux m'appeler Cal !» Lui répondit l'homme avec enthousiasme.

Pour toute réponse la petite fille ne lui offrit qu'un léger sourire timide. Après cela, Cal démarra sa voiture afin de se rendre au bureau du Lightman Group pendant que les trois enfants profitèrent du trajet pour discuter de tout et de minutes plus tard l'expert en mensonge se gara devant les locaux et descendit du véhicule en même temps que le reste des passagers. Après quoi il verrouilla celui-ci et se posta face aux enfants avec un doigt pointé sur eux, il commença à ouvrir sa bouche quand Louise le coupa d'un ton blasé:

«-On sait papa... Si on cri, si on se chamaille, si on court de partout...»

«-On sera punis et on devra ranger ton placard avec Loker tous les après-midi ..» Termina Nicholas pour sa soeur sur le même ton.

Le paternel referma aussi sec sa bouche et émit une mine surprise face aux propos de ses deux enfants.

Le remarquant, sa femme lui répondit amusée:«-Hé bien... Je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens disent que tu es si imprévisible !»

«-Mouais...» Marmonna t-il en poussant ses enfants et Rose à entrer dans le bâtiment suivit de Gillian.

«-Bon les enfants , Maman et moi on doit aller travailler , donc vous aller dans mon bureau et vous ne faites pas de bruit ! ok ?» Clarifia Cal tout marchant tandis que les enfants acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête.«-Bien.»

«-Bonjour Docteur Lightman ! Et Docteur Lightman !»Fit Anna d'un ton joyeux en voyant la petite famille passer devant son bureau.

«-Bonjour Anna !» Déclarèrent en même temps les deux patrons.

«-Du nouveau ?» Demanda l'expert en langage corporel à sa réceptionniste.

«-Heu non monsieur... Ah si j'allais oublier, Monsieur Rader vous a laissé un mot pour vous !»

«-Jack ? Il est passé ici ?»Questionna curieuse Gillian en regardant son mari récupérer un petit morceau de papier que lui tendait la réceptionniste.

«-Quel abruti !» Vociféra soudainement Cal en lisant le papier.

«-Cal !» Protesta sa compagne en indiquant les enfants d'un regard.

«-Désolé.»

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il a écrit ?»

L'homme ne répondit rien et donna le petit bout de papier à sa femme.

«-L'élève à dépasser le maître... 1-0 !» Lu la psychologue en fronçant ses sourcils.

«-Pfff... Il a vraiment du temps à perdre .»

«-Il t'a écrit ça à cause de l'affaire sur le meurtre du juge qu'il a résolu avant toi ?»

«-Il ne l'a pas résolu avant moi ! Il a volé mes conclusions nuance ! Cet homme n'a aucune éthique !» Ragea Lightman en entrant dans son bureau avec le reste du petit groupe.

«-Et c'est toi qui parle d'éthique !» Ria la jeune femme.

«-Bref arrêtons de parler de lui sinon je crois que je vais être énervé toute la journée...»

«-Ah les hommes...» Soupira Gillian en roulant ses yeux.

«-Bon !» Fit Cal en tapant dans ses mains.«-Les enfants on vous laisse ici, donc pas de bêtise ! Et s'il y a le moindre problème vous venez nous voir ! On sera dans la salle de conférence !»

«-Ok !» Affirmèrent les trois enfants.

«-Pour vous occuper vous pouvez dessiner , il y a du papier à côté du bureau de votre père !»Leur expliqua la jeune femme alors que son compagnon se déplaça jusqu'au celui-ci pour y déposer sa veste sur son fauteuil .

«-À tout à l'heure ! Et pas de bêtise hein !» Proclama une dernière fois Cal en sortant ensuite de la pièce avec sa femme sur ses talons laissant ainsi les trois enfants seul.

Ces derniers se dirigèrent vers les feuilles énoncé précédemment par Gillian, puis récupèrent quelques stylo sur le bureau de Cal . Ils s'installèrent ensuite à même le sol et c'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à dessiner silencieusement . Après plusieurs minutes de cette activité Nicholas soupira:

«-J'm'ennuie ! J'en ai marre de dessiner !»

«-T'appel ça dessiner ?!» S'exclama hilare Rose en regardant le supposer dessin de son ami.

«-Bah quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon dessin ?»

«-C'est quoi cette asperge avec des poils de moutons sur le haut et ce truc tout petit avec un visage rouge et des sourcils froncés derrière lui ?!»

«-Bah c'est pourtant évident c'est Loker et l'autre c'est papa qui lui court après !»

«-N'importe quoi !» S'esclaffèrent les deux petites filles en même temps.

«-De toute façon les filles ça comprend jamais rien à l'art abstruc !» Fit le petit garçon en se levant.

«-C'est abstrait d'abord !» Rectifia sa soeur en se levant elle aussi , vite imitée par Rose . «Et les filles sont plus intelligente que les garçons !»

«-N'importe quoi !»

«-Si !»

«-Non!»

«-Si!»

«-No...»

«-Stop ! On va pas s'amuser à ça toute la journée quand même ?!» Protesta Rose en s'interposant entre ses deux meilleurs amis .

«-Bah on fait quoi alors ?» Demanda Nicholas en croisant ses bras contre son corps.

«-Je sais pas , il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire ici !» Réfuta son amie.

«-On peut jouer aux espions !» Proposa Louise avec un immense sourire.

«-Bonne idée !» Approuva Rose.

«-On a que faire comme dans Totally Spies !» Déclara la petite fille aux yeux bleus.

«-Quoi ?! On va pas jouer avec une série pour les filles !» S'injuria Nicholas.

«-Bah si ! Et j'te signal qu'on est deux contre un, donc la majorité gagne !»

«-Mais c'est pas juste !»

«-Ooh arrêtes de te plaindre Nick...» Soupira Rose. «Bon moi je prend Sam !»

«-Et moi Alex !» Répondit enjoué Louise.

Après ces deux réponses les deux petites filles regardèrent avec un air entendu le garçonnet tout en lui faisant un grand sourire.

«-Quoi ?» Demanda Nicholas ne comprenant pas ce qu'elles voulaient.

«-Si moi et Louise on a prit Sam et Alex il ne reste plus que...»

«-Ah non ! Hors de question que je sois Clover !» Protesta vivement le petit garçon.

«-Bah t'as pas vraiment le choix...» Rétorqua sa soeur.

«-Je peux pas être James Bond plutôt ?»

«-On fait pas un crossover non plus !» Riposta Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le petit garçon grogna à cette réponse et Louise répliqua:«-Bah si tu veux pas faire Clover , tu peux toujours être Jerry...»

«-Le vieux crouton ?! Il a presque même plus de cheveux sur sa tête!»

«-Si tu ne veux pas faire Jerry , tu dois faire Clover ! C'est soit l'un soit l'autre!»

«-Rhoo... Bon d'accord...»

«-Bah enfin ! Et tu sais Jerry il est peut-être vieux mais il sait faire du Karaté et puis c'est lui le patron !» Renchérit Rose dans un sourire.

«-Mouais...» Marmonna Nicholas toujours pas convaincu.

«-Bon alors on commence à jouer !» Déclara joyeusement Louise.

«-Puisque Nick fait Jerry c'est lui qui doit nous dire la mission qu'on va devoir faire et les gadgets qu'on va utiliser!»

«-Mais je sais pas quoi dire moi !» Rétorqua le garçonnet.

«-Rhooo c'est pas compliquer ! T'as que commencer à te mettre derrière le bureau de Pa'»

«-Ouais bonne idée!» Approuva le petit garçon en courant jusqu'au lieu dit.

Avant de s'assoir, il commença à enfiler la veste délaissé par son père, qui était un peu trop grande pour lui, s'assit ensuite sur le grand fauteuil et le fit tourner sur lui-même de sorte à faire face aux deux petites filles. Ces dernières rirent de bon coeur en voyant juste la tête de Nicholas dépasser du bureau puis s'avancèrent vers lui.

«-Bonjour mesdemoiselles !» Proclama le garçon d'une voix grave et un air sérieux tout en posant ses coudes sur le bureau pour y croiser ses mains.

«-Bonjour Jerry !» S'exclamèrent les deux petites filles hilare quand à l'interprétation du petit garçon.

«-Si je vous ai bipé c'est que nous avons une affaire top secrète sur la poêle!»

«-Le feu...»Rectifia Rose.

«-Ouais ça n'a pas d'importance... Donc voilà le but de la mission ! Vous devez vous introduire chez notre ennemi qui se nomme... Mister Frisé !» Affirma le garçon en leur présentant le dessin de Loker qu'il avait fait il y a quelques minutes de cela sous leurs éclats de rire.«-Lorsque vous serez dans sa base secrète, vous devrez récupérer les pilules multicolores qui permettra de sauver des million de personnes qui on été victime de son laser à dire la vérité ! Et ceux-ci se trouvent dans son coffre!» Déclara t-il en se levant de son siège manquant presque de tomber à cause de la veste trop grande de son père.«-C'est un homme au pouvoir dangereux ! Il a la capacité de lire dans votre esprit et de vous faire dire la vérité !» Continua t-il de déblatéré en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce pour observer les alentours.

«-Comment allons nous faire Jerry pour contrer cela alors ?» Demanda Louise interloquée.

«-Ceci est une bonne question Alexandra ! Et c'est pour cela que j'allais vous donner vos gadgets !» Le petit garçon fit le tour du bureau puis y récupéra plusieurs stylos, du ruban adhésif, une colle super forte, des punaises, des masques africains ainsi que quelques billes qu'il sorti de sa poche. Les objets en mains il les déposa soigneusement en ligne sur un petit canapé collé contre un mur.«-Voici vos gadget !»

«-Pouvez-vous nous expliquer leur fonctionnement ?» Questionna Rose souriante.

«-J'y contais ! Voici votre premier gadget !» Présenta Nicholas en prenant les Stylos dans sa main pour les donner aux deux filles.«-Ce sont des fléchettes permettant de contrer l'ennemi en cas d'attaque ! Ce gadget se nomme... le contrataquator !» À ce nom Louise et Rose s'esclaffèrent alors que le petit garçon continua avec sérieux sa présentation du deuxième objet:«-Ceci est un ruban qui permet d'attacher votre ennemi quand celui est maîtrisé ! Il se nomme le Stoptout !»

«-N'importe quoi...» Gloussa Louise en prenant le dit objet.

«-Le troisième gadget est le Allieux ! Il permet d'attaquer votre adversaire en toute discrétion !» Expliqua le petit garçon en donnant les punaises à Rose qui fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension face au nom donné.«-Vous allez comprendre pourquoi plus tard ...»Répondit Nicholas d'un ton mystérieux.«-Le quatrième gadget est le Glissol ! Si vous jeter ces petites boules au sol votre ennemi tombera en deux secondes par terre !» Dit-il en offrant les billes à Louise.«-Et le dernier gadget est le Colloutuveu ! Cette pâte gluante vous permettra de coller n'importe quoi ! Très efficace et très rapide !» Certifia t-il en levant son index en l'air pour ensuite donner le tube de colle à Rose.«-Les derniers gadgets sont des masques qui permettent de rentrer dans un lieu sans se faire repérer ! Voilà ! Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ! Vous pouvez commencer la mission!»

«-Vous venez avec nous Jerry ?» Demanda Rose un peu inquiète en craignant que celui-ci ne veuille pas venir pas avec elles.

«-Et bien puisque Clover est malade je vais la remplacer pour cette fois!»

À cette réplique Rose émit un grand sourire à son ami qui le lui rendit.

«-Allez on y va !» S'exclama Louise en courant jusqu'à la porte coupant ainsi l'échange entre les deux enfants.

«-Hey ! Attends nous Sam !» Fit Rose en la rattrapant suivit de Nicholas.

«-Bon comment on fait ? Car si on doit aller à la base secrète de Mister Frisé on doit obligatoirement passer devant la salle de conférence ! Et c'est là ou se trouve les pare... enfin les ennemis !» Expliqua Louise en jetant un oeil dans le couloir.

«-Mouais c'est vrai ...» Soupira son frère. «Bah tant pis on a que prendre le risque ! Vous allez courir le plus vite possible que vous le pourrez et vous vous arrêterez devant la porte du labo.»

«-Ok !» Déclarèrent avec conviction les deux filles qui se déplacèrent à pas de loup jusqu'à un mur adjacent à celui de la salle de réunion. Puis s'apprêtant ensuite à courir, comme Nicholas leur avait conseillé, elle s'arrêtèrent brusquement dans leur action en tournant lentement leur tête en arrière pour voir que celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa position.

«-Viens!» Souffla exaspérée Louise d'un geste de la main à son frère.

«-Je couvre vos arrière !»Répliqua le petit garçon.

«-Niiick !» Riposta Rose en comprenant qu'il essayait de se défiler.

«-Oook j'arrive ...» Soupira t'il en marchant lentement jusqu'à elle à cause de la longue veste qu'il portait toujours.

«-Ah bah il est beau le Jerry qui n'a peur de rien !» Rouspéta Louise.

«-Ouais mais en principe Jerry il sort jamais de son bureau !» Se défendit le garçonnet.

«-Mais dis moi Nick, c'est que tu as l'air de bien t'y connaître !» Fit remarquer Rose avec un léger rire.

«-Chuuut Sam ! Les ennemis sont proches ! Vous voulez nous faire repérer ou quoi?!»

«- Mouais...» Marmonna soupçonneuse sa meilleur amie.

«- Bon Sam tu passes puis Alex et après moi !» Déclara Nicholas alors que Rose et Louise lui lancèrent un regard lourd de sens.«-Ben quoi ?»

Et c'est sur cette question que le petit garçon fut soudainement projeté en avant. Celui-ci se retourna légèrement et fit une mine dégoutée quand il vit les deux filles lui faire des signes pour lui indiquer d'avancer. Après ça, il détourna son regard, fixa le long couloir , inspira un bon coup, fit un premier pas avec détermination lorsque tout d'un coup un bruit de claquement de porte se fit entendre. À ce son, le petit garçon surpris se jeta au sol comme un seul homme. Ce qui provoqua un rire étouffé de la part de Rose et de Louise.

Nicholas toujours à terre leur lança un regard noir se qui fit stopper net les deux filles. Il décida ensuite de ramper au sol afin de ne pas se faire voir par les personnes présentent dans la salle de réunion. Lorsqu'après quelques secondes de traversée, il réussi brillamment son objectif et se releva d'un bond pour faire un signe de la main aux deux fillettes de le rejoindre. Rose le vit faire et fit la même chose que son meilleur ami sans aucun problème. Louise les voyants de l'autre côté avala sa salive puis se mît à plat ventre et commença à avancer dans cette positon. Mais alors qu'elle se trouvait à mi-parcours elle vit que ses parents étaient juste de l'autre côté de la vitre entrain de discuter en aparté pendant que leur employés travaillaient en groupe autour de la table de conférence.

La petite fille lança un regard inquiet à son frère et à sa meilleure amie qui lui indiquèrent par des gestes rapides de ne pas bouger du sol. Elle acquiesça puis tourna sa tête en direction de la vitre pour y voir les deux adultes discuter avec les sourcils froncés. Ah! Maman devait déjà réprimander son père à l'heure qu'il est, songea t-elle amusée. Pour ensuite les voir avec soulagement s'éloigner de sa position. Enfin libre de ses mouvements, elle continua de ramper et c'est avec succès qu'elle se retrouva de l'autre côté.

«- On y a échappé belle...» Souffla Nicholas.«-Bon la deuxième étape c'est de rentrer dans la base de Mister Frisé sans se faire repérer !»

«- Ok !» Approuvèrent les deux petites filles.

Sur ces paroles, les trois petits espions marchèrent avec rapidité dans les couloirs jusqu'à se coller à un angle de ceux-ci. Ils penchèrent tous les trois leur tête sur le côté afin d'observer les alentours quand soudainement Louise déclara:«-Mais il y a un code pour rentrer dans la base secrète ! On va faire comment pour déverrouiller la porte?!»

«- C'est simple on a que utiliser la Calcode ! Répondit Nicholas en leur présentant la calculatrice comme si c'était évident.«-Puisqu'elle s'utilise à distance on aura moins de chance de se faire repérer !» Le petit garçon commença dès lors à taper sur toute les touches de sa calculatrice puis marmonna pour lui même.«-Il suffit que je tape les nombres pairs dans un ordre croissant et que...» Alors que Nicholas tentait dans son explication de faire fonctionner le dit gadget, deux jeunes gens commencèrent à s'approcher de la porte du laboratoire en discutant:

«-J'vois pas pourquoi Lightman a été si furieux quand je lui ai dit ça !»

«- Franchement Eli ! Lui dire qu'il était devenu plus agréable à vivre au fil des années au côté de Gillian, tout en le comparant à un chaton et de surcroît devant tout le monde c'est pas vraiment le genre de chose qu'on dit à son patron !»

«- Mais Ria dit pas le contraire ! Il a changé !»

«- J'ai pas dit le contraire ! Je dis juste que ce n'est pas très... Conventionnelle!»

«- Mmmh...» Grommela l'homme en composant le code d'entrée du laboratoire d'analyse.

«- Allez ! Allons travailler sur le dossier Carter !» Allégua Ria en poussant son collègue à entrer.

«- J'ai réussi !» S'exclama victorieux Nicholas en levant sa calculatrice en l'air pour ensuite se mettre à courir vers la porte, avant que celle-ci ne se referme, pour l'arrêter de sa main.

«- Bravo Jerry !» Le félicita Rose en le rejoignant pour poser une main amical sur son épaule.

«- On fait quoi maintenant ?» Demanda Louise à leur côté.

«- Il faut qu'on pénètre à l'intérieur sans se faire repérer ! Et c'est pour ça qu'on va mettre nos déguisement passe partout !» Affirma le petit garçon en mettant le masque africain sur son visage.

«- Bonne idée !» Concéda son amie en mettant elle aussi le masque tout comme Louise.

«- Bon bah j'passe en premier je suppose...» Déclara dépité Nicholas.

«- Yep !» Lui répondit sa sœur.

Le petit garçon inspira fortement puis se mît à quatre patte afin de se diriger discrètement jusqu'au bureau de Loker. Ce dernier ne se rendant compte de rien continua de regarder une vidéo avec Ria sur l'ordinateur d'un autre collègue. Désormais sous la table, Nick fit signe aux deux autres espionnes de le rejoindre. Comprenant le message, celles-ci partirent en même temps et se rendirent avec succès sous le bureau sans se faire repérer.

«- On a atteint le deuxième objectif maintenant il faut ouvrir le coffre !» Expliqua Nicholas en montrant du doigt le premier tiroir du bureau où ils étaient cachés.

«- Ok ! Ah attendez Mister Frisé revient !» Signala Rose en voyant Eli se diriger vers son bureau.

«- J'ai une idée pour le repousser !» S'exclama Louise en sortant une punaise pour le mettre sur le siège.

«- Bonne idée les Ailleux, Alex !» Complimenta Nicholas.

«- Merci Jerry !» Fit sa sœur dans un grand sourire.

Quelques secondes plus tard Loker arriva devant son siège et fit l'irréparable en s'asseyant sur celle-ci. De cette action en résulta un cri strident qui se répandit dans toute la pièce.

«-Eli ? Ça va ?» Demanda Ria inquiète en ayant vu son collègue se lever d'un seul bond.

«- Bon sang ! C'était quoi ?!» S'écria l'homme à l'honnêteté radical alors que tous les employés présent dans la pièce le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.«-Il y a un truc qui m'a piqué les...» Loker ne fini même pas sa phrase qu'il se retourna vers son siège pour y voir une punaise. Il l'a récupéra de sa main et l'examina.«-Une punaise ?! Sérieusement ?!» Vociféra t-il en regardant ses collègues glousser.«-Vous avez 10 ans ou quoi ?!»

«- En tout cas celui qui a fait ça, doit t'en vouloir.» Rétorqua Torres en souriant.

«- Lightman ?!»

«- Mais non Eli... Ça ne peut pas être lui puisque depuis qu'il est entré au bureau, il n'est pas sorti de la salle de conférence.»

«- Hmm... Bah c'est toi alors Henry!» Réfuta t-il en pointant du doigt un homme à lunette qui était assit derrière son ordinateur.«-Tu t'es vengé parce que j'ai dis à Sophie que tu l'aimais en secret !»

«- Ouais en SECRET !» Répéta le dénommé Henry avec dédain.«-Et non ce n'est pas moi! Bien que cela soit plutôt drôle je trouve ça trop infantile comme blague pour mon niveau! Moi je te réserve quelque chose de bien plus amusant...»

«- Mouais ... Et ça ne serait pas toi Jen ?! Juste parce que je t'ai dis que tu ressemblais à une Tortue Ninja avec ton pull vert et marron !» Demanda Loker voulant connaître le coupable à tout prix.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien mais positionna simplement ses deux mains en avants pour s'innocenter. Eli lança un regard suspect dans toute la pièce puis se rassit à sa place. Bougon, il se remit au travail sur son ordinateur quand quelques minutes plus tard il décida d'ouvrit son premier tiroir pour en sortir quelques bonbons .

«-Ah ! Voilà les pilules !» S'exclama Louise en chuchotant.«-Il faut qu'on les prennes mais comment faire Mister Frisé est entrain de tout manger?!»

«-J'cois que j'ai une solution...»Fit Rose d'un air mystérieux avec le bâton de colle dans sa main.

Mangeant toujours quelques friandises, Eli pivota brusquement avec sa chaise tournante en direction de Ria et lui demanda en lui présentant un petite boule de couleur rouge. «-Hey Ria ! Tu veux un bonbon ?!»

«-Non merci, j'ai pas trop envie d'en manger pour le moment.»

«-Dommage pour toi !» Proclama t-il en lançant le bonbon en l'air pour ensuite le gober avec sa bouche et retourner à son écran afin de poser sa main sur sa souris. Lorsque deux minutes plus tard, il voulu se déplacer pour récupérer une feuille non loin de lui mais s'arrêta brusquement dans son geste en sentant comme quelque chose d'anormal. Le jeune homme fronça ses sourcils puis leva sa main droite en l'air.

«-Qui à fait ça ?!» S'écria Eli en se levant de sa chaise et lorsque celui-ci fût debout il eu un éclatement de rire général.

«-Bah au moins tu ne perdras jamais ta souris !» Déclara hilare Torres en voyant son ami l'a main en l'air avec sa souris collée sur celle-ci.

«-Franchement il n'y a rien de drôle !» Rétorqua le jeune homme acerbe toujours la main pendu.

«-Bah dis toi qu'il y a au moins une chose qui veut bien se coller à toi sans que cela soit ta mère !» Répliqua Henry amusé.

«-Je suis sûr que c'est l'un d'entre vous !» Réfuta l'homme à l'honnêteté radical.

«-C'est sûr qu'on gaspille tous notre temps à faire ce genre de blague...» Riposta Jennifer derrière son bureau.

«-Je sais que vous ment...» Mais alors que Loker fit un pas en avant pour s'approcher de ses collègues il tomba soudainement au sol.

«-GO !» S'écria un petit garçon en piquant les bonbons dans le tiroirs d'Eli pour sortir à toute vitesse de la pièce suivit de Rose et Louise.

«-Bon sang !» Cria l'homme à terre en tentant d'enlever le ruban adhésif entourant ses jambes.«-Bande de petits... !» Fit-il en se relevant rapidement après avoir enlever la chose collante pour se mettre à poursuivre les enfants sous les rires continu de ses collègues.

Et lorsqu'Eli sorti de la salle d'analyse, il tourna sa tête des deux côtés du couloir pour voir où les petits montres s'étaient enfuis. Les voyant courir au loin, il couru dans leur direction et de là s'engagea une course poursuite dans tous les couloirs du Lightman Group sous les hurlements de Loker.

«-VENEZ LÀ!»

«-Je vais lui jeter nos contrataquator !» S'écria Nicholas en courant tout en lançant les stylos mais malheureusement cela n'eu aucun effet car ceux-ci tombèrent un par un aux pieds de leur assaillant.

«-Jerry t'as pas une autre idée de génie pour nous sortir de là ?!» Demanda essoufflée Rose qui continuait toujours de courir pour échapper à Loker.

«-Heu ...pas vraiment non !» Lui répondit Nicholas pour faire un virage contrôler dans un angle de couloir.

«-J'crois que j'ai une idée ! Lancer vos Glissol !» Ordonna Louise en lançant les billes à terre tout en courant alors qu'ils passèrent devant la salle de réunion. Les deux autres enfants acquiescèrent et firent la même chose que la petite fille. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva ! Loker ne pu même pas éviter les billes, qu'il glissa sur celles-ci pour ensuite s'écrouler durement sur le sol. Le jeune homme cria de douleur sous la force de la chute, se qui alerta les personnes présentent dans la pièce d'à côté.

«-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ic...» Commença à dire Cal en sortant de la salle de conférence lorsqu'il marcha lui aussi par accident sur les billes éparpillés sur le sol. Pour ensuite tenter par des mouvements d'équilibristes de se rattraper bien que malheureusement cela se solda par un échec puisqu'il retomba lourdement sur Loker.

«-Ouch...» Fit ce dernier en sentant les billes s'enfoncer dans son dos.

«-Argh...» Geignit Lightman toujours à terre sur Eli.«-Enlevez tout de suite votre main de ma cuisse ou je vous jure que je vous vire dans la seconde!»

«-C'est pas que je veux pas mais c'est que je peux pas !» Rétorqua Loker dans une grimace de douleur.

«-Cal !» S'exclama Gillian en s'approchant de son mari tout en faisant attention aux billes.«-Ça va ?»L'homme en question tenta de se relever avec difficulté à l'aide de la jeune femme et lui répondit:«-J'crois que j'ai une côte cassée mais ça va...»

«-Et moi ? on me laisse au sol !» Répliqua l'employé acerbe.

«-C'est peut-être là où vous êtes le plus utile !» Riposta le patron en lui lançant un regard noir.

«-Cal !» Le réprimanda sa compagne.

«-Quoi ?! C'est vrai non ! Quel homme de cet âge joue encore aux billes dans les couloirs d'une entreprise sérieuse !»

«-Mais elles sont pas à moi ces billes, elles sont...»

«-Vous allez me dire que c'est Reynolds comme pour le coup du thé froid!»

«-Non ! Si vous m'aviez laissé finir ma phrase je vous aurais dit que ce sont vos...» Loker se leva tout en cherchant ses mots puis fini par déclarer:«-Vos Hyperactifs de gosses qui sont les coupables !» Pour ne pas dire autre chose... Songea t-il.

«-Ah c'est toujours plus facile d'accuser les plus petits que soit ! Je suis sûr que mes enfants non rien à voir dans cette histoire !» Rétorqua l'homme en colère.

«-Bah demander leur alors !» Contra Eli d'un hochement de tête pour désigner les trois petites têtes qui dépassaient d'un angle de couloir.

«-Si vous voulez ! Les enfants venez ici !» Ordonna le paternel toujours en regardant avec dédain son employé enfin peut-être plus s'il allait bientôt le renvoyer.

De l'autre côté du couloir les trois enfants entendirent l'ordre de Cal mais ne bougèrent pas pour autant.

«-On va leur dire quoi ?!» S'inquiéta Louise.

«-On a pas le choix il faut dire la vérité...» Affirma Rose dépitée.

«-Ou mentir...» FIt Nicholas avec une mine mystérieuse en regardant sa meilleur amie dans les yeux.

«-Toi mentir ?!» S'exclama Louise rieuse.«-Si c'est comme pour les cookies on est mal barré !»

«-Papa dit toujours que dans un mensonge il y a une part de vérité donc je suis sûr que ça va marcher !» Allégua t-il en leur faisant volte face pour marcher jusqu'à son père tel un guerrier face à son destin.

«-Et nous ?!» Questionna Rose.

«-Rester où vous êtes !» Commanda t-il d'un geste de la main toujours dos à elles.

«-Waaah quel courage...» Souffla Rose impressionnée.

«-J'ai été heureuse que cela soit mon frère... J'espère que je pourrais prendre ses jouets!» À cette réplique son amie lui lança un regard lourd de sens et Louise répliqua:«-Bah quoi ?! Il va pas s'en sortir vivant ! Il faut bien que son sacrifice profite à quelqu'un !» Rose tourna sa tête de droite à gauche puis dériva son regard sur la scène qui allait se dérouler.

«-Nick!» S'exclama son père tandis que celui-ci lui faisait face avec ses deux mains derrière son dos.«-Je veux que tu me regarde droit dans les yeux et que tu me dises la vérité!» Décréta t-il en le pointant d'un doigt inquisiteur.«-Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire de bille?!»

«-Nope !» Répondit le petit garçon avec assurance.

«-Ah vous voyez ! Aucune trace de mensonge ! Je vous l'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas eux !» Argua l'expert en mensonge en regardant Eli qui émit une mine d'incompréhension face à ce constat.

«-En fait c'est moi tout seul !» Rectifia Nicholas avec aplomb.

Suite à cet aveux, le père tourna lentement sa tête vers son fils, le regarda quelques secondes puis commença à ouvrir sa bouche pour déclarer quelque chose mais s'arrêta subitement en penchant sa tête sur le côté.«-Montre moi ce que tu caches derrière ton dos!» Ordonna t-il énervé.

Le garçonnet baissa sa tête et présenta à son père le masque Africain qu'il avait emprunté dans son bureau. Choqué, l'expert en mensonge pris l'objet entre ses mains, l'examina de tout part et remarqua que celui-ci était fissuré à plusieurs endroits.. En effet, durant sa folle course poursuite avec Mister Frisé Nicholas avait entrechoqué l'objet plusieurs fois contre les mur.

«-NICHOLAS GREGORY LIGHTMAN !» Hurla Cal faisant tourner plusieurs têtes dans la salle de conférence.

Ouh là c'était jamais bon quand ses parents utilisaient son nom en entier pensa le petit garçon très inquiet pour son matricule.

« NE T'AI-JE PAS PREVENU DE NE PAS FAIRE DE BETISE !»

«-Cal... pas besoin de crier !» Lui signifia Gillian en regardant de l'autre côté de la vitre les personnes qui l'observait.

«-Comment veux-tu que je ne cris pas par autant de bêtise ! À lui seul il a presque détruit tout le Lightman Group sans parler de mon masque qui a une valeur inestimable!»

«- Et moi aussi !» Renchérit Eli en levant son index.

Le patron fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et proclama:«-Jeune homme tu as dépassé les bornes!»

«-J'suis désolé papa...» S'excusa le petit garçon avec une petite moue de chien battu.

«-Ça ne va pas marcher cette fois-ci Nicholas ! Et je te signale que c'est moi qui ai inventé cette moue ! Ta punition sera à la hauteur de tes bêtises! Premièrement plus de jeux vidéo! Deuxièmement tu es privé de sortie ! Troisièmement Madame Anderson va être ravit de te revoir pour que tu nettoie son jardin! Et quatrièmement tu devras nettoyer mon placard avec Loker toutes les âpres-midi pendant une semaine !»

«-Quoi ?!» S'affola le petit garçon ainsi que Loker.

«-Parfaitement tu as bien entendu!»

«-Papa je veux bien faire toute les punitions mais pas la dernière je t'en supplie!»

«-Aaah ! Ne me contredis pas Nicholas !»

«-Maman !» Supplia le petit garçon.

«-Je suis d'accord avec ton père ! On t'avais pourtant prévenu !»

«-Heu... Excusez moi mais je comprend pourquoi votre fils doit ranger votre placard poussiéreux remplie de vos souvenirs qui date de Mathusalem... Mais pourquoi moi je suis obligé de faire ça avec lui ?»

«-Je suis le patron ! Vous êtes l'employé ! Ça vous suffit comme réponse !»

«-Mouais... En fait la comparaison que j'ai fais de vous en chaton est erronée. J'aurais dû dire chacal ou hyène...»

«-Pour vous ça sera deux semaines de rangements ! Et une réduction de salaire si vous continuez à parler!»

À cette menace, Loker fit une mine désabusée puis Lightman retourna son attention sur son fils.

«-C'est pas juste...» Marmonna Nicholas en croisant ses bras contre son corps.

«-Oh que si ça l'est ! Tu m'as beaucoup déçu Nick ! Donc pour le reste de la journée tu vas commencer à ranger mon placard avec Loker!»

«-Et l'affaire Carter?!» Demanda ce dernier inquiet d'être mit de côté.

«-Ria s'en occupera avec Hunter !» Répliqua Cal d'un geste de la main.

«-Quoi ?! Mais ce mec ne sait même différencier un sourire d'un rictus de mépris ! Je me demande même pourquoi vous l'avez engager!»

«-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me pose tous les jours la même question pour vous ! Bon fini de discuter ! Tu me ranges toutes ces billes puis tu files ranger mon placard!»

«-Rhoo mais...»

«-Ne discutes pas!»

«-Fais ce que te dit ton père Nick !» Rétorqua Gillian les deux mains sur ses hanches.

Le petit garçon grommela puis commença à faire ce que son père lui avait commandé.

«-Bien ! Pendant que tu fais ça nous on va retourner travailler !»

«-Et moi je...» Commença à dire Loker vite couper par Cal.

«-Et vous ! Vous le surveillez ! Si jamais il refait la moindre bêtise vous êtes viré!» Proclama t-il en faisant volte face au groupe pour se rendre dans la salle de conférence.

«-Ben voyons... Vu le nombre de fois où j'aurais dû être viré mes primes de licenciement me permettrais d'être propriétaire depuis le temps...» Soupira Loker.

«-Nicholas tu finis ce que t'as dit ton père et tu restes tranquilles!»

«-Oui maman...» Souffla l'enfant en ramassant les billes.

«-Bon je vous laisse sinon Cal va se défouler sur ses employés...» Allégua Gillian en entrant dans la pièce même que son compagnon.

«-Si ce n'est pas déjà fais...» Rétorqua amèrement le jeune homme en regardant le petit garçon faire sa tâche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nicholas avait enfin fini de ramasser toutes les billes puis s'était rendu dans la pièce où son père entreposait, en reprenant les mots de Loker, toutes ses vieilleries inutiles.

«-Mais pourquoi il garde ça?» Questionna Loker perplexe en regardant le cadre d'une photo d'un chien.

«-C'est Isabelle...» Soupira le petit garçon en portant un carton remplie d'objet tribal.

«-Isabelle ?!»

«-La chienne de mon père... enfin c'était ! Il l'avait quand il était avec la mère d'Emily. Mais un jour elle s'est échappée de leur maison, enfin d'après ce que la mère d'Em a dit.»

«-Oh...» Dit Eli en songeant que la chienne n'avait pas vraiment dû s'échapper par "accident".

«-Heu Nicholas ?» L'interpella une petite fille d'un voix timide à l'encadrement de la porte de la pièce.

«-Rose !» S'exclama heureux le petit garçon en s'approchant sa meilleure amie.

«-J'étais venu te dire que ma mère est venu me chercher car elle a fini plus tôt que prévu.»

«-Oh...» Fit Nicholas un peu déçu.

«-Et aussi pour te remercier de ce que tu as fais en nous ne dénonçant pas moi et ta soeur. Tu as été très courageux!»

«-Oh tu sais...» Déclara le petit garçon d'un geste vague de la main.

«-Tu as été comme un chevalier ! Et pour te remercier je te donne ceci...» Dit Rose en s'approchant de son meilleur ami pour lui donner un bisou sur sa joue. Suite à ce geste, les deux enfants se regardèrent comme gênés alors que leurs joues avaient pris une teinte plus rosé.

«-Bien je vais te laisser...» Affirma la petite fille d'un ton doux.

«-Heu... Yep !» Lui répondit Nicholas, se sentant comme un peu désorienté, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

«-En tout cas on a bien rigolé ! J'espère qu'on pourra refaire ça la prochaine fois!»

«-Ouais ça serait cool ! Enfin sans les punitions...»

La petite fille ria puis proclama:«-Au revoir Nick ! On se voit bientôt!»

«-Oui ! Salut Rose !» Celle-ci lui lança un dernier sourire puis disparu de la pièce. Nicholas resta ensuite immobile pendant quelque instant lorsqu'il se retourna brusquement vers Eli qui avait un immense sourire placardé sur son visage.

«-Quoi ?!» Questionna le garçonnet sur la défensive.

«-Tu es un vrai tombeur Nicholas!»

«-De quoi tu parles ?!»

«-De toi et Rose !»

«-N'importe quoi ! C'est ma meilleur amie!»

«-Et alors ! Tu sais l'amour ça ne se commande pas!»

«-Pfff... Passe moi la caisse à côté de toi au lieu de dire des bêtises !»

«-Tu peux essayer de mentir mais tes gestes eux ne mentent pas!» Riposta l'homme à l'honnêteté radical en prenant la boîte à ses pieds pour la passer au petit garçon.

«-Ah ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai vu fixer Ria en te pinçant la lèvre il y a une semaine !»

«-Quoi ?! Mais Ria... c'est juste mon am...» Loker ravala ces mots tandis que Nicholas lui lança un sourire des plus victorieux.«-Bah s'il est déjà comme ça à cet âge, j'imagine même pas à celui de son père...»Marmonna t-il pour lui-même.

Suite à cette discussion, les deux garçons se remirent au travail lorsque les heures passant Cal entra tout d'un coup dans la pièce en déclarant:«-Nicholas ! C'est bon pour aujourd'hui , on va rentrer de toute façon.»

«-Ok ..» Soupira le petit garçon pour sortir de la pièce.

«-Je peux partir moi aussi ?»Demanda Loker légèrement inquiet quant à la réponse de son patron.

«-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi non ! Mais d'après Gillian les employés ont des droits donc vous pouvez partir !»

«-C'est si gentiment dit...» Bredouilla Eli en sortant de la pièce afin de se rendre dans le laboratoire sous un sourire de mépris de Cal. Ce dernier ferma ensuite la porte derrière lui et marcha dans les couloirs du Lightman Group au côté de son fils.

«-Je sais que Louise et Rose étaient aussi coupable Nick. Et je sais que tu as voulu les protéger en te dénonçant.»Lui avoua son père.

«-Mais comment tu...» Commença à lui demander son fils en jetant un regard d'incompréhension à son père lorsqu'il vit le regard appuyé de celui-ci.«-Ah oui c'est vrai...» Souffla Nicholas.

«-C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de t'enlever la punition des jeux vidéos et vu que tu as embêté Loker... je t'enlève aussi la punition de sortie.» Certifia son père dans un sourire en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils en voyant sa femme et sa fille qui les attendaient devant la porte d'entrée de l'entreprise.

«-Merci papa !»

«-Mais pas un mot à ta mère !»

«-Promis !»

«-Bien. Fais une mine défaite sinon ta mère va se demander se qu'il se passe !» Sous les conseils de son père, Nicholas fronça ses sourcils, baissa sa tête et traina des pieds jusqu'à sa mère.

«-Allez on y va...» Souffla Gillian en voyant l'air de son fils tout en poussant ses deux enfants vers l'extérieur avec son mari sur les talons.

Pendant que Nicholas et Louise montèrent dans la voiture, Gillian se mit face à son mari et lui demanda:«-Tu n'as pas été un peu trop dur avec lui?»

«-Loker ? Mais non il a l'habitude !»

«-Je ne parlais pas de lui Cal... Mais de Nick.»

«-Ne t'inquiètes pas Honey, la punition ne va pas durer trop longtemps...»

«-Mmh Louise et Rose étaient dans le coup aussi...»

«-Yep...Mais j'ai laissé passer et j'ai enlevé la punition des jeux vidéo.»

«-Et pas celle du rangement de placard ?»Questionna amusée la jeune femme.

«-Ah non ! Avec celle là je fais une pierre deux coups ! Avec Loker et Nicholas dans la même pièce les problèmes sont loin de moi!»

Gillian ria puis allégua en lui tendant une feuille avec un dessin dessus:«-En tout cas ton fils arrive à prédire l'avenir regarde!»

Cal fronça ses sourcils, regarda le dessin en question et marmonna:«-Je vois bien que la grande asperge c'est Loker mais c'est quoi le petit truc tout rouge et énervé ?»

«-Tu ne vois pas ? Pourtant moi je trouve cela plutôt ressemblant...» Lui dit la jeune femme rieuse en passant ses deux bras autour du cou de son compagnon.

«-Attends... Ne me dis pas que...» Il n'eu pas besoin de finir sa phrase que Gillian lui offrit un magnifique sourire en guise de réponse.«-Ma tête n'est pas si grosse que ça et c'est quoi ce rouge sur mon vis...» Il ne pu dire un mot de plus que sa femme l'en empêcha en l'embrassant tendrement.

«-Mmmh...» Gémit l'homme en approfondissant le baiser.

«-Bon on y va maintenant !» S'écria impatiente Louise dans la voiture.

«-Ouais! J'ai trop faim depuis que j'ai commencé à nettoyer ton placard!» Renchérit son frère.

«-Ces gosses j'vous jure...» Soupira Cal en levant ses yeux au ciel.

La jeune femme l'embrassa une seconde fois puis ouvrit la portière de la voiture côté passager pour ensuite proclamer:«-Tu viens Chaton!»

«-J'arrive!» Obtempéra son homme en contournant la voiture pour mettre sa main sur la poignée de la portière lorsqu'il s'arrêta dans son action comme interdit.«-Chaton ?!» Répéta t-il avec dégoût sous le rire de sa femme.

**Fin***

**Moral de l'histoire**:Eviter de faire des bêtises quand vos parents sont juste à côté ! Attendez qu'ils soient très loin ! Vous aurez plus de chance de survie...

* * *

_Zaza: PTDRRRR! Je sais pas comment tu as eu l'idée d'integrer totaly spies a la fic mais en tout cas c juste GENIAL! J'ai trop aimé et j'ai bcp rie aussi! Et la morale la fin mdrrrrr bien vu_

_TorriGilly:Les enfants ont toujours beaucoup trop d'imagination xD_


	5. Et pas de bêtise !

Disclaimer: Aucun personnages des diverses séries que j'ai utilisé ne m'appartient...Niah niah... et je ne touche pas d'argent ! Oh joie !

**Note:** GRAND N'IMPORTE QUOI ! C'est un "peu" dans le même style que _Fais pas ci fais pas ça_ SAUF que là c'est un **Multi-Crossover**(Avec toujours le même principe les personnages se connaissent entre eux),** qu'il n'y a pratiquement que des enfants** et ...Il faut aimer Disney lol J'avoue qu'il n'y a pas de grand rapport avec LTM* C'est juste un délire que j'avais envie d'écrire... Bref ! Pour ceux qui n'auront pas quitté la page et qui aime mes délires XD Bonne lecture !

_Résumé: Cal et Gillian vont faire une sortie avec leur amis afin de décompresser un peu, laissant ainsi la garde de leur enfant et ceux de leur amis à Loker. Mais ne vont-ils pas regretter leur choix ?_

* * *

**Et pas de bêtise !**

- Je vous fait confiance Loker ! Et croyez moi que s'il se passe quoi ce soit, j'vous vire sans prime de licenciement !

- Cal…, Soupira Gillian se trouvant juste au côté de son compagnon en face d'un Loker apeuré.

- Excuser moi de vous de re-demander ça mais…, Commença à dire Eli avec une mine désabusée. - Pourquoi vous m'avez choisi moi ?! C'est vrai pourquoi vous n'avez pas pris une nounou comme tout le monde !

- Ça coûtait trop cher…, Beugla Cal en regardant sur le côté.

- Vous ne me payer même pas ! S'offusqua Loker les deux bras écarté de chaque côté de son corps.

- Ouais bah ça remplacera toutes les conneries que vous avez pu faire jusque là !

- Quoi ?! Mais…

- Cal ! Réprimanda la psychologue, pour ensuite reprendre la parole d'un ton plus doux.- Écouter Eli… Je sais qu'on n'aurait pas dû vous demander ce service mais c'est simplement que nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix…

- Oui mais si c'était juste pour vos deux enfants hyperactifs j'aurais pu à peu près gérer…, Dit-il en repensant à la fois où ces maudits gamins avaient eu l'idée de jouer aux espions dans l'entreprise. -Mais LÀ ! S'écria t-il avec des yeux ronds en désignant de sa main la salle de conférence avec plusieurs enfants autour de celle-ci. -C'est carrément une garderie !

- Ça ne changera pas de d'habitude… Marmonna Cal.

- Et que dois-je comprendre ? Demanda Eli perplexe en ayant entendu les paroles de son patron.

- Vous avez très bien compris. Riposta Lightman en dévisageant Loker.

- Cal, s'il te plait tu veux bien aller rejoindre nos amis… Ordonna Gillian d'un ton doux en le regardant avec insistance tandis que celui-ci portait un regard noir sur Eli. - Cal…

À cette seconde interpellation l'expert en mensonge émit une petite moue de sa bouche, soupira puis commença à marcher à reculons tout en faisant signe au brun qu'il gardait un oeil sur lui, en disparaissant ensuite un peu plus loin.

- Non mais j'hallucine ! Fit l'homme à l'honnêteté radical hébété par ce qu'il venait de voir.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Eli que cela tombe sur vous… mais nous n'avons trouvé personne d'autre pour s'occuper d'eux…

- Je devrais avoir peur ?! Questionna t-il en songeant que si aucune personne au monde pouvait les garder c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison.

- Non ! Répliqua rapidement la patronne d'une voix légèrement aiguë.

- Mais vous mentez ! S'injuria t-il.

- Mais nooon ! Tenta t-elle de se rattraper. - Écouter Eli, ce ne sont que des enfants pas des monstres!

- J'vois pas la différence !

- Je suis sûre que vous êtes parfaitement capable de les garder, et puis c'est seulement pour quelques heures…

- Moi je m'occuperais de vos gosses et ceux de vos amis sur mon temps de travail et en plus de tout ça…Gratuitement ! Pendant que vous, vous amuserez?!

- Je sais…mais comprenez que Cal et moi, on a besoin de changer d'air… Ces derniers temps on se sent un peu oppressés…

- Bienvenue au club…

- On a vraiment besoin de cette sortie… En plus de ça c'est très rare lorsque nous pouvons nous rassembler avec nos amis. Et dites vous que si Cal se repose, il reviendra plus décontracté au Lightman Group et qu'il sera peut-être plus enclin à vous donner une promotion… S'il vous plait Eli ! Je vous le revaudrais promis!

- Mmmh…

- Vous êtes d'accord ? Demanda t-elle avec une mine de chien battu.

- Moui… Confirma t-il dans un soupir tandis que Gillian s'était retenu de crier de joie. -Mais vous avez une dette envers moi ! Prévint-il en la pointant de son index.

- Oui ! Je vous le promet !

- GILLIAN TU VIENS ! Cria soudainement un homme au loin dans le couloir.

- J'ARRIVE DEREK ! Répondit la jeune femme au médecin de Seattle.

- DEPECHES TOI RICK ET GREG COMMENCE À RALER ! Répliqua un homme blond.

- OUI DEUX MINUTES PATRICK !

- Vous partez combien de temps ? Demanda Eli inquiet.

- On reviendra en fin d'après midi !

Voyant la mine dubitatif de Loker, Gillian songea un instant que celui-ci voulait changer d'avis et pour balayer cette idée de son esprit elle déclara avec rapidité: - S'il y a le moindre problème vous m'appeler ! Et…, Commença t-elle à dire en fouillant dans son sac pour ensuite tendre une sorte de liste au brun qui émit une mine d'incompréhension en prenant le bout de papier. - Ça c'est liste de tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur eux !

- Heu…

- Zola avait quelques problèmes de santé quand elle était bébé mais ne vous inquiétez pas il y a tout les renseignement dans ce dossier ! Stipula la jeune femme en le lui donnant rapidement.

- Je…

- William est allergique au citron ! Si Bailey a envie d'aller au toilette, il vaut mieux que vous l'accompagner ! Christine réclamera surement de faire ses devoirs mais vous devez lui dire non !

- Mais…

- Parce qu'elle les aura déjà fait depuis très longtemps et Seeley ne veut pas qu'elle travaille 24H sur 24 ! Faites attention à Rachel elle a tendance à se cacher n'importe où!

- Vous…

- Johanna est tout le portrait de son père ! Donc si elle fait la moindre bêtise ne vous laissez pas attendrir par ses grands yeux bleu ! Sofia est la plus calme de tous vous n'aurez aucun problème avec elle ! Ah et les enfants O'Neill sont un peu… oh non vous verrez bien!

- Attendez pourquoi c'est marqué de ne pas laisser Louise Lightman avec William Jane ensemble?

À cette demande Gillian fronça ses sourcils, regarda la liste et déclara: -Non c'est rien…C'est Cal qui a dû rajouter ça…Laisser tomber!

- Heu… Je vous avouerais que je préférais savoir pourquoi il a écrit ça!

- C'est juste que… William a un petit penchant pour Louise et la chose est assez réciproque… Et Cal veut tout simplement faire son petit numéro de papa-protecteur ! Surtout depuis que Will' a demandé la main de Louise à Cal au Noël dernier!

- Mmhh…

- Pour occuper les enfants je vous ai laissé des dvd, des dessins, des jeux… Je pense qu'avec tout ça, ils ont de quoi s'occuper tout seul pendant un long moment sans qu'ils ne vous dérange!

- J'espère…

- Pour ce qui est du repas vous pouvez commander dans un fast food ! Bon et bien vous avez tout ! Je vais vous laisser!

- Je…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer ! Et dites vous qu'ils ne sont pas tous présent ! Le rassura t-elle avec un grand sourire tout en posant une main amical sur son épaule. - Bonne chance!

- Quoi ?! Mais…!

- GILLIAN ! Cria un homme brun.

- J'ARRIVE RICK ! Répondit la concernée en commençant à marcher avec rapidité vers l'écrivain qui lui mimait une mine d'impatience. - À TOUT À l'HEURE LOKER ! Cria t-elle.

En voyant sa patronne partir Loker eu une expression désemparée, laissa tomber ses bras de chaque côté de son corps puis regarda avec désolation la salle de conférence dans un long soupir.

- J'vais mourir…C'est sûr je vais mourir ! Marmonna t-il pour lui même en fixant les enfants discuter joyeusement entre eux.- Allez courage Eli ! Ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que Lightman t'a fait subir jusque là !

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, prit son courage à deux mains et entra ensuite avec détermination dans la pièce. À l'intérieur de celle-ci il y eu soudainement un long silence. Perplexe face à cet effet, Loker fronça ses sourcil et observa avec suspicion tout les enfants silencieux qui le dévisageait des pieds à la tête. Lorsque soudainement une voix féminine brisa ce silence en proclamant avec ironie: - Heu…C'est ça qui va nous surveiller…

Eli tiqua à cette réplique mais n'eu pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Nicholas répliqua avec peine:- Héé oui Zola ! Voici Eli Loker !

- T'avais pas menti sur les cheveux…Chuchota un petit garçon au cheveux blond au jeune Lightman assit à ses côté.

- Je…, Commença à dire l'adulte brusquement coupé par une petite fille aux yeux clair et au long cheveux châtain, qui les deux bras croisés contre son corps s'était postée devant lui avec un air des plus déterminé.

- Christine Booth ! Se présenta t-elle.

- Et moi c'est El…

- Je ne vous connais pas et je ne veux pas savoir qui vous êtes ! Cela n'a aucune importance à mes yeux ! Nous savons tout les deux que nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, enfin surtout moi ! Parce que d'après votre corné rougis, je suppose que vous passez votre journée devant votre ordinateur à jouer à des jeux les plus stupides qu'ils puissent exister ! Mais à l'inverse de vous, moi j'ai déjà un choix de carrière donc… Contrairement à ce que mes parents ou à ce que ma tante Gillian ai pût vous dire, donner moi mes devoirs !

- Mais tu as quel âge ?! Questionna Eli hébété par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- 10 ans pourquoi ? Et vous, vous avez quel âge ?! Riposta t-elle pour ensuite reprendre la conversation d'elle même:- Attendez laissez moi deviner la trentaine, toujours au bras de sa mère, mentalité d'un adolescent, et incapable d'avoir une relation sérieuse avec des femmes!

- Quoi…

- Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'elle dit ! S'interposa soudainement une petit fille brune, aux yeux bleus et au sourire ravageur qui s'était vite levée de sa place pour se mettre face à l'homme à l'honnêteté radical. - Eli c'est ça ? Demanda t-elle en le dévorant du regard.

- Heu oui…

- Johanna Castle !

- Rodgers ! Rectifièrent blasés l'ensemble des enfants.

- C'est pareil ! Bref… Où en étions nous ? Ah oui ! Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie?

- Je n'ai pas à répondre à cette question et…

- Ça veut dire non.

- ET tu n'es qu'une petite fille je te signale !

- 9 ou 20 ans ! La vie est trop courte ! Il faut savoir vivre chaque moment avec intensité !

- Je rêve…, Fit Loker avec des yeux ronds.

- Johanna, laisses Eli tranquille…, Soupira Louise en se levant de sa chaise pour prendre la main de son amie et la forcer à se rassoir. - Excuses là… c'est le côté de son père qui resurgit par moment…

- Je vois… bref ! Et bien comme vous l'a dit Nicholas je m'appelle Eli et je travail en tant qu'employé dans cette entreprise pour les parents de Nick et Louise!

- Le larbin quoi… Résuma Zola Shepherd, les bras croisés sur la table pour y supporter sa tête.

- Gillian enfin… votre tante, si c'est comme ça que vous l'appeler…M'a demandé de vous surveiller!

- Génial… un larbin qui fait la nounou, comme si ma vie ne craignait pas assez…, Marmonna Zola avec ironie.

- Vos parents vous ont confié à moi pour quelques heures donc j'espère que vous serrez sage et qu'on ferra un bon travail d'équipe jusqu'à leur retour ! Je serais en quelque sorte votre patron et vous mes employés ! Vous suivrez mes ordres et comme ça tout se passera bien ! Certifia t-il avec un petit sourire en tapant dans ses mains.

- Ben voyons… Et en plus il prend ses rêves pour des réalité… Continua t-elle de râler.

- Vu qu'il est bientôt l'heure de manger je vais aller vous commander des hamburgers !

- Vous savez au moins ce que contiennent ces choses ?! Questionna ahuris Christine par cette idée.

- Oui on sait Christine c'est mauvais pour la santé ! Et blalala… Tu sais que ta science va tuer plus de monde qu'en sauver!

- Zola…, Soupira Louise par tant de négativité.

- Ouais je sais…Fit-elle en roulant des yeux.

- Gillian vous a laissé quelque jeux et des dvd si vous vous ennuyez !

- Oh joie…

- Donc je vais vous laissez quelque instant et je reviendrais dès qu'on nous aura livré nos commandes ! Mais avant je vais vous comptez pour voir si vous êtes tous là ! Hmm…, Fit Eli en regardant sa liste: - Louise, c'est bon... Nicholas..., Le brun regarda un instant le petit garçon, habillé d'un t-shirt et d'une chemise bleu à carreau, lui faire un énorme sourie idiot à la Lightman. - William Jane ?

- Là ! Répondit un petit blond avec un grand sourire qui était habillé d'une belle chemise blanche cintrée avec une petite cravate noir autour du cou.

- Ok, Zola et Bailey Shepherd ?

La petite fille ne prononça aucun mot mais leva simplement sa main avec lenteur ainsi que celle de son petit frère de 8 ans se trouvant à ses côté.

- Bien… Johanna, ça je l'ai vu… Christine Booth aussi… Jacob O'Neill ?

- Jake ! Pas Jacob… Rectifia un autre petit garçon blond de 11 ans les cheveux en bataille, vêtu d'un simple sweat de sport rouge. - Et O'Neill avec deux L.

- Ça ne change strictement rien à la prononciation…, Soupira Zola.

- Heuu o—k… Lily O'Neill ?

- Si nous plaçons cette pièce dans un contexte purement théorique, il semblerait qu'elle pourrait contenir 35 personnes ! 36 si nous enlevons la plante dans l'angle ! Déblatéra pensif une petit fille aux yeux bleu très profond et aux long cheveux blond, habillée d'une jolie petite robe de la même couleur que ses yeux.

- Elle est là… Répliqua désabusée la petite Shepherd.

- O—k… Sofia Torres Sloan Robbins ? Demanda interloqué Eli par ce très long nom de famille.

- Ici ! Signala une petite fille brune 10 ans portant une robe rouge.

- Et… Rachel Cuddy ?, Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part des enfants, le coeur de Loker se mit à battre plus vite en pensant déjà qu'il avait déjà failli à sa mission et que Lightman le vira dès son retour.

- Hey Mister Scoubidou, derrière vous ! Informa Zola à Eli qui pivota sur place pour voir une petite fille âgée d'un dizaine d'année émettre un grand sourire.

- Salut ! Déclara t-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main.

- Salut…, Répéta perplexe Loker.

- Ils sont bizarre tes cheveux…, Dit-elle en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

- Heu…

- Vous savez qu'une phrase se compose d'une majuscule et d'un point ?! Demanda Christine en songeant que ce type n'avait jusque là pas fait une phrase complète.

- On s'en fiche ! Moi j'ai faim donc si pouviez aller commander quelque chose avant qu'on ne meurt ça serait génial ! Rétorqua Zola.

- Pas faux ! Renchérit Jake.

- Bon et bien je vous laisse…

- Faites ça.

Loker plissa ses yeux, lança un dernier regard perturbé aux enfants puis sortit de la pièce pour se rendre au laboratoire afin de passer un coup de fil au fast food du coin.

- Ça va Eli ? Questionna Ria travaillant derrière son ordinateur, alors qu'elle avait vu l'air inquiet de son collègue lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce.

- Tu te rappelles quand on s'était dit que les enfants Lightman étaient les pires qu'on ait jamais vu ?

- Ouais, c'était hier quand ils t'ont fait renversé ton café sur Cal.

- Bah je crois que j'ai trouvé pire…

Ria ne répondit rien mais pencha tout simplement sa tête en tentant de réfléchir aux paroles de son ami qui commençait à taper un numéro. Pendant ce temps là du côté de la salle de conférence l'ambiance allait de bon train, enfin pas pour tous…

- C'est complètement erroné ce que tu dis ! S'exclama Christine presque furieuse.

- Pas du tout ! C'est scientifiquement prouvé ! Contra Lily O'Neill assit en face de son amie.

- Je suis désolée de devoir te dire ça mais ton hypothèse ne tient pas debout ! Les bonbons en ours colorés ne sont pas plus mou que les Chamallow ! Les procédés de fabrications ne sont pas les mêmes donc…

- J'hallucine ! Dites moi que c'est un cauchemar… Soupira Zola d'exaspération en tapant doucement sa tête contre la table. - Mais que quelqu'un les fasse taire!

- Et si on jouait ! Proposa soudainement Nicholas n'en pouvant plus de ce débat scientifique.

- Bonne idée ! Approuva Johanna en soufflant.

À cela tout le monde se tût dans la pièce, laissant un long silence se répandre lorsque Zola demanda: - Eeet…on fait quoi ?

- On peut jouer aux espions ? Proposa Jake en posant ses deux mains sur sa tête.

- Bof…j'ai pas envie d'y jouer en plus avec Bailey je le sens pas trop… Signala la petite Shepherd avec une mine dubitatif en regardant son petit frère qui était de nature à ne pas faire de vague de même que Sofia.

- Mouais… bah… 2 mensonges et 1 vérité alors?

- Ouais ! Là je suis partante !

- Moi aussi. Affirma Louise.

Nicholas lança un regard circulaire dans la pièce et vit que tout le monde semblait d'accord avec sa proposition.

- Bon et bien je commence !

- Ça va être facile…Marmonna sa soeur pour elle même en songeant que Nick ne savait pas mentir.

- J'aime les réglisses, je trouve que Loker est un mec cool et un jour j'ai volé des cookies !

- Cookies ! Proclamèrent l'ensemble des enfants.

- À moi ! Déclara Johanna. - J'ai déjà trois amoureux ! J'ai déjà fait croire à mon père qu'il y avait un fantôme chez nous et une fois j'ai embrassé sur la joue un garçon d'un an plus que moi !

Suite à ces trois propositions tout les enfants semblèrent être dans une intense réflexion en pensant que tout pouvait être la vérité.

- Attendez vous rigolez j'espère ?! S'injuria la petite Castle.

- Les trois amoureux ! Déclara Jake avec un grand sourire.

- Non ! Réfuta t-elle presque offusquée.

- Bah le garçon d'un an plus que toi alors ! Répliqua Louise.

- Sérieusement ?!

- Quoi ? Tu vas nous dire que c'était l'histoire de fantôme qui était la vérité ? Questionna surpris Jake.

- Bah oui !

- J'aurais jamais deviné… Dit Lily.

- Moi non plus. Renchérit Louise.

- Vous…! Fit-elle entre ses dents.

- Bref à moi ! Déclara Zola. - J'ai déjà mis à terre un garçon de 12 ans parce qu'il m'avait traité de fille stupide ! Une fois j'ai mélangé tout les chewing-gum qui puissent exister et je les ai gober, et un jour j'ai mis une punaise sur le siège d'un garçon en plein cours parce qu'il s'était moqué de moi quand je m'étais trompé dans un exercice!

- Heu... Fit Louise ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Mais t'es malade ! S'écria Jake ahuris par ces propositions.

- Hey ! Il y a deux mensonges j'vous signale ! Enfin pour le moment...

- Le chewing-gum ! Répondit Johanna pensant que c'était la réponse la plus censée.

- Nan !

- Okayyy... Alors là ça craint un peu... Souffla Nicholas avec de grand yeux ronds.

- En espérant que ça soit la punaise..., Pria tout haut William.

À ces mots Zola émit un grand sourire et Jake demanda: - C'est ça ?!

La petite fille garda le suspense pendant quelques temps et répondit en joignant ses mains en forme de pyramide:- Nan !

- Quoiii ?! S'écrièrent tout les enfants.

- Héé ouais faut pas traiter une Shepherd-Grey de stupide si on ne veut pas en subir les conséquences !

- J'y songerais à deux fois maintenant ! Marmonna Jake pour lui même avant de reprendre plus fortement: - J'aime les carottes, je déteste les Pokemon et un jour j'ai mangé un vers pour un défis.

- Facile le vers ! Répondit Lily en pensant que son frère était totalement stupide pour faire ce genre de chose.

- Ouaip à toi !

- J'ai jamais eu de note en dessous de A-, j'aime pas la Jell-O et je suis dingue de Barbie !

- Les notes ! Déclara avec évidence Jake.

- C'est clair…, Soupira Zola.

- Dans ta chambre il y a plus d'Action-Man que de Barbie ! Répliqua Louise.

- Je l'ai trouve trop superficielles ! Je pense qu'elles ne mettent pas en valeur la femme d'aujourd'hui et…

- Bref ! À toi Christine ! Coupa Zola.

- Grâce à moi mes parents on pût résoudre une affaire ! Un jour j'ai eu un C - et j'aime le orange.

- L'affaire ! Répondit Johanna.

- Oui !

- Mais c'était sur quoi ?

- Une personne avait volé des donuts dans l'institut Jefferson ! Et grâce à mon génie et à mon intuition exceptionnel…

- Et c'est reparti…marmonna blasée la petite Shepherd.

- Christine… Rappella à l'ordre Nicholas.

- C'était Sweets. Clarifia t-elle d'un seul coup.

- Logique, à moi ! Déclara Louise presque surexcitée. - Hmm j'ai déjà menti à mon père sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte. Je n'aime pas lire et je trouve que tu es trop beau Will' avec cette cravate ! S'extasia la petite fille le regard plein d'étoile en regardant mini-Jane lui offrir son plus beau sourire charmeur.

- On doit vraiment répondre à ça… Soupira Jake.

- Tuer moi… Marmonna une nouvelle fois Zola en regardant avec dégout ses deux amis se dévorer du regard.

- Ouais bon… Je crois qu'on sait où est la vérité… Proclama Nicholas en levant ses yeux au ciel. - À toi Will'…

- Je vous déteste tous ! Je pense que Lou' est la plus belle fille du monde et un jour j'ai vu mon père mettre au sol oncle Cal !

- Lou' ! Répondit Jake.

- Le jour où oncle Patrick battra papa… Marmonna Nicholas avec un petit rictus.

- Bon c'est au tour de qui avant que Romeo et Juliette ne commence à s'embrasser !Vociféra Zola dans son coin.

- C'est à Rachel ! Déclara Jake alors que tout le monde se mit à regarder dans la pièce sans voir une quelconque trace de leur amie dans les parages.

- Rhaaa mais pourquoi elle se cache tout le temps ! Soupira Zola.

- Salut les enfants ! Proclama soudainement Eli les bras chargés de victuailles en tout genre qu'il déposa à l'aide de Ria sur la grande table.

- Aaah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Zola qui attrapa avec vivacité une boîte d'hamburger.

- J'ai trop faiiim ! Renchérit Jake en s'accaparant un sandwich.

Chaque enfant prit respectueusement la nourriture qui lui était destiné lorsque tout d'un coup Eli fronça ses sourcils en remarquant qu'un des hamburger restaient sur la table.

- Où est Rachel ? Questionna Loker en lançant un regard circulaire dans la pièce.

- J'sais pa'f …, Répondit Nicholas la bouche pleine.

- Bon sang cette gosse va me tuer ! Marmonna Eli pour lui même.

- Elle n'a pas pût aller bien loin ! Affirma Ria en se penchant en avant pour voir si la petite fille ne s'était pas cachée sous la table.

- Il est où mon hamburger ?! Demanda brusquement une petite voix derrière Loker et Torres, dont ces derniers sursautèrent de surprise en l'entendant.

- Bon sang…, Souffla Ria une main appuyée contre son coeur en regardant la petite Cuddy les deux main sur ses hanches, comme attendant une réponse de la part des adultes.

- Ils vont me tuer…C'est sûr à la fin de la journée je suis mort…, Déclara Eli en reprenant plus calmement sa respiration.

- Alors ?! Réitéra Rachel avec impatience.

- Sur la table ! Répondit Johanna en lui indiquant du doigt la nourriture désirée. Et c'est tout sourire que la petit fille partit gaiement jusqu'au petit sandwich.

- Heu…ok…soupira Eli quelque peu désorienté par le changement brutal de tempérament de la gamine.- Bon bah on vous laisse manger et s'il y a le moindre problème vous venez nous voir, on sera dans la salle d'analyse ok ?

- Ok. Confirma Nick en piquant une fritte à sa soeur.

- Hey ! Protesta celle-ci.

- Et soyez sage ! Dicta l'homme à l'honnêteté radical en lançant un regard d'avertissement.

- Toujours ! Répliqua le jeune Lightman avec un grand sourire.

- Mouais…, Marmonna Eli pas vraiment convaincu pour ensuite souffler à Ria: - Je crois qu'on aurait dû les enfermer dans le cube jusqu'au retour de leur parents…

- Eli…, Dit la jeune femme rieuse trouvant cette idée un peu trop extrême à son goût.

Après une bonne heure de restauration, les enfants repus éloignèrent de leur vue le reste de nourriture au centre de la table et se laissèrent couler dans leur fauteuil respectif.

- Pfff j'ai trop mangé…, Proclama Jake une main posée sur son ventre.

- Moi aussi…, Approuva Louise.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Johanna tout en effaçant de la sauce sur ses lèvres à l'aide d'une serviette.

- Hmm cache-cache ? Proposa William.

- Ohhh non…j'ai trop mangé pour jouer à ça… Réfuta Zola avec une petite moue. - Et puis c'est toujours Rachel qui gagne…

- Maman a laissé des DVD ! On a que regarder un film? Demanda Louise.

- Ouais bonne idée ! Confirmèrent l'ensemble des enfants.

- C'est quoi comme film ? Questionna Christine intriguée. - J'espère que c'est sur la mythologie grec ! À cette demande tout le monde se mit à regarder avec un air étrange la petite fille qui haussa simplement ses épaules. - Bah quoi ?

- Désolée pour toi Christine mais…ce sont que des dvd de dessins animés Disney ! Lui répondit Louise en déposant les boites de cd sur la table pour preuve.

- Pfff sauvé…, Soupira Jake de soulagement.

- Oooh ! Raipooonce ! S'exclama joyeusement Lily en prenant avec rapidité le dvd avec l'image d'une princesse aux long cheveux blond.

- Heu…j'croyais que t'aimais pas tout ce qui était princesse ? Demanda perplexe son frère.

- Oui mais là Raiponce c'est pas cette cruche de Blanche neige qui mange une pomme empoisonnée proposée par une totale inconnue qui soit disant passant est trop stupide pour se rendre compte que c'est une sorcière ! Au contraire de Raiponce qui se défend contre Flynn Rader au début du film !

- Avec une poêle…, Déclara Jake presque blasé.

- Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir d'une poêle ! Proclama Louise avec sérieux en levant son index en l'air. **(****_Jamais !)_**

- Bon alors on regarde quoi ? Demanda avec impatience Zola.

- De toute façon on les a déjà tous vu…, Soupira Christine.

- Roi Lion 1 et 2 , 101 dalmatien, les Aristochats, La belle et la bête , Cendrillon, La Reine des neiges, Toys Story, Les mondes de Ralph…

- RAIPOOONCE ! S'écria presque Lily en levant en l'air le dvd comme si s'était un objet divin.

- On a aussi Rebelle, Cars, Némo, Monster & cie…, Continua de déblatéré Louise.

- RAIPONCE ! RAIPONCE ! Proclama Lily en tournant autour de la table avec le dvd.

- Peter Pan, La belle et le clochard, Bambi, Pocahontas, La petite siréne…

- RAIPONNNNCE ! S'écria toujours la petite O'Neill en sautant de partout.

- Mais faites la taire ! Proclama Zola en se bouchant les oreilles avec ses mains.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Déclara Jake avec de grand yeux ronds en songeant que sa soeur était plutôt d'un naturelle très calme.

- RAIPONNNCE !

- Bon si on veut la faire taire il n'y a qu'une solution… Dit avec une petite moue Louise en regardant ses amis qui firent un geste lasse de leur main.- Bon bah c'est parti pour Raiponce !

À cette confirmation Lily se tût et donna avec un énorme sourire le dvd à son amie. Cette dernière leva ses yeux au ciel puis mit le cd dans le lecteur adéquat pour ensuite le mettre en mode lecture. Le film démarrant, tout les enfants s'installèrent bien confortablement dans leur siège et regardèrent avec grand intérêt le dessin animé. Trouvant que l'entreprise était bien calme, Eli décida avec Ria de sortir du laboratoire afin d'aller vérifier si tout se passait bien dans la salle de conférence.

- Et bah tu vois ! Ils sont sages comme des images ! Toi qui t'inquiétais ! Déclara Torres souriante en regardant les enfants totalement absorbés par leur film de l'autre côté de la vitre.

- Ouais. Fit Loker avec un petit sourire en songeant que ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça de garder des enfants. Ce fût donc plus apaisés que les deux collègues rejoignirent leur lieu de travail.

Venant la fin du film, les enfants s'étirèrent lorsque Lily déclara en regardant avec un grand sourire l'écran tout en levant ses bras en l'air: - C'était…GENIAL !

- Je crois qu'on avait compris…Soupira Zola.

- Et puis Flynn Rader est trooop beau ! Affirma la petite fan avec des yeux pétillants.

- Et complètement stupide aussi, même le cheval avait plus de cerveau que lui…Marmonna Jake.

- C'est vrai qu'il était bien mais moi mon Disney préféré restera toujours le Roi Lion! Proclama Nicholas.

- Moi aussi ! Confirma sa soeur jumelle. - Et La Reine des neiges aussi !

- Moi aussi ! Répondit soudainement William avec un grand sourire. -Quoi ? Demanda t-il ne comprenant pas les regards perplexe que ses amis portaient sur lui.

- Personnellement, je trouve que les chansons du Roi Lion sont les meilleurs. Dit Zola.

- Heu… bah moi je trouve pas ! Rétorqua Lily.

- Quoi ?! Tu vas me dire que les chansons de Raiponce sont meilleurs ?!

- Parfaitement !

- J'hallucine !

- Mais c'est la strict vérité !

- Je crois que tu ne connais pas assez les Disney pour dire une chose pareil !

- MOI ?! Je ne connais pas assez les Disney ?! Alors là c'est la chose là plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu !

Suite à cette phrase Zola pencha sa tête sur le côté et lança un regard noir à la petite blonde.

- Oui enfin…Bredouilla t-elle en repensant à ce qu'elle avait fait au garçon de 12 ans.

- Ne vous engueuler pas pour ça… Puis de toute façon on sait très bien que celui qui connait le mieux les chansons Disney c'est moi ! Déclara Louise.

- J'crois pas non ! Rétorqua son frère.

- Oh que si ! En tout cas je les connais mieux que toi ! Répliqua t-elle en fixant avec défit Nicholas à ses côtés.

- Non ! Réfuta t-il.

- SI !

- Non !

- Si !

- No…!

- Stooop ! S'écria Zola n'en pouvant plus de ses chamaillerie, ce qui fit arrêté net les deux enfants. - Je connais qu'une seule façon de régler ce problème !

- Bataille de chant ! S'exclama joyeusement Johanna.

- Pourquoi jouer? Tout le monde sait qui sera la gagnante ! Déclara Christine avec un fin sourire.

- Ouais moi ! Répliqua Louise tout sourire tandis que la petite Booth lui lança un regard noir.

- Bon alors comme d'habitude, on peut se mettre à deux ou tout seul c'est comme on veut ! Expliqua Nicholas en prenant des feuilles et des stylos pour les donner à chacun des enfants.

- Pfff en équipe c'est déjà être sûr d'être perdant…, Soupira Zola.

- J'crois qu'elle traine trop avec Tante Christina…, Murmura William à Louise qui gloussa.

- Vous connaissez les règles tout le monde note le titre d'une chanson Disney et chacun tira au sort un papier. La personne sera obligé de chanter ce qui est écrit. Et évidement ceux qui chante seront noté par ceux qui regarderont et inversement. On note la prestation, le chant, l'émotion !

- Trop facile ! Proclama Jake avec un petit sourire narquois en notant le titre d'une chanson sur un papier en même temps que ses amis qui jetèrent les leur pliés en deux au centre de la table.

- Alors qui veut commencer ? Demanda Nicholas.

- Moi ! S'exclama Lily en levant sa main en l'air.

- Choisi ! Dicta Nick d'un geste de la main.

La petite fille regarda avec attention tout les morceaux de papiers repliés lorsque trouvant le temps trop long Jake soupira: - Aller Lily c'est qu'un bout de papier pas un calcul de math!

- Ouais bah le calcul serait plus facile ! Signala sa soeur en prenant un papier. Elle déplia ensuite celui-ci et à lecture du titre elle émit un énorme sourire.

- Oh non…, Soupira Zola en comprenant ce qu'elle avait tiré.

- RAIPONNNNCE ! S'écria Lily surexcitée - JE VOUDRAIS !

- La chance…, Marmonna Johanna dépitée ayant bien voulu tomber sur ce papier.

- Hey deux minutes Hannah Montana ! Proclama Zola avec ironie. - Quelqu'un à de quoi avoir de la musique?

- Mon père m'a passé un portable ! Informa Johanna en posant un smartphone dernier cri sur la table.

- Heu…et on peut savoir pourquoi il t'a donné ça ? Questionna Jake ahuris alors que ses parents refusaient qu'il ai une simple Ds.

- Il m'a dit que c'était au cas ou je m'ennuierais et puis il en a déjà un alors…

- Ça paye bien écrivain dis donc ! S'exclama William les sourcils levés.

- Plus que tu ne le crois…, Murmura Christine en pensant à sa mère.

- Bon attendez j'vais chercher la musique sur internet ! Affirma la petite Castle en pianotant sur le téléphone.

- Avec ça c'est sûr je vais gagner ! S'extasia Lily qui s'était levée pour sautiller sur place.

- Bon trouve vite la chanson qu'on en finisse…, Vociféra Zola en regardant la petite O'neill devenir complètement dingue.

- Trouvé ! Et sans les paroles sinon c'est trop facile ! Proclama Johanna .

- Prêtes ? Demanda Nicholas.

- Plus que jamais ! Affirma Lily tout sourire comme si c'était la chance de sa vie.

À cette confirmation Johanna appuya sur le bouton lecture et de là une musique se répandit dans toute la salle. Au son de celle-ci Lily commença à danser sur place puis voyant une petite bouteille d'eau vide sur la table, elle décida de l'a prendre et de s'en servir comme micro. Puis toujours souriante elle se mit à chanter:

- C'est une fille pleine de bonnes intentions et un homme de sa propre invention ! Elle n'attendait personne il est arrivé et quand il ose lui demander qu'est-ce que vous cherchez?

Venant le refrain la petite fille pointa du doigt "le public" face à elle et chanta plus fort en sautant sur place:- Elle dit : Je voudrais tenter ma chance , j'ai besoin de changer d'air, je veux entrer dans la danse aller vers la lumière, la lumière de mon enfance mettre fin au mystère , je voudrais tenter ma chance, j'ai besoin de changer d'aiiiiir !

Le couplet reprenant elle se dirigea de manière nonchalante jusqu'à Christine et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.- Elle a toujours vécu dans l'illusion, elle a du enterrer des confusions !

Cette dernière lui lança un regard noir mais la petite chanteuse ne s'en préoccupa guère et regarda William avec un grand sourire qui le lui rendit alors qu'elle chanta:

- Même le jour où l'on croit au destin Un ami sourit et vous montre l'autre chemin !

Remarquant cela Louise émit une petite moue de jalousie et voulant la rassurer Lily s'approcha de son amie et chanta devant elle: - Il dit : Je voudrais tenter ma chance , j'ai besoin de changer d'air je veux entrer dans la danse , aller vers la lumière, la lumière de mon enfance, mettre fin au mystère, je voudrais tenter ma chance, j'ai besoin de changer d'aiiiiiiir !

Louise émit un léger rire en regardant la chanteuse prendre sa main pour la mettre sur celle de Will qui eu soudainement le visage cramoisie tandis que les autres enfants tapèrent en rythme dans leur main.

- On ne prend plus les promesses au sérieux , on peut être libre et heureux et ne cherche plus ta foi , avancer devant toiiiiii ooooooooh ! Dit-elle en posant se deux mains sur le pseudo micro en mimant un air sérieux. - Laissez-moi tenter ma chance, j'ai besoin de changer d'air, laissez-moi tenter ma chance , aller vers la lumière , la lumière de mon enfance mettre fin au mystère , laissez-moi tenter ma chance , mettre fin au mystère laissez-moi tenter ma chaaaaannnncee ! Termina t-elle en sautant sur place sous les applaudissement du public.

- Pas mal du tout ! S'exclama Nicholas. - Bon tout le monde met la note qu'il pense que Lily mérite et on regarda à la fin lorsque tout le monde sera passé toute les notes pour désigner le vainqueur.

- Ouais bah j'ai toujours mes chances…, Chuchota Zola en écrivant la note sur un bout de papier.

Ayant fini d'écrire Jake s'exclama soudainement: - À moi ! J'vais vous montrer c'est quoi un chanteur ! Le petit garçon prit un morceau de papier et y lu incrédule: - Il en faut peu pour être heureux , le livre de la jungle… Mais qui a noté ça ?!Regardant toute les têtes le petit garçon vit soudainement William lui lancé un énorme sourire.- Mouais…c'est pas très étonnant…, Souffla t-il en pensant que la chanson correspondait parfaitement à son ami. - Bon bah, j'vous préviens c'est pas ma préférée mais j'vais essayer d'y mettre mon swing !

- Ah bah ça tu verras si on aime ou pas dans les notes ! Répliqua Christine.

- Franchement t'aurais pu mettre une autre chanson ! Rétorqua bougon Jake à William.

- Je t'avoue que j'aurais espéré que cela soit Zola qui tombe dessus mais on ne peut pas gagner à tout les coups !

- Et tu te crois drôle ! Râla Zola.

- Très ! Confirma le blondinet avec un immense sourire en regardant Jake se lever de sa chaise pour se mettre face à ses amis.

- Bon bah…mets la musique…

Johanna enclencha la musique qui se répandit dans toute la pièce et s'est mimant des petits pas danse que le garçonnet commença à chanter:- Il en faut peu pour être heureux, vraiment très peu pour être heureux , il faut se satisfaire du nécessaire !

Se dirigeant ensuite vers la table il prit une petite bouteille d'eau puis arracha quelques petites feuilles de la plante verte qui se trouvait dans un coin. Toujours en chantant il s'approcha gaiement de Will et lui versa un peu d'eau sur la tête tout en lui jetant des feuilles sur la figure.

- Un peu d'eau fraîche et de verdure , que nous prodigue la nature, quelques rayons de miel et de soleil !

Comprenant que Jake voulait se venger à sa manière du choix de sa chanson, William non rancunier émit simplement un petit rire.

- Je dors d'ordinaire sous les frondaisons et toute la jungle est ma maison,toutes les abeilles de la forêt butinent pour moi dans les bosquets !

Marchant vers Zola avec un sourire narquois celle-ci plissa ses yeux de suspicion craignant le pire pour elle. Jake posa sa main sur le dossier de la chaise tournant de son amie puis la fit tournoyez sur elle même faisant par la suite rire tout le monde

- Et quand je retourne un gros caillou , je sais trouver des fourmis dessous !

Zola qui au contraire de mini-Jane avait plutôt la rancune tenace, pris le reste d'un hamburger qu'elle projeta sur Jake qui plus rapide se baissa pour l'esquiver. N'ayant pas atteint sa cible le morceau de nourriture s'abattit sur la vitre de la salle de conférence qui se mit à lentement glisser jusqu'au sol laissant une longue trainée de sauce orange dégouliner de manière assez écoeurante. Se relevant ensuite avec rapidité Jake émit un grand sourire et haussa les épaules indiquant ainsi à son amie de retenter sa chance tout en chantant: - Essaye c'est bon, c'est doux, oh! Il en faut vraiment peu, Très peu pour être heureux ! Pour être heureux. Il en faut peu pour être heureux, vraiment très peu pour être heureux !

Obligeant Christine à se lever, celle-ci soupira puis Jake commença à danser avec elle de manière assez Rock'n' Roll.

- Chassez de votre esprit tous vos soucis, prenez la vie du bon côté , riez, sautez, dansez, chantez et vous serez un ours très bien léché ! Cueillir une banane, oui Ça se fait sans astuce !

N'ayant plus besoin de la petite fille, il l'a fit brusquement se rassoir sur sa chaise.

- Aïe ! S'exclama Christine mécontente.

- Mais c'est tout un drame si c'est un cactus ! , Chanta t-il ne se préoccupant nullement de son amie alors qu'il claquait ses doigt tel un Jazzman pour être en rythme.

- Si vous chipez des fruits sans épines, ce n'est pas la peine de faire attention mais si le fruit de vos rapines est tout plein d'épines, c'est beaucoup moins bon!

Revenant au près de William, il pencha sa tête vers lui et chanta: - Alors petit, as-tu compris?

- Oui ! Répondit son ami souriant.

- Il en faut vraiment peu, très peu, pour être heureux!

- Pour être heureux ? Questionna le blondinet comme étant pris dans la chanson.

- Pour être heureux ! Approuva Jake en tapotant sur son épaule pour ensuite se mettre à monter sur la table et danser sur celle-ci.

Voyant là une occasion en or de se venger Zola prit des restes de nourriture se trouvant sur la table te commença à les jeter un par un sur le petit chanteur qui dansant et chantant les évitait tous avec un grand sourire.

- Et tu verras que tout est résolu, lorsque l'on se passe des choses superflues alors tu ne t'en fais plus. Il en faut vraiment peu, très peu, pour être heureux !

Adorant cette chanson William rejoignit son ami et commença à chanter avec lui en dansant.

- Il en faut peu pour être heureux vraiment très peu pour être heureux, chassez de votre esprit tous vos soucis ... Youpi!

Toujours en esquivant la nourriture Jake se mit à chanter plus fort en compagnie de son ami blond.

- Prenez la vie du bon côté , riez, sautez, dansez, chantez et vous serez un ours très bien léché ! Waouh ! Et vous serez un ours très bien léché.

Étant la fin de la chanson Jake sauta tel une rock star de la table et décria:- Youpi !

Et ce fût à ce moment là que Zola eu réussi son coup en lui ayant balancé une frite saucé de sauce tomate dans ses cheveux.

- Merci Zola… Persiffla Jake en tentant d'enlever la dite fritte.

- Il en faut peu pour être heureux ! Répondit avec hypocrisie la petite fille.

- C'était trop bien ! Affirma Louise avec un sourire.

- Merci Lou' !

Et c'est sur cette réplique que tout le monde se mit à écrire les notes. Après ça, ce fût autour de Christine et Rachel qui avaient décidé de chanter ensemble.

- Libérée , délivrée, La reine des neiges ! Déclara Christine souriante, heureuse de ce titre.

- Rhooo c'était pour moi normalement…, Soupira Zola.

- Ça me convient parfaitement ! Confirma la petite Booth avec un sourire triomphant.- Maestro musique !

- J'y crois pas…, Marmonna dépitée Zola.

Johanna enclencha la musique puis Christine pris une paille trainant sur la table en guise de micro. Elle se leva et se plaça en face de ses amis en mimant une mine triste et sérieuse.

- L'hiver s'installe doucement dans la nuit, la neige est reine à son tour un royaume de solitude, ma place est là pour toujours, le vent qui hurle en moi ne pense plus à demain, il est bien trop fort j'ai lutté, en vaiiin…

Rachel s'apprêta à chanter à son tour mais étant comme épris par l'émotion de la chanson, Christine fit un regard vers le plafond et se positionna devant son amie qui interloquée ne protesta pas. La chanteuse plaça ensuite sa main sur la bouche de la petite Cuddy qui émit un mouvement de sourcil à ce geste.

- Cache tes pouvoirs, n'en parle pas, fais attention, le secret survivra , pas d'états d'âme, pas de tourmeeeents, de sentimeeeents…

Venant le refrain Christine poussa Rachel derrière elle et avec un immense sourire chanta avec des gestes de ses mains dans tout les sens:

- Libérée, délivrée , je ne mentirai plus jamais ! Libérée, délivrée c'est décidé, je m'en vais, j'ai laissé mon enfance en été , perdue dans l'hiver le froid est pour moi, le prix de la liberté.

Tout d'un coup sans que personnes ne sache pourquoi, la chanteuse grimpa sur la table et tout en chantant elle désigna tout le monde du doigt.

- Quand on prend de la hauteur , tout semble insignifiant !

Comprenant le message caché Zola s'apprêta à lui balancer un morceau d'hamburger mais voyant ça Nick la stoppa en lui abaissant sa main avec un signe réprobateur de la tête.

- La tristesse, l'angoisse et la peur m'ont quitté depuis longtemps ! Je veux voir ce que je peux faire de cette magie pleine de mystères. Le bien, le mal je dis tant pis ! Tant piiiiiiis.

Étant le moment du refrain Rachel voulu chanter mais Christine lui en empêcha une seconde fois en lui indiquant de sa main de faire quelques choses. Comprenant le message Rachel soupira et découpa des petits morceaux de papiers pour les lancer atour de la chanteuse afin d'imiter la tombée de la neige. Et c'est sous ce somptueux tableau que la petite fille se mit à chanter plus fort: - Libérée, Délivrée ! Les étoiles me tendent les bras ! Libérée, Délivrée ! Non, je ne pleure paaaas ! Me voilàaaaa ! Oui, je suis làaa ! Perdue dans l'hiver !

Puis avec un air déterminé elle marcha de long en large sur la table écrasant par la même occasion de la sauce qu'elle laissa trainer sur la surface plane tout en chantant:

- Mon pouvoir vient du ciel et envahit l'espace ! Mon âme s'exprime en dessinant et sculptant dans la glace et mes pensées sont des fleurs de cristal gelées. Je ne reviendrai pas! Le passé est passéééééé ! , Chanta t-elle avec des grands gestes de ses mains en fermants ses yeux pour donner plus d'intensité.

- Libérée, Délivrééééééée ! Désormais plus rien ne m'arrêteeeeee Libérée, Délivrée ! Plus de princesse parfaite ! Je suis làaaa !

S'écria t-elle en levant ses bras en l'air pour les laisse retomber. Pour ensuite se mettre à tournoyez sur elle même tandis que Rachel blasée lui lançait des confettis.

- Comme je l'ai rêvé ! Perdue dans l'hiveeeeeeeer ! Le froid est pour moi le prix de la liberté.

La chanson fini, Christine reprit sa respiration et demanda sous les yeux perplexe de ses amis:- Alors comment vous nous avez trouvé?

- Heeuu nous ?! Questionna Jake incrédule en pensant que Rachel n'avait pas une seule fois ouvert la bouche.

- Quoi ? Dit-elle ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Non laisse tomber…Fit Nicholas en écrivant la note sur un bout de papier saint et sauf qui restait sur la table.- Bon à qui ?

- Moi ! Déclara Zola en prenant un morceau de papier pour y lire: - A upendi…Le Roi Lion 2…Dites moi que c'est une blague ! Hors de question que je chante ça ! S'offusqua t-elle alors qu'elle détestait ce genre de chanson niaise rempli d'amour dégoulinant.

- Ça pourra pas te faire de mal ! Répondit Louise souriante.

- C'est toi hein?! Oui qui d'autre déborderait autant d'amour… Rhaaa berk rien que d'y penser !

- Si tu ne chantes pas tu seras disqualifiée ! Stipula Nicholas.

- Ça jamais ! Même avec une chanson pareil je vais tous vous mettre K-O ! Bande de petit joueur ! S'exclama t-elle en se levant pour faire comme les précédents chanteurs et se mettre face à la grande table alors que la musique s'éleva dans la pièce.

Et c'est avec un sourire hypocrite que la petite fille se mit à chanter:- Je connais un endroit charmant ou les singes sont complètement déments!, Dit-elle en désignant Jake du doigt qui leva ses yeux au ciel à ce geste. - Où le lord parfum des lotus en fleur vous donne des vapeurs !

S'avançant vers Johanna elle lui donna un gobelet remplie de soda en chantant:- Quand l'hippopotame boit du vin de palme … Puis tapotant sur la tête de Christine elle déclara: - Quand le rhino balance au son du tam-tam la vie des flamant rose n'est pas morose quand ils volent vers les étoileees ! Ouuuh !

Prenant un quartier d'orange trainant sur la petite table, elle se dirigea ensuite vers William et engouffra le morceau de fruit dans sa bouche.- A upendi! ou la passion est un fruit tout le monde est ravit de cette folie quand on plane toute la nuit ! A upendi! on oubli tout on est heureux mais c'est bien mieux quand on est deux !, Chanta t-elle en faisant tournée les sièges de Louise et William à toute vitesse. - Quel pays merveilleuuuux !

- Où est-ce ? Demanda Louise souriante en se rappelant du dialogue du dessin-animé.

- Il te suffit d'ouvrir les yeux ! Lui répondit Zola en arrêtant les deux sièges pour que les deux enfants se retrouvent face à face, ce qui les fit éclater de rire.

- Fais bien attention prend garde au plongeon respire bien a fond l'amour c'est profond laisse flotter ton coeur en apesanteur ! Dit-elle en aspergeant ensuite ses deux amis avec un peu d'eau. Lorsqu'une seconde plus tard elle poussa les deux sièges avec ses occupants au fin fond de la pièce tout en chantant:- Et plonge dans le bonheuuuuuur!

Elle monta ensuite comme ses prédécesseurs sur la table et prit une poignée de frite qu'elle jeta sur tout ses amis comme si c'était un substitut au confettis de tout à l'heure.

- Hey mais ! Râla Christine ayant reçu une fritte sur le visage.

- Tu pourras marcher, voler comme un oiseau ! I chan ga ni kan o kilimandjaroooo ! Tu trouveras upendi partout dans ta vie oui, sous le grand soleil !

- A Upendi ça veut dire amour n'est-ce pas ? Questionna souriante Louise en regardant William sourire.

- Bienvenue A Upendiiiii ! S'écria t-elle en balançant en l'air diverses nourritures qui retombèrent vite par terre. - Upendi , a upendi , a upendi , a upendiiiiiii !

- C'était…comment dire…, Souffla perplexe William en ramenant sa chaise vers la table avec Louise.

- Très…, Dit Johanna ne sachant quoi dire.

- Expressif ! Finit par dire Lily pour ses amis.

- Ouais…, Marmonna Nicholas avec des yeux ronds. - C'est à qui maintenant ?

- NOUS ! S'écria presque Louise en prenant un papier pour elle et William.

- Oh génial ! S'extasia ce dernier avec un immense sourire.

- Je crains le pire…, Déclara Zola entre ses dents tout en descendant de la table.

- T'inquiètes il est déjà passer ! Répliqua Jake qui se reçut une volé de frite sur le visage suite à cette phrase. - Mouais…

- Alors c'est quoi ? Demanda curieuse Christine.

- _L'amour est un cadeau ! De La reine des neiges !_ Répondit Louise tout sourire en se levant avec William pour se placer en face des enfants.

- C'est moi qui avait choisi ça ! Répondit Johanna souriante.

- Et tu comptais chanter avec qui ? Questionna intriguée Christine en penchant sa tête sur le coté alors que la petite fille avait regardé une seconde Nicholas avant de bredouiller mal à l'aise: - Heu bah j'sais pas…je… Bon aller je met la musique ! Dit-elle soudainement.

- J'adore cette chanson ! S'extasia Louise en regardant avec des yeux pétillants William qui sur le même ton répondit:- Moi aussi ! Elle nous va trop bien en plus !

- Bon elle vient la musique avant que La Belle et le Clochard ne commence à aspirer leur spaghetti ! Brailla Zola.

- C'est bon ! Déclara Johanna en appuyant sur la musique en mode lecture. Celle-ci se répandit dans la pièce et Louise déclara tout sourire en regardant William:- J'ai envie de vous dire une chose totalement insensée !

- Allez y, je vous en prie ! Répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur d'un geste de la main.

- Toute ma vie je n'ai trouvé que des portes fermées. Chanta t-elle en tournant au tour de lui avant de le pointer du doigt.- Jusqu'au jour où je suis tombée sur vous...

- C'est aussi le sentiment que j'ai, parce que…Déclara t-il pour reprendre en chanson:- J'ai passé mon temps à chercher ma bonne étoile jusqu'à cette grande fête royale où mon cœur se régale… Proclama t-il en posant une main affectueuse sur sa joue.

- Avec vouuuus !

- Avec vous ! Je n'hésite plus...

- Je vous ai vu...

Les deux enfants s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et commencèrent à tourner chacun de l'autre côté autour de la grande table en ne coupant pas leur échange visuel pour ensuite chanter en coeur: - Et j'ai découvert un sentiment nouveau ! L'amour est un cadeau ! L'amour est un cadeau ! L'amour est un cadeauuuuuu !

- Répugnant…marmonna Zola en les voyants faire.

- Pour nous ! Dit Louise

- Pour nous ! Lui répondit Will d'un regard amoureux en lui lançant une fleure qu'il venait d'arracher sur une plante dans un pot, qu'elle accepta avec une petite moue émue.

- Pour nous !

- Pour nous !

Puis se rejoignant l'un l'autre, ils se prirent chacun leur main dans les leur et chantèrent en se regardant dans les yeux: - L'amour est un cadeau...

Reculant d'un pas le petit bond proclama: - Comment expliquer...

- Quoi ? Fit Louise en mimant une mine intriguée.

- Qu'un inconnu finisse… Continua de dire Will en regardant Louise sourire.

- Toutes vos phrases !

- C'est ce que j'allais vous dire ! Répliqua t-il dans un léger rire en écartant se bras.

- Je ne connais personne...

- Qui me ressemble autant ! Dirent en même temps les deux enfants. - Chips ! Chips personnel ! S'écrièrent t-ils en se pointant tout les deux du doigt comme s'ils étaient face à un miroir.- Nos âmes sont comme synchronisées , une seule façon de l'expliquer !

- Notre…, Dit William en s'approchant d'un chaise où Louise s'était installée.

- Amour…

- Est…

- Si…

- Si évideeeeent ! Proclamèrent Louise et William, tandis que ce dernier fit légèrement tourner la chaise de la petite fille.

- Dites adieuuuu…, Chanta Louise en se levant du siège en prenant la main du blond dans la sienne en sautillant un peu partout.

- Dites adieuuuu...

- Aux douleurs du passé. Ce qui nous attend est bien plus beau ! Chantèrent les deux enfants pour ensuite monter sur la table et danser sur celle-ci comme pour une valse. - L'amour est un cadeau ! L'amour est un cadeau ! Le monde sera plus beau !

- Tueeer moi ! Soupira désespérée Zola par tant de naïveté.

- Pour nous ! Déclara Louise avec vigueur.

- Pour nouuus !

- Pour nouus !

- Pour nouuuus !

S'arrêtant de danser il déclarèrent en encrant leur regard l'un dans l'autre: - L'amour est un cadeauuuu...

Venant la fin de la chanson William prit une bague en plastique qui était offerte avec le repas du Fast Food puis mit un genou à terre pour la main de la petite fille et lui demander:- J'ai une idée des plus insensées, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Tout sourire Louise s'exclama:- J'ai une réponse encore plus insensée ! Oui !

Le blondinet passa la bague au doigt et se releva pour prendre Louise dans ses bras sous les applaudissements de ses amis.

- Magnifique ! S'exclama émue Johanna.

- Touchant ! Renchérit Christine.

- Horrible ! Répliqua la petite Shepherd en inscrivant la note du couple de chanteur sur un papier.

- Bon bah à moi ! Déclara Nicholas en prenant un papier. - Roi Lion 1, Je voudrais être Roi! Aaaah cool !

- Ça te dérange si on chante ensemble Nick ? Demanda Johanna avec un petit sourire timide.

- Heu…non ! Répondit le garçon ne voyant là aucun problème. - Zola tu fais Zazou !

- Quoi pourquoi moi ?! S'offusqua t-elle.

- J'sais pas j'crois que c'est parce que vous avez le même caractère ! Répondit le petit garçon sous le regard noir de son amie. - Par contre je vous conseille de me suivre ! Informa mystérieusement le petit garçon. Johanna mit ensuite la musique au volume maximum et plaça le téléphone dans sa poche.

- C´est moi Simba , c´est moi le roi du royaume animal ! Chanta Nick en montant sur la table.

- C´est la première fois que je vois un roi avec si peu de poils ! Répliqua Zola en le dévisageant.

- Je vais faire dans la cour des grands une entrée triomphale ! En poussant très royalement un rugissement bestiaaal ! Proclama t-il en lançant un regard de défit à la petite fille.

- Majesté tu te mouche pas du coude ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- Je voudrais déjà être roiiiii ! Chanta t-il plus fortement en sautant de la table pour ensuite sortir de la pièce. Voyant le petit garçon partir, tout les enfants se regardèrent intrigués et sourirent en se levant tous en même temps pour le poursuivre.

- Tu as encore un long chemin a faire votre altesse ! Tu peux me croire ! Dit Zola en marchant au près de son ami.

- Au roi on ne dis pas… Répliqua Nick en marchant à reculons.

- D'ailleurs quand je dis ça, je… Dit-elle

- Tiens ta langue et tais toi ! La coupa Johanna au côté du petit chanteur.

- Ce que j'essai de dire c´est…, Continua de dire la petite Shepherd.

- Surtout ne fais pas ça ! S'écria presque Nicholas d'un geste vif de sa main, faisant rire les autres enfants qui les accompagnaient dans les couloir du Lightman Group alors que quelques employés de passage les regardaient avec de grand yeux ronds.

- Il faut que tu comprennes...

- Restes ici, assieds toiiii ! Chantèrent ensemble Nick et Johanna pour ensuite se mettre à courir dans les locaux poursuivit par le reste de leur amis.

- Reste ici ! S'écria Zola toujours dans la chanson.

- Sans jamais dire où je VAIS !

- Ce lion a une tête de mule..., Répliqua t-elle.

- Je veux faire ce qui me plaîiiiiiiit ! Proclama le petit garçon en montant sur un banc dans un couloir pour y marcher à la manière d'un funambule pour ensuite sauter dans le vide.

- Il est grand temps votre grandeur qu'on parle de coeur à coeur ! Dit Zola en le rattrapant.

- Le roi n'a que faire des conseils d'une vieille corneille ! Répliqua t-il en courant devant la salle d'analyse.

* * *

- C'était quoi ça ?! Demanda interloqué Eli en levant sa tête de son dossier.

- Quoi ça ? Questionna Ria en fronçant ses sourcils.

Loker émit une mine intriguée puis se leva de son siège pour sortir du laboratoire.

* * *

- Si tu confonds la monarchie avec la tyrannie , vive la république, adieu l'Afrique, je ferme la boutique, ah prends garde Lion, ne te trompe pas de voiiiie ! Dit Zola en regardant Nicholas courir plus vite pour se mettre à glisser sur le sol d'un couloir en chantant:

- Je voudrais déjà être roiiiii ! Arrêtant son avancée, il indiqua à ses amis une direction de son doigt et déclara- Regardez bien à l'ouest !

- Oh! pitié! Au secours! Dit-elle en imitant Zazou.

- Regardez bien à l´Est ! Fit le petit garçon en indiquant une autre direction alors que de là tout le monde vit Eli avec un air sévère marcher dans leur direction.

- Non! non! oh! Proclama Zola en regardant l'homme brun venir vers eux.

- Mon pouvoir sans conteste et sans frontièreeeees ! Continua de chanter Nicholas en courant dans les couloirs pour échapper à un Eli furieux avec le reste des enfants.

- REVENEZ ICI BANDE DE PETITS MONSTRES ! S'écria Loker en courant après les enfants.

- Pas encore ! Dit Zola en faisant un dérapage contrôler dans un angle de couloir.

- C'est une rumeur qui monte jusqu'au ciel ! Les animaux répandent la nouvelle Simba sera le nouveau roi soleil ! Chantèrent en coeur tout les enfants en riant de cette course poursuite.

- Je voudrais déjà être roi ! Je voudrais déjà être roi ! Je voudrais déjàaaaaaa être roiiiiiii ! Fit Nicholas ainsi que les autres en s'arrêtant pile devant la porte d'entrée de l'entreprise où ils virent avec effarement leur parents arriver.

- Oh-Oh…, Souffla apeuré Jake.

- On est mal…, Renchérit Louise.

- Je veux bien jouer à cache cache maintenant ! Déclara Zola en voyant ses parents venir dans leur direction et Eli courir vers eux.

- À trois tout le monde se dispersent ! Proclama Nick. - Un ! D…

Les enfants n'attendirent même pas le deuxième numéros qu'ils se mirent à courir dans tout les sens.

- Heeey attendez moi ! S'écria le petit garçon en courant après eux.

- REVENEZ ! Cria Eli en remarquant les enfants s'en aller. Il voulu les poursuivre mais une voix l'en empêcha.

- Loker ! Proclama Lightman en marchant activement vers le jeune homme suivit du reste de ses amis et de se femme.

- J'suis viré…, Murmura Eli désemparé.

- Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? Demanda Cal en ayant vu la micro-expression de son employé. - Votre grand-mère est morte ?!

- Cal ! Réprimanda Gillian.

- Heu…, Non pour rien. Répondit l'homme brun avec une petite moue incontrôlée.

- Mouais…, Fit l'expert en mensonge en voyant que le brun lui mentait.

- Vous êtes rentrés tôt dites moi ! S'exclama Loker pour changer de conversation.

- Oui…, on a eu quelques petits problèmes…, Bredouilla Gillian alors qu'un homme brun s'interposa furieux dans la conversation.

- QUELQUES PETITS PROBLÈMES ?! Cria ce dernier.

- Rick… Je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais désolé… , Soupira Cal en levant ses yeux au ciel.

- Tu mas EXPLOSÉ LE NEZ ! Ragea l'écrivain un mouchoir ensanglanté sur son nez.

- T'avais qu'à te pousser aussi !

- Ah parce que maintenant c'est de ma faute !

- J'apprenais à Patrick à se battre et à esquiver les coups !

- Et c'est moi qui l'ai REÇU !

- Mais pourquoi tu t'ai mis derrière lui aussi ?!

- J'fais ce que j'veux quand même !

- Mouais…bref ! Où sont les enfants ? Questionna à nouveau Lightman à son employé tandis que ses amis gloussèrent dans leur coin.

- Heu…

Remarquant que Loker tardait à répondre Cal soupira puis passa devant le brun pour se rendre à la salle de conférence vite suivi par le reste de ses amis qui riaient toujours.

- Arrêtez de rire c'est pas drôle ! Vociféra Castle vexé.

- Oh que si chéri, moi je trouve ça très drôle ! Affirma Beckett en agrippant le bras de son compagnon.

- C'était énorme ! Renchérit hilare Patrick.

- On a bien rit ! Faudra qu'on se refasse ce genre de sortie ! Déclara Seeley tout sourire.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Booth ! Approuva Temperance.

- C'est vrai que s'évader quelques instants sans les enfants nous a fait le plus grand bien. Soupira Teresa de contentement dans les bras de Patrick tout en marchant.

Déambulant toujours dans les couloirs du Lightman Group, Gillian s'arrêta soudainement en voyant que son mari s'était planté totalement stoïque devant la salle de la conférence avec le bouche grande ouverte.

- Cal ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme tandis que tout les autres adultes se lancèrent des regards intrigués. Un long silence se fit lorsque le visage de Cal changea pour une expression des plus furieuse.

- **LOKEEEEEEEEER** ! Hurla t-il.

À ce cris quelques personnes sursautèrent de surprise mais n'osèrent pas bouger de leur place sauf Gillian qui s'avança prudemment vers son conjoint.

- Cal ! Pourquoi tu cr… ? Elle ne pût même pas finir sa question que l'expert en mensonge la força à regarder la salle de conférence totalement saccagée.

- Oh mon dieu…, Souffla Gillian choquée d'y voir un tel désordre.

- Ouaaah la vache ! Souffla Patrick avec des grands yeux ronds en voyant de la nourriture un peu partout dans la pièce, des sièges renversés, des jeux au sols, des petits bout de papiers dispersés un peu partout ainsi que des plantes vertes…plus que morte.

- Et on est parti que quelques heures ! Stipula intelligemment House.

- C'est quoi cette chose gluante sur la vitre ? Demanda avec un air dégouté une jeune femme brune.

- Bonne question Callie ! Dit Derek.

- Voilà la raison numéros 98 de pourquoi je ne veux pas d'enfants Owen ! Déclara Christina Yang en lançant un regard lourd de sens à son compagnon qui avait la bouche grande ouverte face à ce spectacle.

- **LOKEEER !** Cria une nouvelle fois Cal en se frayant un chemin entre ses amis pour rejoindre Eli qui se mit à marcher lentement à reculons en voyant l'air furieux de son patron qui le pointait d'un doigt inquisiteur.

- Écouter je…

- Je vous ai fait confiance ! Proclama Lightman entre ses dents en marchant avec détermination vers le brun qui reculait toujours en mettant ses mains en avant.

- Ils étaient sage il y a une heure de ça…

- Vous êtes le pire des abruti !

- C'est pas de ma faute je…

- Vous n'êtes même pas capable de garder des gosses de dix ans !

- Ce sont pas d'enfants ! C'est des monstres !Remarquant le regard noir de Cal, Eli tenta de se rattraper:- Oui enfin, sauf les votre bien sûr !

- Hey ! Protesta une jeune femme blonde. - Sofia est trop sage pour faire ce genre de chose ! Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire !

- J'te signale que ta fille à le même âge que nos enfants Arizona ! Et qu'elle peut très bien faire ce genre de chose ! Répliqua Richard toujours le mouchoir posé sur son nez.

- Ouais bah quand on voit le père, on n'a pas trop à se poser des questions sur qui est le coupable…

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?! S'offusqua l'écrivain en regardant la chirurgienne croiser ses bras contre son corps.

- T'as très bien compris !

- Alors là j'hallu… !

Castle ne pût dire un mot de plus que Callie Torres s'interposa entre les deux adultes avec un grand sourire pour calmer les tentions.

- Arizona calme toi s'il te plait…Je pense qu'on devrait d'abord retrouver les enfants avant de savoir qui sont le, la ou LES coupables de cette histoire !

- Callie à raison ! La meilleure solution c'est de retrouver les enfants ! Affirma Gillian en regardant chacun de ses amis qui se regardèrent avec suspicion.

- Ouais bah si on cherche Rachel on mettra une semaine ! Railla House en boitant dans un couloir pour partir à la recherche de la petite fille.

- Pas faux…, Soupira Lisa Cuddy en suivant son compagnon.

- Aller tout le monde se dispersent comme ça on les retrouvera plus vite ! Ordonna la psychologue.

Le petit groupe d'ami soupira puis se dispersa chacun de leur côté pour partir à la recherche de leur enfants.

- Cal…, Soupira Gillian en tirant son mari par le bras tandis que celui-ci regardait d'un oeil mauvais Loker depuis le début.

- J'espère pour vous que la règle numéro 9 a bien été respecté ! Proclama Cal toujours tiré en arrière.

- La règle numéro 9 ? C'est quoi déjà…, Marmonna Eli avec un mine d'incompréhension en regardant son patron disparaitre dans un angle de couloir.

* * *

- Bon si j'étais un gamin de 10 ans où je me cacherais…, Soupira Castle en regardant dans les allants-tour.

- Pense y et dis nous la réponse ! Répliqua Jack O'neill avec un sourire en coin tout en fouillant les recoins de la pièce d'où ils se trouvaient.

- Ha-Ha très drôle …, Soupira blasé l'écrivain.

- Jacob serait capable de ce genre de genre de chose mais Lily…, Murmura Samantha avec un mine de réflexion.

- J'avoue que j'ai dû mal à voir ta fille faire ce genre de chose ! Approuva Beckett en regardant sous la table d'un bureau.

- Pfff…Tout le monde sait qui est le coupable de toute façon ! Persiffla Castle tandis que les trois adultes qui l'accompagnaient le regardait avec interrogation. - Je suis sûr que vous pensez comme moi ! Un gamin de 10 ans se foutant éperdument des règles, qui adore faire tourner en bourrique tout le monde !

- Toi ! Répondit Jack faisant rire les deux jeune femmes.

- Raaah ! Mais non Jack !

- Je sais Rick…Je pense que tout le monde à compris de qui tu parlais…

* * *

- Je suis sûre que Christine n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire ! Proclama Temperence en cherchant dans le laboratoire d'analyse avec Booth, House et Cuddy.

- Oui parce Miss j'ai déjà un Doctorat ne peut pas faire de bêtise d'enfant de 10 ans ! Répliqua l'homme à la canne blasé.

- Christine n'a jamais été un enfant turbulent !

- Ouais bah j'ai hâte de voir se qu'elle va être ados…, Marmonna le médecin cynique.

- Ça ne peut pas être Rachel non plus ! Proclama Lisa Cuddy en fouaillant la pièce.

- C'est sûr, cette gamine passe plus sont temps à disparaitre qu'à causer des ennuies, ce qui n'est pas plus mal…, Siffla Gregory.

- House ! Réprimanda Lisa.

- Quoi ?!

- Pas besoin de se disputer, je pense qu'on a déjà tous notre petite idée de qui est le coupable ! Déclara Seeley en continuant de chercher alors que les trois autres adultes dire en même temps:- Ouai…

* * *

- Je suis sûre que Zola est dans le coup…, Soupira désespérée Meredith en cherchant dans la salle de restauration en compagnie de son mari et de ses amis Owen et Christina.

- Ouais…, Approuva Derek en ouvrant les placards de garde manger.

- J'pense aussi ! Proclama Yang en piquant une pomme dans un panier de fruit. - Quoi ? Questionna t-elle en remarquant les regards blasés qu'on portait sur sa personne.- Zola est tout à fait capable de ce genre de chose ! Surtout depuis qu'on sait qu'elle peut mettre un gamin de 12 ans à terre ! Dit-elle tout sourire en croquant dans son fruit.

- Tout ça grâce à tes brillants conseilles ! Rétorqua Derek presque mécontent.

- Bah quoi ? La où ma famille habitait c'était comme ça qu'on réglait nos problème! Les plus faibles jouaient aux billes et les plus fort les récupéraient !

- Tu veux dire volaient ? Proposa Owen avec un petit rictus.

- Pléonasme ! Répliqua t-elle la bouche pleine. - Et puis de toute façon même si Zola est dans le coup, on sait tous qui est le meneur de jeu ! Le pire de tout ça c'est que c'est un gamin très intelligent mais qu'il préfère faire les pires conneries qui puissent exister que de penser à ses futurs études !

- C'est sûr qu'à 10 ans on pense déjà tous à devenir chirurgien ! Dit ironiquement Owen.

- À son âge je pensais déjà devenir chef de chirurgie !

Owen émit un léger rire et continua ses recherches.

* * *

- Arizona pourquoi tu lui as dis ça ? Demanda Callie en regardant dans tout les recoins d'une salle de bureau accompagnée de sa femme.

- Ne dis pas contraire Callie ! Rick est l'homme le plus insensé que je connaisse !

- Ce n'est pas parce que lui il l'est que sa fille l'est automatiquement! Et je te signale que Kate est une personne très censée elle !

- Moui…c'est vrai…

- Personnellement je ne pense pas que c'est Johanna la coupable de tout ça…

- Tu penses que c'est qui ?

- À ton avis qui est l'enfant le plus intenable, qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire les pires bêtises du monde, qui se moque des conséquences…

- Tu sais que tu es entrain de décrire Cal là ! Fit remarquer la blonde rieuse alors que sa compagne lui lança un regard lourd de sens. - Oooh ! Dit-elle en comprenant le sous-entendu.

* * *

- C'était vraiment trop drôle de voir la tête de Loker quand tu lui as crié dessus ! Ria Patrick les deux mains dans les poches de sa veste de costume.

- Au lieu de rire tu pourrais nous aider à chercher ! Répliqua Cal mécontent en pivotant sur place dans son bureau.

- T'inquiètes pas tôt au tard ils vont bien sortir de leur cachette. Les connaissant ils vont en avoir marre, avoir faim et ils vont venir vers nous comme des petites souris attendant leur bout de fromage. Et nous telle une tapette à souris on les prendra au piège !

- Mouais…, Dit l'expert en mensonge pas convaincu de cette hypothèse. - En espérant juste que la règle numéro 9 a bien été respecté !

- Rhooo tu ne vas pas recommencer Cal…, Soupira Jane faisant rire Teresa qui comprit de quoi ils parlaient.

- Oh que si ! Et il est hors de question que ton mini-toi s'approche de ma petite fille chérie à moins d'un mètre ! Certifia Lightman en pointant d'un doigt inquisiteur son ami.

- Cal…, Fit rieuse Gillian en fouillant un coin.

- Non mais c'est vrai quoi ?! Ils sont toujours là main dans la main, à glousser, à finir les phrases de l'autre… Déblatéra Cal dégoutté avec des mouvements de ses mains.

- C'est ça l'amour ! Répliqua le mentalist tout en tapotant avec un grand sourire l'épaule de son ami qui lui lança un regard noir.

- Moi vivant jamais ils ne finiront ensemble !

- Qui sait ? Dit Patrick avec un air mystérieux.

- Moi ! Et je t'assure que j'empêchera ça par tout les moyens !

- Je les trouve très mignon ensemble. Proclama Gillian souriante en s'approchant de son mari qui boudait.

- Là tu les trouve mignons ! Dit Cal avec des gestes de ses mains.- Mais dans 7 ans, quand ton cher et innocent fils va dépasser le stade je te prend la main et j'aimerai te faire visiter ma chambre, crois moi qu'il faudra me passer sur le corps pour qu'il ose rentrer chez moi !

Patrick émit un léger rire, s'approcha de Cal et lui souffla au creux de son oreille: -Les Jane n'ont pas besoin d'autorisation pour rentrer chez les gens…

Cal allait lui répliquer quelque chose tout en lui montrant son poing lorsque tout d'un coup il entendit des petites voix s'élever.

- Pousse toi Jake tu m'écrase le pied !

- C'est pas de ma faute William n'arrête pas de me pousser !

- Aie mon oeil Nick !

- Désolé Lou' !

- J'ai faiiiim ! Soupira Bailey.

- On sait Bailey ! Dirent l'ensemble des enfants.

- Chuuuut ! Fit Johanna. - J'ai entendu du bruit !

Entendant les paroles qui se dissipèrent de la porte coulissante du débarras de Cal, le petit groupe d'amis se regardèrent d'un air entendu puis s'est avec une rapidité extrême que l'expert en mensonge ouvrit celle-ci. Et c'est sans surprise que les quatre adultes virent tout leur enfant entasser dans la petite pièce faire des grands sourire.

- Papa…, Souffla Nick avec un petit sourire gêné. - J'peux tout expliquer !

- J'y compte bien ! Rétorqua Cal en indiquant aux enfants de sortir d'un geste de la main.

Dix minutes plus tard enfants et parents s'étaient rassemblés dans le couloir devant la salle de conférence. Ces derniers les bras croisés contre leur corps regardèrent avec un air furieux le groupe d'enfant face à eux.

- Alors ?! Demanda Lightman avec colère. - Qui est le coupable ?!

Aucun des enfants ne répondit tandis qu'ils baissèrent tous leur tête en faisant une petite moue.

- J'attend !

Toujours aucune réponse, l'homme soupira puis ne voyant qu'une seule solution il proclama: - Nick viens ici !

À cette ordre le petit garçon lança un regard de désespoir vers ses amis et marcha tel un prisonnier vers son cruel destin jusqu'à son bourreau.

- Dis moi la vérité !

- Bah…je…

- Qui a fait ça ?! Et attention si tu me ment je le saurais ! Prévint le père en le pointant de son index tout en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Nicholas émit un air triste et regarda sa mère qui aussi en colère que son père ne lui rendit pas grâce. Ne voyant là aucune issue, il soupira et marmonna:- C'est moi…

À cet aveux tout les enfants furent surpris qu'il se dénonce à leur place alors que tout les autres adultes, sauf les parents Lightman, déclarèrent: - Ah bah oui c'était bien lui !

Cal allait répliquer quelques choses à ces derniers, lorsqu'une petite voix s'éleva.

- Moi aussi je suis coupable !

- Cela ne m'étonne même pas Zola ! Dit Meredith en colère contre sa fille.

- Tu seras punis pour ton comportement jeune fille! Renchérit Derek.

- Je suis aussi coupable ! Déclara Louise en s'avançant d'un pas.

- Moi aussi ! Affirma William en prenant la main de la petite fille.

- Que c'est mignon…, Souffla tout sourire Patrick en regardant son fils et Louise main dans la main. - Même dans l'adversité ils sont toujours deux !

- La ferme Patrick ! Vociféra Cal.

- Nous aussi ! Déclarèrent en même temps Jake et Lily O'neill

- Lily ! S'offusqua Samantha en songeant qu'il n'y avait rien d'hasardeux à ce que son fils soit impliqué dans cette histoire.

- Moi aussi ! Dit la petite Sofia avec un grand sourire.

- AH ! j'le savais ! S'écria Rick de victoire sous les regards noir de Callie et Arizona.

- Je suis aussi coupable ! Affirma Johanna en s'avança auprès de Nicholas pour lui offrir un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit.

- On se tait avant de dire "Ah" ! Riposta Arizona en regardant d'un oeil mauvais Castle qui tenait toujours son mouchoir sur son nez.

- Moi aussi ! Dit le petit Bailey alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pensant tout simplement que c'était un jeu.

- Mais où est Rachel ? Demanda soudainement House en regardant dans tout les côtés.

- Moi aussi ! S'écria une petite fille derrière Lisa et Gregory qui sursautèrent en l'entendant.

- Bon sang ! Elle faut qu'elle fasse carrière comme défibrillateur ! Elle ferrait un tabac ! Proclama House en posant une main contre son coeur.

Les enfants s'étant presque tous dénoncés, se mirent à regarder Christine qui jusque là n'avait rien dit.

- Je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire ! Réfuta la petite fille en croisant ses bras contre son corps.

- J'en étais sûr ! Dit Bones presque surexcitée.

Puis remarquant les regards appuyés de ses amis sur elle, Christine leva ses yeux au ciel et dit: - Oookaay ! Moi aussi !

- Sa première punition ! Déclara presque heureux Booth, pensant que sa petite fille était bien une enfant comme les autres, tout en prenant sa femme dans ses bras qui émit une mine d'incompréhension à cette phrase.

- En clair vous êtes tous coupable ! Clarifia Teresa.

- Donc en conclusion de votre bêtise vous nettoierez toute la salle de conférence ! Affirma Cal avec autorité.

- OH NOON ! S'écrièrent les enfants dépités.

- Oh que si ! Déclara Christina avec un grand sourire.

- Vous serez punis respectivement par chacun de vos parents ! Proclama Kate.

- Mais noooon !

- Mais siiiii ! Continua de dire Yang hilare pas la situation.

- Et bien évidement Loker vous aidera à nettoyer la pièce ! Conclu Cal.

- NOOOOON ! Hurlèrent tout les enfants ainsi qu'Eli.

- C'est encore plus drôle que le coup de poing de Cal sur Rick ! Affirma Cristina extasiée.

- Dr Lightman ! Je vous ai rendu un service ce n'est pas de ma faute si vos gamins ne savent pas se tenir ! Beugla Loker devant son patron.

- Soit vous nettoyer ! Soit vous êtes viré ! À vous de voir !

- Cal…,Soupira Gillian avant de dire à leur employé: - Écoutez Eli…Vous n'aurez pas à nettoyer mais…

- Encore heureux !

- Vous pouvez au moins les surveiller, le temps qu'on règle les départs de chacun ?

- Mmmmh…

- S'il vous plait ! Je vous promet qu'on…Vous offrira un bon restaurant tout frais payé par l'entreprise !

- Bon ok…, Accepta Loker en songeant que cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il ne mangeait que des surgelés avec son coloc'.

- Gillian ! S'offusqua Cal de cette proposition.

- Il le mérite Cal ! Je te signale qu'ils ont déjà fait pire !

- Pas faux…, Souffla Richard Castle.

- Les enfants on vous laisse quelques minutes et on revient voir si tout est propre ! Déclara Gillian en s'éloignant avec ses amis vers le bureau de Cal.

- Dr Lightman ! L'interpella soudainement sa réceptionniste qui se trouvait derrière son bureau alors que l'homme passait devant celui-ci.

- Oui Anna? Dit Lightman en s'arrêtant dans sa course.

- Votre fils sait très bien chanter ! Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un tel talent ! Vous le féliciterez de ma part !

À ces mots Cal fronça ses sourcils, regarda sa réceptionniste, puis reprit sa marche et marmonna pour lui-même: - Mais de quoi elle parle…

Pendant que les adultes étaient entrain de régler leur affaires, Loker en avait profité pour remplir des seaux d'eau avec du produit nettoyant. Donnant une éponge à chaque enfant, Eli leur ordonna ensuite d'un seul regard de nettoyer la pièce et c'est sous un soupir général que ces derniers entrèrent dans celle-ci pour effectuer leur tache.

- Je crois qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que Nick est la vainqueur ! Affirma Jake souriant tout en nettoyant le sol.

- C'est clair ! Confirmèrent l'ensemble des enfants.

- J'avoue que tu ai assez doué Lightman dans le genre chanteur…, Lui souffla Zola.

- Merci ! Ria légèrement le concerné en pensant que pour Zola Shepherd dise un compliment cela devait avoir une part de vérité.

Après quelques instant de nettoyage Ria accourut soudainement vers Eli et lui demanda avec précipitation:- Eli il faut que tu viennes, le PDG de Parker&Co veut absolument nous parler tout les deux au téléphone à cause de l'affaire Williams !

- Quoi ?! Mais je ne peux pas partir et laisser les enfants sans surveillance ! Déclara Loker perturbé.

- Il faut que tu viennes c'est très important !

Eli fit une moue dubitatif, regarda les enfants nettoyer sagement puis déclara: - Bon ok je viens avec toi ! Les enfants j'ai un appel important à passer, je pars cinq minutes et je veux que pendant mon absence vous restiez sage ! OK?!

- Mmm…Marmonnèrent l'ensemble des enfants.

Loker lança un dernier regard dans la pièce puis disparut de celle-ci avec rapidité en compagnie de Ria. Se retrouvant tout seul, Nicholas commença à fredonner une chanson tout en nettoyant la grosse tache orange sur la vitre de la salle. Reconnaissant l'air Zola se mit à murmurer les paroles alors que Jake siffla la musique et de là une réaction en chaine s'éleva dans toute la pièce. Johanna avait actionné la musique avec son portable et tout les enfants se mirent chanter avec joie.

- Ces mots signifie que tu vivras ta vie ! Chanta Nicholas en montant sur la table pour y glisser dessus tout juste nettoyer par Zola.

- Sans aucun souciiiiii ! Dirent en coeur les enfants joyeusement

- Philosophiiiie ! Proclama Jake en jetant une éponge mouillé sur Zola qui ria à ce geste.

- Hakuna matataaaa ! Chantèrent le groupe d'amis en faisant une bataille d'eau géante dans la pièce en courant de partout. - Hakuna matata, hakuna matata , hakuna matata,hakuna…

- Ces mots signifie que tu vivras ta vie ! Déclara Nicholas en sautant de la table tel une rock star.

- Sans aucun souci philosophiiiie ! Hakuna matata ! hakuuuuuuuuna matata ! Firent ensemble les enfants en continuant de s'envoyer de l'eau sur le visage, créant par la suite une piscine géante au sol avec de la mousse de partout dû au produit nettoyant.

Ayant fini leur tache, les parents marchèrent dans les longs couloirs du Lightman Group pour rejoindre encore une fois la salle de conférence.

- J'espère pour eux que ça brille ! Râla Cal.

- J'ai qu'une seule envie moi c'est de m'assoir et de ne plus bouger, je suis épuisée…, Soupira Kate dans les bras de Castle.

- C'est sûr après ce que ces maudit gamins viennent de faire…,Répliqua Jack O'Neill en prenant la main de Samantha dans la sienne.

Arrivant enfin sur le lieu des méfaits, Cal s'arrêta net devant la salle de conférence, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et hurla:**- LOKEEEEEEEEEER !**

- Ça y est j'suis viré…, Soupira l'homme à l'honnêteté radical alors qu'il venait tout juste de raccrocher.

**FIN***

**Moral de l'histoire: **Ne jamais quitter des yeux ces petits monstres ! Même PAS une seconde ! Et si l'un d'entre eux s'enfuit... Prenez votre poêle et courrez après lui ! Ou enfermer le dans le cube au choix... XD Loker aurait dû écouter ses propres conseilles...

* * *

Lightman5: Aaah je vous avais dis que c'était n'importe quoi !

* * *

_TorriGilly: C'est pas de tout repos avec toi mdr!_


	6. Danger public !

**Disclaimer:** Aucun perso de LTM* ne m'appartient juste ceux que j'ai créé le sont, je ne gagne pas d'argent ou autre chose d'illégal !

**Note: **J'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire et peut-être que vous rirez aussi au passage :D Juste...N'importe quoi !

Résumé: Comment dire...Nicholas et Louise ont grandit et sont désormais des adolescents de 16 ans! Emily à par logique grandit elle aussi ^^ Et lors d'un dîner en famille Louise va dire quelque chose à ses parents, qu'elle va vite regretter par la suite... C'est n'importe quoi! (résumer qui ne rend pas vraiment compte de l'histoire mais si je vous dis ce qu'il se passe c'est pas drôle:P )

* * *

**DANGER PUBLIC !**

**(I'm Believer-The Monkees )**

Cela faisait depuis quelques minutes que la petite famille Lightman au complet était entrain de partager un bon dîner, préparé par la maîtresse de maison, dans leur salle à manger tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

«-Mmh Honey ton soufflé au pomme de terre est à tombé par terre!» S'extasia Cal en avalant une nouvelle bouchée de son plat.

«-Merci chéri !» Lui répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

«-Je confirme!» Approuva Emily en offrant un sourire à Gillian qui le lui rendit.

«-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec papa.» Concéda Nicholas qui était entrain de se resservir du plat de nourriture.

À cette remarque, le père regarda un instant son fils mais ne lui répondit rien et baissa tout simplement sa tête, en signe de résignation, pour continuer de manger son repas dans le silence. Gillian le vit faire et eu une mine légèrement triste mais lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur sa fille Louise, qui n'avait pas touché une seule fois à son plat, elle changea brutalement d'expression. En effet cette-dernière semblait pensive depuis le début du repas et n'avait fait qu'effleurer sa nourriture avec le bout de sa fourchette.

«-Lou' ça ne va pas? Tu n'as rien manger?» S'inquiéta la mère en observant sa fille qui arborait une mine dépitée.

Dans ses pensées, la jeune fille ne lui répondit rien comme si aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles.

«-Ma puce?» Questionna Cal, lui aussi interpellé par son étrange comportement, tout en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

«-Hin quoi?!»Bredouilla soudainement l'adolescente en relevant sa tête avec rapidité pour y rencontrer le regard anxieux de toute sa famille sur sa personne.

«-Tu es malade ma chérie?» Lui demanda la jeune femme de plus en plus inquiète.

«-Heu...non! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande ça?»

«-Tu n'as rien touché de ton plat...» Lui fit remarquer sa mère.

«-Oh...c'est juste que...je n'ai pas très faim...» Répondit Louise avec un léger sourire.

«-Ma chérie tu peux tout nous dire tu sais, on est une famille donc si tu as un problème dit le nous! On pourra peut-être t'aider.»Déclara Cal en plissant ses yeux afin d'y voir la moindre émotion passer sur le visage de sa fille alors que Nicholas avait laisser échapper un léger rire suite à la phrase de son père. Ce dernier l'avait entendu mais avait simplement lancé un regard en biais à l'adolescent qui ne lui accorda aucune attention. Après quoi, il émit une petite moue avec sa bouche en serrant ses dents puis focalisa à nouveau son regard sur sa fille cadette.

«-Tu peux tout nous dire Lou'...» Affirma Emily en posant une main réconfortante sur celle de sa soeur.

«-Je...Et bien... en fait je...» Bafouilla la jeune fille en dérivant son regard sur chaque membre de sa famille qui la regardait avec insistance.«-Je...»

Le coeur de Cal battit de plus en plus vite trouvant que le suspense de sa réponse se laissait trop attendre et que cela pouvait laisser présager le pire dans son esprit. Il imaginait déjà les différents pires aveux que ça fille pourrait lui dire... Tel que papa je suis sorti avec un abruti, j'ai fais certaines choses avec lui, je vais me marié car...Et là pour lui c'était l'aveu qui pouvait faire retourner plus d'un homme dans sa tombe: Papa...je suis enceinte! Alors là s'il entendait cette phrase, il allait faire une crise cardiaque c'était sûr! Mais après être revenu parmi les vivants, il irait tout droit rendre une petite visite à l'abruti qui aurait osé toucher sa petite fille chérie. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas pu refaire le portrait de celui qui avait osé le faire...enfin le faire quoi ! Avec sa fille Emily... Ce qu'il regrettait éperdument depuis que celle-ci lui avait avoué sa première fois lorsqu'elle était adolescente. Il ne lui avait pas montré sa colère de cette annonce devant elle mais Gillian avait dû essayer de le calmer toute la soirée pour ne pas qu'il appelle Reynolds à 1H du matin pour avoir des renseignements sur l'imbécile qui avait fait de sa petite Em' "une femme".

À ce simple souvenir, Cal émit une expression de dégoût, alors que Louise bafouillait toujours.

«-Je sens comme une douleur se propager dans mon bras gauche...» Marmonna l'expert en mensonge pour lui même.

«-Ma chérie dit nous ce qui ne vas pas,on ne te jugera pas...» Affirma Gillian d'un ton doux.

«-Et bien je ...» Louise s'arrêta dans sa tirade, avala sa salive puis prit une grande inspiration.

«-Je sens mon coeur palpiter...c'est la lumière blanche de la fin ou c'est juste celle du micro-onde que je vois au loin?» S'inquiéta Cal en posant une main contre son coeur, alors que Louise avait fermé ses yeux comme essayant de rassembler chaque parcelle son esprit.«-Ça y est je vois grand-mère Lightman qui me sourit!» Proclama le père de famille en levant ses yeux au ciel comme se sentant partir ailleurs.

Et lors d'une dernière inspiration la jeune fille rouvrit ses yeux et déblatéra d'un traite:«-Je veux faire de la conduite accompagné!»

Suite à cet aveu, il eu grand silence autour de la table lorsque soudainement la fourchette de Nicholas tomba lourdement sur le rebord de son assiette. Un autre silence se fit quand Cal éberlué proclama avec une mine surprise:«-Quoi?!»

«-Oui je sais! Vous allez me dire que je n'ai pas encore passer mon code et qu'on a des soucis d'argent à cause de l'entreprise ! Mais je vous promet que je bosserais pour payer les cours et...et...avec la conduite accompagné cela reviendrait moins cher!» Tenta de s'expliquer maladroitement Louise alors que son père la fixait toujours avec des yeux ronds.

«-Je répètes...QUOI?!» S'exclama le paternel interloqué en étendant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps comme ne comprenant rien de la situation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

«-Et ben... en plus d'avoir des problèmes cardiaque, il devient sourd...»Railla Nicholas dans sa barbe.«-Et dire qu'il dit n'avoir aucun point commun avec Grand-mère Elizabeth...»

«-Je savais que vous n'alliez pas être d'accord...»Soupira déçu la jeune fille avec une petite moue.

«-QU...?» Cal ne put répété son mot que Gillian le coupa en posant une main réconfortante sur la sienne pour ensuite déclarer:«-Ce que ton père essaye de te dire...C'est que la manière dont tu nous annonces ça est...» La mère sembla chercher ses mots quand Emily répliqua:«-Stressant, effrayant, Flippant...»

«-Énorme!» Renchérit Nicholas hilare en continuant de manger son repas.

«-Heu...Je...J'ai fais quelque chose qui ne fallait pas?»Demanda perturbée la jeune fille aux yeux bleus.

«-Non ma chérie! Bien sûr que non...» La rassura sa mère en lui offrant un sourire réconfortant.

«-J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque mais à part ça tout va bien!» Proclama le père toujours une main sur son coeur en tentant de reprendre ses esprits.«-Bon sang Lou' tu ne veux pas essayer de ménager un peu ton vieux père! J'ai cru que tu allais me dire quelque chose de grave!»

«-Heu...Comme?» Questionna interloquée Louise en fixant son père regarder de droite à gauche.

«-Comme heu...Je sais pas...Comme...» Bafouilla t-il en cherchant ses mots.

«-Comme: papa, maman je suis enceinte!»Déclara Fortement son fils.

«-Ouais...dans ce genre là...» Répondit Cal avec un mouvement de sa main tout en plissant ses yeux.

«-QUOI?!» S'exclama ahuri la fille cadette en regardant ses parents qui avaient eu la même pensée que leur fils.

«-Et ben c'est le mot du jour...» Murmura Nicholas avec un rictus.

«-Vous avez pensé que...» Mais voyant le regard de son père, elle comprit que c'était le cas et fit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.«-J'y crois pas...!»

«-Comprends nous ma puce...Qu'avec ta tête d'enterrement, on pouvait penser que...» Bredouilla Cal mal à l'aise par ce genre de conversation alors qu'il fit un mouvement de sa main pour s'expliquer.

«-Que j'aurais couché avec le premier mec du coin sans me protéger!» Répliqua Louise toujours aussi éberluée par les pensées de ses parents.

L'expert en mensonge resta d'abord bouche bée face à ces propos mais reprit très vite ses esprits en remarquant que sa femme était entrain de glousser.

«-Et ça te fais rire?!» Demanda Cal légèrement blessé dans son orgueil.

«-Avoue que c'est assez amusant!» Répliqua sa conjointe amusée par la situation.

«-Et bah moi, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant!»

Gillian ria un peu plus en songeant que son mari ne se rendait jamais compte que son côté papa sur-protecteur pouvait être parfois assez risible. Ne voulant pas le vexer plus, elle décida simplement de caresser sa main et de lui dire dans un sourire:«-Je t'aime.» À ces trois petits mots, la tension chez le père disparu lentement quand tout d'un coup un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage remplaçant ainsi sa mine vexée.

«-Bon! Alors c'est oui ou non?» Quémanda Louise impatiente alors que ses parents se regardaient tendrement.

«-Oui...»Souffla Cal n'ayant pas la moindre idée du pourquoi il avait prononcé ce mot bien trop occupé à plonger son regard séducteur dans les pupilles dilatées de son épouse.

«-GENIAL!» S'écria la jeune fille en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise pour aller prendre son père dans ses bras. Celui-ci surpris par ce soudain câlin demanda:«-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?»

«-Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort...» Lui répondit Nicholas en avalant une autre bouchée de son plat.

«-Nick!» Réprimanda sa mère en lui faisant les gros yeux.

«-Quoi c'est vrai?! Elle n'a pas touché une seule fois à un volant, elle n'a jamais passé le code et c'est un danger public même en vélo! Pas plus tard qu'hier elle a fait un vol plané dans la rue car elle n'avait pas vu une grosse pierre qui traînait au sol!»

À cette anecdote Cal émit une mine inquiète alors que sa fille le tenait toujours dans ses bras.

«-Mmmh Louise...» Commença à dire son père en déplaçant sa fille pour la mettre face à lui.

«-Oui mon papa que j'aime!»

«-Moui...Comment te dire ça sans te blesser...» Marmonna t-il pour lui même en regardant le visage jovial de sa fille.«-Je...Tu...» Bafouilla t-il.

Non il ne pouvait pas refuser, sinon elle lui ferait sa tête d'enterrement puis après cela ça sera les piques de colère... Et quand une femme Lightman était en colère c'était: tous au abris! Songea l'expert en mensonge en plissant ses yeux alors qu'il imaginait le pire. Il ne voulait pas subir la colère d'une femme Lightman ça c'était sur! Bon bah il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution...

«-Je veux bien te payer tes cours de conduite et te laisser faire de la conduite accompagnée si...»

«-Super!»

«-Si...Tu passes le test du tour du pâté de maison avec moi!»

Suite à cette demande, un petit silence se fit dans la cuisine alors que cette fois-ci se fût la fourchette de Nicholas et d'Emily qui tombèrent en même temps dans leur assiette. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent d'un air effrayé puis s'en comprendre pourquoi ils se levèrent de table et sortirent avec précipitation de la pièce.

«-Ok!» Accepta joyeusement la jeune fille tandis que son père lui offrit un petit sourire en songeant qu'il avait peut-être évité le pire...

Gillian ria discrètement en les voyant faire et pensa que sa fille ne savait du tout ce qu'il l'attendait... Cette dernière fit une nouvelle embrassade à son père qui émit une mine inquiète puis tourna lentement sa tête en direction de sa femme et lui demanda en chuchotant:«-Est-ce que notre assurance prend en compte les adolescents prépubère qui veulent apprendre à conduire?» La psychologue ria à cette demande puis se leva à son tour afin de débarrasser la table.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard et après plusieurs demandes incessantes de sa fille qui voulait à tout prix conduire dans la journée...Cal se trouvait désormais, les deux mains dans les poches de son jean, à contempler sa belle voiture avec nostalgie.

«-Ne t'inquiètes pas Cal...Tout se passera bien...» Lui souffla Gillian en se plaçant dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

«-Mmmh...»Marmonna l'homme en nichant sa tête dans le coup de la jeune femme.«-J'aimais bien cette voiture...»

Son épouse ria de sa répartie puis se recula légèrement de son mari afin d'y mettre ses deux bras autour de son coup.

«-Je suis sûr qu'elle va réussir haut la main ton précieux test!» Affirma la psychologue souriante.

«-Mouai enfin... Pour le moment ce test n'est pas très concluant puisque les deux derniers Lightman qui l'ont passé on échoué... Le premier a réussi à foncer dans une bouche d'incendie et le second a réussi à dévaster tout le jardin de madame Anderson! Bien que je le suspecte de l'avoir fait exprès...»Murmura Cal en plissant ses yeux de suspicions.

«-Ça va aller mon chéri...» Lui dit-elle en posant une main affectueuse sur sa joue.

«-Mmh...J'ai le droit à mon baiser d'adieu?»

Gillian émit un léger rire en songeant qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais puis captura les lèvres de son homme pour échanger un tendre baiser. Mais alors que les tourtereaux profitaient de cette échange, Louise se dirigea toute joyeuse vers la voiture quand soudainement elle se senti tirer en arrière.

«-Hey! Mais...» Protesta l'adolescente ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.«-Nick, Em' mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Je vais bientôt conduire et...»

«-Ouai bah avant de rentrer dans l'engin de torture tu dois nous écouter!» Proclama Nicholas avec sérieux.

«-Quoi mais je...»

«-Nick à raison! Il est de notre devoir de t'expliquer certaines choses!» Renchérit Emily en jetant des regards inquiet autour d'elle pour surveiller l'arriver de leur père.

«-Mais de quoi vous parler?!»

«-De papa qui d'autre!» Signifia Nicholas ahuri.

«-Et ?»

«-Eeet...Il faut que tu te prépares mentalement avant d'aller conduire avec lui!» Lui expliqua son frère.

«-Comment t'expliquer ça...Conduire avec Papa c'est comme...»Commença à dire Emily en pinçant ses lèvres.

«-Rester coincer avec Loker,papa et grand-mère Elizabeth dans la même pièce pendant une journée!» Répondit Nicholas pour sa soeur en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de Louise.

«-C'est ça !» Confirma Emily avec des yeux ronds.

Et c'est à ce moment là que la future conductrice écarquilla ses yeux de peur en comprenant dans quel pétrin elle s'était mise.

«-Mais...Mais...Je suis trop jeune pour mourir!» S'affola Louise en faisant des gestes dans tout les sens avec ses bras.

«-Clames toi! On va t'aider ! Mais il faut que tu nous écoutes attentivement...»Fit Nicholas en la regardant dans les yeux.«-Ok?» La jeune fille ne répondit rien mais hocha simplement sa tête. «-Bien...Premièrement quand tu rentreras dans le véhicule tu vérifies bien que toute les conditions de sécurités soient rassemblées! Bien que papa t'expliquera comment faire... Ah et n'allumes surtout pas la radio il faut que tu restes très concentrée!»

«-Ne regardes surtout pas papa dans les yeux!» Répliqua Emily lorsqu'elle vit soudainement sa soeur froncer ses sourcils d'incompréhension à ce conseille.«-Ne le fais pas c'est tout! C'est pour ta sécurité si je te dis ça!»

«-Parfois il va essayer de te déconcentrer! Pour moi il m'a dit que le facteur passait en vélo devant la voiture et pour Em' c'était un petit chien!»

«-O-k...»

«-Ah ! Et le pire de tout ! Si on ne te dis pas ça c'est sûr tu vas mourir...» Proclama le jeune homme en échangeant un regard entendu avec sa grande soeur.«-Il va profiter que tu sois coincer avec lui pour...»

Mais l'adolescent ne put finir sa phrase qu'une personne derrière eux déclara:«-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Vous jouer au cercle des poètes disparu?»

«-Papa!» S'écria Emily surprise en se retournant subitement vers son père.

«-Je crois que dans de telle circonstance on jouait plus au cercle des chauffeurs disparu...»Marmonna Nicholas pour lui même.

«-Bon alors tu es prêtes ?» Demanda Cal avec un grand sourire en regardant sa fille qui était entrain de faire une tête de dix pied de long.«-Allez ! On va bien s'amuser!» Certifia t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de Louise afin de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa voiture. Pendant que le père et la fille rentraient dans le véhicule, celle-ci jeta un dernier regard de dépit à son frère et à sa soeur qui lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement.

«-Elle ne va pas s'en sortir.» Proclama Emily entre ses dents en continuant de sourire à sa soeur pour ne pas lui montrer son inquiétude.

«-C'est sûr...»Confirma Nicholas dans le même sourire forcé.

* * *

Voilà plusieurs minutes que Louise conduisait prudemment dans les allées du petit quartier où ils habitaient et c'est avec un sentiment étrange qu'elle se surprit à aimer la conduite avec sa père. Il était plutôt calme songea t-elle... Presque trop calme...Se dit la jeune fille en plissant ses yeux de suspicions. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir suivit les conseilles de sécurité, de son frère et de sa soeur, était la cause de sa réussite dans ce test établit par leur paternel.

«-Tu te débrouilles très bien ma puce!» Affirma Cal alors qu'il avait posé son coude sur un des coins de la voiture pour y poser sa tête dans le creux de sa main.«-Prends la prochaine à droite et changes de vitesse puis tu continues tout droit.»

«-Ok.»

L'adolescente fit ce que son père lui dicta quand soudainement celui-ci déclara de manière innocente:«-Alors...ça va toi en ce moment?»

«-Heu oui ça va...» Répondit la jeune fille en tentant de se concentrer sur la route.

«-Génial.»

Un petit silence se répandant lorsque le père décida de repndre la parole:«-Et...Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ou...?»

«-Papa!» S'offusqua Louise.

«-Quoi?»

«-Je suis entrain de conduire donc ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de me poser ce genre de question...»Soupira exaspérée l'adolescente.

«-Oui mais quand j'essaye de te parler de ça en dehors, tu me dis que ce ne sont pas mes affaires!»

«-Peut-être parce que c'est le cas!» Réfuta la jeune fille en lançant un regard furtive à son père qui s'écria brusquement:«-ATTENTION GRAND-MERE ELIZABETH!»

À ce cri, l'apprentie conductrice prit peur et perdit un court instant le contrôle du véhicule mais se rattrapa bien vite en voyant que la rue était totalement déserte.

«-Tu trouves ça drôle?!» Demanda sèchement l'adolescente.

«-Très !» Répliqua son père avec un grand sourire.

«-Pfff...» Soupira t-elle exaspérée par le comportement de son père, en songeant qu'elle aurait dû écouter le conseille de Nick et ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

«-Surtout que si cela était vrai je ne t'aurais rien dit...»Marmonna l'homme pour lui même.«Alors...Il s'appelle comment?» Questionna t-il tout sourire, avec un haussement de ses sourcils, en observant le visage de sa fille. Cette dernière émit une expression de colère à cette question mais cela n'arrêta bien évidement pas le père curieux.«-John...Lukas...Peter...»Proposa t-il en essayant de voir si la jeune fille allait réagir à un des ces noms.

«-Denny!» Lui répondit Louise la mâchoire serrée en pensant que si elle ne lui disait pas tout de suite il pourrait jouer à ce petit jeu toute la journée.

«-Denny...» Murmura Cal en serrant ses dents.«-Et...Vous...avez déjà...»Bredouilla le père en essayant de s'expliquer par des mouvements de ses mains, tout en plissant ses yeux d'appréhension.

«-Couché ensemble?» Lui demanda la jeune fille de but en blanc toujours en étant concentrée sur la route.

«-Moui...» Fit-il sentant son coeur battre à vivre à allure.

«-J'ai 16 ans papa...»

«-Ouais bah ça n'a pas empêché à ta mère de le faire...» Marmonna le paternel dans sa barbe.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?»

«-Non rien... Tu sais ma chérie...quand un garçon embrasse une fille...»

«-Rhoo papa ! Tu ne vas pas me faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle non plus! J'ai déjà passé ce stade !»

«-Non ce n'est pas un...cours...C'est plutôt...Des conseilles! C'est ça des conseilles!»

«-Merci mais je crois que je vais m'en passer si cela ne te dérange pas...»

Un autre silence se glissa dans l'habitacle lorsque Cal tourna brusquement tout son corps en direction de sa fille.«-Écoutes ma puce! Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on ai cette conversation mais je suis ton père et je m'inquiète pour toi... Et de savoir que des ados boutonneux en chaleur tourne autour de ma petite fille ne m'aide pas vraiment à dormir! Tu comprends?»

«-Je ne suis plus une petite fille papa!»

«-Mouais ça je l'avais bien remarqué...» Chuchota t-il pour reprendre plus fortement.«-Ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer...C'est que quand un garçon embrasse une fille, il ne pense pas à un simple échange d'amour innocent...Non...Il pense déjà à ce qu'il va se passer par la suite...Et c'est cette suite là qui me fait peur! Car je sais que ton Dean...»

«-Denny!» Rectifia sèchement la jeune fille.

«-Denny...» Soupira t-il en roulant des yeux.«-Ne pourra pas se contrôler le jour où il t'invitera à visiter sa chambre!»

«-Papa! Denny est quelqu'un de bien!»

«-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ma puce... Mais si cela ne te déranges pas j'aimerais qu'il reste loin de toi...Et de tes...Envies de femme libérées! Car tu vois faire ça...reviendrait à me faire grand-père...»

«-Papa!»

«-Quoi c'est vrai ! Regardes Em' ! Elle a presque fini ses études universitaires qu'elle veut déjà avoir des enfants et tout ce qui suit ! Si je te dit tout ça... c'est pour t'avertir que tout peut s'enchainer très vite... Regardes! Quand ta mère et moi on sortait ensemble...On s'était dit qu'on irait doucement mais...Tu vois le résultat ! On a eu des jumeaux, 9 mois après notre mariage! Tout ça parce que j'ai lui ai fais visiter ma chambre, pour soit disant lui faire tester le confort du lit mais...» Et c'est à ce moment là de la conversation qu'il eu le bruit d'un énorme fracas qui se propagea jusqu'a cinq pâté de maison plus loin.

* * *

Quelques instant plus tard alors que Gillian était entrain d'attendre avec une mine inquiète, sur le porche de leur maison, sa bouche s'ouvrit soudainement en grand en voyant dans quel état son mari était entrain de garer leur voiture. En effet cette dernière avait son par choc avant totalement détruit. Toujours la bouche ouverte par cet effroyable constat, elle s'approcha lentement du véhicule quand elle vit sa fille sortir rageusement de celui-ci avec une mine furieuse. Cette dernière étant vite imitée par son père qui proclama en levant ses bras:«-Ce n'est pas de MA faute! Si tu n'as vu ce lampadaire!»

Au bord de la crise de nerf, Louise s'approcha de son père, pointa un doigt inquisiteur sur lui puis vociféra:«-TU...COMMENT...TU AS OSÉ...J'AI DES IMAGES QUI NE DISPARAITRONT JAMAIS DE MON ESPRIT MAINTENANT! TU...» N'arrivant pas à trouvé la suite de sa phrase tant sa colère était grande, elle décida de partir avec précipitation pour rentrer dans leur maison en claquant la porte d'entrée avec rage.

Surprise par son comportement Gillian s'avança les deux mains sur les hanches vers son compagnon et lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

«-Quoi?!» Fit Cal faussement offusqué tout en mettant ses deux bras de chaque côté de son corps comme ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal.

«-Tu—as—osé!» Soupira sa conjointe en appuyant son regard.

* * *

Pendant que les deux adultes étaient entrain de s'expliquer à l'extérieur, Nicholas et Emily, qui regardaient tranquillement la télé, entendirent plusieurs cris s'échapper par la fenêtre du salon qui était restée entre-ouverte:

«-Cal! C'est notre deuxième voiture!»

«-Rhoo mais Gill...»

«-Tu en as encore profité pour donner tes conseilles c'est ça?!»

«-Il fallait bien la prévenir...!»

«-Tu n'es pas possible! Tu sais combien ça va nous coûter tout ça?! Déjà qu'on a dû mal avec la société!»

«-Calme toi honey... je vais faire une petite virée à Las Vegas avec Patrick et tout ira bien!»

«-TU RIGOLES J'ESPERE !»

À l'écoute de ces cris, Nicholas et Emily comprirent ce qui s'était passé puis entendirent subitement leur soeur cadette crier dans les escalier:«-PLUS JAMAIS JE RESTE DANS LA MÊME VOITURE QUE LUI! PLUS JAMAIS!»

«-Il a osé.» Proclamèrent en même temps le frère et la soeur d'un regard entendu, en entendant après coup Gillian crier:

«-CAL VIENS ICI ! TOUTE DE SUITE !»

«-Pas temps que tu n'auras pas posé la spatule que tu tiens entre tes mains!»

«-OUH tu vas voir! ARRÊTES DE COURIR CAL! VIENS ICI!»

«-Heuuu...Nope!»

«-CAAAL!»

**FIN***

** Moral de l'histoire :** Ne jamais** au grand jamais** apprendre à conduire avec Cal ! La note risque d'être salé...Et pas qu'au niveau de l'argent!

* * *

_Zaza: C'était juste ENORME! jai beaucoup rigolé. Elle trop génial ta fic! PTDRRRR la fin j'imagine trop Gill en train de poursuivre Cal avec une spatule a la main MDRRR XD_

_TorriGilly: Mwahahaaa super! xD_


	7. Nos Blessures

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages de la série Lie to me* ne m'appartient , je ne touche pas d'argent .

**Résumé:** Cal et Ria ont une petite conversation à coeur ouvert après une enquête difficile.

* * *

**Nos Blessures**

**(Una mattina- Ludovico Einaudi)**

L'équipe du Lightman Group venait tout juste de rentrer d'une affaire qui n'avait pas laissé indifférente la jeune Torres ainsi que son patron Cal Lightman. En effet, le dossier pour lequel ils avaient dû travailler portait sur le meurtre d'une mère de famille tuée par son conjoint qui l'avait battu à mort. Lightman avait tout de suite accepté l'affaire sous l'oeil protecteur de Gillian durant le déroulement de celle-ci. Étonnement, l'expert en mensonge avait su parfaitement se contrôler pendant l'interrogatoire avec le présumé meurtrier bien que ses poings serrés avaient trahi ses pensées les plus sombre. Quant à Torres, ayant elle aussi participé à l'interrogatoire, s'était faite très vite éjectée de la pièce par son patron. Puisque ce dernier l'ayant vu perdre rapidement tout ses moyens face à l'homme niant chaque fait dont il était accusé, avait préféré finir seul l'entrevue pour avoir une chance de lui soutirer des aveux. Malgré tout ces événements, l'équipe avait tout même réussit à prouver les faits et le père violent avait été placé en prison le temps de son jugement. Se trouvant désormais assit derrière son bureau, Cal avait étendu ses deux jambes de tout son long sous celui-ci. Ses yeux posés dans le vide, il tentait de rassembler ses esprits après cette journée pleine d'émotion. S'offrant ces quelques minutes de tranquillité, il fût soudainement dérangé dans ce moment de calme par une personne qui frappa trois petits coups contre la porte de son bureau.

«-Entrez !» Autorisa le patron.

Suite à la permission, une jeune femme brune pénétra dans la pièce en s'avançant jusqu'au bureau de Lightman avec un dossier entre les mains.

«-J'étais venu vous rendre mon rapport de l'affaire.» Affirma t-elle en posant le dossier sur la surface plane de la table.

«-Cela pouvait attendre Ria.»

«-Je sais mais j'ai préféré... m'en débarrasser au plus vite.»

Cal fit un petit signe positif de sa tête puis pencha celle-ci sur le côté pour observer les traits d'incompréhension de la jeune femme.

«-Allez y poser votre question.» Déclara Lightman.

Ria fût surprise par les paroles de Lightman mais elle se ravisa en songeant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rien lui cacher.

«-C'est une question un peu personnelle donc si vous ne répondez pas je comprendrais parfaitement. Mais... Je voulais savoir comment vous avez fait pour oublier, pour passer à autre chose ?»

Cal se leva soudainement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau. La brune le regarda faire et songea qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu trop loin avec cette question. Mais lorsqu'elle le vit refermer la porte, elle comprit qu'il voulait simplement plus de tranquillité.

«-Asseyez vous.» Ordonna t-il en indiquant du doigt la chaise qui se trouvait face à son bureau. La jeune femme obtempéra puis regarda son patron faire la même chose de l'autre côté de son bureau.«-Vous et moi nous sommes pareils.» Commença t-il à dire en la fixant dans les yeux.

Torres fit une petite moue, signe qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec ces dires et Cal déclara:«-À quelques petites choses près nous sommes pareils. Nous nous cachons derrière un masque et certaines personnes pensent que nous n'en valons pas la peine parce qu'ils ont du mal à nous cerner du premier coup d'oeil. Mais c'est simplement que nous avons besoin de cela pour nous protéger.»

«-Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ?»

«-Vous savez dans la vie, il faut tout faire pour ne pas être la victime, ni le bourreau, ni le passif. Donc non je me suis jamais posé la question.»

«-Que devons nous êtres alors ?»

«-Nous...» Répondit-il en se levant pour se diriger vers son débarras. Il revint deux minutes plus tard vers son bureau et déposa deux verres sur sa table ainsi qu'une bouteille de Whisky. Il commença à verser le liquide dans les deux récipients quand Ria déclara en regardant son patron faire:

«-Chaque jour qui passe je ressens une sorte de dette, un sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir laissé ma soeur avec mon père... Et je me demandais si...»

«-Si ce sentiment disparaitrais ?» Finit-il pour elle en lui tendant un verre, alors que la jeune femme hocha positivement la tête en acceptant l'objet.«-Non... Il ne disparaîtra jamais. Vous devrez vivre avec.»

«-Vous ressentez cela vous aussi ?»

«-Oui, quand je voyais ma mère se faire battre , je ne pouvais strictement rien faire pour m'interposer, j'étais trop petit.» Avoua t'il en se rasseyant à sa place son verre à la main. «-Et lorsque que j'y repense je me dis que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose.»

«-Vous ne pouviez rien faire...»

«-Si, j'aurais pu en parler mais j'ai préféré me taire car j'avais peur. Peur de subir le même traitement. La seul chose que je pouvais faire c'était de regarder. Alors j'enregistrais, les paroles, les gestes, les coups... Si je voyais une expression de dégoût ou de colère quand mon père rentrait, je courais dans ma chambre, parce que je savais...»

«-Qu'il se défoulerait...»

Cal acquiesça et affirma:«-Vous et moi on a dû s'adapter pour survire.»

Un silence se glissa entre les deux protagonistes alors que chacun burent une gorgée de l'alcool qu'ils tenaient entre leur main. Fixant comme hypnotisée le liquide brun de son verre, Ria décida de briser ce silence en déclarant:«-Je vois sans cesse des scènes repasser dans ma tête, il ne se passe pas un jour où je n'y pense pas.»

«-C'est normal cela fera partie de vous à vie. Même si vous avez construit la plus merveilleuse des familles , ces souvenirs font partie de vous. Ils sont votre identité, ceux qui vous construise et ceux qui détermine vos choix les bons comme les mauvais.»

«-Le souvenir qui est le plus encré en moi, ce n'est pas mon père entrain de me frapper mais...» Torres marqua une pause, souffla puis regarda durement son patron dans les yeux. «-Alors que je rentrais de l'école, je l'ai vu frapper ma soeur. Je n'ai rien pu faire, je suis restée à regarder... sans bouger.» À cette énonciation le poing gauche de la jeune femme se serra involontairement sur sa cuisse. «-Je fixais cette bouteille sur cette table et j'attendais que le silence revienne. Que les cris cesses... Puis quand le calme fût revenu, j'ai vu ma petite soeur au sol... Et mon père s'était retourné face à moi pour me dire que ce qu'il avait fait était juste.» La jeune femme contracta sa mâchoire puis bu une nouvelle fois du liquide fort.

«-C'est parce qu'il le pensait réellement.» Lui répondit son patron en posant ses deux mains sur sa tête.

Ria émit une mine interrogative puis voyant cela Lightman s'approcha de son bureau afin d'y poser ses deux coudes et c'est à l'aide de mouvement de mains qu'il s'expliqua:

«-Ce n'est jamais un hasard lorsqu'un parent bat un enfant. C'est souvent parce que lui même a subit le même traitement.»

«-Je peux comprendre la souffrance qu'il a enduré !» S'exclama Torres en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce.«-Mais pourquoi a t-il refait le même schéma sur nous ? S'il connaissait la souffrance qu'on endurait !»

«-Certaines personnes sont plus faibles que d'autres... Ils sont peut-être fort physiquement mais mentalement ils ne sont rien.»

«-Un jour il nous avait tous invité au restaurant et il nous avait affirmé qu'il allait changer... Trois jours après il a recommencé...»

«-Ces gens là ne peuvent pas changer, ils ne le pourront jamais. Car ils ne possèdent pas cette force qui nous caractérise. Ils peuvent faire tout les efforts du monde mais ils resteront tel quel jusqu'à la fin de leur jour.»

Un ange passa lorsque Cal déclara:«-Ma mère à plusieurs fois tentée de me protéger contre mon père. Mais elle en subissait à chaque fois les conséquences et puis un jour j'en avais eu marre alors je me suis interposé. Ce jour là j'ai cru que j'allais mourir.» L'homme ria nerveusement à la remémoration de ce souvenir douloureux.«-Il m'avait proposé entre la ceinture ou les coups.»

«-Qu'avez vous choisi ?»

«-Les coups.»

«-Vous aviez quel âge ?»

«- 11 ans.»

«-Pourquoi avoir choisi les coups ?»

«-Je pouvais voir son visage ...» Dit-il pour toute réponse.

La jeune femme resta immobile et se tu face à cette réplique. Puis elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers son patron et de lui demander:

«-Vous lui avez pardonné ?»

«-Je n'ai jamais pu lui pardonner et je crois que c'est cette rage contre lui qui m'a permit d'avancer. C'est pour cela que je vous avais dit que votre père a fait de vous ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Vous et moi nous avons ce quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas et qui nous permet d'affronter n'importe quel problème sans avoir peur des conséquences. Ce qui peut parfois nous porter préjudices. C'est elle qui caractérise notre impulsivité face aux dangers et aux émotions que nous ressentons à l'encontre des situations de la vie quotidienne.»

«-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?»

«-Cette rage... de prouver que nous valons quelque chose ! Que nous ne sommes pas juste de petites choses qui doivent subir et se taire ! Que nous valons mieux qu'eux ! Car ils nous ont répété sans cesse que nous n'étions rien. Il faut savoir que certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour être des parents et nous ne pouvons pas les blâmer car c'est la vie.»

«-Je pourrais lui pardonner les coups mais pas les paroles. Elles sont gravées trop profondément en moi pour que je puisse oublier.»

«-Je comprends ce que vous dites, peu de gens le peuvent.» Lui répondit Cal en buvant d'une traite le contenu de son verre.

La jeune femme regarda un point invisible puis se rassit à sa place tandis que l'expert en langage corporel lui demanda:«-Quel était la phrase que vous vous répétiez pour ne pas sombrer et rester forte en toute circonstance ?»

«-Tout le monde a ses problèmes et vous ?»

«-Il y a toujours pire !»

La jeune femme émit un léger rire à la réplique de son patron puis reprit son verre sur la table pour y faire tournoyer le liquide brun.

«-Parfois je me dis qu'il serait tellement plus facile de suivre le même chemin que nos pères...»

«-Il est toujours plus facile de devenir le pire de nous même que la personne que nous voulons être.»

«-Vous n'avez jamais été tentez d'être comme lui ?»

«-Je n'ai pas tenté, je l'étais.»

«-Comment ça ?»

«-Quand mon père nous a abandonné et que j'ai placé ma mère à l'hôpital psychiatrique. J'ai dû me débrouiller seul , avec les seuls armes que mes parents m'ont donné.

«-Qui étaient ?»

«-Se battre, tricher, voler... J'ai du survivre seul. Jusqu'au jour ou j'ai compris qu'on pouvait devenir la personne qu'on voulait si on s'en donnait les moyens.»

La jeune femme brune finit elle aussi son verre et Lightman continua dans sa lancé:«-Si j'ai ce besoin de surprotéger mes enfants, ce n'est pas un hasard car j'essaie de tout faire pour ne pas ressembler à mon père. Mais au fond de moi je sais parfaitement qu'une partie de lui est incrusté en moi et je ne parle pas que du physique. Vous aussi vous possédez une partie de lui en vous.»

À ces mots Ria eu une expression de dégoût sur son visage.

«-Comment avons-nous réussit à faire face ?»

«-Chacun à son propre passé, son vécu, ses douleurs... Il faut savoir vivre avec et certains y arrivent mieux que d'autres.»

«-Pourquoi ?»

«-C'est un mystère, la vie nous forge à ce que nous sommes, nos rencontres nous influence .»

«-Mais il y a bien quelque chose qui vous a aidé à devenir cet autre homme ?»Questionna la jeune femme intriguée.

Lightman s'apprêta à lui répondre quelque chose lorsqu'une personne les interrompit dans leur conversation en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

«-Oh désolé Cal ! Je pensais que tu étais seul.»

«-C'est pas grave Gill'»

«-Je voulais juste te dire que Em' est dans le couloir avec Nicholas et Louise. Elle vient de les prendre à l'école. Donc on t'attend dans le couloir pour rentrer à la maison.»

«-Ok j'arrive Honey, donnes moi juste deux minutes.»

«-Aucun problème !» La psychologue sourit aux deux adultes dans la pièce puis referma la porte derrière elle.

De nouveau seul Ria souffla:«-Je crois que j'ai compris...»

Cal se leva de son siège puis se rendit dans son débarras pour y ranger sa bouteille d'alcool. Après ça il se dirigea vers sa porte de bureau et fit signe à sa protégée de le rejoindre. La jeune femme brune se leva de son siège et alors que son patron ouvrit sa porte pour que celle-ci parte il déclara:

«-Tout les deux nous avons appris à décoder inconsciemment les mensonges. Nous avons toujours voulu connaître la vérité et parfois au péril de risquer notre propre vie. Car pour nous le mensonge est plus dur à entendre que la vérité. Celle-ci est plus importante que la souffrance elle-même.»

C'est sous cette réplique que la jeune femme brune lui fit un petit sourire de gratitude pour le remercier de cette discussion à coeur ouvert. Après cela elle sortit du bureau de son patron et laissa celui-ci passer devant elle. Alors qu'elle vit Lightman marcher d'un pas précipité dans le couloir principal, elle resta là sans bouger à l'observer embrasser amoureusement Gillian. Puis elle le vit enlacer ses trois enfants, pour partir tout les cinq sous des éclats de rire.

Et à partir de ce moment là Ria sût que ce n'était qu'une question temps. Qu'elle aussi elle aurait droit à ce bonheur et que son passé douloureux pourra enfin laisser place à d'autre souvenir plus heureux.

**FIN***

* * *

_TorrGilly:Woah, super bien écrit, très émouvant! J'ai beaucoup aimé D_


	8. La rumeur

**Disclaimer: **Auncun perso de la série LTM et autre ne m'appartient, et je ne touche pas de billet, de monnaie, chèque, bonbons en ours colorés...

**Résumé:** Gillian doit avouer une chose important à Cal, seul problème ? Ses employés aussi bavards qu'indiscrets ! Son seul objectif tout avouer à l'expert en mensonge avant qu'un de ses employés ne vendent la mèche et ne répandent une rumeur, en clair une course contre la montre ! Tic-tac...

* * *

**La Rumeur**

**(Good News-Matt Dusk)**

_Ok ! On respire Gillian ! C'est ton mari, il t'aime, vous vivez ensemble, de quoi est-ce que tu as peur ?!_ Se répéta t-elle depuis plusieurs minutes en regardant anxieusement celui-ci, au travers de la vitre de conférence, faire un briefing sur la nouvelle enquête que le FBI et lui devait diriger.

_Aller ! Dès qu'il sort, tu lui dis tout ! C'est comme un pansement qu'on arracherait d'un seul coup !_ Enfin… sauf que là, ce n'était pas qu'un simple sparadrap collé sur une petite cicatrice ! Là c'était leur vie commune qui allait être totalement chamboulée ! Seigneur ! Il vient dans sa direction. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?! Dites lui ce qu'il faut faire ! Qu'on lui donne immédiatement un mode d'emploi avec des instructions ! Même tout livres de psychologie qu'elle avait lu durant son doctorat ne pouvaient l'aider à cet instant précis.

O_h - mon - dieu ! Il ouvre la porte ! Respire, expire , respire , expire… Fait comme Kate t'a appris !_ Technique que la détective utilisait quand son compagnon Richard Castle faisait ou disait une imbécillité et tout ça suivi du plus beau sourire. C'est ça, sourire ! Il fallait qu'elle sourit ! Voyant l'expert en mensonge arriver dans sa direction, la jeune femme émit l'un de ses plus beau et grand sourire qu'elle n'ai jamais fait de sa vie, le même lorsqu'il lui avait avoué pour la première fois les trois petits mots qui avait changé leur vie.

- Honey ?

- …

- Heu…chérie ça va ?

- Hein quoi ? Fit Gillian un peu perdu, en remarquant soudainement la présence de son compagnon.

- Je te demandais si ça allait ?

- Heu…oui ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ! Répondit-elle rapidement avec un grand sourire faisant froncer les sourcils d'inquiétude de Cal.

_Oh non ! Pas bon ! Il suspecte quelque chose ! Dis un truc !_

- Bah je sais pas tu sembles…différente ! Affirma t-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté avec un geste de sa main.

_Quoi ?! Mais comment il a fait ?! Elle ne lui a encore rien dit ! Il ne l'a pas vu sur son visage quand même…,_ Se dit-elle en plissant ses yeux de suspicions.

- Honey ? Demanda Cal d'un ton rieur en voyant la jeune femme faire.

- Je vais très bien ! Tout est parfaitement nauséeux ! Enfin je veux dire normal ! Se rectifia t-elle avec rapidité. Maudit laspus ! Songea t-elle rageuse en ayant eu une soudaine envie de vomir.

- Ok, bon on se voit tout à l'heure alors ! J'dois aller dans le cube pour interroger un suspect ! Signifia t-il souriant tout en s'approchant de la psychologue pour l'embrasser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Puis le voyant commencer à partir Gillian s'affola et proclama:-Heu Cal ! Attends !

- Oui ? Dit-il en se retournant vers la jeune femme avec un air interrogateur.

- Je…je voulais…, _Aller Gillian ! Trois mots ! Juste trois mots !_ - Je voulais te dire que je…, _Aller dis le ! Il attend !_ Se répéta t-elle en observant le visage intrigué de son mari.-Je t'aime ! Déclara t-elle avec une folle rapidité et un grand sourire. _Nooooon Gillian pas ces trois mots là !_ S'écria t-elle intérieurement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Lui répondit l'homme heureux. Et sachant que la jeune femme n'aimait pas les marques d'affections sur leur lieu de travail, Cal jeta de rapide coup d'oeil dans le couloir afin de voir s'il n'y avait personne puis constatant que c'était le cas il s'approcha souriant de la psychologue et l'embrassa furtivement sur ses lèvres.-Vivement qu'on rentre à la maison pour que je puisse te prouver à quel point je t'aime…, Lui souffla t-il au creux de son oreille avant de l'embrasser dans son cou et de reprendre sa route pour aller travailler. Laissant Gillian, seule, les yeux fermés en plein milieu du couloir.

- Dr Lightman ?

- …

- Vous aller bien ?

- …

- Gillian ?

- Je suis enceinte ! Avoua soudainement la psychologue en rouvrant ses yeux avec un petit saut de surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit Ria devant elle.

- Oh heu waah ! Toutes mes félicitions ! Répondit Torres dans un grand sourire.-Je suis vraiment très heureuse pour vous et pour Cal !

- Cal ! Il est…il est où ?! Demanda paniquée la jeune femme en tournant sa tête dans tout les sens.

- Heu il vient de partir à l'instant pour interroger un suspect, je crois.

- C'est pas vrai…, Souffla Gillian dépitée en passant une main sur son front.

- Ça ne va pas ? Questionna Ria soucieuse de voir sa patronne dans cet état.

- Non ça ne vas pas ! Je dois lui annoncer cette fabuleuse nouvelle !, Commença t-elle à dire avec ironie.-Mais à chaque fois que je le vois, c'est plus fort que moi je suis pétrifiée sur place et les mots ne sortent pas !

- C'est normal vous avez simplement peur de sa réaction, mais vous n'avez pas à l'être ! Il sera l'homme le plus heureux du monde lorsqu'il l'apprendra !

- Et comment vous pouvez être si sûr de ça ? Lui demanda t-elle incrédule.

- Parce qu'il vous aime, que c'est votre mari et que c'est la suite continuelle des choses ! Déblatéra l'employée d'un ton sonnant l'évidence.

- Bon sang…, Soupira la psychologue en massant une nouvelle fois son front de sa main.-Vous devez me trouver stupide…

- Non, c'est le contraire qui m'aurait étonné., Observant le visage perdu de sa patronne, Ria pinça ses lèvres et lui dit d'un ton doux:-Dites le lui et après vous verrez que finalement ce n'était pas si terrible que ça !

- Oui vous avez surement raison… Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Ça, je n'en doute pas. Répondit la brune dans un sourire.-Ça va bien se passer vous verrez…, La rassura t-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras avant de commencer à partir.

- Ria !

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que vous pouvez garder cela secret, le temps que je lui annonce la…nouvelle?

- Bien sûr ! Concéda Torres le visage sérieux.

- Merci. Souffla Gillian en regardant la jeune femme partir.

_Seigneur…_, Se dit-elle en songeant qu'elle avait dû évité le pire. Et bien évidement "le pire" c'était qu'elle ai tout avoué à Loker ! Dire cette grande nouvelle à l'homme le plus bavard et le plus honnête de l'entreprise, c'était le meilleur moyen pour que tout le monde le sache en quelques minutes à peine ! Et franchement elle préférait mille fois mieux que Cal et sa mère se disputent toute une journée, que le fait qu'il apprenne la dite bonne nouvelle de la bouche de ce petit mouton fri… Enfin de Loker ! Se rattrapa t-elle en se dirigeant d'un pas pressé à la salle de restauration afin de se faire un bon thé pour faire passer ses nausées qui n'en finissaient pas.

- Oh tient bonjour Dr Fos… Lightman ! Proclama un blond souriant en se préparant un café sur un plan de travail.-Excuser moi j'ai toujours un peu de mal à perdre les habitudes!

- Bonjour…Hunter ! Salua Gillian dans un sourire forcé en sentant une nouvelle douleur dans son ventre.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda le jeune homme inquiet, en ayant vu la grimace de douleur de sa patronne.

- Très bien ! Je vais mal, enfin non je ne vais pas mal ! Je…j'ai juste… un peu mal au ventre ! Bafouilla t-elle en se perdant dans le choix de ses mots.

- Oh, vous savez que la camomille est un très bon digestif dans ces cas là !

- Je tacherais de mon souvenir ! Affirma t-elle en commençant à se préparer une tasse de thé.

- Une fois, mon compagnon avait le même problème et trois jours plus tard avec des infusions régulières de camomille, tout allait mieux ! Affirma Hunter en mélangeant son café à l'aide d'un cuillère.

- Tant mieux…, Lui répondit-elle en écoutant que d'une oreille les paroles de son employé bien trop concentrée à ne pas sentir cette horrible odeur de café, qu'elle ne supportait plus depuis qu'elle était enceinte.

- Un problème ? Questionna t-il en ayant vu son regard de dégout sur son café.

- Non c'est juste…c'est juste qu'en ce moment je ne supporte plus trop l'odeur de café ! Lui expliqua t-elle vaguement dans un sourire crispé.

- Mmh ! Je vois très bien ce que vous voulez dire ! Déclara t-il en buvant une gorgée de son liquide noirâtre.

- Ah bon ?! Fit surpris la jeune femme.

- Oui ! Ça m'arrive souvent même ! Par exemple quand je bois trop de café sur plusieurs jours, j'en deviens vite dégouté et rien que l'odeur me donne parfois l'envie de vomir ! Pas vous ?

- SI ! Confirma t-elle vivement en avalant sa salive d'avoir eu peur d'être découverte. Car connaissant Hunter, du genre commère il partageait le titre avec Loker.

- Je vais essayer de le boire plus vite pour que vous n'ayez pas à ressentir des nausées ! Déclara le blond d'un ton amusé faisant à moitié rire Gillian qui senti soudainement une violente douleur se propager dans le bas de son dos.-Je ne savais pas que l'odeur du café pouvait vous faire un si grand effet ! Proclama Hunter surpris en regardant la jeune femme se tenir le bas de son dos avec une légère grimace.

- Non c'est pas le café, j'ai simplement mal au dos depuis quelques jours…

- C'est marrant ma soeur qui est enceinte aussi ! Et pour régler ce problème elle demande à mon beau-frère de la masser tout les soirs ! Vous devriez demandez au Dr Lightman de le faire !

- Me demander quoi ? Questionna Cal en entrant subitement dans la pièce pour se faire un café.

- Cal ! Fit Gillian surprise de voir son compagnon en ces lieux.-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Tu ne devrais pas être en plein interrogatoire ?

- Si, mais le mec que j'interroge est un bureaucrate capricieux qui réclame ses soit disant droits civiques… Bref il m'a énervé ! Et déjà que je suis à cran, je me suis dis que si je ne sortais pas de cette pièce j'allais m'en faire un punching-ball ! Déblatéra t-il en terminant la préparation de sa boisson chaude pour ensuite faire face à son épouse.-Passons! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu devais me demander ?

- Mais rien ! Lui répondit-elle rapidement dans un sourire angoissé.

- Pourtant Hunter viens à l'instant de dire le contraire. Contra t-il le visage empreint d'une légère inquiétude.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, c'est juste que votre femme vient de me dire qu'elle a des problèmes de dos. Je lui ai donc conseillé de vous demander de lui faire des massages !

- T'as mal au dos ? Demanda soucieux l'expert en mensonge, en buvant une gorgée de son café sous l'air dégouté de sa compagne.

- Oui ! Mais c'est rien, ça va passer ! Affirma t-elle dans un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Vous ne devriez pas laisser trainer la douleur Gillian ! Ma soeur qui est enceinte elle avait attendu deux sem…

- Ça ne sent pas le gâteau au chocolat ?! Coupa subitement la jeune femme pour changer de conversation.

Cal pencha sa tête sur le côté à cette demande, tenta d'humer la dite odeur mais ne sentant rien à ce qui pourrait ressembler à du chocolat répondit:-Heu..non je ne sens rien.

- Ça doit être moi ! Répondit-elle souriante.-En ce moment je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais j'ai l'impression de sentir du chocolat de partout ! Surement une envie !

L'homme ne répondit rien mais lui offrit simplement un petit sourire en guise de réponse.

- C'est marrant…, Commença à dire Hunter d'un air songeur.-Avec tout les symptômes que vous venez de me décrire on pourrait croire que vous êtes ence…

À ce moment là, la jeune femme émit des grands yeux ronds puis sans qu'Hunter ne voit venir quoique ce soit, se retourna rapidement vers lui et fit "malencontreusement" verser sa tasse bouillante de thé sur la chemise blanche du pauvre jeune homme. Ce dernier sentant une vive douleur sur son torse à cause du contact du liquide brûlant sur sa peau, ravala son cris et crispa fermement sa mâchoire pour ensuite fermer ses yeux à s'en faire mal.

- Oh bon sang ! Je suis vraiment désolée Hunter ! S'excusa faussement désolée Gillian en prenant un chiffon à porter de main pour éponger l'homme malchanceux.

Surpris Cal regarda la scène sans bouger quand Henry, un des employés de l'entreprise, déclara rapidement à l'encadrement de la porte:-Dr Lightman ! Venez voir on a un nouvel élément à vous montrer !

- Heu…oui d'accord ! J'arrive Henry !, L'homme à lunette ne se préoccupa même pas de ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce qu'il parti sans réclamer son reste.-J'dois partir, ça va aller ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est juste du thé ça va partir ! N'est-ce pas Hunter ? Lui demanda t-elle dans un regard appuyé. Comprenant le message le jeune homme serra sa mâchoire et hocha avec rapidité sa tête alors qu'il senti des brûlures de plus en plus vives envahir son corps.

- Ok. Souffla Cal dans un sourire.-À tout à l'heure !

- À tout à l'heure ! Lui répondit-elle en le regardant partir avec sa tasse de café entre ses mains.

- BOOOOON SAAAANGGG ! Cria le blond dès que son patron avait disparu de la pièce.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Hunter ! S'excusa la patronne dans une grimace tout en tentant de nettoyer le liquide brulant.-J'ai dû faire un mouvement trop brusque, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Mentit-elle d'une voix aiguë.

À l'écoute de ces paroles, le champion de détection de mensonge du timbre des voix, regarda éberlué Gillian et déclara offusqué:-Mais vous mentez !

- Heu non…pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites ça ?

- Votre voix !

- Quoi ma voix ?

- Vous avez fait du Prince !

- Mais pourquoi je mentirais ?! C'est ridicule ! Réfuta t-elle dans un rire nerveux en continuant sa tâche.

- Les seuls fois ou vous mentez c'est pour des grandes raisons et souvent personnelles…

- Heu…

- Et votre mari était ici…

- …

- On parlait de ma soeur enceinte…

- …

- Et de vous qui possédiez les même symptômes…

- …

Quelques secondes d'intenses réflexion plus tard le visage songeur du blond laissa place à une expression des plus éberluée.

- Oh - mon - dieu ! Vous êtes enceinte !

- Hunter écouter…!

- D'un autre homme que votre mari ! Renchérit t-il avec des gestes de ses mains.

- Quoi ?! Mais non ! Réfuta Gillian choquée par cette supposition.

- C'est Loker c'est ça ?!

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous raconter ?!

- Hier quand vous discutiez avec Ria, je l'ai vu vous regarder et ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées !

- Quoi ? Non ! Écouter moi Hunter ! Tenta t-elle de le tempérer en positionnant ses deux mains en avant.

- Mais c'est que ça expliquerait bien des choses…, Marmonna t-il d'un regard lointain.

- Hunter ! L'interpella fortement la psychologue pour que le jeune homme revienne sur terre.-Il n'y a rien entre moi et Loker ! Ok !

Ne voyant aucune trace de mensonge, le blond plissa ses yeux de suspicions et dit:-Mais…vous êtes enceinte ?

- Oui !

- De qui ? Demanda t-il intrigué en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

- Hunter…vous êtes stupide ou vous le faites exprès ?! De qui voulez-vous que je le sois ?!

- Justement, je ne sais pas il y a tellement d'homme qui vous envie dans l'entreprise !

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ?! Déclara t-elle surprise pour ensuite secouer sa tête afin de reprendre ses esprits.-Heurm ! Là n'est pas le problème ! Écouter Hunter ! Je suis enceinte de…, Le blond commença à formuler une nouvelle réponse lorsque Gillian le regard noir le devança:-Croyez moi que si vous prononcer le moindre mot c'est pas une tasse bouillante que vous recevrez !, Comprenant le message le blond avala sa salive et ferma sa bouche.-Merci… Donc comme j'essaye de vous le dire depuis plus de 10 minutes, je suis enceinte de mon mari !

- OooH ! Mais c'est fantastique ! S'extasia le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.-Il faut le dire à tout le monde !

- Non ! S'écria t-elle en posant une de ses mains sur la bouche du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de prononcer le moindre mot.-Cal n'est pas encore au courant ! Et je veux lui annoncer la nouvelle avant que toute l'entreprise le soit ! C'est bien compris ?!, Hunter hocha lentement sa tête en signe de confirmation tout en souriant comme un imbécile derrière la main de sa patronne. Enlevant celle-ci, Gillian fronça ses sourcils et lui demanda perplexe:-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça?

- Vous êtes enceinte ! C'est merveilleux ! Proclama t-il surexcité.

- Oui et bien ça dépend pour qui…, Souffla t-elle le regard perdu.

- Pourquoi dites vous ça ? Questionna inquiet le blond de cette réponse.

- Pour rien…c'est juste que… je ne sais pas trop comment Cal va réagir face à ça…

- Moi je sais ! Il va rester complètement pétrifier sur place puis tout en vous dévorant du regard, il s'approchera lentement de vous et vous dira d'une voix suave avec son accent so bristih à tomber par terre: Je t'aime… Et là sous les applaudissements général d'un public en extase, il vous embrassera comme dans la fin du film de Love Actually avec le sexy Hugh Grant et la sublime Martine McCutcheon…, Conta rêveur le blond.

- Hunter ? Héla pour la troisième fois la jeune femme bien que l'homme ne réagissant toujours pas à ses interpellations, décida de faire claquer ses doigts à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Hein quoi ? Fit le blond en clignant plusieurs fois ses paupières pour reprendre brusquement contact avec la réalité.

- Promettez-moi de ne rien dire à personne !

- Je vous le promet ! Certifia t-il avec sérieux.

- Et si jamais vous le dites à quelqu'un… Je vous assure que…, Déclara t-elle en gardant sa phrase en suspend pour laisser ainsi le soin à son employé d'imaginer la suite de son discours.

- Je ne dirais rien ! Je serais aussi muet qu'une tombe ! Dit-il en mimant une fermeture éclaire sur sa bouche.

- Merci…, Souffla t-elle en se détournant du blond pour sortir de la pièce.

- Vous ne voulez plus boire de thé ?

- Non ça ira merci. Signifia t-elle pour ensuite se diriger vers la salle d'analyse lorsqu'une voix féminine l'interpella soudainement dans son parcours:

- Dr Lightman !

- …

- Dr Lightman !, À cette seconde interpellation, la psychologue se stoppa net dans sa marche pour y voir Anna la dévisager avec un air inquiet sur son visage.

- Oh excuser moi Anna ! J'étais un peu…perdu dans mes pensées. Souffla la jeune femme en s'approchant du bureau de la réceptionniste.

- Il n'y a pas de mal ! Déclara Anna souriante en lui présentant un document.-Tenez voilà le dossier du bébé que vous m'aviez demander !

- Vous avez dit quoi ?! Questionna Gillian éberluée par cette demande.

- Heu… Je vous ai juste dit voilà le dossier du budget que vous m'aviez réclamé…, Lui répondit Anna en regardant inquiète sa patronne récupérer le dossier avec une mine perplexe.-Vous allez bien Dr Lightman ?

- Heu oui, oui ça va ! Répondit-elle précipitamment.

- Vous sembler épuiser depuis quelque jours…

- Ça doit surement être à cause du travail !

- Il faut vous ménager avant l'arriver de l'enfant !

- Mais je ne suis pas enceinte ! Réfuta vivement Gillian avec des yeux ronds.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça… Je vous ai juste conseillé de vous ménager avant l'arrivée du prochain client.

- Ah ! Heurm…oui…vous avez raison ! Bredouilla t-elle en se touchant mécaniquement l'oreille pour commencer à partir dans une autre direction.

- Oh ! Et toute mes félicitation Dr Lightman pour votre grossesse ! Proclama la réceptionniste toute sourire alors qu'à ses mots la psychologue se retourna avec une grande rapidité vers Anna.

- Vous avez dis quoi à l'instant ?!

- Je vous ai dit toute mes félicitions à vous et au Dr Lightman pour votre nouvel enfant !

- Mais qui vous l'a dit ?!

- Personne.

- Mais comment vous…

- Vous, vous déceler les mensonges moi je vois les femmes enceintes !

Gillian pencha sa tête sur le côté, fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhensions et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question à sa réceptionniste, celle-ci entendant un nouveau coup de téléphone retentir, décrocha l'appareil puis le plaça contre son oreille.

- Lightman Group, que je puis-je faire pour vous ?

Restant quelque instant interdite sur place, la psychologue ouvrit plusieurs fois sa bouche lorsque sans savoir pourquoi elle se dirigea tel un automate jusqu'à la salle d'analyse.

- Dr Lightman ! Venez voir ! L'interpella Henry devant le grand écran du laboratoire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Henry ? Lui demanda la jeune femme dans une grimace en se plaçant au côté de son collègue.

- Ça va ? Questionna l'homme à lunette en l'ayant vu faire.

- Oui ! Ne vous inquiéter pas ! Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me montrer ?

_Bon sang ! On ne peut pas faire une expression dans cette entreprise sans être détaillé du regard !_ Pensa t-elle énervée en sentant une autre douleur venir.

- Heu…ok. Donc voilà la vidéo d'une femme nommée Mme Kurtis et j'ai la nette impression qu'elle nous ment sur un détail.

- On pense qu'elle a une liaison avec Mr Thompson, l'un des suspects de l'enquête. Proclama Ria en fixant l'écran.

- Vous voyez, sur la video elle est à côté de lui…, Commença à décrire Henry lorsque Gillian le coupa subitement dans son analyse en soufflant:-Les regards…

- Les regards ?

- Oui regarder Mme Kurtis baisse sa tête et son regard est dirigé vers le sol. Affirma t-elle en pointant du doigt les faits.,-Et Mr Thompson la fixe, avec ses deux mains croisées devant son corps.

- Signe qu'il cache quelque chose… Mais regarder la position des mains de Mme Green.

- Mains croisées contre son ventre…, Dit Torres perplexe par ces éléments.

- Je crois savoir ce que votre Mme Green vous cache… Regarder les taches sur son visage, ceci est souvent les premiers signes d'une grossesse bien avancée.

- Mme Green est enceinte de Mr Thompson ! Conclut Henry hébété.

- Oui. Répondit Gillian en échangeant un regard gêné avec Ria.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda subitement l'homme à lunette en ayant vu l'échange de regard entre les deux femmes.

- Non, c'est rien Henry. Mentit Gillian.

- Je ne veux pas vous paraître désobligeant Dr Lightman mais vous ne savez pas vraiment mentir…

- Rien c'est juste que…, Bredouilla la psychologue en fixant la vidéo tout en adoptant inconsciemment la même position que la dénommée Mme Green.-Non laisser tomber !

Henry fronça ses sourcils, émit une mine de réflexion lorsqu'il s'écria en balbutiant tout en la pointant de son index:-Oh…vous…vous…êtes...

Comprenant que son employé avait tout découvert, elle s'apprêta à lui expliquer calmement la situation lorsqu'elle vit avec effarement Loker entrer dans la pièce. Prenant peur, la jeune femme s'approcha d'Henry et lui souffla au creux de son oreille:-Vous dites un seul mot et je vous promet que vous demanderez qui a éteint la lumière…Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?, Le jeune homme hocha lentement sa tête de haut en bas alors qu'il semblait retenir sa respiration.-Bien. Dit Gillian en retournant son attention sur Loker qui tenait une tasse de café à la main.

- Un problème ? Demanda ce denier d'un air interrogateur tout en regardant ses collègues faire des expressions des plus étranges.

- Non aucun ! Répliqua la psychologue dans un faux sourire alors qu'Henry tourna rapidement sa tête de droite à gauche pendant que Ria fit semblant de regarder un dossier entre ses mains.

- Heuu…ok. Répondit Eli le visage perplexe.

- Oh tient Loker ! Puisque vous êtes là vous pouvez aller me chercher un café s'il vous plait ? Lui demanda Gillian ce qui eu pour effet d'émettre une expression de surprise au brun.-Oh non ! Excuser moi ce n'est pas ce que je voulais vous dire ! C'est pas parce que vous êtes là…et que vous soyez le genre de garçon à aller chercher du café…mais…, Bafouilla la jeune femme en se perdant dans ses explications.

- Non, ne vous inquiéter pas j'ai compris. Dit Eli en pinçant ses lèvres avant de donner sa propre tasse à son patronne et de disparaitre de la pièce pour aller chercher sa propre boisson.

- Oh bon sang…, Soupira t-elle en le voyant partir tout en se massant son front.

- Vous avez évité le pire ! Proclama Torres en posant son dossier sur son bureau.

- Oui c'est sûr…, Souffla t-elle en posant loin d'elle la tasse du liquide noirâtre qui la dégouttait tant.

- Vous êtes enceinte ! Déclara soudainement ahuri Henry en une seule expiration.

- Oui mais il ne faut rien dire à personne, ok ?! Et surtout pas à Loker ! Ordonna la concernée le visage très sérieux.

- Vous êtes enceinte de Loker ? Questionna éberlué l'homme à lunette dans un mouvement de recul.

- Quoi ?! Mais non ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me dis ça ?! Bref ! Non je suis enceinte de mon mari !

- Toute mes félicitations Dr Lightman ! Je vous souhaite…

- Oui, bon bref ! Je veux que vous ne le disiez rien à personne ! Prévint-elle le regard menaçant.

- Mais pourquoi ? C'est une grande nouvelle ! Vous êtes enceinte c'est génial !

- Qui est enceinte ? Interrogea soudainement une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain en entrant dans la pièce avec un dossier à la main.

- Heu… Ria ! Répondit brusquement Henry sous l'air choqué de la brune.

- Quoi ?! Dirent les trois femmes en même temps sous le regard divaguant de l'homme à lunette.

- T'es enceinte Ria ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? S'offusqua Jennifer.

- Mais non je…, Réfuta Torres vite coupée par son amie.

- Quoique j'aurais pu le deviner toute seule ! Vu toutes tes sautes d'humeurs du moment…

- Quoi ?! Mais je n'ai pas de saute d'humeur ! Riposta Ria vexée.

- Hier t'as littéralement crié sur Eli parce qu'il avait interrogé un suspect à ta place. Alors si ça c'est pas une saute d'humeur… Attends ! Oh-mon-Dieu ! T'es enceinte d'Eli !

- NON ! Rétorqua Torres d'un air incrédule.

- De Lightman ?

- Mais non !

- D'Henry ? Proposa Jen' avec une mine dégoutée.

- C'est la chose la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendu !

- Hey ! Riposta Henry désabusé.-Je suis là je vous signale.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis enceinte ! C'est Gillian ! Répondit Torres, afin d'arrêter cette mascarade, en désignant sa patronne de sa main.

- Ria ! S'exclama offusquée la concernée.

- Oh pardon Gillian ! Je suis…, Bafouilla la brune en prenant conscience de sa bourde.

- Vous êtes enceinte ?! Répéta Jennifer éberluée en regardant la psychologue poser une main sur son front.-Oh mon dieu… Mais c'est génial ! Il faut prévenir tout le monde!

- NON ! S'écria la jeune femme avec des gestes de ses mains.-Personne ne dira rien ! Cal n'est pas au courant ! Et je veux qu'il l'apprenne par moi et pas par des bruits de couloir ! C'est bien compris ?!

Jennifer hocha sa tête avec un immense sourire alors que Loker revint justement à ce moment là avec une tasse de café entre ses mains.

- J'ai mis un sucre comme vous l'aimer ! Affirma Eli en donnant la dite boisson à sa patronne, lorsque tout d'un coup il eu une mine intriguée en voyant Jen' et Henry sourirent comme des imbéciles.-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda t-il en plissant ses yeux.

- Oui c'est juste qu'on a découvert qu'elle était enceinte ! Proclama Henry souriant., Suite à cette révélation Gillian se retourna rapidement vers son employé bavard et lui lança le plus violent des regards noirs.-Enfin je veux dire…hurm… Fais chaud ici ! Non ?! Signifia t-il en desserrant le noeud de sa cravate autour de son cou.

- Il veut parler de Mme Green ! On a découvert qu'elle était enceinte de Mr Thompson ! Expliqua rapidement Ria en voyant le visage intrigué d'Eli. Ce dernier sembla réfléchir à ses paroles durant quelques secondes lorsqu'il déclara:

- Aah ! Mais ça expliquerait tout ! Et surtout pourquoi une somme d'argent serait versée tout les mois dans le compte de Mme Green !, Suite à ces paroles, les quatre autres protagonistes se lancèrent des regards soulager en songeant qu'ils avaient évité la catastrophe nucléaire à deux micro-expressions près.

- Heurm…Puisque vous n'avez plus besoin de moi je vais vous laisser ! Informa Gillian en donnant à Henry la tasse qu'Eli venait de lui offrir pour lui murmurer:-Un mot… Et plus de courant.

Henry se tût mais comprenant l'allusion fit un signe positif de sa tête et regarda avec un air effrayé sa patronne partir sans un mot.

- Hey ! Ne me dis pas que je suis allé chercher un café pour toi ?! S'offusqua Loker en regardant Henry la tasse de café entre ses mains faire de grand yeux ronds.

- Heu..bah..je…, Bafouilla t-il sous le regard mécontent de son collègue.

* * *

Au même instant, Gillian soupira sa chance dans les couloirs vides du Lightman Group quand une nouvelle nausée l'a pris. Cette dernière plus violente, elle ne pût s'empêcher de se diriger à toute vitesse jusqu'au toilette pour se rendre avec précipitation dans l'un d'entre eux. Elle sembla attendre le moment fatidique mais celui-ci ne venant pas, elle ressorti nauséeuse des toilettes pour s'approcher vacillante jusqu'au lavabo et s'asperger le visage d'eau fraiche.

- Les nausées matinal sont toujours les pires…, Déclara une voix masculine derrière elle. Surprise la jeune femme releva rapidement sa tête et vit avec soulagement, dans le reflet du miroir, Neal l'homme d'entretien de l'entreprise entrain de laver le sol.

- Neal ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! S'exclama Gillian en se retournant vers l'homme en uniforme.

- Excusez moi Madame Lightman je ne le voulais pas. S'excusa platement l'homme en arrêtant sa tâche.

- C'est pas grave, ne vous inquiéter pas ! Signifia t-elle avec un grand sourire.-Et je vous ai déjà dit que vous pouviez m'appelez Gillian !

- Oui c'est vrai ! C'est juste les habitudes qui sont difficiles à perdre…, Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Neal ?

- Oui Madame ? Enfin…Gillian !

- Comment vous avez su que…

- Vous étiez enceinte ?

- Oui…

- Ma femme est à son troisième, donc les femmes enceintes ne sont plus vraiment un secret pour moi ! Affirma t-il avec un léger sourire, faisant émettre un soupir rieur à la psychologue.-Les tisanes sont un très bon remède contre les nausées ! Vous verrez !

- Merci Neal, j'en prendrais note ! Lui répondit-elle dans un grand sourire en s'approchant de la porte de sortie lorsque Neal tout en continuant sa tâche déclara:

- Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de sa réaction, Gillian. Votre mari vous aime et je pense que dès qu'il l'apprendra il sera le plus heureux des hommes. Un enfant est un cadeau du ciel. Et bien que Mr Lightman utilise son masque d'homme impassible et froid pour se protéger du monde extérieur, il est un homme au coeur d'or et je vous assure qu'il accueillera cet enfant qui grandit en vous avec la plus grande joie.

La psychologue resta interdite sur place un court instant, puis reprenant ses esprits elle regarda avec un air interrogateur Neal balayer et sorti sans un mot des toilettes pour errer perplexe dans les couloirs du Lightman group. Marchant d'un air préoccupé la jeune femme ne fit pas vraiment attention de ce qui l'entourait lorsqu'un homme asiatique, en costume, passa devant elle en déclarant avec un grand sourire:-Félicitations Dr Lightman pour votre enfant !

- Merci Jake…, Répondit-elle dans un état second.-Attendez…, Fit-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement dans son parcours pour se retourner vivement vers le jeune homme.-Jake !

- Oui Dr Lightman ? Répondit souriant l'employé en se plaçant face à sa patronne.

- Comment vous…Comment vous savez ça ?!

- Que vous êtes enceinte ?

- Oui ?!

- Oh mais tout le monde le sait dans l'entreprise !

- Comment ça tout le monde le sait ?!

- Toutes mes félicitations Dr Lightman ! Proclama une jeune femme qui passait par là.

- Mais qui vous l'a dit Sydney ?!

- Bah Ryan ! Répondit la jeune femme comme une évidence.

- Ryan ! Du service comptable ?! S'exclama ahuri la psychologue.-Mais je suis sorti il y a peine 5 minutes ?!

- Ça va Dr Lightman ? S'inquiéta Jake en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.-Vous êtes toute pâle !

- Je…Je…crois que je ne me sens pas bien…

- Ça doit être les nausées ! Vous voulez peut-être vous allonger ?

- Non je crois que…, Fit Gillian en massant son crâne avec une petite grimace de douleur.

- Je crois que vous devriez quand même vous assoir ! Signifia t-il en prenant sa patronne par le bras pour la guider jusqu'à la salle de conférence afin de la faire assoir sur un des fauteuils autour de la table.-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Lui proposa inquiet l'employé.

- C'est fichu…, Soupira la psychologue le regard perdu.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Questionna tout d'un coup un homme roux en entrant dans la pièce.

- Le Dr Lightman ne se sent pas bien ! Répondit Jake en regardant son collègue se poster à ses côtés.

- Oh c'est normal ! Ça doit être à cause des hormones ! Les femmes enceintes sont deux fois plus sensible à tout ce qui se passe dans leur environnement !

- Mais comment vous…, Souffla Gillian perturbée en regardant son employé émettre une mine intriguée.

- Passe moi le pot d'eau Arthur, s'il te plait ! Exigea Jake au rouquin qui s'empressa de prendre l'objet demander avec un verre.-Tenez buvez ça Dr Lightman ! Ordonna d'un ton doux le brun en donnant le verre d'eau à sa patronne. Cette dernière ne sachant pourquoi bu d'une traite le contenu et le regard livide murmura:-Il va m'en vouloir c'est sûr…

- Qui va vous en vouloir ? Demanda intrigué Arthur en échangeant un regard perplexe avec Jake.

- Cal…

- Votre mari ? Mais pourquoi il vous en voudrait ! Vous aller lui offrir le plus beau cadeau qu'un homme puisse rêver ! Proclama Jake d'un ton jovial.

- Oui enfin pas tous…, Marmonna Arthur sous le regard noir de son collègue.-Quoi ? Dit l'homme d'une voix aiguë.

- Il ne sait pas que je suis enceinte…, Avoua t-elle en lançant un regard apeuré à son collègue.

- Oh…, Dit Jake alors que tout pris sens dans son esprit.-En fait, vous voulez lui dire mais ayant trop peur de sa réaction vous ne lui avez encore rien avoué. Et connaissant cette entreprise… je suppose qu'une chose en entrainant une autre tout le monde est désormais au courant et maintenant vous avez peur qu'il l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre que vous…

- Oui ! Fit Gillian désespérée en posant ses deux mains sur son visage.

- Oh tient Dr Lightman ! Déclara toute joyeuse une jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce alors que le dénommé Arthur commença à lui faire des signes négatifs de ses mains pour l'empêcher de prononcer le moindre mot.-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna t-elle en regardant sa patronne se cacher le visage de ses mains. Puis au bout de quelques secondes sans que Gillian ne s'en rende compte presque la moitié de ses employés se retrouvèrent dans la salle de conférence à l'observer avec inquiétude.

- Il parait que ça serait l'enfant de Loker…, Marmonna un employé à un autre.

- Si le boss apprend ça, il va y avoir un meurtre…

- La ferme vous deux ! Ragea Hunter à leur côté.-C'est son mari le père !

- Hiinn ! Mais alors pourquoi elle est dans cet état ?

- Surement les hormones ! Proposa un homme aux cheveux châtain.

- Killian a surement raison…, Souffla un autre en regardant de manière intriguée Gillian qui commençait à lentement enlever ses mains de son visage pour voir avec surprise tout ses employés la dévisager avec un air perplexe.

- Vous aller bien Dr Lightman ? Osa demander Jake.

- Est-ce que Loker est au courant ? Demanda subitement la jeune femme.

- Ah vous voyez ! C'est Loker qui est le père ! S'exclama un homme dans la masse d'employé.

- La ferme Devon ! Dirent l'ensemble des personnes présentent dans la pièce.

- Heu… Je ne sais pas si Loker est au courant mais à mon avis tant que votre mari ne déboule pas furieux dans cette pièce, c'est qu'il ne doit pas encore savoir ! La rassura Jake souriant.

- Oui…vous avez surement raison…, Soupira Gillian soulagée lorsque deux secondes plus tard un homme furieux déboula dans la pièce telle une tornade.

- Quelqu'un peut me dire c'est quoi que ce putain de bordel !

- Dr Lightman ! Fit surpris Hunter de voir leur patron ici.-Mais…mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Vous rigolez j'espère ?! Ragea Cal désabusé, les deux bras écartés de chaque côté de son corps.-Et c'est à moi que vous posez la question ?!

- Bah..heu…oui !

- Vous ne voyez vraiment pas ?! Réitéra t-il d'un geste de sa main.

- Bah si mais j'ai peur de savoir…

- VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE VOUS PAYE POUR PRENDRE LA PAUSE CAFÉ ! Hurla Lightman avec des gestes de ses bras.

- Heuuu…

- JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI LA MOITIÉ DE MES EMPLOYÉS FONT LA CAUSETTE DANS LA SALLE DE CONFÉRENCE ! ALORS QU'UNE PILE DE DOSSIER ATTENDE D'ÊTRE TRAITÉ!

Suite à cette réplique tout les employés émirent des soupirs de soulagement en comprenant que leur patron n'était pas encore au courant de la "grande nouvelle".

- Aah mais c'est juste ça ! Dit Arthur souriant sous le regard ahuri de Cal.

- COMMENT ÇA JUSTE ÇA ?!

- Heu non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je…

- Écouter moi bien ! Si dans les vingt-secondes qui suivent vous n'êtes pas remis au boulot, j'en vire un au hasard ! Cria t-il en les pointant d'un doigt inquisiteur.

- Je crois qu'on va y aller…, Signifia Jake en commençant à partir.

- 15 secondes ! Proclama Cal furieux en regardant sa montre tout en jetant des coups d'oeil furtifs à ses employés qui sortirent un à un en lui offrant un immense sourire. Ce qui perturba fortement l'expert en mensonge en songeant que soit ses employés étaient sadomaso soit ils se foutaient littéralement de sa gueule ! Il optait pour la deuxième solution pensa t-il en dévisageant, la mâchoire crispée, Killian un de ses employés lui faire un grand sourire.

- 10 secondes ! Déclara t-il le regard noir ce qui eu pour mérite de faire avancer plus vite le jeune homme.

- Oh et toutes mes félicitions Dr Lightman ! Souhaita joyeusement Devon en s'approchant du visage colérique de son patron.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parler ?! Vociféra Cal en regardant son employé avec insistance.

- Bah de votre nouveau b…, Devon ne pût jamais terminer sa phrase qu'Hunter plus rapide poussa son collègue en avant pour répondre souriant:-De votre nouveau…blaser! Affirma t-il en désignant le veste que Lightman portait.

- Je porte le même depuis plus de 10 ans ! Répliqua t-il en fronçant ses sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Oh ! Et bien il vous va très bien ! Il est très…saillant sur vous ! C'est du synthétique ? Demanda faussement curieux le blond en touchant le devant de la veste de son patron, qui émit un regard noir sur la main aventureuse de son employé sur son torse. Ce dernier voyant ça, avala sa salive, retira avec lenteur sa main et offrit un léger sourire d'excuse.

- Je vais… je crois que je vais partir ! Affirma t-il en regardant la porte de sortie.

- Faites donc ça ! Répliqua froidement Lightman en observant son employé sortir avec une rapidité non feinte de la pièce, laissant ainsi seul les deux experts en mensonge.

- Gillian ? Fit Cal, surpris de voir sa femme ici. Ne l'ayant pas remarquée à cause du grand nombre de personnes présentes quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Cal ! Répondit-elle tout aussi surprise de voir l'homme à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je…Je… Je ne me s'entais pas très bien alors je suis venu m'assoir un moment ici. Bredouilla t-elle en déplaçant mal à l'aise une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Avec 20 employés autour de toi ? Demanda t-il amusé.

- Heuu…oui ! Voir du monde me fait du bien !

- O—k…, Dit Cal perplexe avec un mouvement de ses sourcils.-Ah bah vu que t'es là, ça te dit qu'on mange ensemble au déjeuné ? Au restaurant d'en face, ton préféré ! Lui proposa t-il joyeusement.

- Heurm… Oui si tu veux !

- Génial ! Déclara t-il tout sourire en embrassant furtivement la jeune femme pour ensuite sortir de la pièce avec rapidité.

- Cal attends ! Je dois te dire…quelque chose. Soupira t-elle en voyant désespérée l'homme qui était déjà parti.-Bon sang ! Mais comment je vais lui dire ? Ne sachant que faire Gillian sorti mécaniquement son téléphone portable de sa poche de jean, le regarda quelque instant, et sans savoir pourquoi appuya sur le nom d'un de ses contact pour ensuite placer l'appareil contre son oreille. Puis n'entendant plus la tonalité d'attente elle déclara:

- Allo Kate ? C'est Gillian !

_- Aah ! Désolé Gill' mais c'est Rick ! Kate vient tout juste de sortir pour régler une affaire urgente et elle a oublié son portable à la maison. Mais elle reviendra dans quelques minutes. Tu veux que je lui laisse un message ?_

- Non ça sera trop tard…, Soupira Gillian dépitée en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

_- Ça va Gill' ? _Demanda inquiet l'écrivain trouvant la voix de son amie étrange.

- Oui, ça va ne t'inquiète pas Rick…Tout va bien…

_- Gillian ne me mens pas ! Je te connais ! Tu me caches quelque chose !_

- Je vais bien Richard !

_- Ouh là ! En m'appelant comme ça tu ne fais que renforcer mes soupçons ! C'est en rapport avec Cal ?_

- …

_- Je suppose que cela veut dire oui…Aller Gillian racontes moi tout !_

- Je ne suis pas sûre que…

_- Gill', on est ami. Je suis sûr que je peux t'aider… Fais moi confiance…_

- Ok ! Mais tu ne dis rien à personne !

_- Promis ! Croix de bois croix de fer si je meurs je vais en enfer !_

Soupirant du caractère infantile de son ami écrivain, Gillian leva ses yeux au ciel et avoua:-Je…je suis enceinte…

_- QUOI ?! C'est vrai mais c'est génial ! C'est une grande nouvelle !_

- Mmh…une grande nouvelle…

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y'a un problème avec le bébé ? _S'inquiéta rapidement Castle.

- Non c'est pas ça…, Soupira t-elle en cherchant ses mots.-Je n'ai encore rien dit à Cal, Rick !

_- Et tu as peur de sa réaction ?_

- Oui ! Je sais que tout le monde trouve ça stupide ! Et que vous, vous dites qu'il m'aime, qu'on est marié et que c'est la suite logique des choses !

_- Heu…en effet c'est à peu près ce que j'avais à l'esprit…_

- Mais on en a pas parlé Rick ! On a jamais parlé d'avoir des enfants ! Tout s'est enchainé rapidement depuis l'histoire avec Marc, on a jamais pris le temps d'avoir cette discussion et… et je ne sais pas si Cal en veut depuis Em'… Je ne sais pas…je suis perdu…

_- Hey…Gill' écoutes moi ! Cal t'aime comme un dingue ! Et quand je dis comme un dingue je dis que c'est le genre de mec à courir dans un aéroport pour te garder auprès de lui!, _Gillian gloussa de ce souvenir alors que Richard continua son discours:_-S'il y a bien une chose dont tu ne peux pas douté sur lui, c'est de son amour pour toi…_

- Je sais mais…

_- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Il t'aime ! Tu l'aimes ! Et ensemble vous chérirez cet enfant qui va bientôt naître ! C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses lui faire Gill'… je te l'assure._

- Mmh…

_- Il faut que tu lui dises._

- Tu as raison.

_- Comme toujours !_

- Rhaa…Pas l'un pour rattraper l'autre…, Soupira t-elle.-Bon je te laisse.

_- Et Gill' blague à part… Je suis vraiment très heureux de ce qui vous arrive. Vous le méritez, tout les deux…_

- Merci Rick…

_- Aller je te laisse combler ton bonheur !_

- Ouais, Ria t-elle légèrement. -Salut…

_- Salut._

Après la conversation téléphonique Gillian rangea son portable dans son poche, émit un long soupir, se leva de sa chaise et se dit pour elle-même:-Aller Gillian courage, Rick a raison ! De quoi tu as peur ? Il t'aime ! Et c'est tout ce qu'il compte ! Se répéta t-elle d'un air déterminé en sortant dans la pièce.

* * *

Pendant que Gillian se donnait du courage pour faire l'irréparable, quelques employés qui avaient échappé au licenciement de leur patron autoritaire, s'étaient vite réfugiés dans la salle d'analyse.

- Oh bon sang on l'a échappé belle cette fois-ci ! S'exclama Killian en entrant dans la pièce.

- C'est clair ! Encore deux secondes de plus et l'un d'entre nous était viré ! Renchérit Hunter à ses côtés.

- Surtout que Devon allait une nouvelle fois faire une bourde ! Répliqua Killian.

- Rhoo c'était un lapsus ! Riposta Devon en levant ses yeux au ciel.

- Non, ça ce n'était pas un lapsus ! Un lapsus c'est une chose qu'on dit de manière non intentionnelle lors d'une conversation !

- Et bah oui ! Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès !

- Excuse moi du peu ! Mais dire devant le patron que sa femme est enceinte ! C'est pas un lapsus c'est une connerie ! Railla t-il d'un geste de la main.

- Gillian est enceinte ?! S'exclama soudainement une voix bien connue de tous.

- Et meeerde ! Marmonna Killian les yeux clos pour ensuite se retourner vers la personne qui avait posé la question fatidique. -Eli ! Fit son collègue faussement joyeux de voir l'homme à l'honnêteté radical en ces lieux.-Ça va ? Tu sais que je trouve ton look d'ado attardé vraiment sympa en fait ! Il faudrait que tu me donne quelques conseilles pour…

- La ferme Killian ! Vociféra le brun.-C'est vrai que Gillian est enceinte ?!, Suite à cette question aucun de ses collègues ne lui répondit alors qu'ils regardèrent chacun un point invisible dans la pièce.-Je vois… Le silence est la meilleure des réponses…, Souffla t-il en observant les personnes muettes avec un petit rictus de mépris.

* * *

Au même instant, Gillian arpentait les couloirs du Lightman Group avec une immense boule au ventre lorsqu'elle aperçu son mari, un dossier à la main, sortir activement de la pièce d'interrogatoire. S'apprêtant à tout lui révéler, elle dû malencontreusement s'arrêter dans son action quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Gillian !

- Ben ! S'exclama la jeune femme en se mettant face à l'agent du FBI.

- Tout à l'heure on n'a pas eu le temps de se voir à cause de la réunion mais je voulais vous souhaiter tout mes voeux de bonheur pour votre bébé !

- Comment vous…, Commença t-elle a dire pour ensuite soupirer et déclarer avec un léger sourire:-Non laisser tomber…Merci Ben !

- Je suis même assez surpris que Cal est accepté de venir travailler aujourd'hui que de fêter l'heureux événement avec vous !

- En fait, il n'est pas encore au courant…, Soupira t-elle.

- Vraiment ? Mais pourtant tout le monde semble l'être dans l'entreprise ! Je l'ai appris lors d'un conversation avec la personne qui remettait des confiseries dans le distributeur !

- Quoi ?!, Fit-elle interloquée puis tournant sa tête de droite à gauche pour reprendre ses esprits la jeune femme et dire:-Oh puis…c'est pas grave tant que Loker n'est pas au courant, Cal n'est pas près de le sav…, Gillian ne pût dire un mot de plus quand elle vit, complément pétrifiée sur place, Eli s'avancer dangereusement de son mari. Et à la vue de la mine réjouit de celui-ci, il semblerait qu'il ai tout découvert des dessous de cette affaire top secrète.

- Dr Lightman ! Proclama joyeusement Eli en se plaçant devant son patron afin de l'arrêter dans son parcours.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Loker ?! Vociféra Lightman assez pressé.

- Je vois que vous voulez encore passer vos nerfs sur moi ! Mais vu qu'aujourd'hui j'ai appris la bonne nouvelle, je vais passer l'éponge et faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parler ?!

- Je vois ! On essaye de faire celui qui ne comprend pas ! Déclara souriant le brun.

- Vous avez fumé ou quoi ?! Questionna Cal interloqué en essayant de voir si les pupilles de son employé n'étaient pas devenues rouge.

- Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous dites ça ? Bref, l'important c'est de fêter cette fabuleuse nouvelle !

- Vous parler de votre pot de départ ?! Demanda l'expert en mensonge en plissant ses yeux, ne voyant vraiment pas ou Eli voulait en venir.

- Ha-ha ! Très drôle ! Hilarant ! Vous les anglais et votre humour cinglant, toujours aussi efficace !

- Non sérieusement Loker ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! Parce que contrairement à d'autre certain travaille ici !

- Hé ben je ne savais pas qu'une si bonne nouvelle pouvais vous rendre si grognon…

- Mais de quelle nouvelle vous parlez à la fin ?!

- NON ELI ! S'écrièrent le tiers des employés du Lightman Group qui se trouvaient derrière le brun à faire de grand geste pour l'empêcher de parler.

- Bah de votre nouveau b…

Le coeur battant, Gillian ne trouva qu'une idée en tête pour faire diversion. Ni une ni deux, elle se précipita sur Cal, encercla son cou de ses bras et sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoique soit se mit à l'embrasser avec une passion plus que dévorante. L'expert en mensonge d'abord surpris par le geste ne fit aucun mouvement et se laissa faire. Mais sentant la jeune femme devenir de plus en plus insistante, il en fit tomber son dossier sur le sol et se foutant royalement des yeux hébétés de ses employés il entoura la psychologue de ses bras et se mit à participer à l'échange avec beaucoup d'ardeur.

- C'est magnifique ! Déclara ému Hunter en commençant à applaudir le couple.-Bravo !, Jusqu'au moment où il fût brusquement arrêté par Killian qui lui abaissa ses mains avec un regard réprobateur.

- Rhaa pourquoi tu ne m'embrasse jamais comme ça Arthur ?! Ragea Sydney sans s'en rendre compte, sous quelques regards surpris de ses collègues.-Enfin je veux dire… Bafouilla t-elle lorsqu'elle se mit soudainement à applaudir en déclarant:-Magnifique ! Superbe !

Manquant soudainement de souffle après ce baiser plus que passionné, Gillian se recula légèrement du visage de son homme et plongea son regard tendre dans celui noir de désir de celui-ci.

- Waaah…, Souffla t-il un peu perdu.-Je peux savoir en quel honneur c'était ?

- C'est…, La jeune femme inspira un bon coup en s'apprêtant à tout lui révéler lorsqu'elle remarqua soudainement le visage interrogateur de son mari regardant par dessus son épaule. Fronçant ses sourcils d'incompréhension, Gillian pivota lentement sur elle-même et vit avec surprise la masse d'employé en face d'elle émettre de grand sourire comme attendant la suite des événements.

- Je vois…, Souffla la psychologue rieuse pour ensuite se retourner vers son compagnon afin de lui prendre une de ses mains dans la sienne.-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…de très important. Mais pas ici…, Lui dit-elle dans un sourire se voulant rassurant.

- Heu…ok. Répondit-il perplexe tandis que sa compagne commença à le tirer en avant sous les yeux déçus de leur employé. Quelque instant plus tard les deux experts en mensonge arrivèrent dans le bureau de Cal et pour être plus tranquille Gillian ferma la porte de celui-ci.

**(Only You - Matthew Perryman Jones)**

- Je t'avoue que ça m'inquiète un peu toute cette mise en scène…, Déclara l'expert en mensonge, avec un sourire crispé, au côté de son bureau.

- Dis toi que tu n'as pas vécu la journée que j'ai eu ! Proclama t-elle dans un léger sourire en s'avançant vers son homme pour se mettre en face de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Honey ? Questionna t-il en posant une main tendre sur le visage inquiet de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ferma quelque seconde ses yeux pour y apprécier son contact puis les rouvrant lentement, elle plongea son regard hésitant dans celui amoureux de son compagnon.

- Cal…, Souffla t-elle en retirant la main du concerné de sa joue pour l'envelopper de ses deux mains.-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Bien sûr que je t'aime ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question ? Répondit-il surpris par cette demande.

- Ce que je m'apprête à te dire va changer nos vies et je veux être sûr que tout ce qu'on a construit jusqu'à présent ne sois pas quelque chose d'une folie passagère…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Gill' ? Je t'ai toujours aimé, si je t'ai demandé en mariage c'est parce que je savais que tu étais la femme de ma vie ! Tu sais que tu commences à me faire peur là, Gillian !

- Je sais qu'on en a jamais parlé et c'est pour ça que je vais te laisser le choix Cal…,Dit-elle d'une voix quelque peu tremblante.

- Gillian ? Dit-il apeuré parce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui avouer.

- Après l'histoire avec Marc, tout s'est enchainé très vite… On n'a pas vraiment attendu de se connaitre pour se marier…et j'ai peur que tu puisses regretter…, Déclara t-elle en ravalant ses larmes.

- Gill' tu …

- Laisses moi finir Cal s'il te plait…, Lui souffla t-elle d'une voix tremblante.-Ces jours passés avec toi ont été les plus beaux de ma vie et je…je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec quelqu'un d'autre… tu es tout pour moi Cal et je…

Le coeur de l'expert en mensonge se mit à battre de plus en fort en imageant tous les divers aveux que la jeune femme pouvait lui annoncer.

- Cal…, Dit-elle en encrant son regard larmoyant dans celui des plus inquiet de son compagnon.-Je suis enceinte…, Avoua t-elle enfin d'une voix brisée.

Suite à cette révélation, Cal resta muet, le visage impassible et le corps complètement raidit. Voyant au bout de quelques longue secondes le manque de réaction de la part de l'homme, Gillian comprit ce qu'il en était et s'est profondément attristée qu'elle s'était lourdement assise sur le canapé pour y pleurer discrètement sa peine.

- Je comprend…que tu ne veuilles pas de cet enfant mais…est-ce que tu pourras au moins venir avec moi quand il faudra…

À ce dernier mot, Cal reprit automatiquement ses esprits et déclara perturbé:-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu…! Bafouilla t-il en regardant la jeune femme pleurer silencieusement.-Gillian ! Souffla t-il en se précipitant vers la jeune femme pour s'agenouillé en face d'elle et prendre une de ses mains dans la sienne.-Je t'aime ! Bon sang tu…, Dit-il en effaçant de sa main libre les gouttes salées perlant sur son visage.-Chérie regardes moi…, Ordonna t-il d'un doux tandis que la jeune femme tentant de maîtriser ses pleurs encra tout même son regard attristé dans celui de l'homme.-Comment tu peux penser que je ne veuille pas de ce bébé ?

- Je sais pas… on a jamais vraiment parlé et tu as Em'… Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas repasser par tout ça…, Dit-elle tristement d'un geste de la main pour expliquer ses propos.

- Hey, je t'aime. Je…, Cherchant ses mots Cal se passa une main dans ses cheveux et déclara:-Le jour où je t'ai demandé de m'épouser, ce n'était pas une décision prise dans l'instant ou dans une folie passagère comme tu le dis. C'était la plus grande décision que j'ai prise de ma vie. Et la plus facile aussi… Parce que je savais que je n'aurais pas avoir de doute quant à notre avenir… Tu es la femme de ma vie Gillian et en t'épousant ce n'était pas simplement qu'un moyen pour dire que tu m'appartenais… mais c'était aussi pour te dire que je t'aime et que je veux partager le reste de ma vie à tes côté pour le pire et pour le meilleur…, Souffla t-il souriant en regardant le ventre de la jeune femme.

Suivant son regard Gillian lui rendit son sourire et l'expert en mensonge continua son monologue:-Ne doutes pas pas de mes sentiments pour toi, Gillian… Je sais que je ne suis pas l'homme le plus facile, ni le plus démonstratif… Mais ma sincérité et l'une des choses dont tu peux être sûr. Et l'enfant qui est entrain de grandir en toi…, Déclara t-il avec un sourire idiot comme n'y croyant toujours pas à cette nouvelle.-Est la plus belle chose qui pouvait nous arriver… Il est en quelque sorte la concrétisation de tout ce que nous avons construit jusqu'à présent… Bien sûr que j'ai vécu les années les plus belles de ma vie avec Emily et même que ça continuera ! Mais je pourrais être aussi bien un père pour elle que pour lui… Certes c'est arrivé un peu rapidement et que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette nouvelle mais… Oui je veux revivre tout ces moments de cris, de couches sales, de rire mais aussi d'amour avec toi, parce que je t'aime et que… je souhaite qu'on ai une famille, la notre…

- Et avec Em'…, Renchérit Gillian souriante.

- Et avec Em'…, Souffla t-il pour ensuite embrasser tendrement la jeune femme. Puis posant son front contre le sien, il lui murmura:-Ne doutes pas de mon amour pour toi Gillian… Je donnerais ma vie pour toi… Quand tu me parlais tout à l'heure j'ai imaginer les pires choses qui pouvait t'arriver… N'ai pas peur de me parler, ai confiance en moi…

- Je suis désolée Cal…, S'excusa t-elle en baissant son regard.

- C'est pas grave, c'est oublié. Affirma t-il en caressant sa joue de sa main.

- Je t'aime…

**(A Perfect Man-Bo Les Gamins)**

Suite à ces trois petits mots l'expert en mensonge émit un énorme sourire et s'assit au côté de la jeune femme pour commencer à l'embrasser tendrement. Le baiser devenant de plus en plus passionné, l'homme ne se contrôlant plus commença à caresser de ses mains expertes le corps de la psychologue. Cette dernière voyant que s'ils n'arrêtaient pas tout de suite leur petit jeu dangereux, ils finiraient leur nuit sur le canapé.

- Cal. Dit-elle entre deux baisers alors que le concerné bien trop occupé à lui montrer combien il l'aimait n'entendit même pas l'interpellation de la jeune femme.-Cal ! Répéta t-elle rieuse en poussant légèrement le corps de l'expert en mensonge affalé sur le sien.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-il le souffle saccadé, les pupilles dilatées et les cheveux en batailles, sous le regard rieur de sa compagne.

- On est dans ton bureau !

- Et alors ? On l'a déjà fais ici !

Gillian ria de son comportement lorsqu'elle lui répondit:-Oui mais c'était un samedi en fin de soirée et on avait un peu trop bu ce soir là !

- Soirée mémorable…, Souffla t-il avec un regard lointain et un énorme sourire.

- Oui mais cette fois-ci on ne peut pas le faire ici…

- Quoi ?! Fit-il offusqué.-Mais tu ne peux pas dire qu'on ne va pas le faire !

- Et pourquoi ? Répliqua t-elle amusée en se levant pour réarranger ses vêtements.

- Parce que… parce que…, Bredouilla t-il avec des mouvements de ses mains avant de se lever d'un bond de et de lui dire:-Depuis quand je dois te donner des raison pour qu'on le fasse ?

- Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi ?

- Non.

- Ta façon de détourner les mots ! Gloussa t-elle en embrassant furtivement l'homme pour ensuite le contourné et se diriger vers la porte.

- Hey ! Mais tu vas ou ? Proclama t-il désabusé en se précipitant vers la jeune femme afin de se plaquer dos contre la porte pour l'empêcher de sortir.

- T'es sérieux ? Ria la psychologue en regardant le visage impassible de l'homme lui lancer un regard des plus séducteur.-Ouais tu es sérieux…, Souffla t-elle amusée en levant les yeux au ciel.-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cal ? Lui demanda t-elle en croisant ses bras contre son corps.

- Toi ! Lui répondit-il du tac au tac.

- Cal… Pas au travail… Tu sais que tu es ingérable quand il s'agit de sexe ! T'es pire qu'un adolescent !

- Dans la bible il est marqué d'honorer ta femme !

- Oui mais ce n'est pas marqué trois fois par jours ! Réfuta t-elle ahuri.

- Je respect ce commandement !

- Il est aussi marqué que l'envie est une forme de péché et à ce que je sache tu es assez fervent de ce principe. Conclusion ! Tu ne sais pas te tenir !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

- Attends ? Tu vas me dire que c'est de la mienne?

- Bah ouais…toi et ta façon sexy de t'habiller…, Lui répondit-il en désignant sa tenue d'un geste de la main.

- Cal je porte juste un jean et un chemisier décolleté blanc !

- Et quel décolleté…, Souffla t-il en se pinçant la lèvre inférieur tout en dévisageant la poitrine de sa femme.

- Cal !

- Hein ? S'cuse j'étais parti dans des recoins fabuleux de mon esprit mal tourné !

- Je vois ça… Aller Cal pousse toi, on pourra le faire en rentrant tu sais !

- Nope !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que…on doit… Parce qu'on doit fêter l'arrivé du bébé ! Contra t-il avec des gestes de ses mains.

- Et pour toi cela doit obligatoirement se finir dans un lit ?

- Oh mais pas besoin d'un lit tant qu'on est tout les deux enfermés dans une pièce, moi ça me va ! Lui répliqua t-il d'une voix suave.

- T'es pas croyable ! Ria t-elle.-Tu sais que tu ferais le bonheur d'un psy !

- Ouais je sais ! Mais en ce moment elle me résiste ! Ce qui me donne encore plus l'envie de la séduire ! Déclara t-il avec un immense sourire.

Comprenant qu'il se jouait d'elle, la jeune femme plissa ses yeux et eu soudainement une idée. Elle s'approcha de l'expert en mensonge de manière très séductrice jusqu'à se coller à son corps et de lui murmurer au creux de son oreille:-Mais tu sais… Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on devait attendre jusqu'à ce soir pour qu'on rentre à la maison… J'ai juste dit qu'un lit offrait plus de place pour ce que je souhaitais faire…

Suite à ces paroles, l'homme senti soudainement la jeune femme embrasser son cou et ne se contrôlant plus du tout il inversa leur position, la plaqua contre la porte et encra son regard de braise dans le sien. Puis déclara d'une voix roque à quelques centimètres de son visage:-Il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois Honey…

Se pinçant la lèvre inférieur, Gillian dévisagea le corps de l'homme quand elle lui susurra de manière très séductrice:-La seule question à se poser c'est… Est-ce que tu tiendra le coup jusqu'à la maison…

Cal émit un fin sourire charmeur et embrassa la jeune femme avec passion pendant quelques secondes avant de reculer sa tête avec rapidité.

- Avec ça je vais tenir le coup !

Gillian ria de sa repartie lorsqu'il lui demanda soudainement avec un haussement subjectif de ses sourcils:-Alors ? Ça te dis de rentrer toute suite et de… fêter l'heureux événement!

La concernée émit un soupir rieur, lui lança un regard mi-amusé mi-sérieux puis répondit:-Ok mais c'est moi qui conduit…

Comprenant le sous entendu, Cal ria légèrement, se recula et proclama:-Avec joie !

La psychologue lui offrit un immense sourire puis se retourna pour mettre sa main sur la poignée de la porte afin d'ouvrir celle-ci sur…

- Mais qu'est-ce que…, Bafouilla Gillian en voyant hébétée quelques uns de leurs employés dans d'étranges positions comme si ceux-ci avaient tenté d'écouter au travers de la porte.

- Toutes nos félicitations ! Proclama Devon agenouillé sur le sol avec un immense sourire.

- Mais…, Fit la psychologue vite coupé par son compagnon qui déclara:

- Si à trois vous n'êtes pas parti…

- On est viré ? Proposa Hunter dans une grimace d'appréhension en remarquant l'expression de colère de leur patron.

- On va vous laisser ! Signifia rapidement Killian en se redressant pour partir à grande vitesse des lieux vite suivi du reste de ses collègues.

- Non mais j'y crois pas ! Ragea Cal éberlué par ce qu'il venait de voir tandis que sa compagne riait à ses côtés.

- Chéri…, Soupira Gillian amusée pendant que celui-ci la prenant par la taille la poussa à avancer.-Tu sais bien qu'ils te respectent et qu'ils ont beaucoup d'estime pour toi…

- Ils se conduisent comme des gamins de 10 ans !

- Oui et bien toi tu n'es pas mieux parfois…

- Quoi ?!

- Ne joues pas l'innocent… Et puis dis toi que ça te fais un bon entrainement avant l'arrivé du bébé. Lui répondit-elle avec un énorme sourire en regardant son homme faire une petite moue de sa bouche.

- Mouais…

- Tu sais qu'ils ont quand même réussi à tenir leur langue jusqu'au bout ! Enfin jusqu'à ce que Loker l'apprenne…

- Comment ça ? Tout le monde le savait à part moi ?!

- On est au Lightman Group, Cal… Un secret ici ne peut se garder que 5 minutes au maximum.

- Ouais., Ria t-il légèrement.-On aura au moins le privilège de l'annoncer à nos amis ! Affirma t-il en l'embrassant dans les cheveux tout en marchant.

- Oui ! Confirma t-elle souriante.-Enfin sauf Rick parce que je lui ai déjà dit.

- Rick ?! S'écria presque Cal en s'arrêtant brusquement dans sa marche.

- Heu…oui je voulais lui demander des conseilles mais ne t'inquiète pas il a juré de ne rien dire aux autres !

- Tu parles du même homme qui a failli tout te divulguer de la surprise que je voulais te faire le jour où je t'ai demandé de m'épouser ?!

- Heu…

- On parle bien de l'écrivain le plus dingue du monde qui crois aux complots mondiaux !

- C'est vrai que lorsqu'on dit ça comme ça…

- Rick est comme Patrick ! Honey ! Ils sont de vrai commères ! Si tu veux faire circuler une rumeur dans tout le pays en moins de cinq minutes, c'est le meilleur moyen que tu es !

- Oui ! Tu as raison ! S'exclama t-elle paniquée.-Appelles-le !

Cal sorti rapidement son téléphone et commença à chercher le nom de son ami dans ses contacts pour ensuite se mettre en communication et mettre l'appareil au creux de son oreille.

- Alors ?! Demanda la jeune femme d'un air inquiet.

- Ça sonne !, Au bout de quelques secondes d'attentes, c'est avec effarement que l'expert en mensonge tomba sur le répondeur de son ami.

_- Vous êtes bien chez les Castle, si vous tomber sur le répondeur c'est que nous sommes surement sur une enquête super chaude à résoudre grâce à mon brillant esprit et à mon talent sans faille… - Castle arrêtes de jouer avec le répondeur ! -Rhoo mais Kate ! Bip bip…_

- Répondeur !

- Essayes son portable !

Cal téléphona sur le portable de l'écrivain lorsque quelque instant plus tard il déclara effaré:-Ça sonne occupé !

- C'est fichu…, Soupira Gillian dépitée.

- Bon sang ! Je vais m'en faire des confettis de cet écrivain ! Ragea Cal en renouvelant tout de même l'opération.

**FIN***

**Moral de l'histoire: **Dites votre aveu à la personne concernée avant que la rumeur ne soit ébruitée par un homme comme Loker ou Castle ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je crains le pire pour vous ! Enfin...à vos risque et péril !

* * *

_Scène bonus: 1H plus tôt New-York, Appartement Castle…_

Voilà plus de dix minutes que l'écrivain avait appris la fabuleuse nouvelle qui allait changer du tout au tout la vie de ses deux amis. Et voilà aussi plus de dix minutes qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas prendre son téléphone portable afin d'appeler un de ses amis pour lui faire partager cette merveilleuse annonce.

_Aller Rick ! Courage ! Il faut que tu tiennes le coup ! Tu lui as promis ! Et les promesses c'est sacrées !_ Secouant sa tête de droit à gauche pour reprendre ses esprits, Richard fit craquer ses doigts, regarda l'écran de son ordinateur, et dans un soupir commença à taper la suite d'un chapitre de son tout nouveau livre.

_"Dans les rues sombres et froides de la capital, Nikki Heat arme à la main s'approcha à pas mesuré de son suspect au visage masqué et déclara d'une voix glaciale:-Ne bouger plus ! Je suis enceinte !"_

Suite à la dernière réplique tapée, l'écrivain se recula vivement de l'écran de son ordinateur avec ses deux mains en avant comme si le clavier de celui-ci était devenu subitement brûlant.

- Oh—Seigneur ! Reprend toi mon petit Rick ! S'affola Castle en se levant d'un seul bond de sa chaise pour faire quelques pas dans son bureau.

- Tu lui as promis ! Se répéta t-il une main sur son crâne en marchant de long en large dans la pièce. -Tu es son ami ! Proclama t-il le souffle court en regardant avec une terrible envie son téléphone portable qui semblait l'attirer comme un aimant.

_- Chers auditeurs et auditrices nous allons aujourd'hui vous parler des femmes enceinte ! Et oui le nombre de naissance ne cesse d'augmenter chaque année ! Et pour parler de ce sujet nous avons inviter le Dr Harrys qui va nous expliquer…,_

Pétrifié sur place, Castle posa son regard dans tout les recoins de la pièce en cherchant d'où pouvait provenir le son diabolique et c'est seulement quelques secondes plus tard qu'il vit sur son étagère sa chaine hifi allumée.

_- Bonjour Dr Harrys !_

_- Bonjour Terri et merci de m'inviter sur…_

Accourant vers celle-ci, il l'éteignit d'un geste presque brutal.

- Désolé Messieurs mais le programme a été annulé ! Proclama l'écrivain dans un soupir.

Lorsqu'il vit soudainement avec effarement un magasine au côté de la radio ayant pour titre "Baby&Me". Voyant ça, ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes et c'est avec une extrême rapidité qu'il prit le magasine entre ses mains pour le jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche.

- Le monde a une dent contre moi ou quoi ?! Ragea t-il en levant ses bras en l'air, pour ensuite se mettre à faire des exercices de respiration tout en continuant de faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

- Ça va aller Rick… Tu dois juste rien dire… Juste te taire ! Parce que si tu divulgues l'information top secrète alors que tu as fais croix de bois croix de fer…, Marmonna t-il en regardant envieux son téléphone portable sur son bureau. Puis sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi le brun marcha, tel un automate, main tendu vers l'appareil. Se rendant subitement compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il stoppa sa main tentatrice à l'aide de sa main gauche et déclara pour lui même:-Nooon Rick ! Nooon !

Se reculant vivement d'un pas, l'homme posa ses deux mains sur son visage et proclama:-Seigneur ! Aider moiiii ! Si je le dit à quelqu'un je vais en enfer ! D'un côté tu as déjà trahi le secret de Karine Farwel lorsque tu étais en primaire, en disant à tout le monde qu'elle était amoureuse de Billy Peterson ! Conclusion tu iras en enfer quoiqu'il arrive… Dooonc ! Fit-il avec un immense sourire en prenant le portable dans sa main. -Oui mais ! C'est ton amie ! Et c'est comme si tu allais trahir sa confiance ! Mais d'un autre côté… je ne fais que l'aider à partager cette merveilleuse nouvelle ! Parce que s'ils attendent qu'on soit tous réunis… Ils auront déjà le temps de constituer une équipe de foot ! Donc si je fais ça c'est pour elle, et en tant qu'ami je me dois de l'aider ! S'exclama t-il joyeusement de sa réflexion en tapant un numéro avant de mettre le téléphone contre son oreille:

- Allo Seeley ? C'est Rick ! J'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à t'annoncer ! … … Non pas un nouveau livre ! Mieux que ça !… … Oui ! Mais comment t'as su ?! … … Comment ça Abby te l'a dit?… … Elle l'a apprit par Meredith ?!… …Quoi mais…elle l'a sût par House ?!


	9. Protection rapprochée

**Disclaimer: **Aucun personnage de la série LTM ne m'appartient, je ne touche pas de lingot d'or.

**Résumé:** Cal rentre un peu plus tôt chez lui et s'aperçoit que sa fille n'a pas respecté la règle ultime de la maison. Et lorsqu'un père protecteur se rend compte de cette faute, il est déjà trop tard pour l'adolescente pour camoufler son erreur et éviter la colère grandissante de celui-ci...

**Note: **Cette histoire se situe juste entre Danger public! Et Une seconde. Donc Nick et Louise sont des ados de 16 ans

**Genre: **Family

* * *

**Protection rapprochée**

Et voilà, enfin une journée de travail finie ! Après être restés une bonne partie de la veille au soir au bureau à travailler sur une affaire importante, les deux experts en mensonge n'avaient pas souhaité passer une minute de plus au Lightman Group. Malheureusement pour Gillian devant absolument terminer un dossier, la jeune femme avait dû laisser son mari partir sans elle tout en lui certifiant qu'elle le rejoindrait à la maison après son travail effectué. Cal avait émit une petite moue dubitatif quant à cette réponse, en songeant que sa femme pouvait se mettre à travailler jusqu'à pas d'heure afin de rendre un dossier convenable pour ne pas dire parfait. Il lui avait tout même recommandé de ne pas trop s'éterniser puis l'avait embrassé tendrement avant de l'a quitté sur les trois petits mots qui enchantaient un peu plus chaque jour leur vie. C'est donc épuisé et légèrement harassé par la journée qu'il venait de passer, qu'il avait prit sa bmw pour rentrer chez lui en cette belle après-midi ensoleillée. En effet celle-ci avait été particulièrement épuisante suite aux divers dossiers pris en charge par la société. Mais surtout à cause d'un petit mouton frisé qui avait osé entrer dans son bureau sans sa permission, alors qu'il était entrain d'embrassé son épouse pour ne pas dire un peu plus…

Quelques minutes de trajet plus tard, il arriva enfin à destination, gara son véhicule puis sorti de celui-ci dans un soupir pour se diriger jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de sa maison. Se trouvant devant cette dernière, il appuya dans un geste mécanique sur la poignée et s'est étonné qu'il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas été fermée à clé comme la famille en avait consigne. Intrigué, il fronça ses sourcils, l'ouvrit avec lenteur et entra à pas mesuré dans l'habitation. À peine eu t-il regardé le sol du couloir qu'il vit avec effarement une veste masculine nonchalamment posé sur le sac de cours de sa fille. L'observant d'un mauvais oeil, il attrapa la dite veste en cuir du bout des doigt, l'examina de toute part et comprit que celle-ci n'appartenait pas à son fils. Il l'a regarda avec dégout puis s'écria du bas des escaliers:-LOUISE !

Suite à cette interpellation plus qu'autoritaire, une jeune fille de 16 ans accompagnée d'un adolescent du même âge dévalèrent quelque instant plus tard les escaliers pour rejoindre l'homme en colère tout en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans leur habit. Ce qui bien évidement n'avait pas loupé au regard de Cal, qui senti son poing se serrer involontairement sur la veste masculine qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

- Papa ! S'exclama Louise surprise en passant une main dans ses cheveux comme pour tenter de les remettre en place.-Tu ne devais pas revenir ce soir ?

- J'suis le patron je fais ce que je veux ! Et puis c'est moi qui pose les questions ! Tu ne devrais pas être au lycée en ce moment ?! Répliqua t-il irrité.

- Heurm…si mais le cours d'histoire a été annulé…, Lui dit-elle en croisant ses bras contre son corps.

- Vraiment ?! Proclama t-il acerbe en penchant sa tête sur le côté pour ensuite se mettre à regarder le jeune homme qui accompagnait sa fille. L'observant des pieds à la tête, il vit que celui-ci était plutôt grand, corps athlétique, cheveux châtain, yeux vert… En somme un garçon pouvant être qualifié d'étalon.

- C'est qui lui ?! Exigea Cal en crispant sa mâchoire.

- Je suis…, Commença à dire le jeune homme vite coupé par l'expert en mensonge.

- J'tai pas demandé à toi !

- Il s'appelle Connor papa. Répondit sa fille en levant ses yeux au ciel.

- Ne lèves pas les yeux au ciel Louise ! Prévint le père furieux en la pointant d'un doigt inquisiteur. - Et depuis quand tu invites des gens à la maison sans notre permission !

- Ah bon ?! Parce que maintenant j'ai besoin de votre permission pour inviter des amis à la maison ! À ce que je sache tu ne m'as jamais crié dessus quand j'invite Rose ou Chris à la maison !

- C'est pas pareil ! Et tu le sais très bien ! Rétorqua t-il énervé.-T'as quel âge ?Questionna t-il subitement en s'approchant du jeune homme dans un seul mouvement.

- Heu j'ai…16 ans monsieur ! Répondit Connor dans la seconde alors que ses pupilles commencèrent à se dilater de peur suite à la soudaine proximité avec l'adulte.

- Ton nom !

- Cooper !

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à l'instant avec ma fille ?! Quémanda t-il en encrant son regard de rage dans celui-ci apeuré de l'adolescent.

- Heu…bah…je…, Bégaya t-il ne sachant quoi répondre.

- Papa ! Fit Louise ahuri par son comportement.

- Tu permets je discute ! Répliqua son père d'un geste de sa main pour lui indiquer de se tenir à distance.

- Écouter Mr Lightman je…, Bafouilla le jeune homme en se passant une main gêné dans son cou tandis que l'expert en mensonge le regardait toujours avec insistance.

- On s'embrassait papa ! C'est tout ! Déclara brusquement sa fille presque exaspérée pour arrêter cet absurde interrogatoire.

À ces mots, Cal ne répondit rien mais serra un peu plus sa mâchoire en voyant que le visage de Connor cautionnait les dires de sa fille. Puis remarquant que celui-ci dégluti de peur, l'expert en mensonge eu un dégoût non feint sur les lèvres avant de rendre avec force la veste à l'adolescent pour ensuite le pousser vers la sortie.

- Je te revois encore chez moi, crois moi que tu te demanderas qui a éteint la lumière ! Le menaça t-il avant de brusquement claquer la porte au nez de l'adolescent complètement déboussolé par ce qu'il venait de se passer en ces quelques minutes.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! Demanda Louise irritée en regardant son père s'approcher d'elle avec colère.

- Tu rigoles j'espère ! Tu connais les règles ! Pas d'inconnu à la maison ! Lui répondit-il sur le même ton avec des gestes de ses mains.

- Premièrement, Connor n'est pas un inconnu ! Il est avec moi au lycée et deuxièmement on ne faisait rien de mal ! Contra-attaqua la jeune fille tout en se dirigeant dans la cuisine, sous les pas de son père, pour se servir un verre de jus fruit dans le frigo.

- Et si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps?! Tu peux me dire qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ?!

- Rien ! Ok ! Lui répondit-elle presque trop sèchement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Lou' ! Dicta le père en la pointant du doigt.

- De toute façon avec toi on a le droit de rien faire. Marmonna la jeune fille en reposant la bouteille de jus de fruit sur la table.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? J'ai pas bien entendu ?! Demanda t-il énervé en regardant le visage de sa fille changé pour une expression de colère plus vive.

- J'ai dis qu'avec toi on ne pouvait rien faire ! Lui répéta t-elle avec plus de ferveur en ne déviant pas son regard furieux de celui de son paternel. -Tu es toujours là derrière nous! À regarder nos moindre geste ! À nous observer pour savoir si on ment ou non ! Tu ne nous fait jamais confiance ! Je comprend mieux pourquoi Nick ne te parle jamais !

Ces derniers mots transpercèrent le coeur du père qui eu une micro-expression de tristesse passer sur son visage mais il se reprit bien vite en déclarant avec des mouvements de ses mains:-Tout d'abord ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance mais en l'autre !

- L'autre c'est Connor !

- Peut importe ! Je ne le connais pas donc il n'a rien à faire ici ! Réfuta t-il d'un geste vif de sa main.

- C'est normal que tu ne le connaisses pas puisque tu ne veux jamais connaitre les garçons avec qui je sors !

- C'est faux ! Avec ton Dean je lui ai bien autorisé à venir diner ! Rétorqua t-il en observant sa fille boire de son jus.

- Denny pas Dean ! Corrigea t-elle pour ensuite poser son verre et déclarer:-Et puis ce jour là tu avais été totalement exécrable !

- Exécrable moi ?! Répéta t-il d'un ton stupéfait.

- Parfaitement ! Tu n'avais pas arrêté de le mettre mal à l'aise avec toute tes questions en jouant au petit détecteur de mensonge !

- J'apprenais à le connaitre c'est tout !

- Ah oui ?! Parce que lui demander s'il avait déjà eu des relations sexuelles c'est apprendre à le connaitre pour toi ?!

Cal mima une mine de réflexion avec sa bouche entre-ouverte lorsqu'il répliqua avec des gestes de ses mains:-Oui !

- J'hallucine ! Soupira la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers le salon.

- Hey restes ici ! On a pas fini ! Lui ordonna t-il en la regardant partir.

- Et moi je crois que si ! Réfuta la jeune fille exaspérée quand soudainement elle vit son père se placer devant elle afin qu'elle ne puisse plus faire le moindre pas.

- Je suis ton père Louise et que ça te plaise ou non je te donne des règles et tu dois les respecter !

- Sinon quoi ?! Riposta t-elle avec un soupir rieur n'ayant nullement peur de ses menaces.

- Ne joue pas à ça Louise ! L'averti une nouvelle fois son paternel en la poignant de son index. La jeune fille soupira et lança un regard blasé à son père.

- Tu crois que je fais ça pour t'embêter mais c'est faux ! Je te protège !

- Et de quoi ?!

- Les garçons ne sont pas comme les filles !

- Première nouvelle…, Soupira t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu Louise !

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça !

- Ce que je dis est vrai ! Les garçons ne pensent pas comme les filles ! Quand toi tu embrasses ton Cori…

- Connor !

- Ouais bref ! Quand tu l'embrasses… tu penses que c'est juste une preuve d'amour innocente ! Lui explique t-il en plissant ses yeux, avec des mouvements vague des ses mains.-Sauf que pour lui c'est le ticket gagnant ! Parce qu'il pense qu'il va pouvoir passer au stade supérieur ! Tu comprends ?

- Et comment tu peux savoir ça ?!

- Je dis ça en connaissance de cause !

- Donc parce que toi tu étais ce genre de garçon tout les autres le sont aussi ?! Résuma t-elle éberluée par cette réponse.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis !

- Ah et bah excuse moi du peu mais s'en avait tout l'air ! En clair avec toi personne n'a le droit d'être celui qui veut être, si toi tu donnes déjà ton opinion en le définissant comme toi tu le vois !

- Bien sûr que non !

- Ben voyons… Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi papa ! Et tout le monde n'est pas aussi fataliste en pensant que la suite des événements est toujours désastreuse !

Cal tiqua à ses paroles et sembla à réfléchir à celles-ci lorsque son regard se porta soudainement vers le sol du couloir. Penchant sa tête sur le côté, il fronça ses sourcils en s'avançant jusqu'au petit objet qui avait attiré son attention. Puis le prenant entre ses mains, c'est avec un visage des plus furieux qu'il revint au près de sa fille en lui présentant la chose.

- Juste s'embrasser hein ?! Alors dis moi c'est quoi ça ?!

- Un préservatif et alors ?! Lui répondit-elle en haussant ses épaules ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Et alors ?! Répéta Cal ahuri.-Tu te fous de moi Louise ! Dis moi ce que cette chose fais ici immédiatement !

- J'en sais rien ok !

- Louise ! Dit le père entre ses dents commençant à perdre patience. -Je viens d'avoir une journée vraiment très épuisante et là je suis à deux doigts de la crise de nerf ! Donc dis moi ce que cela fout ici !

- Je viens te dire que j'en sais rien ! Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?!

- Peut-être parce qu'il y a cinq minutes de ça tu m'as menti en me disant que tu n'avais pas cours !

- Quoi ?! T'as utilisé tes trucs sur moi ?! S'offusqua t-elle par ce fait.

- Ne changes pas de sujet ! Et réponds moi !

- J'en sais rien ! C'est pas à moi !

- Alors tu vas me dire que s'est apparu comme par magie !

- Peut-être qu'Oncle Patrick est passé dans le coin ! Lui répondit-elle de manière ironique ce qui eu pour effet de faire monter d'un cran la colère de son père.

- Louise ! Ragea Cal lorsque soudainement une voix féminine s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? On vous entend de l'extérieur !

- Tu tombes bien Gillian ! Regardes ce que notre fille avait ! Proclama l'homme en se retournant vers sa femme pour lui montrer le contraceptif.

- Mais puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas à moi ! Se défendit-elle avec vivacité.

- Heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps ! Dieu sait ce qu'il se serait passé !

- Cal, elle était toute seule donc je ne pense pas que…

- AH ! Mais tu ne sais pas la meilleure ! Notre fille de 16 ans a invité dans notre dos, un soit disant ami que nous ne connaissons même pas à la maison !

Suite à cette révélation la mère regarda avec déception sa fille qui voyant cela s'écria:-On n'a rien fait ok ?! On s'est juste embrassé ! Rien de plus !

- Oui et après une heure d'embrassement tu vas me dire que ton Jules serait parti sans vouloir plus !

Ne pouvant plus se contenir face à ces dernières paroles Louise cria avec des gestes de ses mains:-TU M'ENERVES ! TU N'ÉCOUTES JAMAIS PERSONNE ! J'EN AI MARRE TU NE ME FAIS JAMAIS CONFIANCE ! TU UTILISES TES TRUCS SUR MOI ALORS QUE TU NOUS AVAIS PROMIS DE NE JAMAIS LE FAIRE !

- JE SUIS TON PÈRE ! TANT QUE TU ES SOUS MON TOIT, TU SUIS MES RÈGLES ! Riposta t-il sur le même ton.

- ET BAH VIVEMENT QUE JE PARTE ALORS !

- TU ME PARLE SUR UN AUTRE TON JEUNE FILLE ! Exigea t-il le regard sévère.

- AH OUI ET POURQUOI ?!

- JE SUIS TON PÈRE ET TU ME DOIS LE RESPECT !

- POUR AVOIR DU RESPECT IL FAUT DÉJÀ EN AVOIR POUR LES AUTRES ! Lui hurla t-elle en passant devant lui pour se rendre à l'étage. La voyant partir, Cal toujours furieux poursuivit sa fille et lui cria en la regardant monter rageusement les escalier:

- Louise ! Reviens ici !

- J'TE DÉTESTE ! Lui hurla t-elle en courant dans sa chambre pour ensuite claquer violemment la porte de celle-ci.

- HEY ! S'exclama t-il désabusé.

- Laisses-la se calmer Cal…, Lui conseilla Gillian à ses côté en posant une main sur son avant bras.

- Non mais t'as vu comment elle m'a parlé ?! Dit-il d'un air ahuri avec des yeux ronds.

- Je sais mais tu n'as pas non plus été très pédagogue sur ce coup là. Lui fit-elle remarquer en marchant vers le salon pour poser son sac dans un coin.

- Quoi ?! Tu vas me dire que c'est de ma faute ! S'offusqua t-il en écartant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps en la suivant.

- Non…Je dis simplement que parfois tu te montres un peu trop impulsif.

- Si protéger sa fille c'est se montrer impulsif alors j'imagine même pas ce que c'est de frapper un garçon qui ose lui faire du mal !

- Cal…, Soupira t-elle en se retournant face à lui pour voir son mari totalement désemparé. -Il y a d'autre manière de la protéger que de lui crier dessus.

- Je ne voulais pas lui crier dessus ! C'est-elle qui a commencé ! Répliqua t-il hébété en jetant le contraceptif sur la table basse pour ensuite regarder sa femme.

- C'est une adolescente Cal ! Elle ne sais pas se contrôler !

- Pourtant lorsqu'elle me disait qu'elle me détestait elle avait l'air de bien savoir ce qu'elle disait !

- Chéri…, Lui dit-elle dans un soupir en s'approchant de lui pour prendre une de ses mains et l'entrainer jusqu'au canapé afin de le forcer à s'assoir à ses côtés. -Elle a dit ça sur le coup de la colère, tu sais bien qu'elle t'aime…, Lui affirma t-elle en prenant une de ses mains dans la sienne pour la caresser tendrement de son pouce pour le calmer.

- Oui…je sais mais…, Bredouilla t-il en cherchant ses mots tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.-C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment je dois agir tu comprends ? Et quand j'ai vu l'autre crétin… Je me suis dis s'ayez le pire est arrivé ! Et j'ai pas pu réagir autrement que de…

- Que de te conduire en père ? Lui proposa t-elle dans un sourire.

- Oui…, Souffla t-il dans un mince sourire.

- Cal, il faut que tu comprennes que Louise n'est plus une petite fille et qu'elle est désormais presque une femme. Et qu'il faut que tu apprennes à lui faire plus confiance.

- Mais je lui fais confiance ! C'est en les autres que je n'ai pas confiance !

- Je sais…alors laisse lui plus de liberté…

- T'as vu où la liberté la mener ?!

- Je pense que c'est plutôt l'interdis qui la mener à faire ça. Tu sais bien que Lou' est comme toi, quand on te dis de faire quelque chose, tu fais tout le contraire !

- C'est pas faux…

- Je crois qu'il est temps de lui donner un peu plus de lest et d'autonomie. C'est comme ça qu'elle se responsabilisera.

- Oui mais on a bien droit de la surveiller ?

Gillian émit un léger rire et lui dit:-Oui mais… de loin et sans utiliser nos connaissances en mensonge.

- Ça va être difficile…

- Être parent n'a jamais été facile…, Lui souffla t-elle dans un sourire tendre qu'il lui rendit.

- Quand j'lai vu avec ce garçon j'avais l'impression de revoir Em' quelques années en arrière ! Soupira t-il en se laissant tomber en arrière contre le dossier du canapé.-Ils grandissent si vite…, Se dit-il avec un regard songeur.

- Je sais et c'est pour ça qu'on est là pour les guider. Déclara t-elle en se plaçant dans ses bras. -Mais elle restera toujours ta petite fille Cal.

- Mouai sauf que là elle ne ment pas pour avoir des cookies ou pour aller à la fête foraine !

- Non c'est sûr ! Lui répondit la jeune femme dans un ton rieur.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que si je fais ça c'est contre elle, j'veux juste la protéger…Affirma t-il d'un geste de la main.

- Je pense qu'elle le sait mais j'irais lui parler tout à l'heure quand elle se sera calmée.

- Je l'aime Gillian et je m'assure simplement qu'aucune personne ne puisse lui faire du mal. Je pourrais lui donner ma vie s'il le fallait.

- Je sais. Lui dit-elle en relevant légèrement sa tête pour rencontrer le regard sérieux de son homme, en songeant qu'ils pensaient à la même chose.- Pour n'importe lequel d'entre vous je donnerais ma vie.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit rien mais lui caressa tout simplement sa joue rugueuse de sa main.

- Tu sais qu'un jour elle le fera Cal…Et que tu ne pourras pas indéfiniment repousser ce moment.

- Mmmh…Tu te rappels quand elle disait qu'elle n'embrasserait jamais un garçon parce qu'ils étaient trop stupide ?

- Oui ! Affirma t-elle en riant.

- Je regrette cette époque. Déclara t-il avec un petite moue de sa bouche.

- Et à cette époque là elle jouait aussi aux espions et au Pokemon !

- Tout était plus simple avant… On leur disait d'aller dans votre chambre ou de nettoyer le placard avec Loker et après ça ils filaient droit !

- Le deuxième avertissement marchait à chaque fois ! Ria t-elle en repensant à des souvenirs.

- Tu crois qu'on peut encore l'utiliser ? Lui demanda t-il en plissant ses yeux.

- Je crois que…ça ne marcherait plus !

- Dommage…

- Ouais…Dit-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari qui l'embrassa ensuite dans ses cheveux.

Le couple resta ainsi enlacé durant quelques minutes, lorsque Gillian s'était levée en déclarant allait voir si leur fille s'était calmée. Cal n'avait rien dit mais avait laissé passer une petite expression de culpabilité sur son visage que sa femme fit disparaitre en moins de deux en l'embrassant. Elle monta ensuite à l'étage et se retrouva devant la porte de chambre de sa fille. Elle y frappa trois petits coups contre celle-ci pour avertir de sa présence et attendit que Louise veuille bien lui réponde. À ce son, l'adolescente songea que l'auteur de ce bruit ne pouvait être que son père et s'est énervée qu'elle proclama:

- Vas t-en je veux pas te parler !

- Lou'… C'est maman je peux entrer ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse elle lui signifia tout de même:-Je rentre ma chérie. Ouvrant la porte, c'est avec un petit sourire en coin qu'elle vit la jeune fille assise en tailleur sur son lit avec un oreiller entre ses bras.

- J'ai pas menti, le préservatif il n'est pas a moi ! Déclara t-elle immédiatement.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment de ça que je voudrais te parler Lou'…, Lui dit sa mère d'un ton doux en s'approchant du lit de sa fille pour s'assoir avec délicatesse à ses côté.

- Louise…tu sais que tu n'aurais pas dû inviter ce garçon à la maison sans notre permission.

- Oui mais si je l'ai fais c'est parce que je savais que papa allait me dire non même si je vous le demandais!

- Je lui ai parlé et on s'est mit d'accord pour qu'on te laisse un peu plus de liberté.

- Je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas tenir sa promesse. Répliqua t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils.-Il ne me fait pas confiance !

- Lou'…, Souffla sa mère en posant une main réconfortante sur la sienne. -Il te fait confiance c'est juste qu'il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver…

- Mais je ne suis plus une petite fille ! Je peux me protéger toute seule !

- À ses yeux tu resteras toujours sa petite fille…, Lui signala t-elle dans un sourire.

- Écoutes Louise je sais que tu as dû mal à comprendre la façon d'agir de papa mais… ce n'est pas qu'en rapport avec toi.

- Nick ? Proposa t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Une partie oui… Tu sais, je t'ai déjà parlé de ce qui est arrivé à grand-mère Louise ?

L'adolescente ne répondit rien mais hocha simplement sa tête.

- Si papa vous protège autant c'est qu'il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait vous arrivez à tous les trois… Parce qu'il a encore en mémoire la mort de grand-mère Louise et qu'il n'a pas …encore vraiment fait son deuil. Tu comprends ?

- Oui… Dit-elle avec une petite moue.-Je comprend mais j'aimerais qu'il m'écoute et qu'il me fasse plus confiance…

- Il le fera promis…, Lui dit-elle en déplaçant une mèche de ses cheveux.

- Je ne l'aurais pas fait maman…, Déclara soudainement l'adolescente en plongeant son regard sincère dans celui de sa mère. -Et puis Connor c'était juste comme ça…

- Pour toi oui mais ton père n'a pas tors, ces choses là ne sont pas toujours innocente. Il faut que tu sois un peu plus sur tes gardes, ce n'est pas en toi que nous avons pas confiance c'est juste qu'il faut que tu comprennes que les actes ont des conséquences. Et qu'il faut savoir être prêt pour s'y confronter. Ok ?

- Oui.

- Ton père t'aime Lou' autant que Nick et Emily.

- Je sais…

- Il ne sait juste pas comment s'y prendre parce qu'on ne lui jamais vraiment appris. Il faut que tu sois patiente avec lui et plus compréhensif.

- Ok…je le serais. Affirma t-elle avec un fin sourire.

Gillian sourit à sa fille, l'embrassa sur son front puis se leva de sa place pour se diriger vers la porte afin de l'ouvrir.

- Maman ?

À l'interpellation de sa fille, la jeune femme se retourna vers celle-ci et lui demanda:-Oui ma chérie ?

- Tout à l'heure j'ai menti à papa quand je lui ai dis que je le détestais…

- Je sais et lui aussi mais je pense que tu devrais quand même lui parler.

L'adolescente acquiesça silencieusement lorsque sa mère lui dit dans un léger sourire:-Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi maman. Lui répondit-elle dans le même sourire en regardant sa mère fermer la porte la laissant ainsi seul à ses pensées.

**(Daughter-My Lady's House)**

Peu de temps après la jeune fille décida de descendre au rez-de-chaussé pour rejoindre le salon. Elle s'apprêta à entrer dans la pièce lorsqu'elle s'arrêta brusquement dans son action en observant son père assit dans le canapé, avec un petit sourire en coin, à regarder leur album photo de famille. Prenant son courage à deux mains, s'est déterminée qu'elle entra, les bras contre son corps, à pas mesurés dans la pièce en déclarant:

- Papa ?

À cette interpellation le père releva sa tête et vit le visage quelque peu soucieux de sa fille.

- On peut… on peut parler ? Lui demanda t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

- Heu oui bien sûr ! Affirma t-il en posant l'album qu'il tenait entre ses mains pour le mettre sur la table basse.

Louise émit un nouveau petit sourire et s'approcha du canapé pour s'assoir au côté de son père. Ne sachant comment s'y prendre, l'adolescente se passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, regarda un point un invisible sur la table puis sous l'oeil attentif de son père, elle se racla la gorge et proclama:-Avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit je veux que tu saches que je suis désolée…

- Non c'est moi qui suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû agir…

- De manière si impulsive? Lui suggéra t-elle dans un léger rire.

- Oui. Souffla t-il dans un sourire.

Un petit silence se glissa entre le père et la fille lorsque celui-ci dit:-Mon coeur…Si j'ai réagis ainsi c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas me contrôler. Quand je vois un quelconque danger se présenter à toi ou à n'importe quelle personne que j'aime…une pulsion m'envahit et je me sens obliger de te protéger. Tu comprends ?

- Je comprend et je ne t'ai jamais dis d'arrêter de le faire, mais j'aimerais simplement que tu me fasse plus confiance, que tu me donne plus de liberté. J'ai besoin de ça papa. Lui signifia t-elle d'un ton doux.

- Je sais…, Soupira t-il en encrant son regard de culpabilité dans celui tendre de sa fille.

- Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure je n'en pensais pas le moindre mot… Je t'aime papa. Affirma t-elle en lui prenant une de ses mains dans les siennes.

- Moi aussi ma puce.

- Tu es mon père et je serais toujours ta fille quoiqu'il arrive et personne ne pourra changer ça. Je sais que tu as peur pour moi…pour diverses raisons mais…si tu veux que notre relation ne devienne pas conflictuelle… il faut que tu minimises un peu ton côté de papa superman !

Cal émit un soupir rieur puis en déplaçant une mèche de cheveux de sa fille il lui dit:-J'te le promet mon coeur…

La jeune fille lui offrit un grand sourire puis se réfugia dans les bras de son père, qui heureux de se revirement de situation la serra fortement dans ses bras.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi papa. Lui souffla dans son oreille alors qu'à ces mots il senti comme une vague de chaleur envahir son coeur. Puis s'écartant l'un de l'autre de leur étreinte, Louise déclara en gloussant:-Ah oui et Connor m'a envoyé un sms en me disant de lui redonner son préservatif parce que c'était son père qu'il lui avait donné "au cas où" et qu'il se poserait des questions s'il se rendait compte qu'il ne l'avait plus !

- Mouais…, Fit Cal avec une petite moue de sa bouche en regardant la dite chose sur la table basse. Lorsque Louise le voyant faire émit un regard en biais sur l'album photo se trouvant sur la table basse et vit que sur celui-ci était inscrit: _Nicholas et Louise. _Comprenant que son père avait voulu se ressasser de bons souvenirs, elle prit le dit album entre ses mains avec un sourire et l'ouvrit avec délicatesse pour en contempler les clichés.

- C'est fou comme on se ressemblait quand on était petit Nick et moi. Si dit-elle dans un sourire.

- Ouais même qu'on vous appelait les Tic et Tac.

- N'importe quoi ! Ria t-elle en observant son père sourire.

- Si c'est vrai demandes à ta mère ! Riposta t-il souriant alors que sa fille se glissa dans ses bras pour pouvoir regarder l'album.

- Oh ! Je me souviens de cette journée ! C'est quand on était allé en Californie voir Oncle Patrick et Tante Teresa ! Et puis Nick, Will' et moi on arrêtait pas de vous énervé pour aller à la fête foraine du coin ! Proclama t-elle amusée en montrant une photo de son doigt.

- Ouais je m'en souviens ton frère avait vomis dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour !

- Ouiii! Il avait mangé je ne sais pas combien de confiserie en disant:

- Rien ne peut m'atteindre j'ai le même estomac que Hulk ! Dirent en même temps le père et la fille pour ensuite rire en coeur.

- Ça c'était à notre anniversaire ! Signifia t-elle en regardant un autre cliché. -On avait 9 ans et Em' avait failli faire tomber le gâteau sur la tête d'oncle Rick ! Gloussa t-elle en regardant le visage apeuré de l'écrivain sur le papier glacé.-J'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire ! Je crois que c'était l'un de mes plus beaux anniversaires…

- Mmh… Fit-il avec un mince sourire.

- Regardes ! C'était à halloween ! Je m'étais déguisée en Clover comme dans le dessin animé Totally Spies, Rose en Samantha et Nick avait eu l'idée de se déguiser en toi ! S'esclaffa t-elle en voyant la photo de son frère de 10 ans entrain d'imiter son père en faisant un grand sourire idiot tout en mettant ses deux mains dans les poches de son jean. - C'était pas très compliqué, il t'avait piqué ta veste puis il avait enfilé un jean et vu qu'il te ressemblait le tour était joué !

Cal ne répondit rien mais regarda le cliché avec un petit sourire.

- Parfois je me dis que j'aurais bien voulu que ces moment là dure plus longtemps…, Soupira t-elle en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son paternel.

- Moi aussi…, Souffla t-il en embrassant sa chevelure pour ensuite caresser celle-ci dans un geste tendre.-Moi aussi…

Partageant ce moment intimiste entre père et fille, Nicholas venant de rentrer avait tout vu de la scène de la porte du salon. Mais n'ayant pas voulu signaler sa présence, il avait simplement contractée sa mâchoire et s'était rendu tel un fantôme jusqu'à sa chambre pour y resté jusqu'au dîné.

**FIN***

**Moral de l'histoire:** La prochaine fois pensez à fermer la porte à clé ! Bah quoi ? :P


	10. Nuit d'orage

**Disclaimer: **Aucun des personnages de la série LTM* et autre... ne m'appartient. Je ne touche - rien - du - tout !

**Note:**Nicholas et Louise ne sont pas encore nés, Cal et Gillian sortent ensemble mais ne sont pas encore mariés. Ils sont à leur début de leur relation. (Emily doit avoir dans les 6 ans à peu près par logique, mais elle n'est pas présente dans l'histoire) j'ai repris des situations de certaines séries en les intégrants à leur vie d'aujourd'hui (ce qui n'est en soit pas logique, en clair c'est tout décalé. Mais je suis certaine que votre imagination fera le reste !:P) Histoire qui se situe donc avant Un mariage ordinaire.

**Résumé:** Gillian fait la découverte d'une chose qui va mettre en péril sa relation avec Cal. Une dispute, des pleurs, des vérités...Un seul choix à faire sur ce qui adviendra d'eux, un unique choix qui pourrait tout faire basculer.

* * *

**Nuit d'orage**

**(Swans - Unkle Bob)**

La vie était tellement imprévisible, incontrôlable, changeante… Tant d'adjectifs pouvant la qualifier d'inaccessible à quiconque tentait de se poser les questions à celui qui y cherchait des réponses. Mourir, aimer, pleurer, rire…tant de mots qui pourraient combler notre questionnement si tant soit peu on arrivait à en décrire les émotions qui en découlent. Lui il en était capable mais les interpréter c'était une autre histoire…

Comment pouvons-nous passer du rire au larme en une seule fraction de seconde. Comment pouvons-nous être le plus heureux des hommes jusqu'à se lever un matin et se dire qu'on a tout détruit. Que la vie nous a tout prit et qu'il nous reste plus que nos yeux pour pleurer. Comment tout ça avait put dérailler, comment une si belle histoire qui avait pourtant si bien commencer pouvait en être là…, Songea t-il dégoutté en regardant par la fenêtre la pluie tomber abondamment sur le sol. Comment en était-il arrivé là…

- Cal ? L'interpella soudainement un homme derrière lui.

Le concerné retourna lentement sa tête et vit non sans surprise son ami, Seeley, le visage inquiet.

- Ça va ?, Question stupide songea dans l'immédiat l'agent du FBI en baissant sa tête une fraction de seconde pour la relever et y plonger son regard désolé dans celui impassible de l'expert en mensonge.-Tu ne veux pas qu'on parle ?

Retournant à sa contemplation de l'extérieur, les deux mains dans les poches de son jean, Cal déclara froidement:-De quoi veux tu qu'on parle ! Il n'y a plus rien à dire… Tout est fichu maintenant…

- Ne dis pas ça…, Souffla le brun.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que c'est ?! Hein Seeley ?! Ragea t-il en se retournant vivement vers son ami qui eu un mouvement de surprise face à ce changement d'attitude.

- Cal… Dit une autre personne, assise sur un canapé, l'air triste.-Seeley a raison, ce n'est qu'une dispute, ça arrive dans tout les couples ! Je ne compte même plus celles que j'ai eu avec Rick et pourtant ça c'est toujours bien fini !

- Kate à raison ! Affirma Castle souriant au côté de la jeune femme.-Et dieu que ça se finissait bien !

Suite à ce ce sous-entendu Lightman jeta un regard lourd de sens à l'écrivain qui bafouilla:-Ouais, c'est…hurm tu veux du thé ? Proposa t-il en désignant embarrassé une tasse du liquide chaud sur la petite table basse.

Soupirant sa rage, l'expert en mensonge commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce sous les yeux dépités de ses amis.

- Tu as essayé de lui parler ? Demanda soudainement une jeune femme assise dans un des fauteuils du salon.

- Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois Lisa?! Ragea t-il d'un mouvement de main.

- Du calme Cal ! Le temporisa un homme aux cheveux gris.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme Leroy, alors que je…! L'homme s'arrêta brusquement dans ses paroles en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

- Premièrement ça serait bien que tu nous racontes réellement ce qui s'est passé, si tu veux qu'on puisse t'aider !

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Réfuta t-il en encrant son regard noir dans celui impassible de l'agent du NCIS.

- Vraiment ? Demanda t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.-Pourtant d'après ce que je vois, la femme que tu aimes t'a renvoyé de chez elle et tu te retrouve, excuse moi pour la comparaison : comme un imbécile à t'apitoyer sur ton sort, chez l'un de tes amis que tu traites comme s'il ne l'était pas ! Alors excuse moi du peu Cal, mais tu as besoin d'aide !

- Waah… C'est la première fois que j'entend Gibbs aligner plus de trois mots en 1 min! Souffla un homme en mangeant des chips dans un fauteuil.

- Greg…, Soupira Kate de son comportement plus que déplacé.

- Quoi ?! Répliqua t-il d'une voix aiguë.

- Cal…, Souffla Gibbs dépité.-On est tes amis, on est une famille et quand l'un de ses membres à un problème.

- On'f est là'f ! Proclama fortement le médecin aux yeux bleu, la bouche pleine de petits biscuits salés.

- Dis nous au moins la raison de votre dispute…, Quémanda d'un ton doux Leroy sous les yeux perdu de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier soupira, se détourna de ses amis, regarda une nouvelle fois la pluie tomber et déclara soudainement:-Gillian… Gillian m'a vue embrasser une autre femme…

- QUOI ?! S'écrièrent stupéfaites toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce sauf House qui surprit de la révélation commença à s'étouffer avec les cinq chips qu'il avait enfourné dans sa bouche.

- Quoi ? Répéta finalement l'homme à la canne estomaqué.

- T'as embrassé une autre femme ?! S'écria presque Kate ahuri.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ! Pourquoi ?! Renchérit Castle éberlué.

- …

- Cal ?! L'interpella Seeley du stoïcisme de leur ami.

- Je… c'était…, Bafouilla t-il en se passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux pour ensuite faire rapidement face à ses amis avec un regard noir.-C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Proclama t-il avec des mouvements de main sous les yeux non convaincu du groupe.

- Ah bon ?! Et bien explique nous parce que je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à penser que le fait qu'une autre langue que celle de ma meilleure amie se soit retrouvée dans ta bouche ! Rétorqua Kate en colère tout en se levant d'un bond.

- Calme toi Kate…, Murmura Castle de voir sa compagne dans cet état.

- Comme veux-tu que je me calme alors qu'il a… trompé Gillian ! Finit-elle par dire d'un geste lasse de sa main.

- JE NE L'AI PAS TROMPÉ OK ?! S'écria t-il soudainement en pointant la détective d'un doigt inquisiteur.

- AH OUI ?! ET T'APPEL ÇA COMMENT TOI ?! JE NE SAVAIS PAS QU'IL EXISTAIT UN DEGRÈS DE TROMPERIE !

- OH TU PEUX PARLER ! TOI T'AS BIEN EMBRASSÉ TON MILLIARDAIRE ALORS QUE TU ÉTAIS AVEC RICK !

- C'ÉTAIT PAS PAREIL ET TU LE SAIS TRÈS BIEN ! C'EST LUI QUI M'A EMBRASSÉ !

- STOP ! S'écria Gibbs en s'interposant entre les deux protagonistes pour arrêter cette dispute inutile.-Non mais vous vous entendez ! On dirait des gamins de 10 ans ! Depuis quand on se dispute entre amis ?!

Suite à ces mots, un silence se répandit dans la pièce alors que Cal émit une petite moue de sa bouche. Il laissa ensuite dérivé son regard sur le sol et déclara:-Excuse moi Kate je… Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça…Mes mots ont dépassé mes pensées…

- Je sais…, Souffla t-elle en remarquant l'air perdu de son ami.-Écoutes Cal, je pense que tous ici nous sommes surpris par ce que tu viens de nous annoncé. Comment t'as pu faire ça ?, Demanda t-elle dépitée.-Vous qui avez enfin trouvé le bonheur après des années de non-dit, comment t'as pu…

- Je sais pas… c'est arrivé c'est tout ! Répondit-il avec des gestes de ses mains.

- Avec qui ? Demanda soudainement Temperance, assise sur un fauteuil, alors qu'à cette question tout le monde s'était mit à regarder avec intérêt l'expert en mensonge qui s'était complément raidit sur place.

- C'était… écouter…je… Ne me juger pas s'il vous plait ! C'était un moment d'égarement ! Ça ne signifiait rien !

- Qui ?! Répéta Gibbs sans équivoque, le regard direct.

- Helen Dezekis…, Avoua t-il dans un souffle.

- Bon sang ! Marmonna Kate en se laissant lourdement couler dans le canapé.

- Cal…, Soupira Rick terriblement déçu.

- C'était rien ok ?! Ça ne représentait rien !

- Comment tu peux dire ça alors que tu as eu une liaison sérieuse avec elle pendant plus d'un an ! Répliqua Kate désabusée.

- Je…c'était… c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Continua t-il de bafouiller en massant son cou dans un geste mécanique.

- Alors dis nous ! Raconte nous les faits! Commanda Seeley intrigué.

- Je suis pas sûr que…

- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix en fait…, Renchérit Leroy.

- Ok…, Souffla t-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux. -Je vais vous raconter… Mais s'il vous plait ne me couper pas, c'est déjà assez douloureux donc… Hurm voilà …Depuis une semaine le Lightman Group travaillait sur la disparition d'une étudiante dans l'université où Helen travaillait et…il s'est avéré qu'elle avait été kidnappé par un étudiant qui sortait avec elle. Durant notre investigation j'ai vite compris qu'il s'agissait d'un psychopathe, pour preuve il m'a même fait une torture par la noyade…

- Quoi ?! Fit surpris Booth par ce fait.

- Je ne souhaite pas parler de ça… donc pour faire court on a réussi à prouver que c'était lui le coupable et le meurtrier de d'autres étudiantes… On est rentré au Lightman Group et là…

* * *

_4_ _H_ _plus_ _tôt_ _Lightman_ _Group:_

Voilà plus d'une demi-heure que Cal venait de rentrer dans son bureau pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires avant de partir chez lui. C'est sûr qu'après une journée pareil…Tout ce qu'il désirait s'était se retrouvé dans sa maison, sur son canapé avec dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Avait-il songer souriant alors que son regard avait dérivé sur une photo de son bureau, prise par Patrick à la grande maison, de lui et d'elle enlacés tendrement.

- Je peux entrer ? Lui demanda soudainement une petite voix à l'encadrement de sa porte.

Sortant de ses songes l'expert en mensonge pivota sur lui-même et proclama quelque peu surpris:

- Helen ! Heu… oui vas y entre. Affirma t-il d'un geste de la main tandis qu'à cette autorisation la psychologue avait émit un fin sourire avant de se placer presque gênée devant l'homme.

- Je voulais…, Commença t-elle à dire en se pinçant les lèvres.-Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu avais fais.

- C'est normal, c'est mon métier. Répondit-il dans un sourire en coin alors qu'Helen émit un soupir rieur à cette réponse.

- En effet… Tu as toujours été très doué pour voir ce que les autres ne voyait pas... Enfin presque tout le temps…, Dit-elle en encrant son regard souriant dans celui perplexe de l'expert en mensonge.

- Tu souhaitais me dire autre chose ?

- Heurm…oui… Avec toute cette affaire et Martin… C'est assez étrange… Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais…En te revoyant c'est comme si j'avais subit un électrochoc.

À ces mots l'homme fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension et voyant ça la jeune femme tenta de s'expliquer avec maladresse:-C'est comme si j'avais revu tout les moments qu'on avait passé tout les deux lorsqu'on était encore… ensemble et…je dois dire…, Fit-elle en se pinçant la lèvre inférieur pour se mettre à plonger son regard noir dans celui intrigué de l'homme.-Que malgré toutes ces années passées, je sens que cette alchimie entre nous est restée encore intact.

Cal senti comme une vive chaleur monter en lui alors que la jeune femme ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètre de son corps. Son regard divaguant sur le visage empreint d'un fort désir interne, il y observa comme perdu l'expression d'envie de la psychologue.

- C'était le bon vieux temps toi et moi…, Commença t-elle à dire en fermant ses yeux alors que leur souffle chaud commençaient à se mélanger.-Tu te souviens de ce jour où il avait plût et qu'on était resté toute la journée dans ton petit appartement…

- Oui…, Souffla t-il le regard perdu dans ses pensées en sentant leurs lèvres se frôler.

- Et que je te disais qu'on allait s'ennuyer et que toi tu m'avais répondu que non parce qu'on avait la seule chose au monde qui pouvait nous empêcher cela…

- …

- Je vois qu'ici tu n'as qu'un canapé mais ça pourrait faire l'affaire…, Lui murmura t-elle en l'embrassant dans son cou. Cal se laissa d'abord faire en se laissant enivrer par la situation lorsque reprenant subitement ses esprits, il se recula d'un pas de la jeune femme et déclara en passant une main de ses cheveux:-Non ! J'peux pas… c'est… Je suis désolé Helen mais nous deux c'est fini ! Tu m'as quitté!

- Je sais mais… on peut très bien reprendre là où on s'est arrêté. Lui suggéra t-elle de manière séductrice en s'avançant à nouveau d'un pas tandis que l'homme en recula d'un autre.

- Je ne peux pas… j'ai… Je suis avec quelqu'un.

À ces mots, la professeur d'université croisa ses bras contre son corps et souffla gênée:-Oh… je vois…hurm…

- Nous deux c'était une belle histoire mais tu as décidé qu'elle devait se finir… Et je crois que c'était la meilleure solution pour nous deux. Ça n'aurait jamais marché entre nous.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Plus que tout…, Affirma t-il en regardant son ex le regard perdu sur le sol.

- Gillian. Déclara t-elle comme si c'était la seule personne avec qui il pouvait être.

Cal ne répondit rien mais le petit sourire qu'il esquissa valait toutes les réponses du monde.

- Au fond de moi je le savais…

L'expert en mensonge mima une expression d'incompréhension et remarquant cela Helen s'expliqua:-Vos regards, vos sourires, votre complicité… Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, ça se voit…

- Je l'espère…

- Vous serez heureux, tu seras heureux…, Dit-elle avec un léger sourire sur le visage en se rapprochant de l'homme pour poser une main sur sa joue et encrer son regard tendre dans celui intrigué de celui-ci.-Tu le mérite Cal… vraiment…

Un petit silence se glissa entre les deux protagonistes lorsqu'Helen dans un geste d'adieu captura avec une extrême lenteur les lèvres de l'homme qui se laissa faire.

Au même instant, Gillian déambulait avec rapidité dans les couloirs du Lightman Group afin de rejoindre au plus vite le bureau de son compagnon. Puisque sous l'appel de ce dernier, le couple s'était accordé de rentrer tout les deux chez lui pour un repos bien mérité suite à l'affaire qu'ils avaient subit. C'est donc souriante que la psychologue arriva enfin au lieu de prédilection en déclarant joyeusement:

-Cal ! On peut y aller j'ai fini le…, Elle ne pût finir sa phrase qu'elle resta complètement pétrifiée sur place en voyant avec effarement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Suite à l'interpellation, Cal avait reprit brusquement contact avec la réalité lorsqu'il s'était vivement reculé d'Helen pour voir avec effrois Gillian le visage empreint d'une grande tristesse.

- Gillian ! S'exclama t-il désemparé en remarquant la jeune femme lui faire volte face pour s'enfuir rapidement des lieux et marcher activement dans le couloir.

-Gillian ! S'écria l'expert en mensonge en courant pour la rattraper.-C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Affirma t-il en se plaçant devant elle pour la stopper dans son parcours.

- Vraiment ! Pourtant ça avait tout l'air d'être ce que c'était ! Répliqua t-elle sèchement en passant à côté de lui pour continuer sa marche.

- Gillian ! Proclama t-il en la saisissant par le bras.-Écoutes moi s'il te plait Honey !

- Lâches moi Cal ! Riposta t-elle rageuse, ce qui contrasta fortement avec ses yeux humides.

- J'peux tout t'expliquer !

- Il n'y a rien a expliquer ! J'ai tout compris…, Déclara t-elle amer en se défaisant de son emprise en un seul mouvement pour se diriger furieuse vers la sortie.-Et ne me suis pas !

Sous cette ordre l'expert en mensonge s'immobilisa complètement sur place en se passant une main dépitée sur son visage tout en regardant la femme de sa vie s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaitre totalement de sa vue.

- Qu'est-ce j'ai fais…

* * *

- Voilà…Vous savez tout…, Souffla Cal sous les regards songeurs de ses amis.

- Si pour toi ce baiser ne signifiait rien pourquoi ne l'as tu pas immédiatement repoussé ? Demanda Castle intrigué par les éléments raconter.

- Je sais pas… je….c'était comme…, Bafouilla t-il en cherchant ses mots.

- Un adieu ? Proposa House ce qui eu pour mérite d'avoir des regards circonspects sur sa personne.-Quoi ?

- Ouais… c'était une sorte d'adieu…

- Une tape dans le dos aurait suffit ! Signifia Richard désabusé par ces propos.

- Ce n'était qu'un baiser ok ?! Rien de plus ! Se défendit-il avec un geste lasse de sa main.

- Tellement rien que Gillian t'as laissé comme un imbécile…, Déclara Gibbs irrité.

- Écouter ! Commença t-il à dire sous les regards réprobateurs du groupe.-Vous savez que jamais je ne voudrais faire de mal à Gillian ! Elle est… Elle est tout pour moi ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle ! Elle est une partie de moi et je…

- Cal, ce n'est pas à nous de dire ça. Signala Kate en lançant un regard lourd de sens à son ami qui comprit immédiatement le message.

- Elle ne veut plus me voir.

- Et ?!

- J'ai tout fichu en l'air ! C'est pourtant clair ?!

- Et donc tu comptes resté ici à te morfondre sur toi même sans te battre pour que la femme que tu aimes restes à tes côté?! Rétorqua Seeley stupéfié par ces paroles.

- Je ne l'a mérite pas.

- Peut-être. Déclara soudainement l'agent du FBI sous les expressions surprises du groupe.-Mais est-ce que tu t'ai déjà demandé de ce que elle, elle pensait de votre relation, de ce que elle ressentait pour toi.

- Elle m'a déjà dit qu'elle m'aimait…

- Et est-ce que vous avez déjà parlé de faire des projets ensemble ?

Cal émit une mine perplexe lorsque Booth soupira:-Avez-vous déjà parlé de ce que vous deviendrez, de la suite de ce que vous construisez ?

- Non, on en a jamais parlé… On vit au jour le jour, être ensemble nous suffit.

- Pour toi oui mais pour Gillian, comment le sais tu si tu en as jamais discuté avec elle?

- Je…je sais pas…

- Peut-être qu'elle a besoin de plus pour avoir confiance en toi. Et que c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle n'a pas voulu t'écouter.

- Elle doute de nous…, Souffla t-il pour lui même en baissant sa tête de désespoir.

- Il faut que tu ailles lui parler.

- Elle ne voudra pas m'écouter ! Elle m'a dit de ne pas aller la voir ! Rétorqua t-il avec des gestes des ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cal ?! Questionna abruptement Seeley les bras écartés de chaque côté de son corps.

- Comment ça ce que je veux ? Demanda t-il en fronçant ses sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Oui qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Est-ce que tu veux rester seul en songeant que tu as peut-être loupé l'occasion de vivre les plus beaux jour de ta vie ou tu vas prendre ta vie en main et sortir d'ici pour rejoindre la femme de ta vie ?! Déclara t-il en désignant la porte d'entrée de sa maison.

- …

- Tu as le choix ! Personne ne te forcera à quoique ce soit mais sache que si tu choisi la première solution…

- On te frappera ! Répondit House en buvant une gorgé d'une petite bouteille de bière préalablement décapsulée.

- Oui aussi, mais surtout tu le regrettera. Toi et Gillian vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ! Tu n'as quand même pas fais tout ces efforts afin de récupérer Gillian pour en arriver là ?! Elle t'aime Cal ! La vie est faite de choix et celui que tu choisiras à cet instant pourra à jamais changer la tienne.

- …

- Que choisi tu Cal ? La fuite ou elle ?

À cette question, l'expert en mensonge resta perplexe puis se détournant du groupe pour regarder l'orage qui ne s'arrêtait pas, il souffla:-Elle.

Tous furent heureux à l'écoute de ce mot et s'est souriant que Booth déclara:-Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Le concerné se retourna vers ses amis qui le regardèrent avec des yeux confiants et c'est avec une rapidité non feinte qu'il récupéra son blaser pour l'enfilé. Il sortit ensuite du domicile de son ami puis rejoignit sa voiture garée à l'extérieur.

**(Stay - Hurts)**

Quelques minutes de trajet plus tard sous la pluie abondante, Cal arriva enfin devant la maison de Gillian. Sortant de son véhicule alors que des gouttes d'eau perlaient sur son visage, l'homme regarda avec dépit la fenêtre laissant entrevoir de la lumière signalant la présence de la jeune femme en ces lieux. Puis prenant son courage à deux mains, il soupira et marcha avec détermination jusqu'au perron de la demeure. Il regarda quelque instant de manière hésitante la porte close qui lui faisait face lorsque se rappelant des paroles de son ami du FBI, il contracta sa mâchoire et sonna à celle-ci.

Les deux mains dans les poches de son jean, il attendit pendant quelques secondes une quelconque réponse. Mais s'est dépité qu'il constata que la seule qu'il eu, fût celle du grondement intempestif de l'orage. Comprenant que la jeune femme ne voulait certainement voir personne, il soupira une nouvelle fois et frappa trois coups contre la porte. Toujours sans réponse, l'homme fit une nouvelle tentative en proclamant:

- Gillian ! C'est moi ! Ouvre moi s'il te plait ! Il faut qu'on parle !

N'entendant toujours rien, l'expert en mensonge ferma ses yeux à s'en faire mal et une main contre la surface de la porte déclara:-J'ten supplie Honey… Laisse moi entrer! Je sais que tu es là.

La concernée ayant tout de suite compris de qui il pouvait s'agir, s'était levée de son canapé pour se retrouver collée de l'autre côté de la porte avec une seule question en tête: Devait-elle oui ou non le laisser entrer. Il l'avait blessé mais pourtant elle l'aimait toujours plus que de raison. Juste un choix à faire sur un instant…

- Je veux juste te parler ! Et si jamais je ne t'ai pas convaincu… Je partirais. J'te le promet…

- …

Un choix déterminant la suite…, Songea t-elle en laissant sa tête se coller contre la porte de sa maison.

- Gillian ? Souffla t-il en sentant de nouvelles gouttes tomber sur son visage. - J't'en prie…

De longue seconde passèrent sans que Cal n'eu obtenu de réponse. Soupirant sa déception, il se recula d'un pas dépité lorsqu'il entendit subitement le son d'un verrou qu'on déverrouillait. Surpris l'homme resta d'abord complètement stoïque en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur le visage défait de la femme qu'il aimait. À cette simple vision son coeur se serra en songeant qu'il avait dû énormément l'a faire souffrir.

- Honey je suis…, Commença t-il à dire en voulant poser dans un geste tendre sa main contre sa joue, alors qu'à celui-ci la jeune femme plus rapide se recula d'un pas pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait entrer.

L'homme posa son regard dans le vide et sans un mot pénétra dans la maison pour se rendre avec dépit dans le salon pendant que Gillian referma sa porte avec délicatesse. Puis bras croisés contre son corps la psychologue marcha non sûre d'elle jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvait l'homme responsable de son chagrin. Ce dernier voyant la jeune femme s'assoir presque épuisée sur le canapé, se passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés puis enleva sa veste trempée pour la poser nonchalamment sur un fauteuil.

Un silence se laissa glisser dans la pièce lorsque Cal toujours débout déclara:-Gillian… Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui s'est passé !

Remarquant que sa compagne ne lui accorda toujours aucune attention, il se pinça les lèvres et continua son discours:-Ce que tu as vu… Ne signifiait rien pour moi !

- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, pourquoi tu ne l'as tu pas repousser dans ces cas là?! Riposta t-elle acerbe en encrant son regard blessé dans celui attristé de l'homme.

- Je sais pas ! C'était…sur l'instant ! Répliqua t-il avec des gestes de ses mains.

- C'est ça ton excuse ?! Sur l'instant ! Rétorqua t-elle aigris.-Donc si moi je vais voir Patrick et que je me met à l'embrasser sans raison particulière, je ne fais rien de mal parce que c'était sur l'instant !

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Dit-il en effaçant de son visage des gouttes d'eau encore présentes sur son visage.

- Alors dis le moi clairement Cal ! Parce que tu vois là je suis à deux doigt de ne plus me retenir comme je le fais jusqu'à présent !

- Écoutes Honey…

- Arrêtes avec tes Honey ! Ragea t-elle en se lavant prestement de sa place pour faire quelque pas dans la pièce.-C'est pas en utilisant des petits noms que tu vas adoucir ma colère cette fois-ci ! Ce que tu as fais m'a profondément blessé !

- Je sais…

- Comment t'as pu me faire ça avec elle en plus ! S'offusqua t-elle en fixant accablée l'expert en mensonge à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Elle est venue me voir après l'affaire Walker et je sais pas elle devait se sentir perdue…

- Et donc en bon gentleman tu t'es proposé de lui remonter le moral en l'embrassant ?! Répliqua t-elle ironiquement.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai embrassé ! C'est elle !

- Je me fout de savoir qui l'a fait en premier ! Ce que je trouve impardonnable c'est le fait qu'il ai fallu que je vous interrompe pour que tu l'as repousse ! Déclara t-elle en haussant le ton tout en le pointant d'un doigt inquisiteur.

- Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire que ce baiser ne signifiait strictement rien ! C'était un baiser d'adieu rien de plus !

Suite à cette explication Gillian ria d'un rire jaune et répéta acerbe:-Un baiser d'adieu, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme explication !

- Oui parce que c'est la strict vérité !

- Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense! Je pense que tu l'aimes encore et que c'est pour ça que tu ne l'as pas repoussé !

- Quoi ?! S'offusqua t-il.

- Tu sais que c'est la vérité !

- Non mais j'hallucine !

- Arrêtes de faire celui qui ne comprend pas !

- Non mais tu entends ce que tu dis ! Pour toi tout ce qu'on a vécu jusqu'à présent ne signifie rien et que du jour au lendemain je serais prêt à tout quitter pour une femme avec qui j'ai rompu depuis des années !

- Ça m'en avait tout l'air !

- Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! En fait tu n'as pas confiance en moi ! Conclu t-il dépité.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport !

- Le rapport c'est que tu me crois assez stupide pour que je puisse briser tout ce que nous avons construit jusqu'à présent ! Répliqua t-il en colère.

- C'est toi qui l'a embrassé pas moi ! N'inverse pas les rôles !

- Je n'inverse pas les rôles ! Je dis simplement que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ! Comment tu peux penser une seule seconde que je te quitterais pour Helen ?!

- Je sais pas, peut-être parce que que c'est ton ex ! Et que tu t'es rendu compte que je n'étais pas fais pour toi ! Lui répondit-elle sarcastique.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu sais très bien que tu comptes énormément pour moi Gillian !

- Tellement que les seuls moments où tu me le dis c'est quand on fait l'amour! Oui ! Peut-être que c'est la seule raison pour que tu sois encore avec moi! Peut-être qu'en fait de compte la seule chose qui t'intéressait c'était de coucher avec moi! Et bah maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais tu peux partir ! Va y qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Je te donne mon consentement ! Proclama t-elle rageuse en lui montrant la porte de sortie.

- ARRÊTES GILLIAN ! Cria t-il soudainement d'un geste vif de sa main.-TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN QUE C'EST FAUX !

- COMMENT JE LE SAURAIS ! TU NE PARLES JAMAIS DE CE QUE TU RESSENS ! Riposta t-elle sur le même ton.

- …

- DEPUIS QU'ON EST ENSEMBLE TU NE PARLES JAMAIS DE TES ÉMOTIONS ! J'AI PARFOIS L'IMPRESSION DE VIVRE AVEC UN MUR ! ALORS COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE TE FASSE CONFIANCE SI TU NE ME PARLE JAMAIS !

- TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN QUE C'EST DIFFICILE POUR MOI ! Lui hurla t-il désemparé par ces accusations. - JE FAIS DES EFFORTS TOUT LES JOURS ! MAIS C'EST PLUS FORT QUE MOI JE NE PEUX PAS !

À ce cri Gillian laissa couler une larme sur sa joue en fixant l'homme atterré face à elle.

- JE NE SUIS PAS COMME TOUT LES AUTRES MECS AVEC QUI TU ES SORTI ! Continua t-il d'hurler avec des gestes de ses mains.-JE NE SUIS PAS CELUI QUI TE CONFIERAS SES DOUTES, OU SES PEURS ! JE NE SUIS PAS CELUI QUI TE PARLERAS DE SES SECRETS! PARCE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS CET HOMME LÀ ! MAIS MERDE GILLIAN JE PENSAIS QUE TU AVAIS UN TANT SOIT PEU DE CONFIANCE EN MOI POUR SAVOIR QUE TU ES LA FEMME DE MA VIE ET QUE JE T'AIME PLUS QUE TOUT!

Les larmes de la jeune femme redoublèrent d'intensités alors que l'expert en mensonge se passa une main lasse sur son visage.

- Tu es tout pour moi Gillian…, Murmura t-il soudainement.-Je donnerais ma vie pour toi s'il le fallait. Je pensais que tu étais la seule femme à me comprendre mais là je… Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Déclara t-il d'un geste de la main en fixant le visage affligé de la psychologue.-Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi… Je vois pas pourquoi on reste encore ensemble.

Suite à cette phrase la jeune femme écarquilla ses yeux de frayeurs et proclama:-C'est ce que tu penses ?

- Non mais c'est toi qui me le fait comprendre. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse Gillian, et surtout pas à cause de moi. Et si tu penses que je ne suis pas fais pour toi, tu n'as qu'un seul mot à dire et je partirais. Je sais que je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qu'il te faut… Je sais que je suis impulsif, parfois brutal, mal polie, abrupte… Mais il y a une chose de moi dont tu devrais avoir confiance, ma sincérité.

Effaçant d'un geste de la main les gouttes salées sur ses joues, Gillian regarda d'un air perdu un point invisible sur le sol.

- Je ne t'ai jamais menti ou triché sur ce que j'étais. Et mon amour pour toi est la seule chose en laquelle tu devrais avoir confiance. Mais je m'aperçois aujourd'hui que même cela tu semble en être pas convaincu…

Fermant ses yeux à cet instant précis la psychologue ne sût plus que penser. Tout était devenu si confus en seulement quelques minutes…

Harassée par cette dispute la jeune femme s'approcha avec lenteur du canapé et s'y assit dépitée pour mettre ses coudes sur ses genoux afin de mettre sa tête entre ses mains. La voyant faire, Cal soupira et se laissa plaqué contre un mur pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées alors qu'il se sentait complètement perdu.

Seul le son de l'orage murait la pièce d'un silence glacial. Les deux experts en mensonge restèrent ainsi dans le silence le plus total pendant plus d'une heure lorsque Cal décida de briser celui-ci en déclarant:-Je ne te forcerais jamais à faire un choix dont tu ne veux pas. Et surtout pas à m'aimer…

Rouvrant brusquement ses yeux, Gillian déclara:-Tu penses que je ne t'aime pas et que je reste avec toi par dépit ?

- Je sais pas… à toi de me le dire.

- Cal ! Tu…, Ne trouvant pas les mots, elle se laissa couler dans le canapé et regarda tristement le visage de son compagnon qui contractait ses tempes à vive allure. - Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai choisi toi et pas Marc ce jour là ?

L'expert en mensonge ne répondit rien mais secoua sa tête de droite à gauche en guise de réponse.

- Parce que je savais que toi tu ne me ferais jamais souffrir ou du moins pas en me trahissant comme tu l'as fais.

- Gillian je…

- Laisse moi finir Cal s'il te plait… Tu sais comment se sont fini mes histoires d'amour en général… Les hommes avec qui je suis sorti m'ont soit menti, ou soit parti sans rien me dire. Mais avec toi je pensais que cela aller changer et que j'avais enfin trouver l'homme qui me fallait. Celui qui me protégerais, m'aimerais pour ce que je suis et non pas pour ce que j'ai à lui donner.

- Je le suis !

- En l'embrassant tu m'as montré le contraire. Tu m'as blessé Cal ! Plus que tu ne l'imagine ! Lui répondit-elle la voix brisée.

Voyant que la jeune femme commençait à verser des larmes, l'homme avala sa salive, et s'approcha rapidement de celle-ci pour s'agenouiller à ses côté.

- Te faire du mal serait la dernière chose à laquelle je penserais Gillian. Ne nous condamne pour une erreur que j'ai commise. Lui supplia t-il alors qu'elle releva sa tête pour effacer à nouveau ses larmes.-J't'en supplie Gill… Donne moi une seconde chance…, Répéta t-il la voix légèrement tremblante en enfouissant sa tête sur ses genoux.-Donne nous une seconde chance…

Ne sachant que faire la jeune femme ravala sa salive et caressa les cheveux court de l'homme désespéré. Puis ce dernier relevant sa tête avec lenteur avoua le regard sincère:-Ce que je vais te dire ce n'est pas pour te rendre coupable ou pour t'influencer dans ton choix…Mais je vais te le dire parce que c'est la vérité… Gillian je… Je t'aime plus que tout au monde et depuis que j'ai quitté Zoé... J'ai fais ce qu'on pourrait appeler la traverser du désert, jusqu'au jour ou un ami blond m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur mes réelles sentiment pour toi…

Comprenant de qui il parlait, Gillian esquissa un fin sourire en coin. Remarquant cela Cal reprit plus d'assurance et prit les deux mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes pour ensuite déclarer:-Et le jour où j'ai couru pour te rattraper... fût le meilleur choix que j'ai pu faire de toute ma vie. Parce que quoi que tu puisses penser tu es la seule personne à pouvoir me rendre heureux Gillian. Et si tu me quittais cela sera un déchirement mais je le comprendrais. Et si tu penses pouvoir continuer sans moi fait le, parce qu'il est vrai que tu peux trouver mieux.

- Cal…, Souffla t-elle les yeux larmoyants en posant une main tendre contre sa joue afin de la caresser de son pouce.-Je ne peux pas trouvé mieux parce que tu es celui qui me faut. Je t'aime ! Le problème c'est que ce sentiment est si fort que le moindre basculement peut nous détruire l'un comme l'autre… La seule solution que nous avons pour franchir ces obstacles c'est de parler de ce que nous ressentons. J'aimerai que parfois tu me parle Cal ! Pas seulement de ce que tu ressens pour moi, mais surtout de ce que tu ressens toi ! Par ton passé, ton enfance…

- C'est…, Commença t-il à dire en se reculant pour se relever.-J'peux pas Gillian ! Et c'est pas parce que c'est toi mais c'est juste que… Je ne suis pas prêt.

- Cal…, Souffla t-elle dépitée en se levant elle aussi pour faire face à son compagnon. -Un jour Patrick et moi on a discuté et…

- Gillian..., Dit-il en lançant un regard fatigué au plafond.

- Ton meilleur ami s'inquiète pour toi Cal ! Affirma t-elle en posant des deux mains de chaque côté de ses épaules.

- Et c'est lui qui s'inquiète. Souffla t-il d'un rire jaune.

- Je sais qu'on a déjà discuté de tout ça... en surface Cal. Mais tu sais autant que moi que les cicatrices que tu as ne disparaitrons pas tant que tu ne parleras pas. Et je ne parle pas de celle qui sont visible.

Perturbé l'homme se passa une main sur son coup et dit:-je ne suis pas prêt.

- Je ne te forcerais jamais à le faire... Mais je dis simplement que ton incapacité à parler de nous découle de là et tant que tu… tant que nous réglerons pas ce problème. Se rectifia t-elle en prenant une des ses mains dans les siennes. -On en sera toujours au même point.

- Laisse moi du temps.

- Je t'aime et je pense que le temps pour ça devrais suffire.

- C'est ce que je crois comprendre ? Demanda t-il anxieux lorsque sa compagne émit un fin sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Durant cet échange Cal avait entouré de ses bras protecteurs la taille de la jeune femme puis y avait approfondis le baiser. À bout de souffle, le couple se sépara et chacun d'eux posa heureux leur front contre le leur.

- Merci…, Souffla t-il dans un sourire en coins. La jeune femme ne lui répondis rien et l'embrassant tout simplement une seconde fois. - Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve mais il y a une chose que je peux te promettre Gillian… Je te promet que je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse...

La concernée soupira de contentement et nicha tout simplement sa tête contre son cou. Il restèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes avec pour seul fond sonore la pluie torrentiel lorsque Cal lui susurra:-Je t'aime.

À ces trois simple petit mot la jeune femme resserra leur étreinte et lui répondit:-Moi aussi…

La vie pouvait nous être inaccessible et nous faire basculer dans le pire. Mais lorsque nous réussissons à faire face à ses obstacles et que l'orage était passé, elle pouvait en devenir que belle. Et ça les deux experts en mensonge l'avaient bien compris. Ils ne s'avaient pas ce que l'avenir leur resservait mais comme on disait...Qui vivra verra.

**FIN***

**Moral de l'histoire**: Il y a certains choix qui n'ont même pas besoin de réflexion ! Mais aussi qu'après la pluie le beau temps (Avec un magnifique arc-en-ciel !) et boire du soda me fait écrire des histoires bizarres... Mais ça c'est autre chose ! :P Et quel suspense soit disant passant !*Ironie bien évidemment*


	11. Dr Lollipop

**Disclaimer:** Aucun droit, aucun des personnages de la série LTM ne m'appartient, sauf ceux que j'ai créé le sont. Et je ne gagne pas de sous ou de bonbon comme une certaine personne qui va suivre... ^^

**Note:** Cal et Gillian sont mariés, Nick et Louise pas encore né. Et histoire que se situe après La rumeur .

**Genre:** Romance et mon Humour = dixit n'importe quoi ! :P

**Résumé:** Cal et Gillian se rende à l'hôpital pour effectuer les premiers examen de leur nouveau bébé (houuu que c'est mignon ! Mouais...) sauf que la rencontre de leur médecin ne va pas enchanter tout le monde...Et quand je dis tout le monde je parle bien évidemment de Cal !

* * *

**Dr Lollipop**

- Bon sang…, Soupira un homme pour la énième fois, les deux mains dans les poches de son jean, en faisant le cents pas dans une petite salle d'attente d'un hôpital.

- Cal… Tu peux arrêter de tourner en rond s'il te plait…, Soupira une jeune femme assise sur une sorte de petit canapé tout en lisant une revue de pseudo psychologie pour femme datant de 6 mois passés.

- Ça fait déjà une-demie heure qu'on attend !

- Je sais…, Souffla t-elle en tournant une nouvelle page.

- Et ça fait une demie-heure que ce médecin de pacotille doit être ici ! Ragea l'expert en mensonge avec des gestes des ses mains.

- Je sais Cal…, Dit-elle en regardant son compagnon se passer une main lasse dans ses cheveux.-Chéri je te signale que c'est moi qui va passé les échos pas toi! Et tu semble encore plus stressé que moi ! Constata t-elle amusée en voyant que son compagnon s'était arrêté brusquement dans son parcours pour lui le lancer un regard lourd sens.

- Je ne suis pas stressé !

- Ce n'est pas ce que disent tes tempes et tes pupilles dilatées…, Lui fit-elle remarquer d'un ton feignant l'innocence pour ensuite retourner à sa lecture.

- De un, mes tempes qui se contractent n'exprime pas du stress mais de la colère que ce foutu médecin ne soit pas encore là ! Et de deux…, Commença t-il a dire en s'approchant avec rapidité de sa compagne afin de s'assoir à ses côté et encrer son regard dans celui intrigué de la jeune femme.-Si mes pupilles sont dilatées c'est parce que je te regarde…

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Gillian émit un immense sourire alors que Cal y voyant là une ouverture le lui rendit et s'approcha avec dangerosité des lèvres de la psychologue.

- Cal ! Dit-elle de manière mi-réprobatrice mi-amusée, en repoussant son conjoint de sa main.-Pas ici…

- Rhoo…mais honey ! Il n'y as personne ! S'offusqua t-il en désignant d'un geste lasse de sa main la salle d'attente complètement vide.-Ce que je trouve d'ailleurs assez étrange pour un hôpital réputé pour sa pédiatrie…, Marmonna t-il pour lui même.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand on fait ça... dans les lieux publics…, Bredouilla t-elle en reposant son magasine sur la petite table central où reposait d'autres revues dont l'une d'elles avait pour titre le couronnement d'Elizabeth II.

- Pourtant la dernière fois qu'on était allé au restaurant, tu avais pourtant l'air d'apprécier la pause digestif entre le plat chaud et le dessert…, Lui chuchota t-il d'une voix suave au creux de son oreille.

À ces mots, Gillian se remémora rêveuse de cette fameuse soirée avec un petit sourire en coin. Quand sentant son mari l'embrasser dans son cou, elle tourna vivement sa tête dans sa direction et le poussa une nouvelle fois en arrière.

- Cal ! Mais t'es pas croyable ! Riposta t-elle rieuse.

- Quoi ? Fit-il d'un voix aiguë ne voyant pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

- Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas te tenir tranquille ?

- J'ai le droit d'aimer ma femme quand même ?!

- Ouiii mais pas tout le temps !

- Comment ça pas tout le temps ?!

- Non ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es incontrôlable quand il s'agit de…sexe !

- Je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir…, Marmonna t-il en plissant ses yeux de suspicion.

- Et bien moi je vais te le dire ! Quand c'est pas à la maison, c'est au bureau ! Et quand c'est pas au bureau, c'est au restaurant ! Et quand c'est pas au restaurant, c'est en avi…

- Ok ! J'ai compris ! La stoppa t-il de ses mains.-Mais à ce que je sache je ne t'ai jamais forcé à ce qu'on…, Balbutia t-il avec des mouvements de ses mains pour expliquer la suite de ses propos.

- Non mais… tu sais très bien y faire quand tu veux…

- Donc en clair je serais un grand manipulateur qui te forcerais à ce qu'on le fasse de partout ?

- J'ai pas dit ça… Je dis simplement que trois fois par jour c'est…

- C'est ?

- Epuisant…

- Epuisant ?

- Oui.

- Conclusion te montrer à quel point je suis dingue de toi est…épuisant ! Conclu t-il avec des gestes de ses mains.

- Tu…, Dit-elle lorsqu'elle fût soudainement coupée par l'arrivée d'un couple qui entra dans la pièce. Dont celui-ci était composé d'une femme semblant être enceinte d'au moins 8 mois et d'un homme qui était entrain de la guider pour s'assoir sur le canapé en face des d'eux experts en mensonge.

- C'est bon chérie ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda le mari inquiet en s'installant près de sa femme.

- Pour la centième moi Jeffrey oui je vais bien ! Je suis enceinte pas malade ! Contra la concernée en levant ses yeux au ciel pour ensuite regarder souriante Cal et Gillian qui les observaient avec le même petit sourire.-Bonjour ! S'exclama de manière jovial la jeune femme.

- Bonjour ! La salua le couple Lightman.

- C'est votre premier ? Demanda t-elle de manière implicite en désignant d'un regard le ventre arrondi de trois mois de la psychologue.

- En effet ! Affirma Gillian dans un sourire.-Et vous ?

- Troisième ! Certifia t-elle d'un petit soupir suivit d'un sourire.

- Toutes mes félicitations ! Proclama chaleureusement la psychologue.

- Merci ! Je vous avoue que celui-ci a été une totale surprise pour nous !

- Quand Kate me l'a annoncé j'en ai fais tomber ma tasse de café ! Conta le dénommé Jeffrey souriant en entourant sa femme de son bras.-Et vous qu'est-ce que cela vous a fait quand vous aviez appris que vous aller être père pour la première fois?

- Heurm…à vrai dire ce n'est pas ma première fois mais… Le jour où Gillian me l'a appris, j'ai été très surpris et heureux de cette nouvelle ! Tout comme les employés de mon entreprise !

Remarquant les visages d'incompréhension de Kate et de Jeffrey, Gillian s'empressa de répliquer pour changer de sujet:-Vous êtes là pour une écho ?

- Oui ! On doit faire des examens avec le Dr Stevens ! Il est vraiment très compétent ! Depuis que j'ai accouché de mon deuxième fils Joey, je ne jure que par lui ! Et vous, quel est votre médecin ?

- Le Dr Sugar ! Affirma Gillian avec un sourire qu'elle perdit dans la seconde en remarquant les visages du couple se décomposer à l'annonce du nom.-Un problème ? Demanda t-elle avec une mine concernée.

- Non…heurm…c'est juste que…, Bredouilla Kate en se touchant l'oreille.

- Comment dire… le Dr Sugar…est…, Bafouilla Jeffrey en échangeant un regard avec sa conjointe afin qu'elle puisse l'aider à trouver ses mots.

- Il est… jeune ! Répondit soudainement sa femme avec un sourire forcé.

- C'est ça jeune ! C'est le mot ! Répliqua Jeffrey avec le même sourire.

- Vous le connaissez ? Questionna rapidement Cal en commençant à s'inquiéter des expressions de leur nouvelle connaissance.

- Oui et…non ! Affirma Kate dans une grimace.

- Oui et non ? Répéta Gillian perplexe.

- Et bien au départ c'est le médecin qu'on avait prit pour Joey mais au bout de quelques heures on s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était pas fait pour nous…

- Non vraiment pas. Renchérit son mari en pinçant ses lèvres.-Mais peut-être que pour vous, il comblera parfaitement vos attente !

- Et sans vous paraître intrusif pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas gardé ? Questionna l'expert en mensonge sur ses réserves.

- On n'avait pas… le même état d'esprit et vision des choses, dirons-nous…

- C'est ça ! Confirma Jeffrey.

À ces mots, Cal et Gillian s'échangèrent un regard anxieux, lorsque celui-ci s'apprêtant à poser une nouvelle question, fut soudainement coupé dans son action par l'entrée d'un homme en blouse blanche.

- Mr et Mme McKay ?

- On est là ! Se manifesta Jeffrey en se levant d'un bond tout en aidant sa femme à en faire de même.-Bonjour Dr Stevens ! Salua t-il en serrant la main du médecin dépassant la cinquantaine.

- Bonjour Jeff' ! Bonjour Kate ! Dit l'homme en blouse blanche dans un grand sourire rassurant.-Vous allez bien ?

- Ça peut aller ! Lui répondit la futur mère.

- Bon et bien…allons y ! Signifia le médecin d'un geste de la main pour leur indiquer la marche à suivre.

- Merci docteur. Le remercia Kate en passant devant le médecin.

Avant de rejoindre son épouse, Jeff s'était rapproché du couple Lightman pour posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Cal et de lui souffler avec une mine désolée:-Bonne chance…

Les McKay parti, il ne resta plus que les deux experts en mensonges dans la salle d'attente avec un air des plus craintif. Mais ils ne purent s'échanger le moindre mot que quelques secondes après l'intervention du Dr Stevens, un beau jeune homme aux cheveux brun ouvrit la porte de manière assez fracassante. Ce dernier était vêtu d'une blouse débraillée sertie d'une petite tache de chocolat chaud sur le revers de celle-ci et d'un t-shirt marqué:"keep calm and listen to me".

- C'est incroyable le nombre de calorie qu'il y'a dans ce paquet de bonbon d'ours en chocolat ! S'exclama celui-ci sans voir que Cal et Gillian étaient présent dans la pièce.-J'me demande ce que ça ferait si on les mettaient au micro-onde…, Marmonna t-il en plissant ses yeux de suspicion tout en enfournant une sucette dans sa bouche.

Durant cette lourde réflexion, le couple Lightman se lança un nouveau regard perplexe lorsque brusquement ils sursautèrent de surprise quand le jeune homme se retourna vivement vers eux avec un immense sourire.

- Hello ! ou Buenas Dias si vous êtes espagnol ! Je suis le Dr Sugar ! Mais tout le monde m'appelle Lollipop! J'ai jamais compris pourquoi mais bon…, Marmonna t-il en fronçant ses sourcils tout en passant sa sucette de droite à gauche dans sa bouche. - Bref ! On s'en fiche ! C'est pas le plus important ! Parce que le plus important… c'est ce qui se trouve en vous ! Argua t-il en désignant le ventre arrondi de Gillian.-Et bien évidement, je ne parle pas de ce qui se trouve dans votre estomac ! Ça serait totalement absurde! Ria t-il pour lui même.

Mais voyant que les deux patients n'émirent aucun sourire à cette réflexion, Sugar leva ses sourcils et soupira:-Public difficile… Bref ! Vous êtes M'sieur et Madame Lee ? Demanda le médecin en lisant une feuille de papier, à moitié déchirée avec ce qu'il semblerait être des taches de chocolat séchées sur le dessus, pour ensuite regarder les deux adultes avec une mine concernée.

- Heuu…Non ! Réfuta Cal désabusé en écartant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps en songeant que soit ce médecin était stupide soit… non il ne voyait pas de deuxième possibilité.

- Dommage ça aurait pu être marrant ! Vous savez que plus de 100 millions de personnes portent ce nom ! C'est dingue quand on sait que 8% de la population chinoise partage ce prénom et nom de famille ! Vous imaginer la galère pour la liste d'appel à l'école !

- Heurm…excuser moi mais…, Bredouilla Lightman ne voyant là aucun rapport avec la raison de leur visite.

- Et quand vous chercher une personne de ce nom avec une pancarte dans un aéroport ! Vous faites comment ?! C'est vrai ça ! Continua le brun dans son délire.

- Excuser moi ! L'interpella Cal un peu plus fortement.

- Ah ! Heu oui ! Donc qu'est-ce qu'on disait ? Demanda le jeune médecin en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

- C'est vraiment vous le Dr Sugar ? Questionna l'expert en mensonge quelque peu inquiet.

- Heu bah oui ! Vous voulez que ça soit qui d'autre ?! L'interrogea t-il avec un petit rire.

- Pas vous…

- Bon c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais il va falloir qu'on passe au chose sérieuse !

- Etrangement j'en ai pas trop envie…, Marmonna Cal sous le coup de coude réprobateur de sa compagne.-Quoi ? Dit-il d'une voix aiguë en regardant celle-ci lui lancer un regard noir.

- Et comme on dit, qui m'aime me suive ! Stipula Sugar en sortant rapidement de la pièce, sans prendre le temps de faire connaissance avec ses nouveaux patients.

- Il est sérieux là ?! S'exclama l'expert en mensonge ahuri en se levant de sa place vite imité par sa compagne.

- Cal…, Soupira Gillian.

- Non mais t'es d'accord ! Ce mec est un malade ! Vociféra t-il les deux bras écartés comme dépassé par la situation.-C'est pas possible ! Il vient de l'étage des réanimés et il a dû voler une blouse ! Je ne vois que ça!

- J'avoue qu'il est assez atypique pour un médecin mais…

- Atypique ?! Répéta t-il éberlué.-Sur sa liste de patient il y avait du chocolat !

- Je sais… Mais laissons-lui une chance, il est jeune…

- Et alors ?!

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne rentre pas dans le moule des médecins conformistes, qu'on ne doit pas avoir confiance en lui ! Je suis sûr qu'il est très compétent ! Regardes Greg ! Riposta t-elle d'un geste de la main.

- Mouais…, Marmonna t-il en pensant que sa justification tenait la route.

- Et puis moi aussi je t'ai donné une chance.

- Mmh…, Fit-il bougon lorsque comprenant subitement le sous-entendu de sa femme, il émit de grand yeux ronds et rétorqua offusqué:-J'suis pas dingue !

- Heu excusez moi…, Signala gêné le Dr Sugar qui avait passé sa tête au travers de l'encadrement de la porte pour voir le couple Lightman discuter.-Je sais que la plus part des gens refusent de me suivre quand je dis cette phrase… Mais est-ce que vous pourriez quand même…

- On arrive ! Signifia Gillian dans un sourire.

- Merci ! J'avais peur de devoir vous courir après comme pour le précédent couple qui s'était trompé de chemin en se dirigeant vers la sortie ! Affirma t-il tout sourire.-Et franchement depuis mon claquage en jouant au tennis sur la Wii contre mon petit frère… Je préfère me la jouer grand-père !

Suite à cette réplique, Cal resta complètement pantois et Gillian forçant son sourire prit le bras de son compagnon pour le tirer en avant afin de suivre leur nouveau médecin. Marchant dans les longs couloirs immaculés et froids de l'hôpital, l'expert en mensonge senti comme un petit frisson parcourir son corps en songeant qu'il avait toujours eu une sainte horreur de ce genre d'endroit. Sentant l'homme se raidir à chaque pas, Gillian comprit que celui-ci n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise dans ce type d'institut et c'est dans un geste rassurant qu'elle lui prit sa main pour avancer côte à côte. Lorsque, sans prévenir, leur médecin s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte faisant presque entrechoquer les trois protagonistes. C'est donc la mâchoire crispée et le regard noir que Cal observa le brun ouvrir la porte de sa salle d'examen.

- Et voilà mon chez moi ! S'exclama joyeusement l'homme à la blouse blanche en entrant dans la pièce vite suivit par les deux experts en mensonge qui furent assez… stupéfaits par la décoration des lieux. En effet, tout les murs avaient été recouverts d'affiches de bonbons ou de dessin animés mais aucune d'elles n'étaient la représentation d'anatomie ou d'explication médical comme on pouvait s'attendre dans ce genre de pièce.

- N'en dites pas plus ! Déclara soudainement Sugar d'un geste de la main en remarquant les regards interloqués de ses patients sur sa décoration très…personnel !-Je sais ! Il manque quelque chose ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je viens tout juste de le commander par internet ! Une télé à écran plat juste là ! Affirma t-il en montrant un coin vide avec des mouvements de main.-Au départ je voulais une plante verte mais… avec moi tout ce qui est vivant ne dure jamais trop longtemps ! Dit-il avec une petite moue de sa bouche sous l'air consterné de Cal.-Si vous aviez connu Monsieur Berlingot…

À cette phrase, les deux experts en mensonges plissèrent leur yeux et penchèrent leur tête sur le côté, comme ayant peur de comprendre ce que le brun leur disait. Ce dernier comprenant l'air inquiet de ses patients répliqua subitement:

- Mon poisson rouge ! C'était son nom ! On a vécu de bon moment ensemble ! La dernière chose qu'on avait fait tout les deux c'était… Au dernier épisode de la série Broadchurch ! On a regardé ça ensemble et il avait su dès le départ qui était le meurtrier ! Sugar ria d'un rire jaune lorsqu'il souffla avec une mine triste:-C'était le bon vieux temps… Mais ça c'était avant qu'il ne saute de l'aquarium!

- Votre poisson rouge s'est suicidé ?! Demanda Cal ahuri sous le regard réprobateur de sa compagne.

- Ouais…, Souffla t-il le regard perdu.-Rien que d'en parler… Il était si jeune…, Dit-il tristement en ravalant ses larmes.-Il avait un mois… Excuser moi c'est l'émotion ! C'est que ça me fait bizarre d'en parler… On était tellement proche… C'est pour vous dire, qu'à chaque fois que je regarde Némo je pleur du début à la fin ! Alors je me réconforte en me disant qu'il a rejoint le grand bleu…

Voyant cela, l'expert en mensonge voulu lui crier qu'il n'était qu'un malade mais sous le regard de sa femme, il émit un large sourire et attesta:-On comprend ce que vous endurez ça doit être dur !

- Merci…ça me touche vous savez ! Allégua t-il le visage abattu en touchant l'épaule de Lightman qui à ce geste lui lança le plus violent des regard noir.-Bon ! Proclama t-il subitement avec un grand sourire en tapant sur l'épaule de Cal.-On n'est pas là pour parler de chose triste quand même !

- Oui quand même…, Marmonna l'expert en mensonge d'un ton légèrement aigri.

- Alors ! La futur maman va s'allonger sur le lit d'examen et je vais faire une échographie de votre petit sucre gorge ! Dicta joyeusement le jeune médecin.

Cal et Gillian se lancèrent des regards perturbés en observant Sugar tirer avec difficulté une machine près du lit lorsque, sans dire un mot, la jeune femme s'allongea sur celui-ci pendant que son compagnon se plaça à ses côtés pour lui ternir sa main en signe de soutient.

- Heu…au fait juste pour info ! C'est quoi votre petit nom ? Demanda soudainement le médecin, sa sucette à la main, en se retournant vers le couple.

Cal s'apprêta à lui répondre quelque chose mais Gillian plus rapide répondit:-Lightman !

- Oh ! Fit-surpris Sugar.-Mr et Mme Lightman ! C'est marrant comme nom…, Souffla t-il d'un air songeur.-C'est à la fois classe et mystérieux…, Souffla t-il en plissant ses yeux avec un geste de la main comme s'il tentait d'y caresser l'air qui l'entourait.-Il ne vaudrait mieux pas appeler votre enfant Sauron ! Ria-t-il pour lui même sous les regards intrigués des futurs parents.

- Sauron ! Remarquant que le couple ne réagissait pas à sa référence, il décida de répliquer avec des mouvements énergétiques de ses mains:-Le seigneur des anneaux…

- ...

- La terre du milieu , l'anneaux de pouvoir , les hobbits , non vous voyez pas?!

- …

- Bref ça veut dire le détestable… Et appeler votre enfant Sauron Lightman ça serait vraiment hilarant ! Stupide mais énorme ! Continua t-il pour lui même en riant sous les regards inquiets des deux experts en mensonge.-Mouais…, Fit-il en remarquant que ces derniers ne devaient pas être du style à rire pour ce genre de chose. - Certains ont dû oublier de prendre leur chocolat-chaud du matin…, Marmonna t-il en approchant une sorte de télé vers le couple pour ensuite s'assoir sur un siège toujours sa sucette à la bouche.-Bon et bien… c'est parti ! Attesta t-il souriant en prenant une sorte de petit flacon entre ses mains.-Je vais devoir vous mettre ce gel sur votre ventre afin que nous puissions découvrir le trésor que vous cacher ! Vous savez comme dans le jeu Zelda ! Tient maintenant que j'y pense je suis coincé dans le niveau 6, dans le labyrinthe et j'arrive pas à...

- ...

- O-K..., Fit-il en roulant des yeux en pensant que ses patients ne se souciaient guère de ses problèmes.-Hurm bon bah ! Si vous pouviez…, Quémanda t-il de manière implicite en désignant d'un regard le ventre de Gillian.

Comprenant le message, la jeune femme leva quelque peu son haut laissant ainsi un libre accès au soignant pour asperger son ventre du gel médical. N'étant pas une personne qualifiée de délicate, le Dr Sugar appuya de manière assez répétée et rageuse sur le dit flacon qui refusait de faire sortir son contenu coincé à l'intérieur.

- La vache ! Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?! Ah ! Attendez j'ai une idée ! J'ai eu le même problème avec mes frites hier ! Affirma t-il dans un sourire en tapant à plusieurs reprises sur le dos de la petite bouteille en plastique sous les yeux consternés des deux futurs parents.-Et bah voilà ! Fit le médecin heureux ayant enfin réussi sa tâche pour ensuite prendre une sorte de sonde et mettre celle-ci sur le ventre de sa patiente.-Hmm étrange…, Murmura t-il soudainement en fronçant ses sourcils tout en passant sa sucette de droite à gauche.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Gillian alors que son compagnon tentait de la rassurer en lui caressant le dos de sa main.

- Je ne vois rien…c'est étrange…, Bredouilla t-il la tête penchée devant l'écran.

- Comment ça vous ne voyez rien ?! Ragea Cal de tout ces non-dits.

- Vous voulez dire que…, Souffla Gillian apeurée en sentant son mari l'entourer de son bras pour la rapprocher de lui.

- Aaaaah mais d'accoooord ! S'exclama t-il dans un léger rire.-Quel abruti de je fais parfois !

- Parfois ?! Répéta l'expert en mensonge incrédule.

- J'ai pas allumé l'écran !

Suite à cette révélation, Gillian soupira de soulagement tandis que Cal, crispant sa mâchoire à l'extrême, lança un regard plus que noir au jeune médecin.

- Ah ! Bah là c'est mieux ! Assura t-il en regardant l'écran.-C'est sûr que c'est pas de la HD mais depuis ma course en fauteuil roulant d'y il y a un mois dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, on m'a refusé la dérogation pour avoir les échos en 3D… Bah j'ai dû garder la façon The Artist !

- Je vais le tuer, je sens que je vais le tuer…, Marmonna Cal entre ses dents.

- Calme toi chéri…, Lui souffla sa compagne en tournant sa tête dans sa direction.

- Me calmer ?! Non mais ce mec est un ramassé de stupidité ! Je me demande encore pourquoi on est resté avec…

- Et voilà votre futur bébé ! Annonça t-il tout sourire en montrant l'écran au couple, où on pouvait y distinguer la forme d'un petit être avec le son régulier du rythme cardiaque de celui-ci.

- Lui…, Finit par dire l'expert en mensonge la bouche grande ouverte par ce fabuleux spectacle.

- Cal…, Souffla Gillian émue en regardant l'écran devant elle.-C'est…

- Merveilleux…, Murmura t-il sur le même ton en sentant sa femme poser sa tête contre son épaule qui laissa des larmes silencieuses rouler le long de ses joues. Profitant de ce moment d'intense bonheur les deux experts en mensonges ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite que le Dr Sugar tentait de retenir ses larmes depuis un bon moment.

- Dr Sugar ? Vous allez bien ? Lui demanda inquiète la psychologue en ayant vu l'expression de tristesse passer sur son visage.

- Oui ! Bien sûr ! Confirma t-il rapidement d'une voix aiguë.

- Vous êtes sûr parce que vos yeux sont tout rouge…, Lui fit-elle remarquer en regardant l'homme à la blouse blanche se retourner vivement, grâce à son siège pivotant, pour attraper un mouchoir sur un petit meuble en rétorquant:

- Ça doit être parce que j'ai dû jouer à World of Craft durant toute la soirée d'hier…, Mentit-il en se frottant les yeux à l'aide du mouchoir pour enlever les quelques gouttes salées qui commençait à arriver. Puis se mouchant de manière bruyante, il reprit un visage des plus joyeux et fit de nouveau face à ses patients.-Bon hurm…, Bredouilla t-il pour reprendre acte de ses émotions.-Je vais vous expliquer un peu ce que vous pouvez voir. Parce que là, j'avoue que ça ressemble plus à un pictionnary qu'autre chose ! Blagua t-il nerveusement.-Alors ici vous avez sa tête ! Expliqua t-il en désignant la forme énoncée de son doigt sous les yeux ébahis du couple enlacé.-Là ses petites mains !

Éprouvant soudainement un surplus d'émotion, Gillian ne pût s'empêcher de resserrer l'emprise qu'elle avait sur la main de son compagnon. La sentant faire, l'homme l'embrassa dans ses cheveux et continua de regarder l'écran.

- Et là vous avez ses… mais ?!, Commença à dire perturbé le médecin en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta cette fois-ci Cal.

- Oh - mon - DIEU ! Proclama t-il lentement avec des yeux ronds.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama l'expert en mensonge presque paniqué.

- Aaah non ! Autant pour moi ! J'ai cru qu'il avait trois pieds mais c'était simplement une de ses mains ! Ria t-il en regardant l'écran sous les yeux médusés du couple.

Furieux, Cal commença à lever lentement son point serré lorsque son épouse le remarquant, décida de le stopper dans son action en le lui abaissant doucement tout en déclarant:-Nooon.

À cette réprobation, l'homme émit une petite moue de sa bouche en serrant ses dents et se mit à regarder de manière enragée ce médecin de pacotille.

- Vous imaginez ! Un bébé avec trois pieds ! Il doit courir super vite !

- Excuser-moi mais…Comment vous avez réussi à avoir votre diplôme ?! Demanda Cal hébété par tant de stupidité.

- Bah c'était pas très compliqué ! Je suis même arrivé premier de ma promo ! Certifia le jeune médecin en haussant ses épaules comme une évidence.

- Quelle école ? Questionna t-il suspicieux.

- Harward !

- C'est pas possible ! Il a falsifié ses notes ?! Riposta l'expert en mensonge abasourdi.

- Cal…, Le réprimanda Gillian.

- Ah et vous voulez savoir si ça sera un choux ou une rose ? Demanda le brun avec une mine des plus sérieuse. Mais remarquant les airs d'incompréhension des experts en mensonge, il réitéra:-Enfin si ça sera un garçon ou une fille…

- Ah heu bah…, Bafouilla Cal ne sachant quoi dire.

- À vrai dire, on en n'a pas vraiment discuté…, Souffla Gillian en regardant le visage de réflexion de son mari.

- Le fait de savoir vous aidera à vous faire à l'idée du sexe du bébé mais aussi à ne pas racheter trente-six fois la même chose ! Quand ma mère m'attendait elle était sûre d'après une voyante que je serais une fille et bah… j'ai vécu jusqu'à mes 10 ans dans une pièce rose !

- Honey…Je sais pas toi mais je préférais savoir le sexe du bébé…, Lui souffla t-il au creux de son oreille sous le gloussement de celle-ci.

- Dr Sugar ? L'interpella Gillian souriante.

- Ouaip ? Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- On veut connaitre le sexe du bébé.

- Ok c'est parti ! Affirma t-il tout joyeux en se retournant vers l'écran pour ensuite déclarer quelques secondes plus tard:-Toutes mes félicitions ! Vous aurez un choux ! Enfin…un garçon !

- Cal on va avoir un garçon ! S'extasia émue la jeune femme.

Ne pouvant dire un mot, l'expert en mensonge décida de montrer autrement ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis et se pencha en avant pour capturer les lèvres de la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde afin d'échanger un tendre baiser. Voyant ça, le Dr Sugar se leva d'un seul bond de sa chaise et prit un nouveau mouchoir pour se moucher.

- Saleté de jeux vidéo ! Ragea t-il d'une voix émue.

- Je t'aime…, Souffla Cal à sa compagne qui élargit plus son sourire si c'était possible.

- Moi aussi…, Lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser furtivement en entendant à nouveau le médecin se moucher bruyamment.

- Je suis désolé… Faut vraiment que j'arrête de jouer en ligne ! S'excusa t-il en jetant le mouchoir usagé pour se retourner tout joyeux vers le couple et donner un mouchoir à la jeune femme en lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait enlever le gel sur son ventre. Ceci fait, cette dernière se leva ensuite du lit avec l'aide de son compagnon et se plaça devant le jeune médecin à la blouse blanche qui leur informa:-Je vous donnerais aussi la petite photo souvenir ! Ça sera toujours ça pour lui faire honte quand il invitera ses amis à la maison. Quand j'y pense ma mère le fait encore…, Marmonna t-il d'un regard lointain.-Enfin bref ! Votre bébé est en parfaite santé et il faudra simplement revenir me voir dans deux mois pour des examens complémentaires !

- Moui et bien ça j'en suis pas si sûr…, Souffla Cal dans sa barbe.

- Merci docteur ! Le gratifia fortement Gillian pour couvrir les paroles de son mari.

- Ce fût un plaisir ! Certifia t-il souriant.-Oh ! Vous voulez une sucette ?! Leur proposa t-il en montrant la dite sucrerie avec un air très sérieux.

- Heu…non merci ! Refusa la psychologue avec un sourire; au contraire de Cal qui lança un regard blasé au jeune médecin.

- Non ? Bon bah tant pis. Dit-il en haussant ses épaules pour remettre le bonbon dans sa poche.-Je vais vous raccompagner !

- C'est trop d'honneur..., Baragouina l'expert en mensonge.

Le brun poussa le couple à sortir de la pièce lorsqu'en fermant sa porte de bureau il leur demanda intrigué:-Et juste pour savoir, vous faites quoi comme métier ?

- On est psychologue. L'informa Gillian en sentant son compagnon placer son bras derrière sa taille en émettant une petite moue de sa bouche.

- Enfin surtout toi…, Riposta Cal sous le léger rire de sa femme.

- Sérieux ?! S'exclama t-il surpris en se retournant vivement vers le couple.-Psy ?! Vous ?

- Et bien oui, c'est si surprenant pour vous ? Lui demanda intriguée la jeune femme en suivant le médecin qui commençait à marcher dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

- Bah je connais les psys et pas qu'un peu et…

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il sortait d'un asile de fou ! Chuchota l'expert en mensonge dans l'oreille de la jeune femme.

- Cal…

- Et je dois dire que vous n'êtes pas comme eux ! Fini par dire Sugar.

- C'est à dire ? Demanda t-elle perplexe.

- Du premier oeil on a plus l'impression que vous êtes des Bonnie et Clyde que des Sigmund Freud et Melanie Klein !

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment été fan de Freud mais bon…, Soupira Lightman.

- C'est toujours mieux que Franz Joseph Gall ! Riposta le médecin souriant.

- Pas faux ! Approuva Cal dans un soupir rieur en songeant que ce type n'était pas si stupide que ça…

- Hey Fred ! Tu viens jouer au hokey dans le bâtiment B au service des comateux tout à l'heure?! Proposa fortement Sugar à un homme en blouse banche qui passa devant lui en lui répondant:

- Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde ! Et puis je veux ma revanche du match qu'on a fait à la morgue!

- Cool ! À toute' alors !

Enfin presque…, Songea Lightman médusé par cette demande alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le couloir principal de l'hôpital.

- Hors de question qu'on le garde…, Murmura l'expert en mensonge, avec sérieux, à la jeune femme qui était dans ses bras.

- Cal…

- C'est un abruti avec l'âge mental d'un gamin de 10 ans !

- Franchement Greg a fait pire…

- Oui mais Greg c'est pas le médecin qui détient la vie de mon fils en main !

Suite à cette phrase, Gillian ne pût s'empêcher d'émettre un sourire éblouissant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-il perplexe en remarquant la joie subite de la jeune femme.

- Non rien…C'est juste que ça me fait tout drôle de savoir que toi et moi on va avoir…un petit garçon dans quelques mois…, Lui dit-elle souriante d'un regard lointain.

L'expert en mensonge l'a fixa un instant puis sans rien dire l'embrassa tendrement alors que ce fût à ce moment là que choisi Sugar pour se retourner vers eux.

- Foutu allergie…, Bredouilla t-il en prenant un mouchoir dans sa poche pour essuyez ses yeux humides.

- Je croyais que c'était à cause de vos jeux vidéos ? Fit intelligemment remarqué Cal au jeune docteur qui passa son regard de droite à gauche.

- Heu…oui ! Mais… Je suis aussi allergique aux… produits ménager ! Prétendit-il avec un sourire forcé en regardant un homme nettoyer le sol de l'hôpital.

- Et ben… Vous n'avez pas choisi le métier le plus facile !

- J'aime le danger !

- Mouais…

- Je suis un genre d'Indiana Jones en blouse blanche !

Cal voulu répliquer quelque chose quand brusquement une petite voix enfantine interrompit la discussion entre les trois adultes:

- Bonjour Dr Lollipop ! Salua tout sourire un petit garçon de 7 ans à peine, dans un fauteuil roulant, accompagné d'une infirmière.

- Hey ! Comment va mon espion préféré ?! S'exclama tout joyeux le Dr Sugar en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçonnet.

- J'ai réussi ma mission comme vous me l'aviez demandé ! Lui affirma souriant l'enfant ce qui contrasta fortement avec sa mine affaiblit.

- Waaah ! Mais c'est super ! Tape moi en une ! Commanda le jeune médecin en lui présentant sa main que le petit garçon frappa avec joie.

Le brun s'agenouilla ensuite à sa hauteur et faisant mine de regarder tout autour de lui, comme s'ils étaient surveillés, il sorti soudainement une sucette de sa poche qu'il tendit au garçon en lui chuchotant:-Hey tient c'est pour te féliciter de ta mission ! Mais chut ! Pas un mot c'est notre secret!

Le petit garçon attrapa la dite sucrerie sous les yeux souriants de l'infirmière puis mima de sa main une fermeture sur sa bouche.

- C'est bien ! Assura tout sourire Sugar avant de se lever en déclarant d'une voix grave:-Bien agent Peter je crois que c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent ! Mais n'oublier pas…

- Chaque missions doivent être accomplies ! Termina gaiement le dénommé Peter pour le soignant.

- Eeeet ? Demanda t-il en le pointant du doigt.

- On doit se laver les dents après avoir manger des bonbons ! Récita heureux le garçonnet en regardant le médecin lui faire un clin d'oeil tout en levant un pouce.

- Cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu ! Avertit-il prestement toujours d'une voix grave en commençant à faire semblant de disparaitre comme s'il était un espion. Le petit patient continua de rire de cette interprétation puis disparût à un angle de couloir à l'aide de son infirmière qui lui poussa son fauteuil. Après quoi, l'homme à la blouse blanche reprit sa marche sous l'oeil attendrit de Gillian qui songea que ce jeune médecin cachait bien son jeu.

- Insuffisance cardiaque aggravé et irréversible. Expliqua soudainement Sugar en marchant au devant de ses patients sans pour autant les regarder. - On a dû lui faire une transplantation cardiaque. Il y a une semaine de ça, un don inespéré s'est présenté à nous. Et vu qu'il aime tout ce qui est attrait à l'espionnage, lui faire croire qu'il est un espion international lui a fait un peu oublié tout ça et l'aide à tenir… Tous n'ont pas eu cette chance…, Souffla t-il avec sérieux en se retournant vers le couple, en voyant qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés devant la grande porte de sortie.

- Bon et bien je vous dit à bientôt ! Affirma tout sourire le brun en serrant la main de Gillian pour ensuite la tendre à Cal qui regarda celle-ci avec une certaine perplexité. Lorsque ce dernier, repensant à la scène qu'il venait d'assister, songea que dans le fond ce médecin était peut-être l'un des plus tordu qu'il n'ai jamais vu mais qu'il pouvait être tout aussi doué pour certaines choses. Et comme le disait son ami Seeley…on avait bien tous le droit à une seconde chance. C'est donc avec un petit sourire en coin qu'il serra la main du jeune homme sous le regard souriant de sa femme.

- Bon j'vous laisse j'ai une urgence ! Signifia-t-il en sortant son bipeur de sa poche.-Il parait qu'il ne reste plus qu'un choco'Croc dans le distributeur de mon service ! Informa t-il presque effrayé en commençant à courir dans le couloir pour ensuite y faire un virage contrôlé et disparaitre sous un léger rire de Gillian.

- Ce mec est cinglé ! Allégua l'expert en mensonge stupéfait par le comportement infantile de cet homme.

- Mmh…Tu trouves ? Demanda la jeune femme en posant sa tête contre son épaule alors qu'ils sortaient de l'établissement.

- Non sérieusement ?! Il est fou ! Renchérit-il désabusé avec des mouvements de main.

- Moi je l'aime bien !

- Mouais bah moi j'y émet des réserves…

- J'ai toujours eu un attrait particuliers pour les personnes qui sortaient du schéma traditionnel…

- Je ne suis pas dingue ! Réfuta t-il d'une voix aiguë quelque peu vexé par ce sous-entendu tout en mettant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez pour se protéger des rayons de ce dernier.

- Cal ?

- Moui ?

- On va avoir un bébé ! Se répéta t-elle souriante, comme n'y croyant toujours pas, en faisant face à son compagnon. Alors que celui-ci, sans rien dire, l'a prit dans ses bras et la souleva du sol afin de l'embrasser tendrement sous son rire continu.-Il faut qu'on le dise à tout le monde que ça sera un garçon ! Lui signala t-elle joyeusement dans ses bras.

- Et bah il faut se dépêcher puisque connaissant nos amis ils ont dû le savoir avant nous !

- Tu as raison ! Ria-t-elle.

- Un resto pour fêter ça ?

- Mmh… Je pensais plus à autre chose…Mais si tu préfère le restaurant c'est comme tu veux !

- Tu pensais à quoi ? Demanda t-il intrigué en laissant la jeune femme reposer ses pied au sol. Lorsque cinq secondes plus tard, il comprit enfin le sous entendu en la voyant se mordiller la lèvre inférieur de ses dents tout en lui lançant un regard lourd de sens.-Ooh… ! Je crois qu'on va repousser le resto si ça ne te dérange pas ! Je trouve ton programme bien plus amusant ! Concéda t-il en commençant à tirer avec rapidité la jeune femme rieuse vers leur voiture.

**FIN***

**Moral de l'histoire: **Si un jour vous croisez ce médecin... FUYEZ PAUVRE FOU ! D'un côté... un peu de folie ça ne peut pas faire de mal !

Cal: Faux ! Son poisson rouge s'est tué !


	12. Le prénom

**Disclaimer: **Aucun droit, aucun perso de la série ne m'appartient, sauf ceux de ma conception, et je ne gagne pas de souuus.

**Note: **Histoire qui se situe quelques mois après Dr Lollipop

**Résumé: **Cal et Gillian sont en pleine réflexion pour leur choix de prénom pour leur futur bébé. Sauf que les idées convergèrent et les deux parents n'arrivent pas à se mettre totalement d'accord sur un choix précis...

**Genre: **Familiy-Humor

* * *

**Le prénom**

**(Sing a song-Donavon Frankenreiter)**

- James ?

- Non trop commun…

- Robert ?

- Trop vieux…

- Ah je sais ! Tim !

- Tim ? pourquoi Tim ?

- Bah c'est court et je trouve ça mignon !

- Raaah…j'sais pas. C'est… trois lettre !

- Cal…, Soupira Gillian en lui lançant un regard lourd de sens.

- Quoi ? Fit celui-ci d'un ton feignant l'innocence en préparant du thé dans la cuisine pendant que sa compagne s'était assise sur le canapé un livre dans une main et l'autre posée sur son ventre arrondi.

- Je te signale que ton prénom aussi ne fait que trois lettre…

- Ouais…mais…c'est pas pareil ! Bredouilla t-il avec des gestes de ses mains.

- Ben voyons…, Soupira la jeune femme en levant ses yeux au ciel.-Et Ross ?

- Bof'… Franchement entre Tim et Ross…**(1), **Marmonna t-il en versant du liquide bouillant dans deux tasses.

- Tu sais qu'à force d'éliminer tout les prénoms de ce bouquin, on ne va plus trouver grand chose !

- Mouais…, Fit Cal en se dirigeant, avec deux tasses de thé fumante, vers son épouse.-Et que penses tu de… Bruce ! Proclama t-il en écartant ses bras tout en faisant attention de ne pas renverser du liquide par terre.

- Bruce ? Répéta la jeune femme pas vraiment convaincu d'appeler leur futur enfant comme ça.

- Bah ouais ! Ça a plus de trois lettre et puis quand tu le prononces t'as de suite l'impression que c'est un gamin qu'il ne faudra pas trop embêter ! Affirma t-il souriant en donnant une des tasses à sa compagne qui l'accepta volontiers.

- Tu veux appeler notre futur enfant comme Batman c'et ça ? Avoues-le ! Lui demanda t-elle en le regardant de manière suspicieuse.

Suite à cette demande l'expert en mensonge fit une petite moue de sa bouche puis d'un geste de la main libre déclara:-L'idée à en effet dû traverser mon esprit…

- J'y crois pas…, Soupira Gillian en buvant un gorgée de sa boisson.

- Mais ne rejettes pas tout de suite cette proposition !

- T'es sérieux ?! Tu crois vraiment que je vais appeler mon fils Bruce à cause de Batman ?!

- Bah…c'est cool ! Riposta t-il d'un geste de la main avec un sourire idiot.

- Hors de question !

- Pfff…, Soupira t-il.-Et bah trouves une autre idée, si tu trouves que celle là est trop "original".

- Si pour toi original est synonyme de stupide alors oui en effet elle l'est !

- Rappelle moi pourquoi je t'ai épousé ? La questionna t-il innocemment, en s'asseyant à ses côté, alors qu'à ces mots la jeune femme lui donna un léger coup dans ses côtes.

- Hey ! Protesta t-il faussement blessé.

- Ne te pleins pas monsieur je ne porte pas d'enfant dans mon ventre !

- Ouais bah parfois j'aimerais bien, ça m'éviterais de t'entendre me demander si tu n'as pas encore grossi…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Non rien… Oh tient et Aiden ? Proposa t-il subitement.

- Mouais…rattrapes toi…, Marmonna t-elle en plissant ses yeux de suspicion.

- Aiden Lightman. Répéta Cal d'un regard lointain.-Non en fait. J'ai rien dit !

- Pourquoi tu n'aimes plus ce prénom ?

- Bah en fait j'imagine les moments où il fera les pires bêtises du monde et avec Aiden en prénom j'trouve que ça marche pas trop si tu dois lui crier dessus.

- N'importe quoi ! Ria Gillian en tournant une page de son livre.

- Bah si ! Pour qu'un prénom soit efficace il faut l'imaginer dans toutes les situations ! Et je trouve qu'Aiden c'est trop… gentil !

- Gentil ? Répéta Gillian ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Imagines ! Proclama t-il soudainement en posant sa tasse sur la table basse afin de faire des mouvements de ses mains.-Il court de partout dans le Lightman Group ! Et là… il casse un truc !

- Genre ? Lui demanda t-elle amusée.

- Genre… Le vivarium de Loker ! Précisa t-il d'un geste de la main.

À ces mots, la jeune femme ne pût s'empêcher de rire, ce qui eu pour effet de faire continuer Cal dans son histoire rocambolesque.

- Donc il casse l'aquarium à fourmis ! Loker hurle…, Fit l'expert en mensonge avec des gestes lasse de ses mains.-On arrive, on voit les faits, il nous ment donc seul solution la punition ! Et tu t'imagines toi dire: AIDEN LIGHTMAN ! Tu seras punis pendant une semaine !

- C'est pas faux…, Gloussa Gillian.

- Ah tu vois ! Dit-il en reprenant sa tasse de thé pour en boire le liquide.

- Et Gabriel ?

- Pareil.

- Mmh… David ?

- Nope.

- Noah ?

- Mmh-Mmh…

- Tyler ?

- Non.

- Brandon ?

- Tu rigoles j'espère ?! S'offusqua t-il.

- Mouais t'as raison…, Soupira t-elle en se laissant couler contre le dossier du canapé.-Je crois qu'on y arrivera jamais.

- Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûr qu'on va trouver quelque chose dans cette bible des prénoms !

- Et si on prenait des noms de la bible ! Lui suggéra t-elle souriante.

- Ça n'a jamais été trop mon genre Gill'.

- Pourtant je trouve ça joli Thomas…

- Je sais pas c'est…

- T'aimes pas ?

- Non c'est juste que… j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas le nom qu'il lui faut. Soupira t-il en prenant la même positon que sa femme dans le canapé alors que celle-ci en profita pour poser sa tête contre son épaule.

- Et Richard ?

- Richard ? Comme dans Richard Castle ? Notre ami écrivain qui croit aux fantômes et aux complots mondiaux? Tu ne crois pas qu'il risque de prendre la grosse tête si on choisi ce prénom !

- Mmh pas faux…

- Tu sais qu'il voulait appeler son fils Cosmos ?

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! C'est Rick !

Gillian ria puis déclara soudainement:-En parlant de Rick, tu as réfléchi qui devra être le parrain ?

- J'ai mon idée.

- Tu penses à qui ?

- Bien qu'il soit totalement irresponsable, cinglé et…blond ! Le premier qui m'est venu à l'esprit c'est Patrick !

- Moi aussi. Confirma sa compagne dans un léger sourire.-Et puis tu sais que depuis qu'il est avec Teresa il s'est calmé.

- C'est la magie des femmes ça ! Affirma t-il sous le gloussement de son épouse.-Et pour la marraine ? T'as une idée ? Lui demanda l'expert en mensonge.

- Je ne sais pas trop encore, il faut que j'en discute avec elles.

- Ouais…, Souffla t-il en entourant la jeune femme de son bras en posant, d'un geste protecteur, sa main sur le ventre de celle-ci.

- Ah moins que tu préfères un prénom d'origine pure anglaise ?

- Du style ?

- Jack ! Je trouve que c'est un mélange entre force et douceur ! Allégua t-elle souriante lorsqu'elle vit son compagnon lui lancer un regard blasé.-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Je ne vais pas appeler mon enfant comme mon pire ennemi Gillian ! Réfuta t-il d'un mouvement de main.

- Ah bon ? Jack n'est plus ton ami ? Pourtant la dernière fois qu'on était allé à la grande maison vous aviez l'air d'avoir bien rit ensemble !

- Je ne parle pas de Jack O'neill ! Mais de Jack Rader ! L'imbécile de Mr pognon…

- Cal… Tu vas encore lui faire la guerre après toutes ces années…

- C'est lui qui a commencé je te signale !

- Et c'est les conseilles que tu vas donner à ton fils ? La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ?

- Non bien sûr que non ! Je lui ferais plutôt un truc du genre fais ce que je dis mais fais pas ce que je fais !

- Ben voyons…, Soupira rieuse la futur mère.

- Bah ça a bien marché avec Em' ! Enfin à quelques petites choses près…, Dit-il avec une petite moue de sa bouche.

- Mouais… Et Harry ?

- Mmh bof…

- Gavin ? Dylan ?

- …

- Ok… Luke ?

- Tu me vois prendre notre enfant dans les bras et lui dire: Luke…je suis ton père ! S'exclama t-il éberlué avec des yeux ronds.

- T'es pas croyable ! Fit-elle dans un soupir d'exaspération.

- Bah quoi c'est vrai !

- Liam !

- Oh que non ! J'ai de trop mauvais souvenirs avec les Liam !

- Tu as connu un Liam ?

- Un ami qui m'avait embarqué dans une histoire d'arnaque avec Terri quand je…

- Autant pour moi… Oscar ?

- …

- Ouuh je sais Lucas !

- Lucas Lightman… Mouais.

- Nathan ? C'est mignon tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si c'est vrai.

- Aaron ?

- Je sais pas, je ne me vois pas trop prendre le prénom d'un de nos amis.

- Tu dis ça à cause d'Aaron Hotchner ?

- Pas que j'aime pas le prénom ! C'est juste que ça ferait bizarre.

- Dans ce cas là t'en élimine beaucoup ! C'est à dire tout les Adrian, Mark, Derek , Owen , Daniel , Jack , Anthony , Jethro , Timothy, Patrick…

- Bah au moins comme ça, on sait qui en on ne prend pas ! Déclara t-il tout sourire.

- Ça nous aide pas vraiment… Bon bah si on rejette tout les prénoms anglophone on pourrait peut-être… prendre un prénom d'origine française…, Suggéra t-elle de manière innocente.

- Un prénom français ? Pour notre futur enfant ? C'est une blague j'espère ! C'est ta mère qui t'a demandé hein ! Avoues-le ?! Quémanda t-il méfiant.

- Rhooh aller Cal ! On peut au moins regarder !

- Grr…mmh…sorcière…noisette…paix…, Grommela mécontent l'homme en tournant les pages du livres.

- Merci mon chéri ! Fit Gillian toute contente.

- On a dit regarder ! On n'a pas dis choisissons ok ? La prévint-il d'un regard appuyé.

- Moui on verra… alors ! Jules ?

- Non.

- Bon… Mathis ?

- Non.

- Louis ?

- Non.

- Enzo !

- Non.

- Baptiste !

- Non.

- Antoine, Pierre, Jean , Grégoire , Loïc !

- Nope !

- Cal… Tu le fais exprès ?

- Oui et non.

- Bon sang…mais t'es pas croyable…, Soupira t-elle en levant ses yeux au ciel.

- Rhaaa mais Luv'… C'est pas de ma faute si ces prénoms ne m'attire pas…

- Tu dis ça parce que ma mère aimerait qu'on choisisse un prénom français. Rétorqua t-elle renfrognée.

- Entre autre…

- Mmh…, Bredouilla la jeune femme en mimant une moue boudeuse.

La voyant faire, Cal roula ses yeux puis déclara:-J'ai pas non plus dit que j'étais totalement réfractaire à l'idée… Je pense juste qu'on devrait mettre ça de côté ok?

- Mmh…

- Honey ?

- …

- Ne me dis pas que tu boudes ? Ria légèrement l'homme de la voir ainsi.

- Je fais ce que je veux. Répliqua t-elle bougonne.

- J'ai pas dit le contraire. Et de toute façon j'adore quand tu fais ça…, Allégua t-il souriant en penchant sa tête pour embrasser le cou de la jeune femme.

- Cal… ça ne marchera pas. Riposta t-elle de manière réprobatrice.

- Mmmh…, Fit-il en continuant son action.

- Cal ! Proclama t-elle rieuse en se reculant légèrement tandis qu'il se faisait plus avenant.-Tu veux qu'on ai des jumeaux ou quoi ?

- Ça serait cool ! Comme ça on pourrait choisir un prénom chacun!

- Même si on avait eu des jumeaux aucun d'eux ne se seraient appeler Bruce ! Le rappela t-elle à l'orde en songeant à quoi il pouvait penser.

- Rhaa mais chérie…

- Non Cal !

- Pfff…

- Je me demande comment t'as fais pour trouver le prénom d'Emily ?

- C'était plus facile… c'était une fille et c'est le prénom de la grand-mère de Zoé.

- Cal ?

- Mmh ? Fit-il en caressant le ventre de sa femme tout en lisant le différents noms sur le livre.

- Et si… et si c'était une fille ? Lui demanda t-elle en tournant sa tête dans sa direction.

Suite à cette supposition, Cal échangea un regard perplexe avec sa femme et répliqua:-Mais Honey le médecin nous a dit que c'était un garçon à l'écho.

- Je sais mais… tu sais qu'il peut se tromper c'est déjà arrivée.

- Ouais. Dit-il d'un air songeur.-Surtout avec celui qu'on a eu… Dr Stupide…

- Tu n'aimerais pas avoir une fille ?

- Fille ou garçon peut importe tant qu'il est en parfaite santé !

Gillian lui offrit son plus beau sourire puis l'embrassa furtivement avant de lui dire:-Tu aurais pris quoi comme prénom si c'était une fille ?

- Mmh…Je ne sais pas, je t'avoue que je n'y avais pas réfléchi…

La jeune femme prit le livre, tourna les pages et lu:-Que penses-tu de…Ashley ?

- Hmm… Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis sorti avec une Ashley et…

- N'en dis pas plus ! Lily ?

- C'est trop proche d'Emily.

- T'as raison.

- Comme toujours !

- Cal ! Dit-elle rieuse en le frappant légèrement sur son torse.

- Hey ! Arrêtes de me frapper ! Je connais une très bonne avocate en plus !

- Mmh…Et Kathleen ?

- Comme Kate Todd?

- Oui… Et puis je suis sûr que ça plairait à Gibbs et à son équipe…

- J'en suis certain.

- Elle me manque tu sais…, Murmura t-elle tristement en repensant à son amie.

- Je sais…, Lui souffla t-il en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.-Moi aussi…

Un petit silence se répandit entre les deux protagonistes lorsque Gillian reprenant ses esprits lui demanda:-Et Allyson ?

- Ouais c'est mignon…

- Cameron ?

- Mmh…

- Elizabeth ?

- Mouais… Attends ?! C'est le prénom à ta mère ! Hors de question ! Rétorqua t-il vivement.

- Aaah trop tard ! Tu as dit oui ! Contra t-elle amusée.

- J'ai pas dit oui ! J'ai dit mouais ! Se défendit-il d'un geste de la main.

- C'est pareil !

- Non mais tu es une vraie manipulatrice !

- J'ai appris avec le meilleur…

- Mmh… Et non je ne donnerais pas ce prénom à ma princesse !

- Ta princesse ?

- Bah quoi ?

- Non rien…, Ria t-elle légèrement.

- Et Kelly ?

- Oui c'est pas mal.

- Comme Grace Kelly ! Dit Cal avec un grand sourire.

- Tu vises un peu trop haut mon chéri…

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne penses pas que notre fille pourrait devenir une actrice mondialement connue ?

- Heu… je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas possible, sauf être princesse de Monaco… Mais c'est elle qui choisira ce qu'elle veut faire ! Attends ! Et imagine un instant que notre enfant souhaite faire le même métier que nous ?! L'interrogea t-elle avec une peur dans les yeux.

Les deux futur parents se regardèrent effrayés et déclarèrent en même temps:-Hors de question !

- Bon et Rachel ? Continua t-elle de proposer.

- Mmmh… Et Jude ?!

- Tu dis ça à cause des Beatles ? Le questionna t-elle suspicieuse.

- Non… Je ne vois pas tu tout de quoi tu veux parler…, Fit-il en dérivant son regard de droite à gauche.

- Ne me mens pas je sais que tu penses à la chanson "Hey Jude" !

- Possible… Et tu n'aimes pas ?

- Si mais… Je ne pense pas que ça soit le prénom qu'il lui faut si on avait vraiment une fille. Et si on regardait du côté des prénom français…, Soumit-elle de manière inoffensif.

- Gillian ! Soupira Cal en laissant retomber sa tête en arrière.

- S'il te plaiiiiit ! Regardes au moins…

- Mmmh…, Dit-il renfrogné par cette idée.

- Aller…, Le supplia t-elle avec une mine de chien battu.

- Rhhaaa tu sais que je ne peux pas te résister quand tu fais ça ! Bredouilla t-il en feuilletant les pages du livre.

Dieu qu'il était facile à manipuler songea Gillian avec un énorme sourire.

- Ne sourit pas trop non plus…, Marmonna Cal en l'ayant vu faire.

- Alors… Que penses tu de… Chloé ?

- Hmm…

- Jade !

- Mouais…

- Marie ! Et puis c'est universelle !

- Autant l'appeler Mary alors !

- Quel rabat-joie…, Soupira t-elle en regardant d'autre prénom.-Emma !

- Emma, Emily…

- Mmh…Manon ?

- …

- Aurélie !

- …

- Jeanne !

- …

- Alice !

- …

- Cal…,

- Très beau prénom mais un peu trop masculin à mon goût !

- T'es impossible ! Pourquoi tu refuses cette idée ?!

- Parce que…ça ferait trop plaisir à ta mère ! Rétorqua t-il d'un geste de la main.

- J'hallucine…, Soupira la jeune femme lorsqu'un prénom attira soudainement son attention.-Et…que dis tu de Louise ?

À ce prénom l'homme se raidit complètement et se sentant mal à l'aise il commença à se passer une main dans les cheveux.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est parce c'est d'origine française parce que c'est faux ! Il est aussi bien utilisé en France, en Amérique, qu'en Angleterre et j'en passe !

- Non…c'est pas à cause de ça…, Bredouilla t-il le regard perdu.

- Cal ? S'inquiéta t-elle de le voir faire.

- C'est juste que…c'est le prénom de ma mère. Souffla t-il le regard divaguant.

Gillian resta quelque seconde interdite quand elle déclara:-Excuse moi Cal ! J'avais oublié ! Je…

- Non c'est pas grave…, La rassura t-il d'un sourire.

La jeune femme lui fit une mine désolée lorsque observant le visage mélancolique de son homme elle proclama:-Et si on prenait Louise si c'était une fille?

- Gillian…

- Justement Cal ! Je trouve que ça serait bien pour lui rendre hommage… Une façon pour toi et pour nous de prendre un nouveau…départ.

L'expert en mensonge sembla réfléchir à ses paroles lorsqu'il souffla:-Mouais t'as surement raison…

- Réfléchis-y simplement… Et puis tu sais il y a une chance sur un million pour que le médecin se trompe !

- Ouais…, Ria t-il légèrement quand tout d'un coup le téléphone portable de Gillian se mit à sonner sur la table basse coupant ainsi leur discussion. Tendant son bras pour attraper ce dernier, la jeune femme le positionna au creux de son oreille et déclara:-Allo ?… … Oui… … Sur mon bureau, demander à Anna elle a les clés normalement… … De rien… … À vous aussi !

La conversation finie la psychologue reposa son téléphone quand Cal lui demanda curieux:-C'était qui ?

- Eli, il voulait savoir où j'avais laissé le dossier Fischer.

- Mmh…

Un petit silence se glissa lorsque le visage de Gillian changea brusquement pour afficher un sourire des plus éblouissant qui soit et tourna lentement sa tête en direction de son compagnon. Ce dernier perplexe face à cette expression, fronça ses sourcils et lui demanda:-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé le prénom parfait ! S'exclama t-elle jovialement.

Cal pencha sa tête sur côté, observa le visage de la jeune femme, réfléchit quelques secondes et écarquilla ses yeux de peur en comprenant à quoi elle pensait.

- Alors là ! C'est hors de question Gillian ! Moi vivant jamais ! Tu m'entends ! Protesta t-il vivement avec un geste vif de sa main.

- Mais c'est aussi fille que garçon ! Répliqua t-elle avec une moue de chien battu.

- Je préfère encore passer une semaine dans la même pièce que ta mère qu'appeler notre futur enfant comme ça !

- Ça combine toutes les origines !

- Non !, Voyant que son épouse lui faisait à nouveau les yeux doux, l'homme ferma ses yeux et se leva d'un seul bond.-Nooon ! Gillian !

- Mais Caaaal !

- Nooonn ! Répéta t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Mais pourquoi ? Lui demanda t-elle dépitée en se levant du canapé pour le suivre.

- Mais parce que je ne vais pas appeler notre enfant comme notre employé! S'offusqua Cal les deux bras écartés.

- Et bien moi je trouve ça mignon Eli ! Riposta t-elle en croisant ses bras contre son corps.

- Hors de question que mon fils ai ce prénom ! Je ne me vois pas du tout dire: Hey Eli ! Tu veux que papa t'emmène au parc ?! Proclama t-il désabusé avec de grand geste de ses bras.

- J'imagine déjà ! S'extasia Gillian rêveuse.

- À chaque fois que je le regarderais, j'aurais l'impression de voir le visage de ce…mouton frisé ! Répliqua t-il la mâchoire crispée d'un mouvement lasse de main.

- Oui et bien moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée !

- Mouais bah pas moi…, Dit-il en cherchant un paquet de gâteau dans un placard.

- De toute façon…C'est moi qui choisi puisque c'est moi qui porte l'enfant…, Marmonna t-elle.

- Quoi ?! Proclama Cal ahuri, en fermant d'un seul coup la porte du placard, pour se mettre à regarder avec effarement la jeune femme qui commençait à partir.

- Hey ! Tu fais pas ça Gill' ! Hein ?! Le prévint-il médusé en la pointant du doigt.

- On verra…, Souffla t-elle dos à lui avec un petit sourire en coin.

- On verra rien du tout ! Je mets mon droit de véto la dessus ! Contra t-il mécontent.

- …

- Gillian ! Il est hors de question qu'on appelle notre enfant comme Loker ! Tu m'entends !

- Mmh-Mmh…, Fit-elle en disparaissant des lieux.

- Honey !

- …

- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça ! La supplia t-il en la poursuivant.-On invite tes parents à la maison et je serais le plus gentil gendre que tu n'ai jamais vu !

- …

- Je te préparais tout ce que tu veux en cuisine !

- …

- Je serais plus gentil avec Loker !

- …

- Chériiiiiiie s'il te plait tout mais pas ça !

**FIN***

**Moral de l'histoire: **La maman à le droit à le plus de vote !

Castle:-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête de dix pied de long Cal ?

Patrick hilare:-Son fils va s'appeler Eli Lightman !

Cal:-La ferme Patrick !

* * *

**(1)** La société Lightman5 s'excuse pour ce… jeu de mot pourri ! / Ps: Un autre OS ne tardera pas ! Et... XD ça sera n'importe quoi pour ceux qui aime mon humour ^^ !


	13. 1 plus 0 égal 2

**Disclaimer**:Aucun droit, aucun perso des séries que j'utilise ne m'appartient sauf ceux de ma création, je ne touche pas d'argent dans des paradis fiscaux.

**Note:** Comme promis nouveau Os et c'est une Histoire multi-crossover - C'est une histoire que j'avais écrite il y a longtemps, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ^^ Se situe après l'histoire Le prénom  - Dans cette loooongue histoire il y'a aura des cris, de l'émotion, des larmes, des rires, des coups... enfin une histoire normal quoi :P

**Genre:** Général-Familiy-Humor (Plus vous avancerez plus ça sera n'importe quoi !)

**Résumé:** Gillian s'apprêtant à accoucher dans une semaine, Cal et elle ont décidé de prendre un peu de repos avant le grand événement et de partir dans La Grande Maison, lieu isolé pour eux et leurs amis. Et sous les supplications incessantes de Jane pour aller faire une ballade à proximité dans une foret, Cal part avec lui et le groupe de garçon... Mais il va vite déchanté en s'apercevant de son mauvais calcul... Bonne lecture :D

_J'ai mis certains noms des personnages que je vais utiliser dans la première page avec le nom de leur série, pour ne pas que vous soyez perdu si jamais ;)_

* * *

**1+0=2**

**(Free-Jack Johnson-feat. Donavon Frankenreiter)**

**Dans la forêt... **

- Bon on arrive quand ?! Râla un homme brun en trainant des pieds sur un petit sentier de terre entouré d'une vaste forêt.

À l'écoute de ces mots, le leader du groupe, qui n'était autre que Gibbs, fit mine de ralentir et leva les yeux au ciel pour laisser échapper un soupir d'exaspération. En effet, voilà depuis plus de trente minutes que l'écrivain ne cessait de poser inlassablement la même question depuis qu'ils étaient parti faire cette balade entre homme.

- Du nerf mon petit Richard ! Déclara Ducky en agitant sa canne de randonner en l'air.-Tu sais que les militaires en temps de guerre faisaient ce même exercice avec des sacs de 20 kgs l'estomac vide!

- Écoutes ce que beau-papa te dis ! Répliqua Patrick hilare en tapotant sur l'épaule de l'écrivain avant de le dépasser. Ce denier lança un regard noir au mentalist, s'arrêta un instant et riposta désabusé:-Premièrement je suis écrivain pas militaire ! Ce qui est une énorme différence car moi je tue mes personnages dans des histoires pas dans la vraie vie ! Et deuxièmement… La ferme Patrick !

- Hey vous deux ! Aboya le général O'Neill au début de la file indienne.-On presse le pas et on reste collé au groupe, d'accord?

Jane, regarda son ainé d'un air craintif et songea que visiblement être militaire était un métier à plein temps. Jack avait l'air de prendre cette simple ballade pour l'une de ses missions top-secrètes qu'ils menaient avec Samantha.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici sérieusement ?! Ragea Cal en marchant activement tout en levant son téléphone portable en l'air comme tentant de capter une barre de connexion téléphonique.-Et en plus de ça...IL N'Y A PAS DE RÉSEAU ! S'écria t-il énervé avec des gestes de ses bras.

- Houlà j'crois que futur Papa est entrain de s'énervé..., Murmura Booth à Derek qui émit un léger rire à cette réplique.

- Franchement si Gillian accouche alors que je ne suis pas à ses côté je vous tue tous ! Vociféra t-il en pianotant sur son appareil.-Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de suivre les conseils de ce...blondinet de...Pacotille..., Marmonna t-il entre ses dents en regardant d'un air sombre Jane qui marchait gaiement sur le sentier. Sentant que son ami allait exploser, Patrick avait cessé d'embêter l'écrivain pour se tourner vers Lightman.

- Cal, Cal,... Caaalme toi…, L'averti celui-ci avec son sourire d'ange.-Prends une bonne bouffée de bonne air. Inspiration, expiration…, Continua le blond en appliquant les exercices de relaxation qu'il connaissait.

- Écartes toi toute de suite de mon chemin Patrick ! Si tu ne veux pas que je me relaxe à ma manière ! Lui conseilla l'expert en mensonge en présentant son poing serré à son ami.

- Toute cette violence…. C'est un tic chez toi ou c'est ta manière de communiquer avec ton meilleur ami? Si tu ne te calme pas tu vas te fatiguer inutilement et tu va bientôt te plaindre et être à la traine Cal.

- Si je te frappe c'est toi qui sera à la traine !

- Tu veux te battre hein? Enchaina Jane en élargissant son sourire.-Mais cette fois-ci je suis prêt, Lisbon m'a enseigné plein de prises de judo ! Allégua-t-il en prenant une pose de boxe.

- À ta place je ne m'y risquerais pas ! Proclama Owen en passant devant les deux hommes.-Hier il a réussi à me mettre au sol avec une prise venant d'Amérique latine que je ne connaissait même pas ! Conta t-il en rejoignant Gibbs et Jack qui se trouvaient à la tête du petit groupe.

- Allez les filles! Cria Dinozzo tout fière de sa phrase, en sprintant pour rejoindre les premiers. Mais se sentant soudainement en sueur et essoufflé, il s'attira bientôt toutes sortes de moqueries de la part de sens camarades.-Ouch ! Fit soudainement l'agent du NCIS en ayant sentit une légère frappe contre le haut de son crâne.-Pourquoi t'as fais ça patron ?! Questionna le brun offusqué en massant sa tête devenue douloureuse tout en regardant Gibbs tourner sa tête de droite à gauche en signe de désolation.

- Je pense que ta réflexion était un brin sexiste ! Répliqua James Wilson, au côté de son ami, en cramponnant les bretelles de son sac à dos comme pour se donner du courage dans cet effort presque insurmontable pour l'oncologue.

- Allo, Honey? Murmura discrètement Cal à son téléphone en ayant enfin trouvé une barre de réseau. Et anxieux, il n'avait pu résister à la tentation de prendre des nouvelles de la future maman.

_- Cal ? _Répondit la jeune femme surprise d'entendre son mari à l'autre bout du fil.

Malheureusement, la conversation s'arrêta là car son insupportable ami lui vola son smartphone dernier cri avant de courir le plus loin possible.

- Désolé Gillian, mais c'est une sortie entre homme alors ne vient pas tout gâcher avec ton bébé. À plus tard, je t'embrasse ! Dit le mentalist avant de raccrocher.

- PATRIIIIICK ! Hurla Cal en commençant à poursuivre le blond sous les rires de leur amis.

* * *

**Dans la grande maison...**

- C'était qui ? Questionna Kate Castle en s'asseyant sur le canapé au côté de Gillian qui venait tout juste de couper son appel téléphonique.

- Cal... mais je ne sais pas pourquoi la communication à soudainement coupée..., Répondit la psychologue en regardant d'un air songeur son téléphone.

- C'est surement dû au fait qu'ils sont en montagne et qu'ils ne peuvent pas capter de réseau ! Signifia Temeprance assise sur l'autre canapé d'en face.

- Sûrement..., Soupira Gillian avec une petite moue dépitée lorsqu'on lui arracha soudainement son portable des mains pour être remplacé par une bonne tasse de thé fumante.

- On a dit plus de portable ! Proclama Teresa avec le dit appareil entre ses mains pour ensuite s'installer au côté de son amie.

- Teresa a raison, c'est la troisième fois qu'il essaye de t'appeler depuis qu'ils sont parti..., Renchérit Lisa Cuddy en sirotant un café sur un fauteuil.

- C'est vrai qu'il est encore plus nerveux que moi !, Ria la futur mère.-Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment il était lorsqu'il attendait Emily. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, il m'a réveillé à deux heure du matin pour me dire qu'il avait été acheté mon pudding préféré au cas où j'ai des envies à des heures improbables.

- Tu rigoles ?! Fit Meredith ahuri, assise sur le même canapé que Temperance.

- Non. Répondit-elle en riant.

- Et bah je savais pas qu'il fallait être enceinte pour qu'un homme fasse tout ce que l'on désire..., Marmonna Cristina assise sur un pouf buvant une gorgé de sa tasse de café.

- Pas besoin d'être enceinte pour qu'un homme satisfasse tes désirs Cristina ! Tant que les siens sont les mêmes que les tient ! Déclara un homme à la canne qui entra dans la pièce avec un regard lourd de sens pour la chirurgienne.

- Greg ! Ripostèrent exaspérées toutes les jeunes femmes présentent dans le salon par ce sous-entendu.

- Quoi ?! Rétorqua le médecin exécrable d'un ton feignant l'innocence.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avec les autres ? Lui demanda Kate dépitée par sa présence.

- T'as vu ma jambe? Répliqua t-il.-Et puis pourquoi j'irai faire un jogging avec des mecs en sueurs alors que je peux tenir compagnie à de magnifique femmes comme vous.

Toutes sourirent avec un air plus ou moins gênées face à cette lourde réflexion sauf Cristina qui émit une trace de dégoût.

- Non, en fait je suis resté pour discuter d'un sujet extrêmement sérieux. Clama-t-il en s'asseyant entre deux femmes sur le canapé.-Les potins…, Continua-t-il avec un air de conspirateur.

- Sérieusement?! Le plus grand docteur exécrable de tout le pays veut écouter des bavardages de femmes ? S'exclama surpris Teresa.

- Première rectification ! De tout le monde entier ! Et deuxièmement…oui !

- Et bien…que dire…, Bredouilla Meredith.

- Il y a deux semaines un de mes internes à failli tuer un patient qui avait une hache dans la tête ! Informa Cristina d'un ton banal sous les yeux ronds de ses amis.-Quoi ? C'est pas assez croustillant pour vous ?

- Non je ne parlais pas du boulot ! Je parlais de chose plus personnel vous voyez…, Fit House en prenant un petit gâteau, au centre de la table basse, dans une assiette.

- Oh ! Christine développe de plus en plus ses mouvements ! S'extasia Temperence.-C'est très impressionnant, elle s'améliore de jour en jour ! Elle est tout le portrait de moi quand j'avais son âge !

- Jake aussi ! Il va bientôt commencer à marcher ! Renchérit toute souriante Samantha Carter.

- C'est vrai ? S'exclama Lisa Cuddy exaltée par ces nouvelles.

- Heu…quand je disais des choses personnels…je pensais plus à…vous voyez…, Déclara House avec un regard insistant et des gestes de ses mains. Mais remarquant qu'aucunes des femmes ne comprenaient, il leva ses yeux au ciel et proclama d'un ton lasse:-Avant que vos chers nains de jardin apparaissent, il a bien fallu qui y ai une étape avant ça!

- …

- Vous savez la chose ! Continua t-il avec des mouvements de main.

- …

- Des trucs qu'on fait généralement dans un lit…

- …

- Avec une autre personne ou plusieurs…

- …

- Il veut parler de sexe. Clarifia Cristina qui avait compris depuis le début.

- Aaah d'accord ! Dirent en coeur les autres filles.

- Tu pourrais être plus clair quand tu parles ! Rétorqua Kate en soupirant.

- Sérieusement ?! S'offusqua House.-Bref ! Peu importe ! Allez raconter moi tous les détails croustillants !

- Attends ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on va parler de sexe… avec toi?! Répliqua ahuri Teresa.

- Bah ouais ! Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que…t'es un mec et que tu es…House !

- C'est un bon argument mais je rejette cette idée ! Alleeeer ! Raconter moi vos aventures à Oncle Greg !

- …

- Qui commence ?! Kate ! Comment ça se passe avec Rick ? J'suis sûr qu'avec un écrivain, il ne doit pas manquer d'imagination ! En plus si dans ses livres, il y a une part de réalité…ça doit être super chaud ! Proclama t-il avec un haussement subjectif de ses sourcils.

- Greg ! S'offusqua la concernée.

- Il n'a pas tort…, Marmonna Cristina en mangeant un gâteau.-Quoi ? C'est vrai ! En tant qu'écrivain ça doit être jamais la même chose ! Tout les soirs il doit renouveler et corriger ses chapitres… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Alors qu'Owen, ancien militaire et chirurgien traumatologue…Bah c'est un peu comme si vous aviez…Hulk ou King Kong avec vous !

- N'importe quoi ! Ria Kate ainsi que les autres personnes du groupe.

- Bah moi étrangement Jack peut être à la fois tendre et entreprenant à la fois…, Avoua Samantha de manière songeuse alors que le sourire de House s'élargissait de plus en plus.

- Seeley a une bonne condition physique ce qui lui permet de faire durer ça plus longtemps. Affirma Bones très sérieusement.

- C'est à dire ? Demanda House curieux.

- En moyenne…plus d'une heure !

À ce verdict, Kate et Teresa qui étaient entrain de boire leur thé commencèrent à s'étouffer avec celui-ci.

- T'es sérieuse ?! S'exclama ahuri Teresa.

- Oui. Pourquoi est-ce que je mentirais? Questionna perplexe Temperence.

- Il cache bien son jeu monsieur bible…, Marmonna Gregory avec un sourire narquois.

- C'est…impressionnant.

- Pourquoi tu as l'air si surprise Teresa ? Patrick ne fait pas aussi bien ? Demanda malicieux le médecin aux yeux bleus.

- Quoi ?! Bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?! Répliqua t-elle avec une étrange vivacité.

- Bah je ne sais pas tu avais l'air… admiratif donc…

- Patrick est très bien ! Ok ?! Rétorqua t-elle ardemment.

- Je suis sûr qu'il t'hypnotises quand tu ne veux pas le faire…, Spécula le médecin en plissant ses yeux.

- N'importe quoi ! C'est impossible ! Réfuta t-elle en croisant ses bras contre son corps.

- Comment tu le saurais, s'il t'a hypnotisé ?

À ces mots, la brune sembla réfléchir à ses paroles lorsqu'elle réfuta d'un geste de la main:-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Patrick est incapable de faire ça !

- Les voix de l'esprit son impénétrable ! Enfin…sauf dans ton cas ! Affirma t-il en gobant son gâteau d'un seul coup lorsqu'il reçu brusquement un coussin sur sa tête.-Hey ! S'offusqua t-il en regardant Teresa lui tirer la langue sous les rires des autres filles.-Et toi Ziva comment c'est avec Tony ? J'suis sûr qu'avec un Italien ça doit être la fête!

- La ferme Greg ! On n'est même pas ensemble !

- Que tu dis ! Mais patience…, Ziva lui lança un regard d'incompréhension lorsqu'il détourna son visage de l'ex-agent du Mossad pour le fixer sur celui amusé de Meredith.-Et comment est notre cher Dr Mamour ?! S'il a bien reçu ce surnom c'est qu'il y a bien une raison !

- Derek est parfait !

- Tu veux dire que Mr Cheveux Brushingué n'a aucun défaut ?

- Non ! Aucun !

- Mmh… Je suis sûr que c'est le genre de mec à se dire, on fait ça sans surprise dans des lieux normaux…

- Heu pour l'avoir fait au moins une fois par semaine à l'hôpital…non ! Rétorqua la blonde sur la défensive.

- Dans la salle de garde ? Questionna curieux House.

- Entre autre…

- La buanderie ?

- Mmh oui !

- Son bureau ?!

- Oui aussi !

- La salle de conférence ?!

- Oui !

- Le…!

- Je crois qu'on a compris House…, Soupira sa compagne.

- Au fait…Lisa…, Commença à dire Kate d'un air malicieux.-Comment ça se passe avec Greg ?

- Ah ! Ça c'est un coup bas Kate ! Râla House de ce revirement de situation.

- Je me met à ta hauteur c'est tout ! Répliqua t-elle avec un grand sourire. -Alors Lisa ?

- Et bien il est…, Bredouilla t-elle en regardant son compagnon lui lancer un regard lourd de sens.-Bien.

- Bien ?! S'écria presque l'homme à la canne.

- Bah quoi tu voulais que je dise quoi ?

- Je sais pas moi ! Fantastique ! Grandiose ! Le meilleur coup de toute ta vie ! Proclama t-il avec des gestes de ses bras.

- Rien qua ça ! Railla Lisbon.

- Comment ça rien que ça ?!

- Tu trouves que ces adjectifs te qualifie?

- C'est le principe d'un adjectif qualificatif Teresa ! Et dis toi que je suis sûr que dans ce domaine là je suis le meilleur de tout vos… Truc qui vous sert de jouet !

- Ah oui ? Et quel est ton argument pour appuyez ce fait Mr Iglesias. Exigea Christina.

- On le fait au moins deux fois par semaines! Et ça dans divers endroits!

- Greg ! S'offusqua Cuddy qu'il puisse balancer des choses sur leur vie privé.

- Je sauve mon honneur !

- Quel endroit ? Quémanda Lisbon.

- Dernièrement…son bureau ! C'était un lundi à la pause repas ! C'est mieux, on peut faire plus de bruit !

- House ! Le sermonna Lisa.

- C'est pas très original… Puisque Meredith la déjà fais dans le même genre de lieu.

- Ok ! Le lieu où on la fait dans un contexte étrange c'était dans une piscine d'un ami ! Se vanta t-il dans un sourire en coin.

- Sérieux ?! S'exclamèrent interloquée Kate et Teresa.

- C'était pas vraiment un ami… mais c'était tout comme ! Affirma t-il avec un large sourire alors que Lisa commençait à masser son front de sa main.-Cette nuit là, c'était fantastique ! Hein Lisa ?

La concernée ne sachant quoi dire regarda ses amies qui étaient entrain de lui faire de grand sourire lorsque Gillian déclara amusée:-Et bien je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être comme ça !

Voyant là une perche, Cuddy changea son visage pour une expression plus jovial et proclama:-Et toi Gillian…Comment est Cal ?

Surprise, la psychologue ouvrit sa bouche à plusieurs reprise alors que House s'exclama:-C'est vrai ça ! Tu n'as pas encore parlé Gill' ! Comment est notre cher expert en mensonge ?

- Je bah…hurm…, Bafouilla t-elle par cette soudaine attention.

- Alors Honey ? Réclama House en imitant son ami.-Pour te faire un enfant peu de temps après votre mariage, c'est qu'il doit vraiment être doué !

- Heurm…

- Et s'il donne autant d'énergie en frappant tout ce qui se trouve devant lui pour faire cracher la vérité, j'imagine même pas ce que ça doit être quand il fait ça !

- Alleeeer Gill' ! Demanda impatiente Cristina en mangeant un gâteau tout en regardant la jeune femme avec des yeux ronds.-J'suis sûr qu'avec deux psychologues ça doit être super chaud ! Sur un divan entre deux consultation !

- On n'a pas de divan Cristina…, Soupira Gillian blasée.

- Ouais un fauteuil comme tu veux ! Aller racontes ! Exigea t-elle surexcitée.

- Cal est… du genre… rhaaa je ne sais pas!

- Dis nous les deux premiers adjectifs qui te viens à l'esprit !

- Incontrôlable et tendre ! Avoua t-elle d'un geste de la main.

- Incontrôlable ? Question intriguée Meredith.

- Et bien quand Cal… veut faire ça… Il est du genre insistant. Et il arrive toujours à ses fins on va dire…

- Petit manipulateur ! Cal a toujours su y faire avec les femmes ! Proclama House en se souvenant des sorties qu'il avait déjà faites avec l'expert en mensonge.

- C'est parce que c'est un expert en langage corporel ! Signala Cristina comme une évidence.

- Oui et bien j'espère qu'il changera quand le bébé arrivera… Parce que faire ça 3 fois… c'est épuisant. Soupira t-elle en caressant son ventre arrondi.

- Par semaine ?! Questionna House interloquée.

Gillian ne lui répondit pas mais dériva tout simplement son regard de droite à gauche.

- PAR JOUR ?! S'écria le médecin.

- Sérieusement ?! Renchérit hébétée Teresa.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Samantha tout aussi intriguée.

- Bah…Rraaah je savais que j'aurais pas dû vous en parler ! Vous n'allez pas arrêter de vous moquer ! Je vous connais ! Bredouilla t-elle dépitée.

- Mais non ! C'est juste que…, Commença à dire Lisa ne trouvant pas ses mots.

- Après autant de temps ensemble, la plus part des couples…sont plutôt dans une routine. Tenta d'expliquer Kate.

- Parles pour toi ! Répliqua Cristina en buvant de sa boisson chaude.

- Et bah moi je dis toutes mes félicitons ! Congratula Gregory.-Mais quand tu dis trois fois… Tu dis sur le soir ou sur une journée ?

- Une journée…, Marmonna la jeune femme sa tasse de thé contre ses lèvres.

- Putain ! Jura House éberlué.

- Greg ! Le réprimanda Lisa.

- Mais ça veut dire que vous le faites en dehors de la maison !

- …

- Au bureau ?!

- …

- Oui ?! Oh -my- god ! Excellent ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que notre petite Gillian fasse des choses si…chaudes !

- Si pour toi ça c'est chaud, il ne vaut mieux pas que je te dise où on l'a déjà fait…

- Quoi ?! Parce que vous l'avez fait ailleurs ?!

- …

- Dans la voiture ?!

Gillian ne répondit rien mais le silence qu'elle laissait se répandre symbolisa comme un oui aux oreilles du Docteur Gossip.

- Un restaurant ?!

- …

- Sérieux ! Heuu… une piscine ?! Questionna t-il en la pointant de son index.

- …

- Un avion ?!

- …

- O—Kay. Fit House estomaqué.-Je crois que la prochaine fois qu'on vous invitera on mettra des protections en plastique de partout !

- Greg ! S'outrage Lisa de cette idée.

- T'as entendu ! Ils l'ont fait en terre, en mer et au ciel ! S'exclama t-il hébété.

- Et moi dans l'espace…, Marmonna Samantha pour elle même alors que personne n'avait relevé.

- Dorénavant je verrais les psys autrement ! Affirma Cristina.

- Cal est un dingue ! Fit House stupéfait.

- Bon on peut changer de sujet…, Déclara Gillian mal à l'aise.

- Tu rigoles ?! Après cette révélation ! S'outragea Gregory avec des gestes de ses mains.

- Greg ! Dirent l'ensemble des filles exaspérées.

- Bon…ok… mais toutes les autres conversations vont paraitre fade après…ÇA ! Proclama t-il en appuyant le dernière mot par un mouvement de main.

- Ouais bah il existe d'autres sujets pouvant être amusant ! Riposta Lisbon.

- Comme ? Demanda t-il suspicieux.

- Je ne sais pas moi heu…

- Ça ne va pas Gill' ? Questionna subitement Kate en ayant vu son amie émettre une légère grimace.

- Ça va…c'est juste que je sens comme des sortes de contractions mais le bébé ne doit pas arriver avant une semaine…

- Oui c'est tout a fait normal, c'est ce qu'on appel les contractions de Braxton Hicks! Lui expliqua Bones.-Tout ce que tu peux faire c'est attendre !

- Super…, Fit Gillian avec ironie.

- Étrange que cela te réjouisse ! Déclara Temperence n'ayant pas relevée le sarcasme.

La psychologue lança un regard perplexe à son amie mais sentant une nouvelle douleur venir elle ne répliqua pas.

- T'es sûr que ça va ? S'inquiéta de plus en plus Kate.

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis s'il y avait le moindre problème on a quatre médecins dans la pièce !

- Oui enfin… Moi je n'ai jamais été vraiment branchée puériculture…, Marmonna Cristina.-Je jetais des cacahouète dans l'amphi' pour savoir quel abruti allait se retourner.

- Moi aussi. Renchérit Meredith.-Enfin moi je préférais balancer des noisettes.

- C'est rassurant…, Souffla Gillian avec une petite grimace.

- Quelqu'un n'aurait pas vu ma réserve de bouteille d'eau ? Demanda tout d'un coup un homme brun, habillé d'une chemise boutonnée jusqu'au col, l'air inquiet.

- Adrian ne retrouve plus ses bouteilles! Expliqua Abby qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec le détective.

- Aaah Adrian ! Tu tombes bien ! Tu viens de louper une conversation fort passionnante ! S'exclama House avec un grand sourire de voir le détective de retour parmi eux.

- Même pas en rêve ! Répliqua Lisa en lançant un regard noir à son compagnon.

- Mais pourquoi ?! Râla t-il tel un enfant à qui on aurait volé sa sucette.

- Viens t'assoir Adrian ! Lui proposa Samantha souriante en lui indiquant une place libre.

- Merci Samantha mais avant j'aimerais retrouver mes bouteilles d'eau. Je ne les retrouves plus dans le frigo…, S'inquiéta t-il.

- Oh-oh…, Fit soudainement Cristina.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Teresa en remarquant le visage soudainement craintif de la cardiologue.

- Je crois que Patrick a pris tout les bouteilles d'eau qui se trouvaient dans le frigo pour leur randonner…

- QUOI ?! Hurla Monk à cette annonce.

- Calme toi Adrian ! Le temporisa Abby en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.-Ça va aller…

- COMMENT TU PEUX DIRE ÇA ?! J'AI PLUS D'EAU ! JE VAIS MOURIR DÉSHYDRATÉ !

- Mais non… on a de l'eau ici et elle est aussi pure que celle de tes bouteilles !

- NON C'EST FAUX ! AU MON DIEU JE RESSENS DÉJÀ LA SOIF ! Cria t-il en massant son cou comme si sa gorge était devenue subitement sèche.

- Respire ! Lui ordonna la gothique en voyant l'homme perdre tous ses moyens.

- JE VAIS MOURIR ! JE SENS…MON COEUR…, Continua t-il de crier en empoignant le côté gauche de sa poitrine.

- Il est sérieux là ? Demanda blasée Cristina en regardant le reste du groupe hocher lentement leur tête de manière positive.

- Je vais mourir… dans ce trou à rat… perdu…abandonné de tous…, Bafouilla l'homme en sentant ses jambes faiblir.

- Tu n'es pas seul Adrian ! On est là ! Le rassura Abby dans un sourire.

- Donc tu avoues que je vais mourir ! Oh mon dieu…, Pleurnicha t-il.

- Mais non ! Riposta t-elle.

- Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû vous écouter ! Ragea le détective en pointant ses amis d'un doigt inquisiteur.-À chaque fois vous me faites me venir à la Grande Maison, vous me dites: Viens avec nous Adrian ! Tu va voir on va bien s'amuser ! Mais ça ne se passe jamais comme ça !

- Calme toi, ça va aller…

- Arrêtes de dire ça ! C'est ce qu'on dit au condamné…, Dit-il d'un air abattu.

- Je peux faire le bourreau ! Se proposa House.

- Greg ! Le sermonna Lisa.

- Rhoo si on ne peut même plus rigoler…

- Gillian ? L'interpella Teresa inquiète en regardant la jeune femme en question émettre plusieurs grimaces de douleurs.-T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Si les contractions de Braxton Hicks sont si douloureuses… J'espère que j'aurais droit à la péridurale le jour "J" ! Déclara Gillian les dents serrés.

- Attends…, Commença à dire Cuddy d'un air intrigué.-Depuis une demi-heure tu as eu combien de contraction?

- Je ne sais pas…, Grimaça t-elle.-Je dirais 5, 6…

- Toutes les combien ?

- J'en sais rien ! Je ne compte pas vraiment là ! Répliqua t-elle légèrement expéditive tant la douleur qu'elle ressentait empirait de minute en minute.

Lisa s'approcha tout d'un coup de la jeune femme, regarda sa montre et après quelques minutes elle allégua:-Ce qui fait une contraction espacée toutes les 5 minutes sur une période de plus d'une demi-heure… Comment elles sont?

- J'ai l'impression qu'on me frappe avec des gants de boxe ! Répondit-elle irritée sa main sur son ventre.

- Conclusion… la cigogne arrive ! Proclama House de manière désinvolte en mangeant un nouveau gâteau.

- Quoi ?! S'affola Gillian en serrant ses dents suite à une nouvelle contraction.

- Gillian, hurm… ton bébé arrive. Clarifia Cuddy d'un ton posé afin de ne pas la faire paniquer.

- QUOI?! S'écria t-elle.

- Calme toi ! Tenta de l'apaiser la brune d'une main sur son bras.

- Me calmer ?! Alors qu'il devait arrivé que dans une semaine ! Me calmer alors que Cal est entrain de faire UNE PROMENADE DE SANTÉ !

- Je sais. Mais là il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital !

- Pas sans Cal ! Réfuta t-elle angoissée par l'idée de faire ça toute seule.

- Gillian ! Pour ta sécurité il faut qu'on y aille, Cal nous rejoindra là bas !

- Surtout que l'hôpital est déjà assez loin donc si on attend encore plus longtemps on se retrouva au milieu de la foret ! Stipula Kate pour la raisonner.

- Et tu crois qu'elles faisaient comment les femmes homo-sapiens ? Questionna House en haussant ses sourcils.

- Tais-toi Greg ! Vociféra la lieutenant New-Yorkaise.

- Ok, ok ! Obtempéra le médecin ses deux mains en avant.

- S'il te plait Gill' ! Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant ! La supplia Cuddy le visage empreint d'une inquiétude.

La concernée sembla réfléchir quelques secondes lorsqu'elle hocha positivement la tête.

- Attendez ! Vous aller à l'hôpital et vous me laisser mourir de soif ! Ragea Adrian entrain de se tenir sa poitrine d'une main et le dossier d'un fauteuil de l'autre.

- Arrêtes Adrian ! Soupira exaspéré Teresa en aidant son amie se lever à l'aide de Lisa.-T'as bu il y a même pas 1H !

- Je sens…mon rythme cardiaque baisser…, Bredouilla t-il son regard levé vers le plafond.

- Je vais te le faire baisser tout de suite, si tu ne te tais pas ! Vociféra Gillian en sentant les douleurs devenir de plus en plus vive.

- Calme toi ! Gill' ! Respire ! Lui conseilla Lisa.

- Je…peux…pas…, Dit-elle de manière hachée quand soudainement ce que tout le monde craignait depuis le début arriva.

- T'as perdu les eaux ! Signifia Kate apeurée sous les yeux effarés du reste du groupe sauf d'Adrian qui continuait de jouer le troisième acte de sa mort sans eau.

* * *

**Dans la forêt...**

- Patrick ! Rends moi immédiatement mon portable ! Ragea toujours Cal sous ses pas.

- Nope ! Refusa le blond en marchant tranquillement sur la route de terre.

- Patriiiiick !

- On arrête les chamaillerie derrière et on avance ! Ordonna Gibbs qui marchait à pas mesuré.

- Regarder ! Des Marsh-mallow ! S'extasia soudainement Ducky en s'accroupissant près du bord du sentier.

- Heu…C'est moi où je ne vois que des fleurs ?! S'interrogea Tony affolé en regardant le veille homme observer avec attention une masse de fleur au sol.

- Mais non Tony ! Les Marsh-mallow sont le nom d'une espèce de fleur sauvage. Une plante médicinal pour être plus précis. Elle tient de son nom à sa couleur rose comme les bonbons ! De son vrai nom Echte heemst ou encore Althaea officinalis ! De la famille des Malvaceae. Je suis assez surpris d'en voir une ici ! C'est tout à fait fascinant !

- Et moi ça me donne faim…, Marmonna Dinozzo en sentant son ventre gargouillé.

- On peut faire une pause ! Réclama Castle essoufflé, avec une grimace de douleur, alors qu'il se trouvait à l'arrière de la file indienne.

- Moi je ne suis pas contre ! Renchérit Wilson le front en sueur.

- Moins de pause, plus vite on sera la haut ! Leur répondit l'agent du NCIS.

- Ouais bah moi j'en peux plus ! Soupira Richard en s'asseyant abruptement contre un tronc d'arbre en posant son sac à dos à ses côté. Voyant faire ce dernier, Derek, Tony , James et Patrick en firent de même.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda intrigué Booth en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Continuer sans nous…On vous rejoindra dans…1H…ou 2 ! Affirma Castle le souffle écourté en prenant une bouteille d'eau pour s'en asperger le visage.

- Vous êtes sérieux ?! Ça fait même pas 1H qu'on marche ?! Persiffla l'agent du FBI sous les regards noirs de ses amis.-Bon ok… Je vous laisse ! Tony tu viens ? Questionna le brun en regardant l'italien presque affalé sur le sol.

- Non, je vais rester avec eux…On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver… Il faut qu'une personne de sur-entrainé reste pour les protéger, si jamais il y a un danger…, Dit-il de manière saccadé.

- Du genre ? L'interrogea Seeley dubitatif.

- Bah…Je… Il y a des ours dans les parages ! Bafouilla t-il avec une grimace de douleur en se tenant un point de côté.

- Des ours ? Répéta Booth pas convaincu.

- Ouais ! Des grand ours…genre Yéti ! Allégua t-il la respiration courte.

- Quoi ?! Mais on ne m'avais pas prévenu qu'il y avait des ours ici ! Proclama Richard effrayé par cette nouvelle.

- Tu vois, il faut que je reste pour eux ! Sinon imagine ce qu'ils feront quand ils seront devant lui…

- Mouais…

- Je me sacrifie pour le groupe !

- Quel altruisme…, Marmonna Derek ironique sous le regard noir de l'agent spécial du NCIS.

- Bon bah j'vous laisse alors. Concéda Seeley en reprenant sa route.

- Ouais…c'est ça…Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous n'avez qu'à siffler ! Signala t-il d'un geste lasse de la main.

- Le port de l'angoisse ! S'exclama Rick, en pointant Dinozzo de son doigt, en ayant reconnu la réplique.

- Bien joué. Confirma Tony en reprenant sa respiration.

- Vous savez siffler, Steve ?

- Vous rapprochez vos lèvres comme ça et vous soufflez ! Termina l'agent du Ncis souriant que quelqu'un puisse partager la même passion pour les films.

**(Sleeipng at last - Every little things she does is magic)**

- Ouais bah moi je vais apprendre à cogner si tu ne me rends pas tout de suite mon portable ! Menaça Cal en regardant d'un oeil furibond Patrick qui s'était appuyé dos contre un arbre.

- Caaal…Elle va bien ok ?! Elle est enceinte pas en danger de mort ! Répliqua Jane en buvant une gorgé de son eau.

- C'est vrai ! Pourquoi tu es aussi stressé ? Avec Zoé je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Renchérit Castle intrigué.

- Rick a raison ! Approuva Wilson.-On t'a jamais vu aussi…

- Incontrôlable ! Finit Derek pour son ami médecin.

- C'est ça ! Confirma t-il.

- Quoi ?! S'outragea Cal avec des gestes de ses bras.-Je ne suis pas incontrôlable ! Ok!

- Bah dis nous pourquoi tu demande à reprendre le portable depuis qu'on est parti ? Questionna Derek.

- C'est pour…pour…pour être sûr qu'elle va bien ok ! S'expliqua t-il avec des mouvement de ses mains.

- Oh arrêtes Cal…Avec Zoé t'étais pas comme ça ! Rétorqua Rick.

- C'est pas pareil ! Réfuta t-il.

- Et c'est quoi qui change ? Franchement depuis que Gillian est enceinte t'es complètement sur les nerfs ! On t'a jamais vu aussi incontrôlable !

- Pas faux ! Approuva Jane.

- On dirait une autre personne !

- Comme dans "The Mask" avec Jim Carey ! Proclama Tony en accord avec les dires du groupe.

- Je pense que notre cher Cal est effrayé par le situation. Signifia soudainement Ducky toujours en pleine contemplation de ses plantes.

Suite à ces paroles, l'expert en mensonge resta complément interdit sur place tandis que le reste du groupe le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- C'est vrai ? Questionna Patrick perplexe à cette révélation.

- Je…c'est…, Bafouilla le concerné en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Mais de quoi tu as peur ? Tu vas avoir un bébé avec Gillian ! La femme de ta vie ! Ton rêve va se réaliser ! Répliqua jovialement le mentalist.

- JUSTEMENT ! S'écria t-il soudainement sous les regards ahuris de ses amis.

À ce cris, Cal se rendit compte de ses paroles et mal à l'aise il se détourna de leur regard inquiet et murmura:-Justement…

- La peur est plus forte lorsque l'on sent que son rêve est prêt à s'achever, surtout avec la femme de sa vie. Déclara Ducky en se relevant.

- J'ai peur…, Avoua Cal dans un souffle.

- De quoi ? Demanda Patrick intrigué.

- D'échouer…, Dit-il dans un regard perdu sur le sol.

- Cal ! T'as déjà eu un enfant ! Stipula son ami blond interloqué.

- Oui mais pas elle ! Contra t-il en se retournant, le visage grave, face à ses amis.-Elle attend ça depuis tellement longtemps ! Je… Et si…Et si tout ne se passait pas bien ! Hein?!

- Et pourquoi cela ne se passerait pas bien ?

- Parce qu'à chaque fois que tout se passe bien le pire arrive ! S'écria t-il d'un geste vif de sa main.-Kate ! Shannon ! Kelly ! Et…, Cal stoppa soudainement l'énumération des personnes disparues lorsqu'il rencontra le regard douloureux de son meilleur ami.

Un silence se glissa dans le groupe alors que personne n'osa prononcer un seul mot lorsque Patrick déclara la voix posé:-Le pire peut laisser place au meilleur. Regardes autour de toi Cal ! Malgré ce que tu as vécu, malgré nos blessures à chacun on a su avancer ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?, L'expert en mensonge ne répondit rien et le remarquant Jane allégua avec un léger sourire:-Parce qu'on est une famille. Certes les liens du sangs ne nous unis pas mais… Tu sais autant que moi qu'on n'a pas besoin de ça pour se dire qu'on forme quelque chose d'unique !

- …

- Cal tu…, Fit Patrick d'un mouvement de main comme cherchant ses mots.-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'être heureux ! Parce que tu es effrayé à l'idée que tout ça disparaisse ! Tout ne fini pas toujours en catastrophe ! Tu as su me montrer que la vie méritait d'être vécu ! Que la vie pouvait encore me montrer des choses merveilleuses, alors que j'étais à deux doigts de lâcher prise… Cal, grâce à toi je suis là ! Alors n'ai pas peur de l'avenir parce qu'on sera la pour toi ! Je serais là…

- Je sais pas…je suis perdu…, Soupira t-il en se passant une main lasse sur son visage.

- Et c'est normal ! Souviens toi quand on était jeune ! Tu t'imaginais avoir autant d'amis, une femme et une fille que tu aimes ainsi qu'un futur bébé… Est-ce que toi, tu aurais pu t'imaginer que tu sortirais de l'enfer que tu as vécu ! Est-ce que toi… tu imaginais qu'on pourrait être aussi heureux ?

- Non…

- Et maintenant que tes rêves vont se réaliser, il faut que tu avances ! Ressasser le passé nest jamais bon… Notre vécu nous construise mais il faut aussi savoir faire avec ce qu'on a du présent pour construire l'avenir ! Et ça tu le feras avec elle, Em' et Mini Patrick!

- Mini Patrick ? Souffla Cal interloqué.

- Ouais…enfin tu verras pour le prénom ! Dit-il dans un sourire.

- Mouais…, Fit-il dans un léger soupir rieur.

- Ai confiance… En toi et en l'avenir ! Ok ?

- Ok…, Murmura t-il en lançant un regard entendu avec le mentalist qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire en s'approchant de l'expert en mensonge afin de le serrer dans ses bras

- Et quoiqu'il arrive…Je serais là pour toi comme tu l'as été pour moi…

Cal émit un fin sourire à ces mots lorsque soudainement le bruit strident d'un téléphone portable résonna. Brisant par la même occasion le moment intime que partageait les deux hommes.

- Je crois que tu sonnes Patrick ! Informa Rick d'un hochement de tête.

Se reculant de son ami, le blond fouilla la poche intérieur de sa veste et en sorti le smartphone subtilisé.

- Tient 15 appel en absence, étrange… Et c'est Teresa qui est entrain d'appeler. Argua t-il en acceptant l'appel sous les yeux ronds de Lightman.-Allo ?… … Hey chérie ! … …Oui il est à côté de moi ! … … Ah non je vais pas te le passer on est en sortie entre mec ! … … Comment ça je ne vais plus revoir la lumière quand je rentrerais ?

- Donnes moi le portable Patrick ! Réclama Cal de manière autoritaire en lui présentant sa main.

- Ah bah non ! Tu va t'y mettre toi aussi!

- Patrick ! Ragea t-il.

* * *

**Grande maison… (You're my best Friends-Queen)**

- Alors ! Ils sont où ?! Demanda prestement Kate accroupit au près de son amie, prête à accoucher, allongée sur le canapé.

- J'en sais rien ! La communication est mauvaise j'entend que des bouts de phrases ! Et c'était Patrick qui était au téléphone ! Déclara Teresa soucieuse le téléphone toujours collé à son oreille.

- Patrick ? Souffla Samantha en échangeant un regard intriguée avec Temperence.

- Patrick ?! L'interpella Lisbon en entendant des bruits bizarres à l'autre bout du fil.

_- Non c'est Cal ! _Lui répondit une voix.

_- PUTAIN IL M'A DONNÉ UN COUP DANS L'ESTOMAC! _Cria Patrick au côté de l'expert en mensonge.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Questionna perturbée Teresa.

_- Rien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Theresa ?_

- IL SE PASSE QUE S'IL VIENT PAS TOUTE SUITE C'EST LUI QUI SE DEMANDERA QUI A ÉTEINT LA LUMIERE ! Hurla Gillian tandis que les contractions se firent de plus en plus forte.

- Heu…Gillian est entrain d'accouchée et…, Commença à dire la brune vite coupé par son ami.

_- QUOI ?! Comment ça Gillian va accoucher ?! _S'écria Cal paniqué_._

- Calme toi ! Cal ! Vous êtes où là ? Le temporisa Teresa.

_- J'en sais rien ! Entre un chêne et un séquoia ! _Vociféra t-il._-Comment tu veux que je sache où je me trouve dans une forêt ?!_

_- Pour être tout à fait exact c'est un…_

_- On s'en fout Ducky ! Gillian est entrain d'accoucher !_

_- QUOI ?! _S'écrièrent l'ensemble des garçons non loin de Cal.

- Bon écoutes moi Cal ! Gillian vient de perdre les eaux ce qui veut dire qu'on ne peut pas l'emmener à l'hôpital !

_- Attends ! T'es entrain de me dire que ma femme va accoucher à la maison ?!_

- JE MEURS ! Mon coeur s'arrête de battre ! Cria un homme au sol.

- Mais tais-toi Adrian ! J'entend rien ! Réprimanda l'agent du CBI en essayant de se concentrer sur la conversation téléphonique.-Oui c'est ça ! Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu reviennes le plus vite possible à la maison !

_- Heu ouais ok ! Dis…dis à Gillian que je l'aime et que j'arrive le plus vite possible !_

- S'IL NE VIENT PAS DANS LES 30 MIN JE LE TUE ! Hurla la futur mère.

- Elle aussi elle te dit qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle t'attend ! Mentit-elle.

_- Ok à tout de…, _Cal ne pût terminer sa phrase que la communication téléphonique se coupa brusquement.

- Ça a coupé…, Signifia Teresa en regardant Gillian se retenir de crier de douleur.

- Et on fait quoi ?! S'inquiéta Kate en épongeant le front de la jeune femme qui souffrait de douleur.

- Je crois qu'on va devoir commencer. Argua Lisa sous le regard apeuré de Gillian.

* * *

**En forêt…**

- Gillian va accoucher…, Souffla Cal complètement perdu.

- Mais c'est génial ! S'extasia Richard en se levant d'un seul bond.

- Non c'est pas génial ! Ragea l'expert en mensonge le regard noir.

- Et pourquoi ? Questionna l'écrivain toujours souriant.

- Pourquoi ?! Mais parce qu'on est en pleine forêt ! Qu'on ne sait pas où est ! ET QUE CEUX QUI CONNAISSAIT LE CHEMIN DU RETOUR SONT PARTI ! Hurla t-il avec des gestes de ses bras.

- Ah oui…c'est vrai…, Dit Richard d'un air songeur.

- On peut aller les rejoindre ! Et comme ça ils nous montrerons la route ! Proposa James.

- On mettrais trop de temps pour les rattraper. Non la seule solution c'est de rembourser le chemin ! Argua Cal en commençant à marcher dans le sens inverse.

- On va pas tout redescendre…, Soupira Richard exaspéré.

- Fais c'que tu veux moi j'dois rejoindre ma femme qui va accoucher ! Répliqua Lightman en continuant sa route.

- Attends moi ! J'viens avec toi ! Proclama Jane en se tenant le ventre tout en poursuivant son ami avec difficulté.

- Bon bah c'est parti ! Déclara Tony en se levant en même temps que Wilson et Derek pour marcher sur les pas de leurs amis.

- Sérieusement ?! Railla Richard les deux bras écarté de chaque côté de son corps.

- Aller mon petit Richard ! Le miracle de la naissance est un prodigieux spectacle! Affirma Ducky, en tapotant sur l'épaule de l'écrivain désabusé, avant de prendre le même chemin que le petit groupe.

- Pfff…, Fit Castle n'ayant pas vraiment le coeur à faire le chemin inverse. Lorsque tout d'un coup un grognement d'animal surgit de nul part faisant sursauter le brun qui s'écria apeuré en courant:-Attendez moi les gars!

* * *

**Grande Maison...**

- Il arrive quand ?! Demanda Gillian en essayant de contrôler ses douleurs.

- Respire Gill' ! Ordonna Kate en mimant des gestes de respiration avec ses mains.

- On ne sait pas Gillian… On n'a plus de contact avec eux à cause de la mauvaise connexion. L'informa Teresa en essayant tout de même d'appeler le futur père.

Sous le nouveau hurlement de douleur de la psychologue, Lisa proclama soudainement:-On est à cinq centimètres de dilatation ! Bon c'est trop tard pour l'emmener dans une chambre en haut. Christina, House ! Bougez la table, on va l'installer au sol !

- Pourquoi moi ? J'suis l'handicapé du groupe ! Rétorqua Gregory dépité sous le regard noir de son conjointe.-Raah les femmes…, Marmonna House en déplaçant tout de même la dite table avec l'aide de Christina.

- Meredith, Temperance, Abby ramener autant de couverture et d'oreiller que vous trouverez !

- Ok ! Dirent les trois femmes en disparaissant de la pièce pour aller chercher les choses demander.

- Kate ! Va me chercher la mallette de secours dans la salle de bain !

- Heu…Je ne suis pas sûr que trois pansements vont suffire pour ce cas là ! Lui signala Kate.

- Non pas celle là l'autre, la grosse mallette noir ! Il y a plein d'affaire de chirurgie qu'on avait prit au cas où !

- Ok ! Obtempéra t-elle en se levant pour courir chercher l'objet désiré.

- J'ai soiiiiff…, Marmonna Adrian au sol avec une tête de chien battu.

- C'est pas le moment Adrian ! Jasa Teresa exaspérée par le comportement enfantin du détective.

- Je vois la lumière au loin…

- C'est la lampe du salon ! Lui répondit blasée l'agent du CBI le téléphone contre son oreille.

* * *

**En forêt...**

- On n'est pas déjà passé par là ? Questionna Tony interrogatif en regardant les allants-tours alors que cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que le petit groupe marchait dans la forêt dense.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce rocher…, Marmonna Richard en fixant la dite pierre.

- C'est normal puisque ça fait plus de 10 mn QU'ON TOURNE EN ROND ! Hurla Cal avec de grand gestes de ses bras.

- J'me disais aussi…, Souffla l'écrivain dans un sourire ayant eu peur d'être devenu fou.

- PUTAIN J'Y CROIS PAS ON EST PERDU ! Cria l'expert en mensonge.-Tout ça c'est de faute ! Ragea t-il en pointant un doigt inquisiteur sur le pauvre mentalist qui ayant peur de l'impulsivité de son ami s'était reculé d'un pas.-Si tu ne m'avais pas entrainer DANS CETTE PUTAIN DE BALADE ! JE SERAIS AVEC MA FEMME !

- Calme toi Cal ! Ordonna Derek en posant une main contre son torse pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus.

- Comment veux tu que je me calme Derek ! Alors que ma femme est entrain d'accoucher ! Qu'on a plus de réseau ! ET QU'ON EST PERDU DANS CETTE PUTAIN DE FORET DE MERDE ! Hurla t-il en ne se contrôlant plus du tout.

- Mais non… On n'est pas perdu…,Soupira Patrick.-La grande maison est au nord ! Donc, tout ce qu'on a faire c'est de regarder la mousse sur les arbres qui nous guidera automatiquement jusqu'à la maison ou dans le cas présent à la femme de ta vie ! Mère nature sera en quelque sorte…notre GPS ! Qui a dit qu'on avait besoin d'un smartphone pour se guider! Persiffla Jane en regardant les différents arbres qui les entouraient.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait lorsque tous les arbres ont de la mousse sur tout leurs côtés de leurs troncs ? Demanda Richard curieux en examinant les arbres en questions.

- Moi je sais ce qu'on fait ! Proclama Cal la mâchoire crispée en avançant dangereusement vers son ami blond son poing levé en l'air.

- NOOON Cal ! Crièrent Wilson et Derek en essayant de s'interposer dans l'action.

* * *

**Grande Maison…**

- Ça y est ! On a tout ce qu'il faut ! Confirma Kate en entrant dans la pièce avec Temperance, Abby et Meredith les bras chargés de couverture et d'oreiller.

- Parfait ! Mettez tout ça au sol ! Ordonna Lisa au côté de Gillian qui essayait de respirer dû mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Ceci fait, Cuddy déclara:-House ! Aide moi à mettre Gillian sur le sol !

- Même ici tu fais la chef ! Railla t-il sous le regard blasé de sa compagne -Ok ! J'vais t'aider, on se calme ! S'exclama t-il en s'approchant pour prendre, avec l'aide de Lisa, délicatement son amie enceinte de ses bras.

Lorsqu'un effort plus tard, la jeune femme fût confortablement installée, la directrice de l'hôpital de Princeton examina celle-ci et c'est le regard sérieux qu'elle affirma:-On est à 10 !

- Ce qui veut dire ? Questionna Kate inquiète en s'asseyant au côté de Gillian pour lui prendre sa main.

- Que le père Noel va livrer ses cadeaux plus tôt que prévu cette année ! Proclama House en boitant jusqu'à un canapé pour s'y assoir.

- Gillian, il va falloir pousser ! Lui indiqua Lisa en encrant son regard sérieux dans celui effrayé de la futur mère.

- Non ! J'peux pas ! Cal n'est pas là ! Je…, S'affola t-elle.

- Je sais ! Mais on n'a pas le choix ! Il faut le faire.

- Je …

- Aller Gill' ! Ça va bien se passer. La rassura Kate.

- Respire ! Comme on t'as appris pendant les exercices !

- Fais le petit chien ! Lui conseilla House en mangeant un morceau de gâteau. -Mmh noisette c'est pas mauvais…

- House a raison vas y !

- À la prochaine contraction il va falloir pousser ! Informa Cuddy, lorsque celle-ci venant elle ordonna:-Va y pousses !

- Et Owen me demande pourquoi je ne veux pas d'enfant…, Soupira Cristina en regardant la scène devant elle.

- Je n'arrive plus a respirer…la vie me quitte…, Bredouilla Monk lorsqu'on lui tendit soudainement une sorte de petit sac marron.

- Respire dedans. Commanda Meredith.

Ne réfléchissant pas plus longtemps, le détective arracha des mains le dit sac et le mit contre sa bouche pour commencer à réguler sa respiration.

* * *

**Devant la Grande Maison...**

- Je ne sais pas comment t'as fais Ducky mais c'était digne de Bear Grylls ! Déclara Richard en courant vers les portes de la grande maison.

- Oh il suffisait simplement d'un bâton et de notre cher soleil. Répondit le médecin légiste en marchant à pas mesuré vers l'immense bâtisse.

- Vous avez entendu c'était quoi ce cri ? Demanda soudainement Patrick avec un oeil fermé.

- Merde ! Jura Cal en courant vers la maison en comprenant que le travail avait déjà dû commencer. Ce dernier se trouvant désormais à l'intérieur cria:

-Honey ! T'es où ?!

- Dans le salon ! Lui répondit Kate pour que son ami puisse les rejoindre plus rapidement.

- Ah ? Révélation du jour ! Kate est la maitresse de Cal ! Allégua House lorsqu'il reçu soudainement un petit projectile sur son visage.-Hey ! Mais qui m'a balancé une cacahouète ! Vociféra t-il la petite chose entre ses doigts.

- Toujours aussi efficace contre les abrutis ! Argua Cristina d'un regard entendu avec Meredith.

- Chérie ! S'exclama Cal affolé en se précipitant vers sa femme allongée au sol.-J'suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt ! S'excusa t-il en prenant la place de Kate tout en caressant le front en sueur de la jeune femme.

- C'est pas grave, ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là… je te frapperai plus tard.

- Ok… Hein quoi ?!

- Pousses Gillian ! Ordonna Cuddy.

Suite à l'ordre donné, Gillian poussa de toute ses forces tandis que Cal, tenant la main de sa femme pour l'encouragé, serra ses dents de douleur suite à l'emprise contractée de celle-ci sur la sienne.

- C'est bien ! Je vois la tête ! Affirma la brune.

- Bon sang ! Fit le futur père en sentant une douleur affreuse dans sa main.

- À la prochaine tu recommences de toutes tes forces !

- Ça va aller Honey ! J'suis là ! Répéta l'expert en mensonge en caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme.

- J'en peux plus…, Souffla Gillian comme se sentant partir ailleurs.

- Aller encore un effort chérie tu y es presque ! Allégua Cal.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! Ragea t-elle pour ensuite prendre une respiration plus régulière.

- Vas y pousses ! Proclama Lisa.

Pendant que Gillian effectuait la tâche demander, Patrick un oeil en moins arrivant tout sourire près de sa compagne pour regarder l'heureux événement.

- C'est magnifique ! S'extasia le mentalist.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'ai fais à l'oeil ? Demanda Teresa interloquée en observant l'oeil enflé de son conjoint.

- Oh c'est rien ! Saute d'humeur du futur papa ! Expliqua brièvement le blond en regardant tout sourire la scène d'un oeil.

- Je meuuuurs ! S'écria Monk lorsque Derek lui présenta une petite bouteille d'eau que le détective regarda avec suspicion.

- Personne ne l'a ouverte, elle est restée dans mon sac tout le long. Affirma le médecin de Seatle dans un soupir.

N'attendant pas une seconde de plus, Adrian prit la bouteille, l'ouvrit avec une folle rapidité et commença à la boire d'une vitesse extrême.

- Ça y est la tête sort ! Certifia Lisa souriante.

- C'est bien ma puce continue ! L'encouragea Cal en caressant ses cheveux.

- Merde…, Marmonna subitement la sage-femme improvisée.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda précipitamment Cal en ayant vu la micro-expression d'inquiétude sur le visage de la brune.

- Gillian écoutes moi ! Je veux qu'à la prochaine contraction tu ne pousses pas !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! S'inquiéta Gillian -Cal ?! L'interpella t-elle en lui lançant un regard suppliant.

- Lisa ?! L'appela vivement l'expert en mensonge.

- Votre bébé fait ce qu'on appel un circulaire cervical de cordon ombilical !

- Et en sous-titré ?! Réclama t-il paniqué.

- Le cordon ombilical s'est entouré autour de son cou. Il n'y a pas de risque de strangulation puisque l'oxygène passe par le cordon, par contre il y a un risque de décollement placentaire. Il faut que je réussisse à l'enlever avant que tu ne pousses. Expliqua t-elle en essayant de faire les manipulations énoncées.-Merde ! Jura t-elle brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

- J'arrive pas à l'enlever ! Paniqua t-elle.

- Calme toi Lisa ! Tu panique ! Tenta de l'apaiser Meredith.

- C'est pas vrai ! Ragea t-elle en essayant une nouvelle tentative.

- Il y a quatre médecins ici ! Quelqu'un ne peut pas prendre le relais ?! Vociféra Lightman en regardant ses amis.

- Je viens de dehors je…, Commença à dire Derek vite coupé par l'expert en mensonge.

- Cristina ?!

- J'ai jamais fais ça moi ! C'est Arizona la superman des accouchements !

- Ouais mais elle n'est pas là ! Meredith?!

- Heu je…, Bafouilla t-elle.

- Ok ! Greg !

- Sérieux ?! Tu me demande en dernier?! S'offusqua le médecin aux yeux bleus.

- Tu vas rester assis à rien foutre ?! Ou tu vas sauver la vie de mon fils ?! Ragea le futur père.

- Ok ! Ok ! Je viens ! Pas besoin d'hurlé! Répondit l'homme à la canne en se levant de sa place pour s'agenouiller au côté de Cuddy.-Bon pousses toi ! Et laisse moi te montrer comment un médecin diplômé de Ann Arbor sait faire! Proclama t-il tandis que sa compagne lui un regard blasé avant de se déplacer pour laisser place au médecin.-J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas Cal mais je vais devoir regarde le mystère féminin de ta…

- GREG ! Beugla Cal perdant patience.

- O—k…, Fit House avec des yeux ronds.-Bon ! et bien…Souriez Oncle Greg va prendre la photo ! Argua t-il d'un sourire ironique en commençant à faire la manoeuvre.-Mouais le gamin à voulu jouer à Indiana Jones mais il s'est raté ! Bon passes moi un ciseau dans la mallette et un clamp. Je vais devoir couper le cordon il est trop serré au tour de cou. Ordonna House d'un calme sidérant en tendant une de ses mains en direction de Lisa qui lui donna rapidement les objets demandés. Les ustensiles en main, le médecin aux yeux bleus retourna à sa tâche lorsque quelques secondes plus tard il s'exclama:-Dearie ! Il va falloir que tu me fasses un Field Goal !

- Quoi ?! Fit Gillian complètement perdu alors qu'un instant plus tôt on lui disait que son bébé avait des problèmes.

- Raah les filles et le Foot-Ball…, Soupira House désespéré.-Je veux que tu pousses comme si on tapait sur une bouteille de sauce tomate pour en mettre sur tes frites !

- GREG ! Crièrent dégoutté le reste du groupe.

- Quoi ?! Dit House d'une voix aiguë.

- Honey à la prochaine contraction tu pousses de toute tes forces ! Lui expliqua Cal en encrant son regard rassurant dans celui de sa femme qui hocha positivement la tête.

- Bah vous voyez au moins elle a comprit ! Rétorqua le médecin sous les yeux noir de ses amis.-Bon fini de rigoler ! 1 ! 2 et 3 !

Au troisième chiffre, la jeune femme poussa une nouvelle fois de toute ses forces pendant que House retira le bébé avec tout la délicatesse dont il était capable, c'est à dire le minimum !

- Hé voila le paquet cadeau ! Déclara House avec le nouveau né qui pleurait dans ses bras, qu'il donna ensuite à Lisa qui s'empressa de le prendre pour l'envelopper chaudement dans une couverture.

- C'est moi ou il ressemble aux choses mutantes comme dans le film Xenomorph? Questionna Tony, sa tête penchée sur le côté, en observant le bébé dans les bras de Lisa qui le nettoya rapidement.

- C'est marrant, je pensais à la même chose ! Répliqua Richard dans un sourire.

- La ferme vous deux ! Riposta Kate en dévisageants deux énergumènes, ce qui eu pour effet de les faire taire.

- Regardes il est magnifique…, Souffla Cal émue en regardant le nouveau né dans les bras de Cuddy tout en caressant les cheveux de sa femme. -Merci…, Souffla t-il en embrassant tendrement sa femme sur son front. Cette dernière souriante pleura de joie en regardant son fils gigoter quand sentant une violente contraction son expression de visage changea du tout au tout.-Honey ?! S'inquiéta t-il.-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Hurm…, Fit soudainement House.-Je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça…mais…quand vous avez commandé votre cadeau vous avez cliqué sur acheter en double ou…

- De quoi tu parles ? Questionna Teresa intriguée.

- Hé bien… je crois qu'on va devoir faire un homerun cette fois-ci !

- Quoi mais…?! Fit le nouveau père perturbé.

- Chers amis ! Votre médecin est un crétin ! Vous avez des jumeaux ! Certifia Gregory en se remettant en position.

- QUOI ?! S'écria l'ensemble du groupe ainsi que Booth et les autres qui venaient tout juste de rentrer sous l'appel d'urgence de Lisbon.

- On a…des…, Bafouilla l'expert en mensonge déboussolé.

- C'est fantastique ! Je serais une double Tata ! S'extasia Abby en accourant dans les bras de Tony qui surpris ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Cal ! Je ne suis pas…je suis pas prête pour un deuxième je…, Bredouilla Gillian effrayée.

- Hey… j'suis là tout va bien se passer…ok ? La rassura t-il en lui tenant fermement sa main.

- À trois ! Déclara House.-Un ! deux et trois !

Au commandement, Gillian fit la même chose que la fois précédente en y mettant toutes ses forces. Puis après quelques minutes d'intenses efforts plus tard le deuxième enfant arriva, sans complication, dans les bras du médecin.

- Il va bien? Demanda Cal, le regard empreins d'une grande inquiétude, en tenant la main de sa femme dans la sienne.

- Aah bah ! Vous auriez dû jouer au loto! Vu la chance que vous avez! Proclama le médecin à la canne avec le bébé pleurant dans ses bras.

**(Brand New Day - Joshua Radin)**

- C'est une fille ! S'exclama extasiée Abby en observant la petite fille pleurée.

- Quoi…une…, Bafouilla l'expert en mensonge étant asséné par trop de nouvelles d'un coup.

- Cal, on a une fille…, Souffla émue Gillian en regardant de loin sa petite fille se faire envelopper, comme son frère, dans une chaude couverture.

- Je…sais pas quoi dire…, Dit-il perdu.

- Mais tu n'as rien a dire. Argua Lisa souriante en posant les deux nouveaux nés contre le coeur de la nouvelle mère pleurant silencieusement en regardant les deux petits êtres gigoter contre elle.

- Et bien moi, j'ai envie de dire que la vie est belle ! Déclara Patrick tout sourire en échangeant un regard entendu avec son ami expert en mensonge, qui bouleversé par tout ces événement plongea son regard émue dans celui de sa femme pour lui souffler:-Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi…, Lui répondit-elle alors qu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Tu regrettes toujours d'être venu Adrian ? Demanda Derek souriant en observant la scène face à lui au côté de son ami détective qui avec un léger sourire sur le visage répondit:-Non…

- Si tu as envie de vomir tu peux y aller tu sais…, Lui confirma le médecin de Seatle toujours souriant.

- Merci ! Concéda Monk en courant avec rapidité vers la sortie sous les regards interloqués du reste du groupe sauf des nouveaux parents bien trop absorbés par leurs nouvelles progénitures.

- C'est l'émotion. Expliqua brièvement Shepherd.

- Il faut qu'on appelle tous les autres ! Proclama Abby surexcitée avec des gestes de ses mains.-Aaron ! Horatio, Mac , Arizona, Callie, Daniel, Tim…et…et…

- Du calme Abby. On a le temps. La tempéra Gibbs d'un regard.

- J'espère que le notre sera tout aussi beau…, Murmura Kate dans les bras de Richard.

- Mais il le sera. Affirma celui-ci souriant en embrassant sa compagne.

- Ils sont splendides Gillian ! Toutes mes félicitation ! Affirma Cuddy souriante.

- Merci…, Souffla la jeune femme épuisée en regardant ses deux anges bouger.

- La famille s'agrandit ! Déclara Dinozzo dans un sourire.-Bientôt on ressemblera à la famille"Treize à la douzaine" !

- Et bien dépêches toi mon petit Anthony ! Le temps presse et passe à une vitesse folle ! L'informa Ducky en observant de manière émerveillé les deux bébé tandis qu'à cette annonce l'agent du Ncis se raidit complètement sur place.

- Ça me rappelle de bon souvenir, hein Jack ? Questionna Samantha à son compagnon qui l'enlaça tendrement.

- Ouais…, Approuva t-il en l'embrassant.

- Mmh…Lisbon ? Commença à dire Patrick en prenant sa compagne dans ses bras.-Je me disais que…

- Oui. Dit tout simplement la brune.

- Comment ça oui ?

- Oui je veux qu'on ai un mini-Jane toi et moi.

- C'est vrai ?! Fit-il surpris qu'elle accepte aussi rapidement en pensant qu'il devrait faire des plans farfelus à la Patrick Jane afin d'avoir une réponse positive.

- Bien que je sais que cela sera un pure enfer de gérer deux enfants… Je me dis que ça serait formidable de vivre…tout ça ! Allégua t-elle en regardant les deux nouveaux parents émerveillés.

- Tu veux deux enfants ?! Questionna t-il interloqué.

- Non j'ai dis que ça sera dure d'éduquer deux enfants en même temps !

- Ha-Ha très drôle…, Marmonna Patrick avec ironie en comprenant l'allusion.

- Ils sont mignon tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda souriant Booth à Brenan, se trouvant tout deux enlacés dans le canapé.

- Il est vrai que leur mandibule sont d'une asymétrie parfaite et la distance entre leur yeux est égale à 46% à la largeur totale de leur visage !

- En conclusion…ils sont mignon ! Résuma Seeley en rapprochant la jeune femme contre elle.

- Oui c'est vrai ! Confirma Bones dans un sourire en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son homme.

- Et bien House ! Je suis fière de toi ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu aurais été capable de ça ! Proclama Wilson hébété en regardant son ami se nettoyer.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre ? Dit House perplexe.

- Prends-le ! C'est déjà ça ! Lui répliqua Lisa.

- Mouais…

- Merci Greg…, Souffla Gillian en regardant le médecin au yeux bleus qui se levait.

- Mais de rien ! Ça sera mon cadeau de Noel pour les dix ans à venir ! Informa t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie, pour aller se changer, sous quelques légers rires du groupe.

Un peu plus tard Gillian fût confortablement installée dans une chambre à l'étage avec entre ses bras les deux petits bébés qui la regardaient avec des yeux émerveillés.

- Hey…, Souffla Cal en entrant sans faire de bruit dans la chambre pour avancer vers le lit où sa compagne était allongée avec leur enfants.-Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda t-il dans un sourire en s'asseyant avec délicatesse sur le matelas.

- Epuisée…mais ça va…, Souffla la jeune femme souriante en tournant sa tête en direction de son homme.

- Et eux ? Questionna t-il tout sourire en regardant les faux-jumeaux émettre de petits gazouillis en bougeant légèrement.

- Je crois qu'ils vont bien…, Répondit-elle en les observant d'un sourire identique. Lorsque Cal décida de s'installer plus confortablement sur le lit afin de s'allonger de tout son long sur celui-ci. Et passer un bras protecteur autour de sa compagne qui en profita pour reposer sa tête contre son épaule.

- Des jumeaux…, Souffla t-il hébété comme n'y croyant toujours pas.

- Mmh…Et une fille et un garçon en plus.

- Le choix du roi comme on dit.

- En une seule fois. Ria t-elle légèrement ainsi que son compagnon.

- On ne fait jamais les choses à moitié.

- C'est sûr. Approuva t-elle en sentant son compagnon caresser un de ses bras dénudé.-T'as appelé Emily ?

- Oui et elle était super déçu de ne pas être présente.

- Elle les verra quand elle rentrera de vacance avec Zoé et Codi.

- Mmh, en tout cas elle était surexcitée quand je lui ai envoyé les photos. Je crois que maintenant tout le monde doit être au courant.

- Et tu as prévenu mes parents ?

- Hmm…, Marmonna t-il.

- Cal ?! S'inquiéta Gillian.

- Mais oui ! Affirma t-il dans un léger rire.-Je les ai appelé il y'a à peine trente minutes. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient hâte de les voir, qu'ils t'aimaient et que ta mère affirmait qu'ils étaient ton portrait craché alors qu'elle ne les a jamais vu !

- Elle a dit ça pour t'embêter…

- Oh mais je sais. Parce qu'ils me ressemblent !

- Vraiment ? Lui demanda t-elle amusée.

- Oui regarde ! Il a mon nez et ma bouche. Argua t-il souriant en regardant le petit garçon lui faire de grand sourire.-Et elle…elle a… mes oreilles !

- Et moi ?

- Ils ont tes yeux, ton sourire…, Énuméra t-il lorsqu'il remarqua le visage soucieux de la jeune femme.-Hey, ça va ?

- Tu crois qu'on va y arrivé ? Questionna t-elle inquiète.

- Il n'y a pas de raison.

- Dans mon esprit je m'étais préparée à un enfant Cal pas deux ! Et surtout pas à une fille et à un garçon.

- Ça va aller tu verras, Honey. La rassura t-il en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux.-On sera les meilleurs parents du monde !

- Du monde rien que ça ? Ria t-elle.

- Mouais…, Fit-il avec une petit moue de sa bouche ce qui fit étrangement rire les deux enfants.-Ou de l'univers si tu préfères.

- Cal ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu te souviens quand on cherchait encore les prénoms…

- Oui.

- Et qu'on se disait que si c'était une fille on pourrait l'appeler comme ta mère…

- Hmm…

- Je trouve que ça lui irait parfaitement.

Cal sembla réfléchit lorsque contre tout attente, il souffla:-Oui tu as raison.

- Tu veux ?! S'exclama t-elle surprise.

- Oui. Affirma t-il d'un sourire que sa compagne lui rendit, suivit d'un tendre baiser.-Je t'aime.

- Et moi…plus que toi !

- C'est impossible.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Non et regardes eux aussi ils sont de mon côté ! Allégua t-il en désignant d'un hochement de tête les deux enfant les regarder avec de grand yeux.

- Ils ne parlent pas Cal…

- Pas besoin ! Je l'ai vu sur leur visage.

- N'importe quoi…, Gloussa t-elle contre son cou.

- Mais si regardes, joie et compassion !

- Tu peux voir de la compassion sur les visages de bébés ? Lui demanda t-elle suspicieuse.

- Le langage du corps est universelle !

- Je sens que ça va être une vraie partie de plaisir de les éduquer, vu le père…

- Hey ! Fit-il faussement vexé.

Gillian ria à nouveau lorsqu'un silence apaisant se glissa dans la pièce, berçant par la même occasion les deux nouveaux nés qui commencèrent à s'endormir lentement.

- Merci Gillian…, Lui chuchota Cal pour ne pas réveiller ces derniers.

- De quoi ?

- De ces deux magnifiques cadeaux et de m'avoir répondu oui le jour où je t'ai demandé l'irréparable.

- J'aime prendre des risques et puis ça valait le coup…, Lui souffla t-elle souriante.

Cal élargit son sourire plus si c'était possible quand ils furent interrompu par trois petits coup frappés contre la porte.

- Entrer. Signifia l'expert en mensonge à voix basse.

Suite à cette autorisation, le groupe d'ami curieux rentra à pas de loup dans la pièce pour observer avec joie les deux nouveaux parents et leurs progénitures.

- Alors ça va ? Demanda Samantha dans un murmure.

- Ça va…, Souffla Gillian dans un sourire.

- Ils sont vraiment trop mignons. S'extasia Abby en s'approchant des enfants.-J'ai envie de leur croquer un bout de leur main !

- Abby a semble t-il un comportement étrange de cannibalisme…, Chuchota Bones à Booth qui émit un léger soupir avant de dire:-Mais non…C'est juste une expression…

- Et on peut savoir comment s'appelle ses deux petits anges ? Questionna Patrick intrigué.

- C'est vrai que les appeler 1 et 2 ce n'est pas très glamour. Proclama House ironiquement.

- Je vous présente… Louise Lightman. Dit Gillian en regardant la petite fille dormir profondément.-En l'honneur de la mère de Cal.

- C'est magnifique. Confirma Gibbs dans un sourire.

- Ça lui va comme un gant. Renchérit Richard.

- Et le petit gars ? Demanda Seeley.

- Et voici Nicholas Gregory Lightman. Leur présenta la mère en regardant House qui tiqua sur le deuxième prénom.

- C'est moi ou il m'a copié ? Interrogea le médecin au yeux bleus surpris par ce choix.

- C'était en quelque sorte pour te remercier…, Lui répondit Cal en échangeant un regard entendu avec son ami.

- C'est dans ce genre de moment que je me dis que j'ai raté ma vocation. Bredouilla Jane.

- Tu peux toujours te consoler en te disant que tu ne seras que le parrain. Lui répliqua Lightman d'un ton neutre.

- C'est vrai ?! Oh super ! J'vais lui apprendre pleins de truc ! Tu va voir tu ne vas pas regretter ton choix ! Affirma t-il sous les yeux rieurs des deux parents.

- J'commence déjà à regretter…, Marmonna l'expert en mensonge pour lui-même.

- J'espère qu'il fera honneur à ce glorieux prénom ! Déclara House ses mains sur le haut de sa canne.

- Et Nicholas, c'est une référence particulière ? Demanda Richard.

- C'est le prénom du grand-père de Cal…, Argua la psychologue d'un sourire entendu avec son compagnon.

- Je vois que ta famille est à l'honneur Cal !

- Il y a des raisons…, Dit-il sans aller plus loin dans les explications.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Dit Rick dans un fin sourire compréhensif.

- Vous avez appelé Em' ? Les interrogea Derek en fixant heureux la petite famille.

- Oui et elle a hâte de les voir ! Confirma le nouveau père.

- Oh mince on n'a pas appelé Alexis ! S'exclama d'un ton bas Castle en échangeant un regard apeuré avec Kate.-La connaissant elle va me crier dessus en me disant qu'elle est encore la dernière à être au courante.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Em' m'a dit qu'elle serait la première personne qu'elle appellerait. Le rassura Cal en voyant amusé les visages du couple se détendre.

- Bon je pense qu'on va vous laisser vous reposer, surtout la mère. Signifia Teresa dans un sourire.

- Teresa a raison, on va vous laisser entre vous…, Renchérit Seeley en poussant Temperance à sortir avec le reste du groupe.

- Honey je reviens… Je vais juste passer un coup de fil à Loker. Lui souffla Cal en l'embrassant furtivement avant de sauter du lit.

- Loker ? Questionna t-elle interloquée.

- Oui ça sera plus facile au niveau de la communication puisque c'est une vraie commère !, Gillian gloussa en regardant l'homme les fixer avec fierté quand il déclara:-Le meilleur papa du monde revient dans quelque instant les enfants.

- Le meilleur ? Fit-elle rieuse.

- Bah oui les meilleurs parents, donc le meilleur papa ! Affirma t-il comme si cela coulait de source en échangeant un dernier sourire avec la jeune femme. Il sortit ensuite dans le plus grand silence de la pièce, marcha en direction du rez-de-chaussée où il reçu encore quelque félicitations de ses amis, puis se rendit téléphone en mains sur le porche de la maison. Appuyer contre une rambarde de cette dernière, il contempla le vaste horizon qui s'offrait à lui et attendit que son interlocuteur lui réponde.

**(Ho Hey-The Lumineers)**

- Allo Loker ?… …Oui c'est Lightman… …Non c'était pour vous dire que Gillian vient d'accoucher de deux bébés… …Comment ça si je suis sûr que ce sont les miens?!… … Jack Rader quoi?!… …Mais vous êtes complètement malade mon vieux!… …Non je ne vous enverrais pas de photo! … … Et vous osez me demander pourquoi!… … La ferme Loker ou je vous assure que lorsque je reviendrais vous éplucherez les framboises! …. … Je sais que c'est impossible! C'est pour ça que je vous le dit… …Vous…! …. Oh puis merde ! Ragea t-il en raccrochant subitement pour remettre son téléphone dans sa poche.

- Tu fais passer la nouvelle ? Lui demanda tout d'un coup Patrick, les deux mains dans les poches de sa veste de costume, en se mettant au côté de l'expert en mensonge.

- Ouais enfin…Loker.

- Je vois. Ria le mentalist en regardant le soleil dans l'horizon commencer à se coucher pour laisser un paisible silence s'installer.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer…, Commença à dire Cal en regardant le paysage devant lui alors que Jane resta silencieux pour laisser libre parole à son ami en sachant que celui-ci ne parlait que très peu de ses ressentis même avec lui.-Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir me réserve, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrais arriver. L'inconnu me fais peur… Mais il y a une seule chose que je sais… je ferais tout pour eux.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. La vie t'a donné deux magnifique cadeaux…, Souffla Patrick en regardant le visage perplexe de son ami.-On t'offre une seconde chance et je sais, j'en ai la conviction que tu ne la laisseras pas passer, que tu feras tout pour la vivre pleinement avec eux et nous…

- Comment a t-on fait pour en arriver là…

- …

- Je veux dire toi et moi… Quand on était gamin notre vie se résumait à être des voyous… Et là…on a tout ça. Dit-il perplexe le regard toujours rivé dans le lointain.

- Tu le mérites Cal.

Le concerné tourna sa tête en direction du mentalist et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas dire que tu as été blessé dans ton enfance…

- Patrick…, Souffla t-il gêné.

- Cal, écoutes moi s'il te plait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu refoules tout ça. Je ne l'ai jamais su et je t'avoue qu'un jour j'espère que tu me le diras ou que tu lui diras à elle car sans ça une partie de toi sera toujours brisé… Et je sais ce que je dis…

Suite à ces mots, l'expert en mensonge regarda à nouveau l'horizon pour ne pas rencontrer le regard douloureux de Patrick qui continua son discours:

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de famille à proprement parler quand j'étais gosse… Mais grâce à toi on s'est construit notre propre famille. Regardes ce qu'on a fait ! Nous les gosses oubliés, qu'on aurait pas mit un centimes sur notre piteux avenir ! Tu m'as prouvé qu'on pouvait s'en sortir si on y mettait les efforts, tu m'as prouvé que personne ne pouvait nous dicter nos choix, qu'on pouvait devenir et faire ce que l'on voulait… Cal, je n'avais pas de famille mais je t'ai toujours considéré comme un frère…

Se sentant troublé par les dernières paroles, Lightman baissa sa tête pour regarder un point invisible sur le sol, ce qui n'arrêta pas pour autant le consultant.

- Le pire m'est arrivé…, Souffla t-il tout d'un coup en déglutissant.

- Patrick tu n'es pas obligé…

- Il est arrivé et c'est un fait. On ne pas revenir en arrière. Deux choix s'offre à nous, rester dans le passé et souffrir tout les jours jusqu'à la fin. Ou avancer et vivre des moments comme celui-ci. Bien sûr la douleur sera toujours présente mais… merde Cal la vie est belle ! S'exclama t-il souriant.

L'expert en mensonge ria légèrement à la dernière phrase et releva sa tête pour y contempler le soleil rougissant disparaitre de plus en plus dans l'horizon.

- Il y a encore tellement de chose à vivre… à voir, à ressentir. Je veux connaitre ce bonheur, cette plénitude. Et me dire que tout ça je ne l'ai pas fais pour rien.

- Avec Teresa tu as toute tes chances.

- Ouais. Affirma t-il dans un grand sourire.

- Merci Patrick. Déclara Cal avec sérieux.

- De quoi ?

- D'être là. Lui dit-il en lui lançant un regard amical.

Le mentalist lui offrit son plus beau sourire et tapota le dos de son ami lorsque celui-ci déclara dans une grimace d'excuse:-Oh et désolé pour ton oeil…C'était dans l'action…je ne savais pas trop ce que je faisais.

- T'inquiètes pas, c'est oublié ! Et puis ça fait toujours un bon souvenir à raconter ! J'ai l'impression d'en faire la collection depuis qu'on se connait !

- Pas faux !

Les deux hommes rirent de bon coeur et restèrent encore quelque instant sur le porche à se rémorer de vieux souvenir. Puis au moment où le soleil laissa place aux étoiles, tout d'eux décidèrent d'un accord commun de rentrer dans la grande maison. De retour dans la salon, Cal émit un léger sourire en voyant tout son groupe d'ami, assis autour de la table du salon, riant et discutant de tout et de rien.

- Aaah ! Bah voilà le nouveau papa ! S'exclama heureux Owen en regardant l'expert en mensonge, les deux mains dans les poches de son jean, face à eux.

- Viens t'assoir avec nous ! Lui proposa Richard d'un geste de la main.

- Merci… Mais je crois que je vais plutôt aller me coucher… Ça a été une journée assez forte en émotion je dois dire…, Argua t-il sous les sourires du groupe.

- On a installé les lits bébés qu'on utilise habituellement pour Christine et Jake dans votre chambre, pour les jumeaux. Informa Kate.

Cal ne répondit rien mais lui offrit tout simplement un léger sourire en guise de remerciement.-Heurm…je voulais vous dire…, Commença t-il a dire en se passant une main dans les cheveux sous les yeux attentifs de ses amis. -Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait… d'être là… je heurm… je suis ne pas très doué pour les mots mais je vous considère comme ma famille et… partager ce moment avec vous je crois que c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ai pu me faire.

- C'est un sentiment partagé Cal. Appuya Richard dans un sourire.

- Plus étroit que ceux du sang et de la famille sont les liens de l'amitié. Proclama Ducky, assit dans un fauteuil, en levant sa tasse de thé en signe de toast.

Lightman émit un nouveau sourire, lança un dernier regard au groupe et leur souhaita:-Bon et bien bonne nuit…

- Essayes de dormir. Lui répondit Patrick en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Mouais…, Fit-il souriant avant de leur faire volte-face et de se diriger à l'étage pour rentrer dans sa chambre dans le plus grand silence.

**(Discovery at night - Ludovico Einaudi)**

À l'intérieur de celle-ci, il vit heureux sa femme ainsi que ses deux enfants dormir profondément dans leurs lits respectif. Il les observa encore quelque instant quand il décida de se coucher lui aussi auprès de Gillian. Cette dernière toujours endormit, passa dans un geste mécanique un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Souriant à ce geste, Cal embrassa la jeune femme dans ses cheveux puis commença d'un air rêveur à regarder le ciel étoilé de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Les heures passèrent et malgré la fatigue accumulée de la journée, Cal ne réussi pas une seule seconde à s'endormir, préférant ainsi veiller sur la nouvelle mère et ses deux enfants. Dont l'un d'entre eux commença à gigoter dans son lit. Ne voulant pas que le bébé puisse réveiller Gillian, qui était totalement épuisée, il décida de se lever et de s'approcher silencieusement de ce celui-ci qui n'était autre que Nicholas.

- Hey…, Souffla Cal en prenant l'enfant, qui commençait à pleurer, dans ses bras.-Chuut…, Lui murmura t-il en posant le bébé contre son coeur pour le bercer tendrement afin de calmer ses pleurs.-Je suis là…Chuut…calme toi.

Faisant quelque pas dans la pièce, il remarqua que cette méthode avait semble t-il calmer le petit garçon qui regardait avec des yeux émerveillés le visage heureux de son père. Puis ce dernier s'arrêtant face à la fenêtre donnant vu sur l'immense jardin, murmura:-Papa est là…, Souffla t-il souriant lorsqu'il senti son fils prendre son petit doigt à l'aide sa minuscule main.-Je serais toujours là pour toi et tes soeurs… Je te protégerais quoiqu'il arrive… Je te le promet…

Étrangement suite à ses mots, l'enfant ferma doucement ses yeux et le père le berça encore quelque instant, profitant de ce moment intime entre père et fils.

- Je te le promet…, Lui répéta t-il en serrant le nouveau né, dans un geste protecteur, un peu plus contre lui.

- Cal ? Souffla soudainement Gillian d'une voix endormit en remarquant l'homme debout.-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Nick s'était réveillé et il commençait à pleurer. Mais maintenant c'est bon tu peux te rendormir Honey.

- Viens te coucher Cal…

- J'arrive…, Souffla t-il en embrassant la tête de son fils avant de le remettre dans son lit. Contemplant une dernière fois l'enfant dormir, il émit un léger soupir puis toujours sans faire de bruit il se glissa dans leur lit et prit à nouveau la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Tu pourras faire ton meilleur papa demain, quand ils pleureront pour avoir à manger. Mais là il faut que tu dormes…, Lui signifia t-elle les yeux clos.

- Ouais…, Souffla t-il rieur.-J't'aime.

Cette nuit là, l'expert en mensonge avait longuement réfléchit aux paroles de son ami mentalist, au sujet de l'avenir, de la vie, de nos choix… Et il songea qu'il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Certes ses blessures étaient encore présentes et qu'il lui était encore impossible d'en parler mais… désormais il avait la conviction que la vie lui serait encore plus belle et qu'elle lui offrirait enfin cette seconde chance qu'il avait toujours attendu.

* * *

**(Life, Love And Laughter-Donavon Frankenreiter)**

Le lendemain matin, les deux nouveaux parents s'étaient réveillés lentement à leur propre rythme avec la chance incroyable que leurs deux enfants ne se soient pas réveillés en hurlant à plein poumon. Prenant un un enfant dans chacun de ses bras, pour éviter à ce que Gillian porte des charges lourdes, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée en sa compagnie afin de rejoindre le salon où quelques uns de leur amis s'y trouvaient.

- Gillian… Je t'ai dit de rester dans ton lit…, La sermonna gentiment Lisa.

- Oui je sais mais je vais bien. Et puis être assis toute seule dans mon lit ou être ici avec vous, mon choix a été vite fait !

- Mmh…, Fit Cuddy en lui indiquant tout de même de se reposer immédiatement sur le canapé. Chose que la jeune femme fit en demandant à son mari de lui passer un des jumeaux. Dans un geste lent, l'homme posa le petit Nicholas dans les bras dans sa mère, en s'asseyant lui-même à ses côté avec Louise dans ses bras.

- La parfaite photo de famille ! S'exclama Richard en entrant dans la pièce avec une tasse de café entre les mains.

- Il manque juste Em'…, Dit Gillian dans un sourire en regardant le visage de son fils.

- Ouuuh vous êtes trop beau ! Proclama Abby qui entra dans la pièce en sortant son smartphone pour prendre une photo de la petite famille.

- Laisses les vivre Ab's. Soupira Gibbs, sous les légers rires des personnes présentent, en se dirigeant vers Gillian. Pour ensuite lui poser devant elle, sur la table basse, une bonne tasse de thé chaude.

- Merci. Lui répondit la jeune femme dans un sourire que l'agent du Ncis lui rendit en s'installant sur le canapé d'en face.

- Où est mon neveux préféré ?! Demanda Patrick tout sourire en entrant dans la pièce pour s'avancer vers Gillian.

- Tu veux le prendre ? Lui proposa cette dernière.

- Je peux ? Quémanda t-il souriant.

Pour toute réponse la jeune femme tendit l'enfant au mentalist, qui avec un énorme sourire prit celui-ci dans ses bras.

- Oh ! Regarder ! Il m'a sourit ! S'exclama t-il jovialement en fixant Nicholas gazouiller.-Je suis ton Oncle Patrick ! Enfin pas dans les liens du sang…mais bon c'est une longue histoire… Ce qui compte c'est que je sois ton parrain et que je vais t'apprendre tous les tours de magie qu'un garçon doit savoir pour impressionner les filles !

- Parfois je me demande si on a fait le bon choix…, Chuchota Cal à sa femme qui gloussa en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

- N'écoutes pas ce que te dit ce blondinet ! Rétorqua Cristina assise au sol en lisant un magasine.-Les tours de magie ça craint ! Non, pour impressionner une fille il faut que tu sois médecin ! Enfin chirurgien !

- Oui parce que dans l'esprit de Cristina Yang, si tu n'es pas chirurgien tu as raté ta vie ! Déclara Owen debout au côté de la jeune femme en question tout en buvant une gorgé de son café.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… Je dis juste que c'est toujours mieux que de rester assis derrière son bureau toute la journée à faire le gratte papier.

- Hey ! Mais c'est ce que je fais ! S'offusqua Richard assis sur un canapé avec Kate dans ses bras.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit…, Allégua Cristina en tournant une nouvelle page de son magasine.

- Hey mais…!

- Laisses tomber Rick…, Lui souffla Kate en tapotant sur le torse de son compagnon ahuri.

- En tout cas nos enfant feront ce qu'ils veulent tant que ça leurs plaisent ! Affirma Gillian.

- Oui enfin dans la mesure du possible…, Répliqua Cal.

- Oui parce qu'avoir un fils chippendales n'est jamais bon pour la réputation de la famille ! Rétorqua House installé au côté de Kate.

- Greg…, Soupira Beckett en levant ses yeux au ciel.

- Quoi c'est vrai ?

- En tout cas je trouve ça dingue que votre médecin ce soit trompé ! Déclara stupéfait Jack O'Neill.

- Encore un abruti qui sort de John Hopkins…, Railla House ayant une dent contre cette institution qui avait osé le renvoyer.

- En parlant de ça… Il faut que je passe un petit coup de téléphone à notre cher Dr Stupide…,Marmonna Cal.

- Cal… Tu ne vas pas lui faire un sermon…, Soupira Gillian tandis que son compagnon lui donna leur fille pour se lever et sortir son téléphone de sa poche.

- J'vais me gêner ! Ce mec est un abruti! Je savais qu'on aurait dû prendre un médecin avec de l'expérience ! Pas un Sweets version gynécologue !

- Cal ! L'interpella t-elle pour qu'il revienne.

Mais trop tard l'expert en mensonge s'était déjà rendu dans la cuisine pour passer ses nerfs sur le pauvre jeune médecin.

- COMMENT ÇA VOUS ÊTES DÉSOLÉ ?! Hurla t-il dans la cuisine.

- Bon sang… Je sens que ça va être une joie quand on va retourner sur Washington…, Soupira Gillian sous les rires de ses amis.

- ÉCOUTER MOI BIEN MR CHUPA CHUPS…! … … OUI DR LOLLIPOP ! J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE ! VOUS ÊTES UN INCOMPÉTENT !… …NON JE NE ME CALMERAIS PAS !… …COMMENT ÇA UNE ERREUR DE CALCUL ! QUAND ON NE SAIT PAS QUE 1+1= 2 ON NE FAIT PAS MÉDECINE !… …VOUS AVEZ EU VOTRE DIPLOME DANS LES BLAGUES DE CARAMBAR OU QUOI?!… …OUI JE SUIS HEUREUX ! ET ALORS ?!… …OUI MERCI !… …BONNE JOURNÉE À VOUS AUSSI !

Après avoir raccroché, Cal revint au le salon, dans sa démarche habituelle, sous les yeux rieurs de ses amis.

- Il t'a dit quoi ? Lui demanda sa femme intriguée.

- Qu'il nous souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde et qu'il faudrait qu'on passe le voir pour des examens complémentaires.

Suite à cet aveu, tout le petit groupe se mit à éclater de rire tandis que Cal grognon s'était rassit au près de son épouse.

- Ne boudes pas chéri…, Lui signifia Gillian souriante en regardant son mari croiser ses bras contre son corps.

- Je ne boude pas ! C'est juste que ce Dr Harribo est trop stupide ! À ce que je sache 1+0 n'a jamais fait 2 ! Râla t-il avec des gestes de ses mains.

- Oui mais c'est toujours mieux que 1+0=1. Lui fit remarquer la jeune femme souriante.

- Moui pas faux…, Marmonna t-il avec une petite moue de sa mouche lorsque Gillian l'embrassa pour le réconforter.

- Maman disait toujours: La vie, c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber ! Proclama Dinozzo en entrant dans la pièce suivit de tout le reste du groupe.

- Forest Gump ! Déclara Castle en faisant claquer ses doigts pour ensuite pointer de son index l'agent du Ncis, qui émit un grand sourire pour lui dire qu'il avait raison.

- Espérons juste qu'on ai que des caramels ! Souhaita Patrick en berçant Nicholas dans ses bras.

- J'aime bien le chocolat noir…, Souffla Cal songeur.

- Moi je préfère ceux avec de l'alcool ! Ils sont dure à l'extérieur et puis fondant sur la langue quand on les croques! Répliqua Richard.

- J'aime bien ceux qui sont fourrés à la noisette ! Ça donne un côté croustillant je trouve ! Dit Kate.

- Je trouve cette conversation un brin érotique…, Allégua House avec une mine pensive.

- GREG ! S'écria l'ensemble du groupe.

- Quoi ?! Fit-il d'une voix aiguë en écartant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps.

**FIN***

**Moral de l'histoire:** Suivre les règles…parfois c'est ennuyant ! Alors : 1+0=2 !


End file.
